Halliwell 2
by Charm3d1
Summary: After an explosive year passed, the Halliwells, with the newly acquired Power of Three, face off against even more danger as an ancient witch sets out for revenge. Adventure will surely ensue. Sequel to Halliwell.
1. Did You Hear About The Halliwells?

**A/N: This is the first chapter of the second season. Hope everyone likes it and pay close attention there is a lot of foreshadowing in this chapter.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x01 Did You Hear About The Halliwells?**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Ryan Mcpartlin as Greg_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Lisa Tucker as Sam_

_Willa Holand as Tess _

_Kristin Miller as Crea_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Musical Guest:_

_Katy Perry_

**TEASER**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco, during the day, are shown while "Hot Summer" by Monrose plays in the background. Scene: Ocean Beach. The beach is filled with people in there bathing suits, while some surf, others swim and the rest lay in the sand and tan. At a small beach shack, Angela, in an orange bikini, is seen, surrounded by men, swallowing down her seventh shooter. A few feet away Jennifer, in a blue bikini, Skye, in a red bikini, and Greg, wearing board shorts, are staring at her, astonished.)**

GREG: _(to Jennifer)_ What have you done?

SKYE: I think she's created a monster.

JENNIFER: _(turning to Skye and Greg)_ Relax guys, she's just having a little fun, it'll all blow-

_(Skye turns Jennifer's face in Angela's direction, where a guy is doing a body shot off her.)_

JENNIFER: Whoa.

GREG: I think you better get her out of there.

_(Jennifer hurries toward Angela. While making her way through the crowd, a few of the surrounding guys whistle at her.)_

JENNIFER: Okay guys, show's over.

ANGELA: _(happily)_ Hey look everybody it's my sister, the bestest sister in the whole world, and she's single!

_(A few of he guys "boo" as Jennifer starts dragging Angela away.)_

SKYE: I see she's one of those chipper drunks.

JENNIFER: Extremely.

GREG: _(preoccupied)_ You guys get her to the others while I'm gonna go this way…

JENNIFER: _(disappointed))_ What! Where are you going?

GREG: _(smiling)_ I'm going fishing.

_(Jennifer scoffs as Greg heads to a blonde girl at the bar. She and Skye make their way to their cousins, dragging Angela behind them.)_

JENNIFER: Can you believe that guy?

SKYE: _(arching eyebrow)_ He's a guy, what do you expect? Are you jealous?

JENNIFER: Jealous? Why would I be jealous?

SKYE: I don't know, you tell me.

JENNIFER: Skye, stop being delirious. I think this hot weather is getting to you.

_(Cut to Hayley. Hayley, with shorter hair and a short pink sundress, is lying on her towel between Chris and Bianca and Henry and Kendall. While both couples make out, Hayley stares at them disgusted.)_

HAYLEY: _(sighs)_ Single girl on the floor here!

_(Both couples continue kissing, ignoring Hayley. Jennifer and Skye laugh as they near Hayley and lay a continuously laughing Angela on her towel.)_

HAYLEY: _(staring at Angela)_ Do I wanna know?

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Jennifer has successfully unlocked the wild witch within.

HAYLEY: I wish I could unlock the wicked witch within. I'd give anything for a little help against hormone central.

_(Suddenly a volleyball hits Chris against the head.)_

HAYLEY: Thank you angel from heaven above.

_(A soaking wet Wyatt and Caitlyn hurry towards the group while laughing uncontrollably.)_

WYATT: _(laughing while taking the ball from Chris)_ Sorry about that bro…I was uh blinded by the sun.

CHRIS: And the ball just happened to hit me? Yeah right.

CAITLYN: Can you blame him? You guys have been kissing non stop ever since we got here.

BIANCA: _(teasingly)_ Somebody's jealous.

CHRIS: Little Wyatt scared of going to first base.

WYATT: That's it. Volleyball battle, now.

_(Wyatt hurls the ball at Chris, again, hitting him against the head. Chris jolts upward and tries to grab the ball from Wyatt who hurries away. The others soon follow the two brothers, Angela stumbling in the back. Kendall stops in her tracks and Henry hurries back to her.)_

HENRY: What's up?

KENDALL: I think I should go check on Melinda.

HENRY: Wasn't Chris just there?

KENDALL: Yeah, but I'll be quick, promise.

_(Kendall hurries toward the parking area. Cut to Melinda. Melinda is seated in the backseat of Wyatt's jeep. Melinda is fumbling with Joe's golden locket, twisting and turning it in her fingers. Kendall knocks on the car door. Melinda raises her head slowly and opens the window.)_

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ Hey!

MELINDA: Hey.

_(A silent, awkward moment passes between the two girls.)_

KENDALL: So we're gonna play volleyball…if you wanna come.

_(Melinda nods, sharing a small smile with Kendall. Kendall nods back and hurries back to Henry. Cut to Henry.)_

HENRY: _(frowning)_ Anything?

KENDALL: Nope, no change.

HENRY: Well Katie finishes summer school today, hopefully she'll get through to her. It's just a matter of time.

KENDALL: _(worriedly)_ I hope so.

_(Cut to Bayview High School. Katie taps her pencil on her desk while staring at the clock. Suddenly a bell sounds through the whole school. Katie hurries out of the classroom and bumps into Tori as she rounds a corner.)_

TORI: You're in my way.

KATIE: Tramp.

TORI: Bitch.

KATIE: Whore.

TORI: Freak.

KATIE: Oh really, I'm the freak? I'm not the one with the lopsided nostrils.

_(Tori scoffs as Katie heads past her.)_

TORI: _(screaming)_ Ugh you…you-

_(Cut to Alleyway. A female demon, Crea, wearing a large black coat and glasses is facing a shivering Sam, standing in front of a dumpster.)_

CREA: Witch!

_(Crea removes her glasses, revealing her eyes, which are glowing a bright emerald green. The entire alley is swallowed in an emerald green flash and an ear-piercing shriek is heard.) _

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Manor. Front Porch. Katie hurries up the steps to the Manor door and knocks on the door anxiously. When nobody answers, she frowns and knocks again, this time less anxious. Suddenly Wyatt's jeep pulls up into the driveway, followed closely by Angela's car and Greg's convertible that parks beside the road. Katie's mouth drops open as everyone starts exiting the respective cars, Chris carrying Angela over his shoulder.)**

KATIE: _(stunned)_ You guys did not go to the beach without me?

_(Chris passes Katie and starts to unlock the door. Katie swiftly glances at the passed out Angela before setting her sites on the rest of the group who are nearing the entrance.)_

JENNIFER: What'd you expect, time to stop? Self centered much?_ (shouting at Chris)_ Just drop her in Wyatt's room!

_(Cut to Inside. Chris hurries up the stairs, Bianca following suit.)_

KATIE: That is exactly the kind of bitchy retort I'd expect from the hooters spokesperson.

WYATT: Guys, not now.

_(Melinda hurries past Wyatt and up the stairs as Kendall and Henry grab Katie and drag her into the kitchen.)_

CAITLYN: I better get going;_ (to Wyatt)_ will you drop me off at my place?

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Sure.

_(Wyatt and Caitlyn head out the house, passing Greg on their way out.)_

GREG: I'd better get going too, so I can be extra studly for Candy tonight.

JENNIFER: You didn't seriously invite that girl tonight? I mean her name practically screams "whore".

GREG: Don't judge a book by its cover. Who knows, you may even like her?

_(Skye snorts out loud and Jennifer turns to her. She immediately tries to cover her smile. Jennifer and Greg head out the Manor.)_

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Not likely.

HAYLEY: I thought we agreed not to use our telepathy again till we figured that girl out.

SKYE: That was over a month ago, if this chick wanted us dead, we would be by now, don't you think?

HAYLEY: No. Evil is insidious, sneaky and well…just plain evil. We wanna be ready for this girl and that means not using our power okay.

SKYE: Fine little miss controlling.

_(Cut to Kitchen.)_

KATIE: _(frowning)_ You mean she hasn't opened up to any of you?

HENRY: Nope, that's why we we're hoping that you can break her of her silence.

KATIE: Well considering her first boyfriend got grilled by a demon; I'm thinking it's a mission impossible.

KENDALL: Since when have you ever backed down from a challenge?

KATIE: You're missing my point; can you really blame her for being quiet?

HENRY: We're just worried; repressing emotions can be real dangerous amidst magic.

KATIE: _(reluctant)_ Fine, you've made you're point. I'll see what I can do.

_(Cut to Melinda's Room. Melinda is lying on her bed, facing the window and twisting Joe's locket between her fingers when Katie enters the bedroom.)_

KATIE: _(softly)_ Hey.

MELINDA: _(not turning)_ Hey.

KATIE: _(taking a seat beside Melinda)_ How are you?

MELINDA: I'm okay.

KATIE: You know I'm here …if you wanna talk?

MELINDA: _(standing up)_ Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about!

KATIE: Melinda-

MELINDA: I need to get some air. See you at the club.

_(Melinda grabs a coat from her desk and heads out the room, slamming the door shut behind her. Cut to Attic. Skye is lazily going through the Book of Shadows, leaning her head on her palm. Hayley enters the attic and rolls her eyes.)_

HAYLEY: _(sarcastic)_ Your enthusiasm is inspiring.

SKYE: I'm sorry but what do we expect to find? We've been going through this book for weeks and we haven't learned anything new.

HAYLEY: That doesn't mean there's nothing. This book's like really old; there has to be something.

SKYE: Well while you waste your time checking, I'll be getting ready for the club.

_(Cut across town. Wyatt and Caitlyn enter Caitlyn's apartment, both giggling.)_

CAITLYN: _(smiling)_ I'll be right back.

_(Caitlyn attempts to walk away but Wyatt grabs her arm and pulls her toward his chest. He leans down and starts planting kisses on her neck, wrapping her waist in his arms. Wyatt slowly moves his lips to Caitlyn's but before he can kiss her, she pushes him backwards. After a minute, she continues to her bedroom.)_

WYATT: _(sighs)_ Okay, what's up with that?

CAITLYN: What are you talking about?

WYATT: _(frowning)_ A couple of weeks ago, I caught you in a tongue twister with Danny but somehow that's a problem with me.

CAITLYN: Don't be silly Wyatt. Nothing's up, just let it go.

_(Before Wyatt can reply, Caitlyn disappears into her bedroom.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Wyatt's Bedroom. Angela is passed out on Wyatt's bed. Her eyes slowly open and she frowns, turning around sleepily. Jennifer enters the room with a glass of water in her left hand.)**

JENNIFER: Finally awake huh?

_(Angela bolts upward but immediately grabs her head.)_

JENNIFER: Easy there tiger.

ANGELA: _(holding her head)_ Uhh, I don't remember hangovers ever being this bad?

JENNIFER: That's because you've never had thirty guys serving you, here take this._ (hands Angela the water and aspirin.)_

ANGELA:_ (taking the glass)_ How do you know this'll work?

JENNIFER: Are you kidding? Aspirin was my friend the first year at USF.

ANGELA: _(frowning)_ The year you failed almost everything, if I remember correctly.

JENNIFER: Whatever, you better get ready; Greg will be by any minute.

ANGELA: Just give me a few seconds.

JENNIFER: That's fine; I still have to think of a devious plan to get rid of Greg's latest bottle blonde.

ANGELA: _(standing up)_ Why are you so hung up over him, there's a lot of fish in the sea and tonight we're going fishing.

_(Angela heads past Jennifer on her way out and Jennifer slaps her on the butt, laughing._ _Cut to Bianca's apartment. Chris enters the apartment with a plastic bag filled with groceries. He sets it on the island and heads into the bedroom where he finds Bianca, wrapped in a towel.)_

CHRIS: Well well, what do we have here?

BIANCA: _(turning to Chris)_ Why don't you come over here and find out?

CHRIS: _(nearing Bianca)_ Is that an official offer?

BIANCA: _(raising her hand)_ Job update.

CHRIS: _(sighing)_ I've got two interviews lined up for tomorrow.

BIANCA: _(slowly opening her towel)_ Well okay then.

CHRIS: _(smirks)_ You are so evil.

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ That's what I've been told.

_(Chris grabs Bianca and throws her on the bed and climbing atop her soon after. Shift to P3. Katy Perry is on stage, singing "California Gurls". Angela and Jennifer are in the middle of the large crowd dancing, with tons of guys surrounding them. In the back of the club, Katie, Henry and Kendall are sitting, laughing. Every few seconds, Katie glances toward the club entrance.)_

KATIE: _(sighs)_ I'll be right back.

_(Katie starts toward the back exit. As she nears the exit, Tess enters through the exit door. Katie frowns.)_

KATIE: _(confused)_ Tess, what're you doing here? How'd you get past security?

TESS: Let's just say he had a little shock to the system, literally. I need help…magical help.

_(Cut to Alley. Katie and Tess exit the club, stepping around the security guard.)_

KATIE: So Sam just disappeared? That's not like her.

TESS: Totally, that's what's got me so worried. Are you sure we shouldn't go get the others?

KATIE: No need I can handle-

_(Melinda, with head hanging low and arms crossed, heads in Katie and Tess' direction.)_

KATIE: Melinda.

MELINDA: _(startled)_ Hey…_ (frowns)_Tess?

TESS: _(hugs Melinda)_ Hey, How are you?

MELINDA: _(rolling her eyes)_ Everything's fine. Other than my boyfriend being dead, everything's just peachy.

TESS: _(sadly)_ Melinda-

KATIE: _(shouting)_ Watch out!

_(A green beam heads straight towards Tess and Katie knocks both Tess and Melinda out of the way._ _Crea emerges from the shadows. The girls quickly move to their feet as a Crea's glasses start glowing emerald green.)_

KATIE: _(anxiously)_ Melinda, hurry, freeze her!

_(Melinda hurries forward as Crea launches an energy force through her glasses. Melinda raises her hands and accidentally explodes the projectile, knocking everyone off their feet except Katie who levitates and dodges the explosion. Melinda is knocked against the wall and lands on the floor, with her forehead bleeding. Katie hurries toward Melinda as Crea levitates to her feet. Tess hurries forward and her eyes glow a shocking blue. A lightning bolt descends from the sky, blasting Crea. Tess hurries toward Katie and they help Melinda to her feet. A few feet away, a hurt Crea removes her glasses and opens her glowing eyes. An emerald green energy, waves across the entire alley.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Unknown Area. Melinda, Tess and Katie wake up in a completely dark cave. The three struggle to their feet.)**

KATIE: How about a little light there Tess?

_(A swirling ball of blue electricity appears in Katie's palm, casting a faint blue light in the cave. The blue light reveals a long tunnel, which separates into two paths just before them. Cobwebs are seen covering the walls while skeletons and stray bones are lying on the ground.)_

KATIE: _(sarcastic)_ Okay then, nothing's creepy about this place. Do you think that demon went after Sam?

TESS: Definitely, it's too weird to be a coincidence, even with magic involved.

KATIE: So then that means she's in here somewhere…hopefully.

TESS: We have to find her.

KATIE: We wouldn't even know where we'd be going.

MELINDA: C'mon Katie, you're not afraid of a little darkness are you?

_(Melinda takes the lead with Tess and Katie following her hesitantly. Shift to P3. Angela is still dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Wyatt exits his office and heads toward the bar where Caitlyn is busy wiping glasses.)_

WYATT: Hey, have you seen Chris and Bianca yet?

CAITLYN: _(avoiding Wyatt's gaze)_ They're a no show.

_(A moment of silence passes between the two before Wyatt opens his mouth to speak.)_

CAITLYN: I better get going, can't keep the customers waiting.

_(Wyatt sighs as Caitlyn heads to the other side of the bar. Cut to Henry. Henry and Kendall are kissing each other in the back of the club. Kendall places her hands on Henry's chest and pushes him back.)_

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ We should stop?

HENRY: Yeah we should.

_(Henry places his fingers on Kendall's chin and nears her lips to his as they again starts kissing. Kendall again pushes him back.)_

KENDALL: Starting now.

_(Henry laughs and starts tracing Kendall's lips with his thumb.)_

HENRY: You are so beautiful, you know that?

_(Kendall smiles before closing her eyes momentarily and releasing a small gasp.)_

HENRY: _(frowning)_ What's wrong?

KENDALL: Nothing, I just blacked out their, for a second.

HENRY: _(worriedly)_ Should we head out?

_(Kendall nods and the two stand up and head to the club exit, holding hands. As they head out, they past Jennifer standing at the bar with tall blonde girl, Candy.)_

CANDY: So that's how I got my cuticles this great.

_(Jennifer takes a large swig of her drink before placing a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.)_

JENNIFER: _(faking interest)_ No kidding.

CANDY: Yeah, I'm actually like a beauty guru so you can come to me anytime with your skin problem.

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ Excuse me?

CANDY: Oh you know it's like really oily. I have this cream-

JENNIFER: _(composing herself)_ I'm fine thanks. What's taking Greg so long?

CANDY: I don't know but I better head to the restroom. I need to look absolutely perfect if I wanna jump that hunk's bones tonight._ (laughs)_

_(Jennifer forces a small smile as Candy heads to the restroom. She downs her whole drink and gestures for another drink when Justin appears behind her.)_

JUSTIN: _(jokingly)_ A little early don't you think?

JENNIFER: Ha, just when I thought my torture was over. Look I've had a really crappy night so can we skip the quippy retorts and get right down to why you're here?

JUSTIN: It's Melinda and Katie, they're off my radar.

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ What do you mean "off your radar"?

JUSTIN: I mean they're off, gone. One minute I could sense them and the next zip.

JENNIFER: Where were they when you last sensed them?

_(Cut to Alley. Jennifer, Angela and Justin enter the ally, Angela with her arms crossed tightly to her jacket. Jennifer and Justin start searching the alley.)_

ANGELA: Are you sure this is legit? Cause bachelor numbers five and six we're about two share four shots with me…at the same time.

JENNIFER: _(rolling her eyes)_ I won't even ask.

JUSTIN: It's legit okay.

JENNIFER: Well we're not gonna find anything here. I say we head to the Manor and check the Book.

_(Jennifer drags a half drunk Angela to Justin and they take each others hands.)_

JENNIFER: _(muttering)_ I hate you for making me the responsible one.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Hayley is going through the Book of Shadows while Skye is lying on the couch, bored.)**

SKYE: _(whining)_ I can't believe you telepathically annoyed me into missing Katy Perry, after you said stop using our telepathy. And there isn't even anything to worry about.

HAYLEY: It was for a good cause, besides-

_(Purple energy ripples start radiating from Hayley's palms.)_

HAYLEY: _(awestruck)_ Uhh Skye…

_(Skye nears Hayley, her eyes wide.)_

HAYLEY: What was that you said about nothing to worry about?

_(The purple energy disappears just as Justin, Angela and Jennifer orb into the attic.) _

JENNIFER: Okay so-_(seeing the twins)_ What are you guys doing here?

SKYE: _(scratching her head)_ We were just…uh… you know… stocking up on potions... and stuff._ (laughs nervously and hits Hayley's side.)_

HAYLEY: _(rolls her eyes at Skye)_ Yeah, we actually encountered a demon so…

JENNIFER: Oh really well that's great cause we're after a demon and it might just be the same one. So what did he look like?

SKYE: _(nervously)_ Uhh-

HAYLEY: We we're sorta blocked so we didn't really get a good look.

JENNIFER: _(going through the Book)_ Well that helps a lot.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Once again, you stink under pressure.

_(Skye makes a face at Hayley and Jennifer sighs out loud.)_

JENNIFER: I don't have a clue what I'm looking for;_ (to Justin)_ will you go get Wyatt please?

_(Justin nods and disappears in a cloud of orbs. Cut across the ocean. Amazon Forrest. Hex is standing beside her tomb, tracing the edges of her tomb. A gust of wind howls through the trees and Hex looks up, before smiling and turning around to face Crea.)_

CREA: We have a problem.

_(Hex's smile disappears immediately.)_

CREA: It's Tess; she went to Katie and Melinda.

HEX: _(angrily)_ You trapped them in the tomb. The others can't open the tomb without them.

CREA: Maybe they can-

HEX: Nine minus two does not make the Charmed circle.

_(Hex turns around and raises her hand. A crystal ball materializes atop Hex's tomb. The cloudy mist inside the crystal ball disappears and Melinda, Katie and Tess are seen walking through a tunnel.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ The others, trap them inside as well.

CREA: _(frowns)_ What?

HEX: With everyone inside together, they may be able to escape. Opening the tomb for me.

CREA: Why do want this tomb open so badly?

_(Hex's smile drops and she nears Crea. Her eyes start glowing purple and Crea falls to her knees and clutches her head in pain.)_

HEX: You don't ask questions, you do as I say. Are we clear?

_(Crea nods through her pain and Hex's eyes stop glowing. Crea struggles to her feet.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ Perfect.

_(Zoom into the Crystal ball. Tomb. Katie, Melinda and Tess are still going through the tunnel.)_

KATIE: _(whining)_ How much longer?

TESS: _(rolls her eyes)_ You really need to stop that.

_(The three girls enter a large cavern and as soon as they enter, fire torches, aligning the walls, light up, illuminating the whole cave. An altar of some sort is seen in the middle of the cavern and three separate tunnels are seen in the opposite side of the cave.)_

KATIE: _(eyes wide)_ And the plot thickens.

_(The girls separate and Katie climbs the few steps to the altar. A single podium is seen with a circular carving on top of the podium. Katie frowns and shriek travels through the cavern. Katie hurries after Melinda and Tess who head into the middle tunnel. Cut to Sam. Sam is running from a pale figure. The figure's sleek dark hair is covering its whole face and it's wearing a dried out piece of cloth, similar to a slave's clothing. Sam rounds a corner and bumps into Melinda.)_

SAM: _(shocked)_ Melinda! What are you doing here?

_(Tess and Katie hurry past the two girls toward the pale figure.)_

SAM: What are they doing here?

_(Tess thrusts her palm forward and hurls an electricity ball towards the figure. The electricity ricochets off the figure's skin and knocks Tess against the wall. Sam and Melinda hurry to Tess' side and Katie levitates into the air. She aims a double kick at the figure but a dark energy force blasts her back. The figure nears Katie. Melinda hurries forward. She closes her eyes and flicks her wrists and decelerates the figure's speed. Melinda helps Katie up and they hurry back the way they came, Tess and Sam following suit.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt and Chris are going through the Book of Shadows with Jennifer, Henry, Justin and the twins are standing opposite them. Angela is tossing and turning on Pearl's couch.)**

CHRIS: _(worriedly)_ I don't get it; if you can't sense them…doesn't that mean that they're-

JUSTIN: No, I'd definitely know if they're dead. It has to be something else. They must be cloaked or at least be in a place that is cloaked.

WYATT: But that doesn't help us at all right now. We don't even know what we're dealing with.

JENNIFER: Haven't we been here before?

HENRY: Yeah, except now we have another man down.

_(Angela grumbles behind the group. Everyone turns to her.)_

SKYE: Okay next time, someone needs to monitor her drinking habits.

_(Angela gasps.)_

(Premonition: Alley. Tess hurries towards Katie and they help Melinda to her feet. Crea removes her glasses and an emerald green flash swallows the entire alley.)

_(Angela bolts upward.)_

JENNIFER: Angie, was that a premonition?

_(Angela nods slowly.)_

ANGELA: I saw Katie and Mel and they were with Tess.

HAYLEY: _(frowns)_ Tess?

WYATT: Did you see the demon?

_(Angela starts to the Book of Shadows and feverishly goes through the pages.)_

JENNIFER: Nothing like a premonition to sober you right up.

ANGELA: _(makes a face at Jennifer)_ Got her!_ (reading)"Crea, a powerful demon capable of teleporting humans anywhere with her eyes. Her eyes act as a power source and when using this unique gift she becomes vulnerable to attack."_ A Medusa with sensitive eyes.

HENRY: How about a vanquishing potion?

ANGELA: No potion or spell.

HAYLEY: I think I have a plan…but it's risky.

_(Cut to Melinda. Melinda is continuously blasting the figure backward while cautiously moving backward herself. An electricity ball knocks the figure off its feet and Melinda hurries over to Katie, Tess and Sam.)_

MELINDA: _(breathing heavily)_ I have an idea_ (to Tess and Sam)_ but I need you guys to distract that thing.

_(Sam nods and she and Tess hurry toward the figure.)_

MELINDA: Take my hands and concentrate.

_(A confused Katie places her hands on Melinda's and Melinda starts muttering incoherent words.)_

KATIE: _(worriedly)_ Uhh Melinda…

_(Cut to Manor. Attic. Crea teleports into the attic, finding all the cousins facing her.)_

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Hey there! What took you so long?

_(Skye hurls a potion at Crea and explodes mid-air, blasting Crea backward. Everyone hurries out the attic except Henry and Angela. Crea struggles to her feet and Angela hurries forward, jumps in the air and kicks Crea on the chest with both feet.)_

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Crystals! Circle!

_(The pirate crystals dissolve in orbs and reappear around Crea, forming a circle. Angela grabs a crystal from the circle.)_

ANGELA: Where did you dump my sister?

_(Crea doesn't answer and Angela places the crystal back in its previous position. The crystal cage starts electrocuting Crea. Angela pulls the crystal away.)_

ANGELA: I didn't here you.

_(Crea grunts and a emerald green energy wave blasts the crystals, Angela and Henry backward. Crea's eyes start to glow and Henry orbs a book at her before he and Angela retreat out of the attic. Crea dodges the book and hurries after them. Cut to middle floor. Angela and Henry hurry past Jennifer who is waiting on the middle floor. Crea hurries down the stairs but slows her pace once she sees Jennifer. She slowly descends the last few stairs. An astral Skye appears behind Crea and kicks her forward. Jennifer immediately creates a force field. She thrusts her arms forward and the force field encloses Crea. The astral Skye disappears and the real Skye exits the room and hurries downstairs. Cut to Foyer. Wyatt and Chris are standing at the foot of the stairs.)_

WYATT: We've already blessed the circle, you better hurry!

_(Skye nods out of breath and heads into the kitchen. A few seconds later, Jennifer is seen flying through the air, against the wall. She lands in the corner of the flight of stairs as Crea descends the stairs.)_

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ Hayley!

_(Wyatt hurls an energy ball at Crea who in turn sends a green beam, flying from her palm. The projectiles cause an explosion on contact and Chris immediately raises his hands and deflects the force. It diverts its direction and flies past them. Hayley orbs in beside Jennifer and immediately grabs her, orbing out again. Chris and Wyatt hurry into the kitchen. Cut to Tess. Tess hurls an electricity ball at the figure that deflects it by conjuring an energy ripple in its path. The ball hits Tess and knocks her to the ground. Sam appears behind the figure and stabs it with an athame. The figure grabs Sam's hand, the athame having no effect on it.)_

SAM: _(shocked)_ Uhh, anytime now guys!

_(Sam is telekinetically waved against the cave wall. Katie stares shocked before turning to Melinda who is still muttering incoherently. Suddenly a white energy appears between Melinda and Katie's hands.)_

KATIE: _(shocked)_ Melinda…

_(Melinda gasps and raises her head, revealing her eyes, glowing a hot white color. Katie stares awe-struck as the glow between her and Melinda's hands grows stronger. Cut to Manor. Basement. Crea hurries down the basement stairs, finding all the cousins waiting for her downstairs.)_

JENNIFER: Like a lamb to a slaughter.

_(Hayley places a crystal behind Crea, completing a crystal cage. She hurries over to the others. The group takes each others hands.)_

COUSINS: _(chanting) "_Evil eyes with power of force

Vanquished be now, no cry of remorse"

_(The crystals create a powerful explosion and Jennifer creates a force field, protecting the group from the explosion. When the dust clears, Crea is seen, unscathed and smiling wickedly.)_

CREA: _(smiling)_ Is that the best you've got?

_(Crea's eyes start glowing emerald green.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Basement. The emerald glow in Crea's eyes grows as the cousins stare, hopeless. The glow starts sweeping over the entire basement. As the flash nears the cousins, a large white orb appears before the flash. The orb deflects the flash and it returns into Crea's eyes. Crea shrieks in pain and her glasses combust as the white orb deposits Melinda, Katie, Tess and Sam. Katie hurriedly levitates into the air and spin kicks Crea whose eyes are bloodshot. Katie flips in the air and lands on her feet.)**

WYATT: Actually, we've got the Power of three.

_(Katie and Melinda hurry to the group and grab their hands.)_

ANGELA: _(chanting) "_Power of three, we summon thee"

CHRIS: _(chanting) _"Eternally blind, Vanquished you'll be"

_(Crea shrieks as smoke appears in her eyes. The smoke grows, encircling her entire body. Finally, the smoke combusts, blasting a gust of wind in every direction.)_

KATIE: Now that's what I call a vanquish.

_(The group erupts in laughter as "Belle of the Boulevard" by Dashboard Confessional starts playing in the background. Stock shots of San Francisco at night are shown. Shift to Angela's Apartment. Angela is sleeping in her bed while Jennifer is throwing a small blanket over her. Jennifer smiles and exits the bedroom. She retrieves her cell phone from her pocket and dials a number.) _

GREG'S VOICE: Hey there, You didn't even say goodbye but don't worry I'm sure Candy will keep me company. Sweet dreams, I know I'll have.

_(Jennifer ends the call and shakes her head. She grabs popcorn from a cupboard and empties it in a large bowl. When she turns to the living room, Justin is seen standing in front of her.)_

JUSTIN: _(smiling)_ You weren't gonna eat that all by yourself were you?

_(Jennifer smiles and heads to the living room followed closely by Justin. Shift to Caitlyn's Apartment. Knocking is heard and a sleepy Caitlyn opens the door, revealing Wyatt on the other side. Wyatt cups Caitlyn's face and plants his lips on hers, kissing her passionately. After a few minutes Caitlyn pulls away.)_

CAITLYN: _(smiles)_ I better get to bed, I have a tough boss.

WYATT: _(snorts)_ See you tomorrow, bright and early.

_(Wyatt pecks Caitlyn's cheek before exiting. Caitlyn closes the door behind him and turns, a hesitant smile appears on her face. Shift to Henry. Henry is lying on his bed with a telephone to his ear. A beep is heard.)_

HENRY: Hey there, it's me…

_(Shift to Kendall. She heads slumps into her bathroom and rubs her eyes. She drinks a glass of water and sets it down, looking at the mirror in front of her.)_

HENRY_ (o/s)_: …I guess you're probably asleep so I'm just gonna hang up now. Love you.

_(A vein is seen bulging just under Kendall's eye. Her eyes grow dark before returning to normal. A beep is heard. Shift to Katie. Katie is sitting on her bed with a telephone to her ear.)_

KATIE: Hey Henry, it's me.

_(Cut to Henry.)_

HENRY: _(frowns)_ Katie?

_(Cut to Katie.)_

KATIE: Uhuh, listen I'm worried about Melinda, like majorly worried…

_(Shift to Melinda. Melinda climbs into her bed but before resting her head, she retrieves a book from underneath her pillow entitled "Dark Magic: Spells and Incantations". She returns to its previous spot and lies down, closing her eyes. Shift to Twins. Hayley is lying on her bed when Skye enters.)_

HAYLEY: _(frowning)_ What are you doing up?

SKYE: _(worriedly)_ I'm scared.

HAYLEY: _(frowns)_ What?

_(Skye takes a seat beside Hayley who is now sitting up right.)_

SKYE: _(teary eyes)_ Something is wrong with us and I don't know what…and not knowing…it scares me.

_(Hayley wraps Skye in her arms.)_

HAYLEY: Everything will be fine. I promise. I'll figure this out…I have to.

_(Hayley sneaks a worried glance at her hands. Shift to Bianca's Apartment. Chris creeps into the bed beside a sleeping Bianca. Bianca stirs.)_

BIANCA: _(sleepily)_ Did the bad guys win?

CHRIS: No, they lost.

BIANCA: _(frowns)_ Then what's bugging you?

CHRIS: _(worriedly)_ Nothing, it's just-it's just that I can't shake this feeling that it was too easy, you know? Like there's more…something much more…

_(Shift to Amazon Forrest. Hex telekinetically thrusts her tomb out of the way, revealing a staircase, going deep into the earth, below. She starts descending the stairs.)_

CHRIS_ (o/s)_: …Dark out there.

_(Hex arrives underneath the ground, finding a large rock wall, blocking her path. She lightly grazes the wall with her fingers.)_

**END**


	2. Soul Excalibur

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x02 Soul Excalibur**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Sean Farris as Pete_

_Eva Longoria Parker as Dania Fuentes_

_Grant Bowler as Thiero_

_Special Guest:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

_Brian Krause_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Alleyway. A low level demon is seen chasing a young woman down an alleyway when Wyatt appears before her in a cloud of orbs. The woman jumps back and gasps in shock.)**

WOMAN: _(scared)_ What the hell?

WYATT: Hurry, get out of here, now!

_(The woman hurries away and Wyatt hurls an energy ball at the demon. It has seemingly no effect and the demon hurls Wyatt against the wall at a rapid speed. Wyatt grunts and falls to the ground hard. The demon retrieves a crystal athame from his belt and strikes at Wyatt. Wyatt covers with his arms and is slashed badly.) _

_(Cut to Manor. Wyatt jolts out of his sleeping position, breathing and sweating heavily, and pulls his arms up, feeling the area for a scar. Finally realizing there is no scar, Wyatt lies back down, furrowing his eyebrows.)_

**(Cut across town. The same woman from Wyatt's dream is running from the low level demon. He moves at rapid speed and blocks the woman's path. He retrieves an amulet from his pocket and raises it, dangling it in front of the woman. A grey glow washes over her and is sucked into the amulet. She falls to the floor and the demon picks her up, disappearing in a dust cloud.)**

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "Sun in my pocket" by Locnville plays in the background. Scene: P3. A young, tan guy, Pete, enters the club, finding Caitlyn lazily going through a magazine at the bar. Caitlyn raises her eyes before rolling it.)**

CAITLYN: Bar's closed bro, but if you really can't go without your daily alcohol intake, there's another bar down the street.

PETE: _(smiling astounded)_ Actually I'm not here for a drink but since you're offering to go with me...

CAITLYN: _(smiles)_ You obviously didn't come here to try that lame pick-up line, so how can I help you?

PETE: Well for starters, a phone number would be nice.

WYATT: _(laughing) _You haven't changed one bit.

_(Caitlyn and Peter turn towards Wyatt's voice, finding him in front of his office, arms crossed and a huge smile on his face.)_

PETE: _(heading towards Wyatt)_ Yoh, my main man Wyatt, how's life treating you?

_(Wyatt and Peter hug each other briefly.)_

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Can't complain.

CAITLYN: _(frowning)_ Wait, you two know each other?

WYATT: Yep, this is Pete; we've known each other since diapers were our best friend._ (to Pete)_ So what're you doing here? I thought you were somewhere in New York or wherever.

PETE: Well I would've come sooner if I'd known your staff was this hooottt, but since you never tell me anything I came here to celebrate your b-day.

WYATT: Well first of all, the staff, particularly Caitlyn, is off limits-

PETE: _(wiggles his eyebrows)_ Ohh, office romance, huh?

WYATT: _(smiles)_ Secondly, I'm not celebrating my birthday.

PETE: What! You're not serious. You must be the biggest pooper at the Wicca-

WYATT: _(nervously)_ Caitlyn, would you check if the stock's arrived yet.

CAITLYN: _(rolling her eyes)_ Sure boss, wouldn't want to disrupt the bromance thing you got going here.

_(Caitlyn exits the club and Pete nears the bar, whistling while looking at her butt.)_

PETE: That is nice... way out of your league if you ask me.

WYATT: Watch your tongue next time; we haven't gotten to the awkward magic talk yet.

PETE: Wyatt please, you're asking me to watch this?

_(A thin elastic tongue slips through Pete's lips.)_

WYATT: _(taking a seat at the bar)_ Yeah, I forgot about that, how's the whole Manticore thing going anyway?

PETE: Fine, most of the time, but I still get those whole wiggy moments from time to time.

WYATT: _(raising his eyebrows)_ Something to worry about?

PETE: Nope, what we should worry about is your b-day and we're starting to celebrate... now.

_(Before Wyatt can protest, Pete grabs his shoulders and shimmers away, Wyatt's voice echoing through the club.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Classroom. A bell is heard and students start filing into the classroom. Katie and Henry enter, followed by Tori, who brushes past Katie, giving her a mean look. Katie scoffs.)**

HENRY: _(whispering in Katie's ear)_ Let it go.

KATIE: Fine.

_(Katie and Henry take a seat in the back of the class, an empty seat open in front of them. The principal enters the class and the warning bell goes off.)_

DANIA: _(smiling)_ Good morning everybody, I'll be filling in for Mr. Williams today-

_(Melinda stumbles into the classroom, flustered. Katie waves at Melinda, but she ignores her and takes a seat in the opposite side of the class.)_

DANIA: Thank you for gracing us with your presence Miss Halliwell.

_(Melinda nods, not noticing Katie staring at her worriedly.)_

DANIA: _(sarcastic)_ Since you're all so excited to dig into the work. Who can define natural selection for me?

_(Katie slumps forward in her chair as few hands are raised. The principal scans the class, spotting Melinda reading another book.)_

DANIA: Melinda?

MELINDA: _(startled)_ Huh?

DANIA: Can you tell the rest of the class what natural selection is?

MELINDA: Uhh I'm sorry, no.

DANIA: Hmm, I'd like to see you after class.

_(A chorus of oo's echo through the classroom and Katie stares at Melinda worried. Time Lapse. The bell is heard and the students exit. Cut to Hallway. Katie and Henry walk down the hall.)_

KATIE: We have to confront her about this.

HENRY: _(preoccupied)_Okay...first of all...we don't even know...if there's anything to worry about...and even...if there was...what would...we say?

KATIE: I don't know... anything as long as we say something._ (frowns)_ Are you even listening?

HENRY: Sorry I'm meeting Kendall in the library, we'll talk soon, promise.

_(Katie sighs, her eyes following Henry, hurrying down the hall. Tori pushes past Katie.)_

TORI: Ugh, excuse you.

KATIE: _(sighs)_ I really don't have the time for a daily dose of bitch today.

TORI: Then I guess I should back off then..._ (slams Katie's books to the ground)_Or not.

KATIE: _(calmly)_ You got great legs Tori. If you wanna keep them intact, let's see how they walk...now.

_(Tori and Katie have a staring contest until Tori hesitates and walks away, leaving a smiling Katie behind. Cut to Classroom. Melinda is standing in front of the principal who is seated at the teacher's desk.)_

DANIA: So you wanna tell me what's wrong? I can keep a secret.

MELINDA: _(sighs)_ Nothing principal Fuentes, I'm fine.

DANIA: So we're taking the scenic route.

MELINDA: Honestly Ma'am, nothing is wrong.

DANIA: I'm here if you need help, may it be magical or mortal.

MELINDA: _(stubborn)_ I don't need any help.

DANIA: Fine, then I'll be giving it to you anyway. You'll be doing admin in my office for the next couple of weeks.

MELINDA: _(shocked)_ What?

DANIA: End of conversation, Melinda. See you next week.

_(Melinda opens her mouth but doesn't say anything. Instead she storms out of the class angrily, leaving a worried Dania inside. Cut to Angela's Apartment. Angela is lying on the couch with a cloth folded over her head. A flush is heard and a pale faced Bianca enters the living room.)_

ANGELA: So if I'm the one with the hangover, how come you're the one running to the toilet every few minutes?

BIANCA: It must be food poisoning or something.

ANGELA: _(sceptical)_ Sure, food poisoning.

BIANCA: Angie, don't start please. What did you get Wyatt for his birthday?

ANGELA: _(rips the cloth from her forehead)_ That's tomorrow?

BIANCA: Don't tell me you forgot?

ANGELA: I've been partying non-stop, hanging out with guys left and right, what do you want from me? Uhh let me think... tomorrow... bright and early...that's it...I'll get him something tomorrow morning...before the surprise party we're throwing him..

BIANCA: I don't think you can call it a surprise anymore, after trying to throw it each year Wyatt doesn't-

_(Bianca places her fingers in front of her mouth and it seems as if she will be throwing up again.)_

BIANCA: _(sighs)_ False alarm.

ANGELA: And while I'm at it, I'm gonna get you a pregnancy test.

BIANCA: Angela please, just cause my powers haven't gone wonky yet, doesn't mean I've missed my period.

ANGELA: And that's where you made your first mistake,_ (frowns)_ who bases there period on when their powers go wonky?

BIANCA: I can't be pregnant Angie, me and Chris are newly married not to mention the fact that we're basically dirt poor.

ANGELA: Oh God, I think you're slightly overreacting.

BIANCA: Well if I'm pregnant I have the right to be.

ANGELA:_ (scoffs)_ Where is Chris anyway?

BIANCA: Two words, Job and hunting.

**(Cut across town. Chris enters a building and talks to the secretary, before leaving disappointed. Afterwards Chris is seen talking to various people before leaving, disappointed.)**

WOMAN: I'm sorry, no.

_(Cut to next employer.)_

MAN: No.

_(Cut to next employer.)_

WOMAN: _(confused)_ There was help wanted?

_(Cut to Halliwell Restaurant. Skye is standing at the bar with Jennifer seated across her. Hayley is seen running around in the restaurant, helping people.)_

HAYLEY: _(hurrying into the kitchen)_ Thanks for the help Jillass.

SKYE: Sorry sis, I'll help you in like thirty minutes, when the lunch rush is over.

HAYLEY: _(through gritted teeth)_ That's so considerate of you.

_(Hayley enters the kitchen angrily.)_

SKYE: So back to our conversation.

JENNIFER: I need you to spy on Greg when he is on his date tomorrow night. His hanging on to this Candy for way too long.

SKYE: _(raises an eyebrow)_ You sure are worried about this Candy girl.

JENNIFER: It's not what you think Skye, please...Stupidness is infectious, and I don't want him to catch the bug.

SKYE: That must be one of the dumbest excuses you've ever dished out.

JENNIFER: _(whining)_ Skye, what do you want from me?

SKYE: I want you to admit that I'm right.

JENNIFER: And if I do, you'll spy on him.

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Sure.

JENNIFER: Fine, I'm jealous okay.

SKYE: _(teasingly)_ Now was that so hard?

_(Jennifer wants to reply but Chris nears the bar and she immediately shuts her mouth.)_

CHRIS: _(sighs)_ Hit me.

JENNIFER: _(sarcastic)_ Looks like you've just had a super day. 

CHRIS: Yeah, just super. I've listened to so many reasons for not being hired today, I won't even hire myself.

_(A kitchen worker bursts out of the kitchen and a panicked Hayley hurries after him.)_

HAYLEY: _(panicked)_ You can't just leave Jim...Jimmy!

_(The man ignores Hayley and she grunts, heading over to the bar.)_

HAYLEY: _(worriedly)_ Aunt Piper is going to kill me.

SKYE: What happened?

HAYLEY: Jim's on one of his hissy fits again. I swear he's a bigger bitch than me and that's saying something. Now we don't have a main chef and I might as well kiss my assistant managing position goodbye.

JENNIFER: Hayley chillax, what about Chris? He's a pretty descent cook. I mean aunt Piper taught him everything.

HAYLEY: _(eyes grow wide)_ That's a great idea-

CHRIS: _(hesitantly)_ No, wait a minute-

_(Jennifer and Skye start dragging Chris to the kitchen, who starts whining.)_

HAYLEY: No time to argue I owe you big time.

**(Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Wyatt and Pete stumble into the dining room, both laughing uncontrollably and drunk.)**

WYATT: _(snorting)_ Shh, we don't wanna wake my mom...it's like almost twelve

_(Pete hangs onto Wyatt and accidentally knocks over a chair.)_

PETE: _(laughs)_ See this is why I said "enjoy the strippers"

WYATT: You mean watching you make out with each one of them.

PETE: Hey, is it my fault you don't know how to have fun.

_(Wyatt trips on the stairs and Pete cackles with laughter. The low level demon from Wyatt's dream appears in a dust cloud behind Pete. An athame materializes into his hand.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Foyer. Wyatt notices the demon from his position on the floor. The demon hurls an athame at Pete and Wyatt knocks him to the floor, dodging the athame. The demon zooms forward at rapid speed but Wyatt conjures an energy ball in his path, knocking him against the foyer table. Pete grunts and moves at rapid speed toward the demon. The demon hurries forward at rapid speed and the collision sends them both flying backward. Piper, Leo and Melinda appear at the top of the stairs.)**

PIPER: _(angrily)_ What the hell is going on down here?

LEO: _(points toward the demon)_ Demon!

_(Piper raises her hand and freezes the demon, before heading downstairs followed by Leo and Melinda. Leo helps Pete from the floor as Wyatt struggles to his feet on his own. Piper heads toward the demon and unfreezes his head.)_

PIPER: So tell me, how many kinds of stupid should a demon be to attack this house at midnight?

LEO: He must've been sent.

PIPER: What do you want?

_(The demon hurriedly glances at Wyatt. Melinda notices this before the demon redirects his gaze at Piper.)_

DEMON: I'll never tell.

_(Piper sighs and explodes the demon, turning towards Wyatt and Pete.)_

PIPER: Now for you guys, care to explain what you two are doing sneaking into the house at midnight, hey there Pete.

_(Pete raises his hand in a small wave as Wyatt tries to think of valid excuse.)_

MELINDA: Mom, wake up and smell the wiccan coffee stains. These two are obviously drunk-

PETE: Actually, I think the demon sobered us up.

WYATT: Not helping.

MELINDA: Back to my point; that demon you just vanquished, he was after Wyatt and on that note I'm going back to sleep.

PIPER: Melinda-

_(Melinda ignores her mother and heads up stairs. Piper sighs and Leo whispers into her ear.)_

PIPER: _(to Leo)_ Are you sure? What if he's not ready?

WYATT: _(frowns)_ Assuming he's is referring to me, what if I'm not ready for what?

LEO: What your mom's talking about is training.

WYATT: _(confused)_ Training for what?

PIPER: For wielding Excalibur, you're turning twenty-six, it's your crown birthday which means you'll be vulnerable to attack...the sword will be vulnerable to attack-

LEO: Not to mention that you'll lose your powers for a day.

WYATT: _(shocked)_ What!

PIPER: The day that you were born, magic died and now yours will but we're wasting time, we have to start training.

_(Piper and Leo start up the stairs and Wyatt stands still shocked. Pete pats Wyatt on the back.)_

PETE: _(smiles)_ Happy birthday, buddy.

_(Time Lapse. The sun rises. Attic. Pete is leaning on a table beside a CD player. Piper is seen standing in the middle of the attic, with sword in hand and Wyatt, sweating, is pushing a large stone, holding Excalibur, into the attic.)_

PETE: You need to get to the gym dude.

WYATT: Whatever. _(Wyatt pulls the sword from the stone and it glows.)_Why didn't I do that downstairs?

PIPER: That's a good question; anyway let the training montage begin.

PETE: _(smiling)_ To inspirational music.

_(Pete presses play on the CD player and "The eye of the tiger" starts playing. Wyatt smiles and Piper strikes forward. Wyatt stumbles backward.)_

PIPER: Always keep your guard up, now let's try this again.

PETE: Let's hold back on the inspirational music.

**(Scene:** **Apartment building. Bedroom. Angela is standing outside the bathroom, in her bedroom, tapping her foot anxiously.)**

ANGELA: _(anxiously)_ Hurry up in there!

BIANCA: _(o/s)_ Contrary to popular belief, it is much harder to pee on a stick than you might think!

_(A loud knock is heard.)_

JENNIFER: _(o/s)_ Angela!

_(Angela's head snaps toward the living room. A click is heard, indicating that the apartment door has been opened)_

BIANCA: _(o/s)_ Get rid of her before this is spread like a wildfire.

_(Angela hurries toward the living room, stumbling on the floor along the way. Cut to Living Room. Jennifer frowns as she hears a knock in the bedroom before Angela limps into the living room, hurriedly closing the bedroom door behind her.)_

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ What happened to you?

ANGELA: _(nervously)_ I uh tripped and fell that's all.

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ Uhh okay, well can I use the bathroom-

ANGELA: _(nervously)_ You don't wanna go in there...huge mess...like massive.

JENNIFER: _(suspicious)_ Angie, do you have a guy in there?

ANGELA: _(laughs nervously)_ Aha, you caught me. So you really can't-

JENNIFER: Maybe I can just take a peak-

ANGELA: _(alarmed)_ No!_ (pauses)_ You can't go in there because...

JENNIFER: Because...

ANGELA: _(anxiously)_ Because, guess who's at the manor? I'm gonna skip the guessing part, Pete, I found out this morning.

JENNIFER: _(shocked)_ Pete, as in hot, hunky, heaven-sent, heartthrob, hugely sexy and amazing Pete, dipped in extra hotness.

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ That's the one.

JENNIFER: I should probably go see Wyatt...you know...just to say happy 26th birthday.

_(A smiling Angela nods as Jennifer hurries out of the apartment. Cut to hallway. Jennifer retrieves her cell phone from her bag and dials a number. Cut to Skye. Skye is lying on her bed when the telephone rings beside her. She reaches for the phone and holds it to her ear.)_

JENNIFER: _(o/s)_ You'll never guess who's in town.

SKYE: Jennifer, I told you I'll spy on Greg, you don't have to soft soap me.

JENNIFER: _(o/s)_ Forget about Greg until tomorrow, Pete's in town.

_(Skye's jaw drops.)_

SKYE: Pete, as in sexy, swooning, seductive-

JENNIFER: _(o/s)_ Uhuh, the one we always lusted after in high school. Get Hayley and meet me at the Manor if you wanna see the Abercrombie and Fitch model do his thing while his sexy rippling muscles contract and flex and-

SKYE: _(anxiously)_ I'll meet you there.

_(Skye ends the phone call and hurries off the bed. Cut to Angela. Angela enters her bedroom and finds Bianca sitting on the bed.)_

ANGELA: So what's the verdict?

BIANCA: I don't know. I dropped it into the toilet because I was afraid we would get caught.

ANGELA: What? We don't have time to try again; we have to get to the club to meet Caitlyn.

BIANCA: Don't worry, we'll get another one later; let's just get to the club.

_(Angela exits the bedroom and Bianca sneaks a quick glance at the bathroom before following Angela.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Tennis Court. Katie is on the tennis court, hitting balls coming from a ball shooter. The coach and a few other students near the tennis court.)**

COACH: _(smiling)_ Katie, great to see the captain diving into fifth gear so early in the season.

KATIE: _(running towards the group)_ What can I say coach, I aim to please.

COACH: Okay everybody, start warming up!

_(The group of girls start warming up and Tori hurries toward the group with her tennis racket.)_

TORI: Sorry I'm late coach.

KATIE: _(frowning)_ Late for what? This isn't modelling 101.

TORI: Good, because I can already walk the plank better than you.

COACH: Tori is actually really good Katie; I convinced her to join the team this year.

_(The coach heads over to the other girls.)_

TORI: _(sarcastic)_ Great, this season is just gonna be so much fun with you... but, just so you know, I'm planning on becoming captain.

KATIE: _(laughs)_ By doing what? Standing there and looking pretty.

TORI: Thanks for saying I'm pretty but people like you are the reason I'm on medication, you know that?

KATIE: I completely agree. I used to wonder why people bang their heads against brick walls; then I met you.

TORI: Oh yeah, well last night I had a nightmare... I dreamt I was you.

KATIE: Cancel my subscriptions…I'm tired of your issues.

TORI: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful.

COACH: Girls! We're waiting for you!

KATIE: Remember that time I said you are cool…oh wait, that never happened.

_(Katie heads off to the group and an angry Tori soon follows her. "Find yourself in you" by Everlife starts playing in the background. Katie and Tori face each other on opposite sides of the tennis court. Katie throws the tennis ball into the air and slams the ball, hitting an ace on her first shot. Katie laughs out loud and Tori fake smiles in return. Katie serves again but this time Tori returns the ball fast and a shocked Katie hurries backward to return the ball. Shift to P3. Caitlyn, Angela and Bianca are busy decorating the club for Wyatt's Birthday. Bianca's cheeks expand and she hurries toward the bathroom, Caitlyn and Angela following her with their eyes. Shift to Attic. Wyatt and Piper are in a sword fight. Piper aims for Wyatt's mid-section and he deflects the attack with Excalibur. Piper ducks and slide kicks Wyatt, knocking him off his feet. Shift to Tennis Court. Tori and Katie are in an intense rally, hitting the ball back and forth between each other. Shift to Attic. Wyatt spins around and knocks Piper's sword from her hands. He immediately redirects Excalibur at Piper's neck. The music stops playing. Piper smiles and flicks her hands and creates a mid-air explosion. Wyatt jumps back in surprise and Piper trips him. Wyatt falls to the ground.)_

PETE: Man aunt Piper, go easy on the fella, you kicked his ass times three.

WYATT: _(standing up)_ No, that was so unfair, I had you.

PIPER: _(smiling)_ Demon's don't play fair honey but you've improved, I'll give you that.

WYATT: I'm not improving fast enough though and I feel like I ate a bad taco.

PIPER: That's probably because you don't have your powers. You're just trying to hard. Excalibur's powers are available to you naturally; just feel the sword and everything else will come naturally.

WYATT: _(miserable)_ Is this the part of the movie where we meditate and mom cracks up some ancient Chinese proverb?

_(Piper rolls her eyes and smirks. Jennifer and the twins hurry into the attic.)_

JENNIFER & THE TWINS: _(happily)_ Wyatt, happy birthday!

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Thanks guys-

JENNIFER: Pete, is that you, what a surprise...

SKYE: _(whispering to Wyatt)_ Catch up with you later.

_(Skye and Jennifer hurry towards Pete and Hayley attempts to follow them.)_

PIPER: Hayley?

HAYLEY: _(smiling)_ Aunt Piper, what's up?

PIPER: What happened yesterday? Jimmy called... frantic.

HAYLEY: _(scoffs)_ Unbelievable, he called you? That jerk pms's and blames me.

PIPER: Hayley, he's our best cook, why didn't you call me?

HAYLEY: I didn't need to; Chris jumped in and took the kitchen by storm.

PIPER: _(furrowing eyebrows)_ Really?

_(Hayley replies with a distracted nod and starts toward Pete, Jennifer and Skye. Cut to Outside. A postman is walking along the sidewalk and nears the Manor. A demon appears in a cloud of smoke before the postman.)_

POSTMAN:_ (startled)_ What the-

_(The demon retrieves an amulet from his neck and a grey glow is sucked into the amulet and the postman falls to the floor, before disappearing in a dust cloud. The demon transfigures into the postman and heads to the Manor. He knocks on the door. After a few seconds, a giggling Skye opens the door, Jennifer and Pete a few feet behind her.)_

SKYE: _(frowns)_ Can I help you?

DEMON:_ (disguised as postman)_ Uhh, I was just wondering if I could get a glass of water please, the weather is crazy hot out there.

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Sure, follow me.

_(The demon enters the Manor and follows Skye towards the kitchen.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Skye enters the kitchen and pours a glass of water. She turns toward the demon who has dropped his disguise and raised the amulet. A red glow washes over her and is sucked towards the amulet. Before it reaches the amulet, it disperses. Cut to Sunroom. Pete is whispering sweet nothings into a giggling Jennifer's ear. A red flare deposits Skye in front of them.)**

ASTRAL SKYE: _(disgusted)_ What the hell?

_(The demon appears in the foyer demon, amulet raised.)_

ASTRAL SKYE: _(pointing at the demon)_ Demon!

_(Skye disappears in a red flare and Jennifer and Pete turn towards the demon. A blue glow washes over Pete and the demon frowns.)_

DEMON: _(frowning)_ You're a demon?

_(Skye hurries out from the kitchen and pushes the dining table towards the demon, knocking him down. The amulet falls from his hand and disappears in a dust cloud. Pete's blue glow disappears and he fazes towards the demon, thrusting him against the wall. Cut to Underworld. A circle of demons surround a podium and the amulet appears on top of it. Two of the six demons disappear in dust clouds. Cut to Attic. Piper and Wyatt are practicing with Hayley watching, amazed. An out of breath Jennifer appears at the attic entrance.)_

JENNIFER: We have-

_(The two demons appear in the middle of the attic.)_

JENNIFER: Trouble.

_(One demon telekinetically hurls Jennifer out of the attic and she lands against the stair wall. The other demon speeds towards Piper but Wyatt hurls a potion in his path. Piper explodes the potion and energy waves hurl the demons backward. Cut to Foyer. Pete and the demon are fighting at super speed with Skye trying to keep up with them with her eyes.)_

_(Cut to Attic. Hayley is hurled across the attic and Piper is defending herself with her sword. A demon is choking Wyatt. His eyes roll back in his head before he impales the demon with Excalibur. Piper's sword disappears in a dust cloud and reappears in the other demon's possession and he strikes at Piper. Wyatt lodges his sword in the demon's back, vanquishing the demon on contact.)_

_(Cut to downstairs. Skye and Pete are hurled across the room. Pete hurries back towards the demon. The demon raises his hand and Pete disappears in a cloud of dust. The demon nears Skye. Wyatt hurries down the stairs and hurls a potion at the demon, vanquishing him.)_

WYATT: _(helping Skye up)_ Where's Pete?

_(Cut to Underworld. Pete is thrown into a cage which is then sealed magically. The demons all gather round a podium.)_

DEMON: It is time brothers, to revive Thiero...

_(The brotherhood join hands around the podium, the amulet lying on top.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Angela parks her car in front of the apartment building.)**

CAITLYN: Thanks for the lift.

ANGELA: No problem, it's on my way.

CAITLYN: _(furrowing eyebrows)_ Is everything okay with Bianca?

ANGELA: _(nervous)_ She's fine; it's just a stomach virus.

CAITLYN: _(nods)_ See you later!

_(Caitlyn exits the car and watches Angela ride off. Cut to inside. Caitlyn enters her apartment. While taking off her jacket, she heads into her bedroom. She throws her bag on to her bed, landing it beside a spirit board. She heads toward the bathroom, before she catches movement through her peripheral vision. She slowly nears her bed, staring at the spirit board intently. Caitlyn grabs a notepad and scribbles down the spirit board's message.)_

CAITLYN: _(frowning)_ Are you sure? This isn't why I'm here.

_(The spirit board spells out "yes".)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Piper is holding an ice pack to Jennifer's neck while Wyatt is feverishly going through the Book of Shadows.)**

JENNIFER: _(wincing)_ Suddenly, I miss your healing power.

WYATT: Me too believe me.

SKYE: Do you even know what you're looking for? 

WYATT: Yes, those demons...I saw them before in a dream.

HAYLEY: _(sceptical)_ You saw the demons in your dreams?

WYATT: Uhuh and then I came to check in the Book, granted I wasn't sure since it was like twelve at night but I'm pretty sure I know what they are.

PIPER: Excalibur must've tried to warn you.

_(Chris and Henry enter the messed up attic.)_

CHRIS: _(sarcastic)_ Oh no, did we miss all the fun?

HAYLEY: Uhuh_ (to Henry)_ Wyatt'll fill you in.

_(Hayley grabs Chris and drags him out of the attic, with the others staring at them, frowning.)_

WYATT: Ha, found them. Okay listen to this_ (reading)"The Omega Brotherhood is an age old brotherhood, stretching to the Middle ages. These demons strive to resurrect their master, Thiero, but lack the power to keep him alive. They use the Soul Catcher amulet to gain power along with celerity and teleporting."_

SKYE: That must be why they're after you, they want the power of Excalibur.

WYATT: And what better time to get it than when I'm powerless.

JENNIFER: And on top of it all they got my boyfriend.

SKYE: _(snorts)_ In what world? Planet Coocoo.

_(Jennifer makes a face at Skye. Cut to Kitchen.)_

CHRIS: Let me get this straight, you want me cook while we have demon problems?

HAYLEY: Angela is going to kill me if she finds out I forgot to plan the food, I'm begging you.

CHRIS: Doesn't this pale in comparison to evil master plans.

HAYLEY: No, because we'll stop the evil master plan...hopefully.

**(Scene: Underworld. The Omega Brotherhood, with hands joint, are chanting a dead language. Pete is trying to break through the cage. Thunder gyrates through the cave and a lightning bolt flashes through the ceiling, hitting the amulet. The amulet floats into the air, surrounding an invisible neck. Another lighting bolt crashes and reveals the Brotherhood's master, Thiero, wielding the necklace and an armour suit.)**

THIERO: _(breathing heavily)_ This isn't enough power to sustain me.

DEMON: We know master, but we have a demon here; his power should be strong enough to sustain you until we get Excalibur.

THIERO: _(frowning)_ Only the chosen one can wield Excalibur.

DEMON: Not today...today he is powerless.

_(Thiero smiles and turns to Pete.)_

PETE: _(angrily)_ Let me out of here chickenshit!

_(Thiero raises the Soul Catcher and a blue glow appears around Pete. The blue glow is sucked into the amulet and Pete's eyes grow black as he turns into a Manticore.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Underworld. Tunnel. Caitlyn appears, in a cloud of smoke, in the middle of a cave tunnel. Voices are heard coming from the left side of the tunnel and she slowly moves that way. Nearing a cave entrance, she peers her head inside, seeing the Omega Brotherhood, Thiero and the Manticore.)**

CAITLYN: _(whispering to herself)_ Oh no, this just got ten times worse.

THIERO: A few of you will stand guard over the demon; we don't want him pulling any tricks. The rest follow me!

_(Thiero disappears in a thunder bolt and a few demons follow in dust clouds.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Chris is busy with a cake mix. The entire kitchen is covered with flour. A demon appears in a dust cloud. Chris immediately points at him, sending him flying into the dining room. Chris hurries to the dining room and the demon quickly moves to his feet, speeding to the sunroom. Chris enters the dining room with thousands of flour clots following him. He thrusts his arms forward and the flour flies toward the demon, blinding him.)**

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ Uhh, guys!

_(Cut to Attic. Everyone turns toward Chris' voice. Four demons appear behind Wyatt and the twins. Piper flicks her wrists and the demons slow down in speed.)_

WYATT: _(shouting)_ Jennifer, get mom out of here!

_(Jennifer raises her hand and a light blue energy covers herself and Piper as the hurry out the attic. The demons regain their speed and one speeds toward Henry, knocking him off his feet. Another hurls an athame towards Wyatt. The twins orb in before him and a telepathic ripple deflects the athame, impaling him.)_

_(Cut to Downstairs. Chris is retreating from a speeding demon. The demon appears before him and strikes with his athame but Chris raises his hand, telekinetically forces the athame from his palm.)_

_(Cut to Underworld. The Manticore is trying to break through the cage and the demons laugh at his futile attempts. An explosion sounds from the cave exit. The demons bolt out of the cave. The demons head down the tunnel and as the last demon nears the cave exit, Caitlyn enters the cave, a storm of water following her. She forces her hands forward and the water blasts the demon backward, stripping him from oxygen. Caitlyn hurries toward the cage and reaches for it. An electric current shoots her backward. Two paths of fire form from the puddles of water before Caitlyn. The fire spreads towards the cage and the manticore cowers back. The cage's bars start melting and the fire disappears. Caitlyn retrieves an athame from her boot and cuts the hot metal apart.)_

CAITLYN: _(breathing heavily)_ Pete, c'mon!

_(The Manticore struggle to his feet and growls.)_

CAITLYN: _(afraid)_ Oh crap!

_(The Manticore fazes forward and forces Caitlyn against the cave wall. The Manticore nears Caitlyn and the rest of the demons re-enter the cave. The demons speed forward and the Manticore reciprocates the move. The Manticore starts tearing the brotherhood from limb to limb as Caitlyn watches in horror. Caitlyn rises to her feet and the Manticore turns to her.)_

CAITLYN: _(raising her hand defensively)_ Pete, c'mon it's me...Caitlyn.

_(The Manticore growls and Caitlyn hurries toward the exit. Cut towards Bedroom. Jennifer is pacing back in forth in front of Piper who is seated on the bed. A lightning bolt sounds and Jennifer instinctively raises her force field in the door's direction. Thiero appears behind her and blasts her against the wall. Piper flicks her hands but her power has no effect.)_

_(Cut to Attic. Wyatt lodges Excalibur into two demons at the same time, vanquishing them. Near the window, Henry orbs an athame into the third demon and the twins hurl potions at the last one, exploding him. Chris hurries into the attic.)_

CHRIS: _(out of breath)_ Is everybody okay?

THIERO: _(smiling)_ Not quite.

_(The cousins turn towards the attic entrance where Thiero, holding Piper, is standing with his sharp nails against Piper's neck.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt and Chris have their hands raised defensively at the smiling Thiero.)**

THIERO: Hand over Excalibur, before I snap your mother's pretty little neck.

PIPER: _(stubborn)_ Send this crazy bastard straight to hell!

THIERO: I wouldn't listen to her you know? My finger may just slip.

_(A small drop of crimson red blood appears on Piper's neck.)_

WYATT: _(worriedly)_ No, wait! I'll give you Excalibur.

_(Wyatt places Excalibur on the floor, pushing it towards Thiero. Thiero picks up Excalibur and smiles.)_

THIERO: Don't you know you can't trust demons?

_(Thiero chokes Piper and raises her into the air. He strikes at Piper.)_

CHRIS: _(shouting)_ No!

_(Chris raises his hand and Piper is pulled from Thiero's grasp.)_

WYATT: _(smiles)_ Don't you know that Excalibur only has one master?

_(Thiero strikes at Wyatt but an electrical current passes through Excalibur and travels toward Thiero's amulet. The amulet shatters and a plethora of beams, grey and one blue, fly out of the amulet and Excalibur floats out of Thiero's grasp and floats towards Wyatt. Wyatt raises his hand and the sword, levitating in the air, starts glowing gold. It aims itself at Thiero and impales itself in Thiero's chest. Thiero explodes into thousands of golden orbs which spread through the whole attic.)_

_(Cut to Underworld. Caitlyn dodges various attacks from the Manticore. Pete's blue glow flies into the Manticore and the Manticore hesitates. Caitlyn nears him.)_

CAITLYN: _(sincere)_ Pete...this isn't you. You are a good person.

_(A tear slips from the Manticore's eye and it roars. It transfigures back into Pete and he searches the, now, empty cave. Frowning, Pete wipes the tear from his face and shimmers out of the cave.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco at night are shown. Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt is sitting on the couch, staring at Excalibur, lodged into the large stone. Leo and Piper enter the attic.)**

PIPER: Everyone is looking for you with a passion.

LEO: Well everyone except Jennifer, off course, she can't stop ogling Pete.

PIPER: Honey please, you're too old to be jealous. _(to Wyatt)_Is everything okay?

WYATT: Uhuh fine, everything's just so surreal. I still can't believe I'm the Chosen one.

PIPER: Well Chosen one or not, don't lose sight of the fact that you're in a group. You work best when you work together.

LEO: _(helping Wyatt up)_ Now you better get going. Oh and Happy birthday.

_(Wyatt smiles as he heads out of the attic, followed by his parents. Cut to Middle floor. As Piper passes the bathroom, Chris exits the bathroom and she hurries back towards him.)_

PIPER: Hey there, I heard what you did yesterday...and after seeing the state of the kitchen, I know what you did today.

CHRIS: I might as well cook for the rest of my life since I can't do anything else.

PIPER: _(smiling)_ That's exactly what I was thinking. You start tomorrow.

CHRIS: _(shocked)_ What?

PIPER: _(heading downstairs)_ You're head chef, keep up will you?

_(Cut to Foyer. The twins, Jennifer, Pete and Henry are waiting in the foyer.)_

JENNIFER: _(shouting)_ C'mon Wyatt and Chris, we still have a few hours of partying we can salvage!

_(Cut to Wyatt. Wyatt exits his bedroom and bumps into Melinda.)_

WYATT: Hey!

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Hey! Happy birthday.

_(Melinda exchanges a quick hug with Wyatt. Melinda passes Wyatt, heading to her room.)_

WYATT: Do you wanna come to my surprise birthday party?

MELINDA: _(smiles)_ Surprise huh? _(pauses)_Thanks, but I think I'm gonna call it a night.

_(Wyatt nods and Melinda enters her bedroom. Shift to P3. All the cousins, except Melinda, Pete and Caitlyn are celebrating Wyatt's birthday.)_

CHRIS: _(to Angela)_ Where's Bianca?

ANGELA: Uhh, bathroom break.

_(Cut to Bathroom. Bianca is seated on a toilet, tapping her feet anxiously. She stares at a pregnancy test intently until is shows positive. Bianca sighs and throws the pregnancy test into her handbag, beside another positive test. She takes a deep breath and heads out the bathroom. Cut to Angela.)_

ANGELA: _(to Hayley)_ I stuffed it in Wyatt's office.

CAITLYN: I'll get it.

PETE: I'll help.

_(Cut to Wyatt's office. Caitlyn enters the office, followed closely by Pete. Caitlyn picks up the cake on Wyatt's desk.)_

PETE: I remember everything.

CAITLYN: _(stunned)_ What?

PETE: _(nearing Caitlyn)_ You saved me, using magic. You know what I am...You know what Wyatt is.

CAITLYN: _(passing Pete)_ I don't know what you're talking about.

PETE: That's interesting, cause you didn't even flinch when I mentioned magic.

_(Caitlyn pauses and turns to Pete.)_

PETE: Tell me what you're hiding, or at least tell Wyatt...or I will.

CAITLYN: _(sincere)_ I'm asking you not to, not yet.

PETE: Secrets lead to heartbreak so that doesn't mean anything to me.

CAITLYN: Considering I saved your life it should.

_(Caitlyn exits the office with the cake. A few minutes later "Happy Birthday" can be heard and Pete exits the office, finding everyone singing to Wyatt. Angela sneaks a glance at Bianca, who glances at Chris. Jennifer hurries toward Pete, who sneaks glances between Caitlyn and a smiling Wyatt.)_

**END**


	3. Things We Do For Love

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x03 Things We Do For Love**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Eva Longoria Parker as Dania Fuentes_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Trevor Donovan as Casey_

_Harry Shum Jr as Mark_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Underworld. Bar. Scores of demons are frequenting the Underworld bar. A few drinking beers and others playing pool with bikini-clad demon waitresses serving everyone. Melinda enters the club in a skimpy schoolgirl outfit and wearing her hair up. A few male demons eye her as she scans the club with her eyes, spotting a bald, muscular demon at the bar. She passes through the crowd of demons, a few wolf whistles and vulgar comments following her, and nears the stocky demon.)**

MELINDA: Karth?

KARTH: _(looking at Melinda)_ Finally, you dominions are getting lazier by the day.

_(Karth grabs Melinda's ass and she releases a barely audible gasp, causing Karth to chuckle.)_

MELINDA: _(calmly)_ Maybe we should take this somewhere a little more private.

_(Melinda turns around and heads to the bar exit, swaying her hips seductively and Karth follows anxiously_._ Cut to Tunnel. Melinda and Karth enter a long tunnel and Karth grabs Melinda's arm and pulls her towards him.)_

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Oh, you can't wait, huh?

_(Karth smiles and starts nibbling on Melinda's neck. Melinda rolls her eyes and raises her arm behind Karth's back. She whispers incoherently and an athame materializes in her palm. She lodges the athame into the demon's back and he falls to the floor. She hurriedly heads back the way they came. On her way, a piercing ringing sound is heard.)_

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ Shit, you're early.

_(Melinda chants softly and her outfit transforms into her regular attire. She slams a potion to the floor and is engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Cut to Bayview High School. A cloud of smoke deposits Melinda in the principal's office. She hurries behind her desk and shoves a glowing pirate crystal into her handbag. Dania enters the office and Melinda bolts upward.)_

DANIA: _(frowning)_ What were you doing?

MELINDA: _(raising her hand, holding a pen)_ Just dropped my pen. You're early?

DANIA: _(shaking her head)_ The board meeting went faster than I thought-

MELINDA: Good so then I'm off the hook.

_(Melinda grabs her handbag and heads to the door.)_

DANIA: You may not believe it Melinda but I gave you this job to help. Work can be a great stress reliever...a distraction.

MELINDA: I know misses Fuentes but like I've said a hundred times before; I don't need any help.

_(Melinda exits the office and slams the door behind her. While heading down the hallway, she retrieves a notebook from her handbag and crosses out the last name on a long list of demon names. She flips the pages to find more lists. She passes a page of spells and stops. Taking a closer look at the spell in the top right corner of the right page, she glances up and down the hallway and sighs out loud.)_

MELINDA: _(chanting)_" Red is my blood,

And dark is my heart,

To my heart's true desire,

Don't keep us apart"

_(Melinda stands frozen for a few seconds in complete silence. Finally she sighs and continues down the hallway, a dark mist following her unnoticed.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "A year without rain" by Selena Gomez plays in the background. Scene: Manor. Bedroom. Wyatt and Katie sneak into Melinda's room and head in opposite directions.)**

WYATT: _(frowning)_ So what exactly are we looking for?

KATIE: Not sure, all I know is Melinda's involved with pretty freaky magic and we need to help her.

WYATT: We should have tried harder to help her get through everything earlier.

KATIE: Wyatt don't blame yourself, you can only help someone who wants to be helped.

MELINDA_ (o/s)_: _(shouting)_ I'm home!

WYATT: _(panicked)_ Shit!

_(A startled Wyatt orbs out immediately.)_

KATIE: _(shouting softly)_ I'm so gonna get you for this!

_(Katie hurries to Melinda's bed and accidentally slips and falls to the floor, a pillow following suit. Melinda enters her room and her eyes head directly toward Katie.)_

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Hey there Mel.

MELINDA: What are you doing here?

KATIE: Just looking for a pen, I figured since you're trying freaky new spells, I can't be left behind.

_(Melinda rolls her eyes, heads over to her desk and grabs a pen. She hands it to Katie.)_

KATIE: Thanks, so any tips on how to start my Grimoire?

MELINDA: What's that supposed to mean?

KATIE: I don't know where your new "techniques" come from but I know it's not good magic.

MELINDA: _(rolls her eyes)_ I don't have time for this; don't let the door hit you on your way out.

_(Katie sighs and nods. She kneels down and picks up the pillow from the floor, her eyes catching a book cover just under Melinda's bed. She places the pillow on Melinda's bed and passes by Melinda, heading out the room. Cut to Apartment building. Chris is busy cooking eggs in the kitchen while Henry is seated on a high chair, leaning against the counter behind him.)_

HENRY: _(frowned)_ You'd think someone would get tired of cooking, after doing it practically the whole day.

CHRIS: Well I'm hungry and we've all experienced your cooking, need I remind you of the birthday incident?

HENRY: Everyone should really stop calling it the incident and in my defence, that was a time where magic was a whole new thing for me.

_(Bianca enters the apartment depressed, but immediately places a smile on her face when she notices Chris and Henry.)_

BIANCA: Hey, what are you doing up? I thought you were pooped from work.

CHRIS: I am still but right now my stomach's screaming food.

_(Chris points at the eggs with an egg-lifter. Bianca takes one look at the eggs and immediately becomes nauseous. She hurries out the kitchen, leaving Chris, mouth agape, and Henry, frowning.)_

CHRIS: I told her to go to the doctor with that stomach virus.

HENRY: _(whispering)_ What if it's not a virus?

_(Chris frowns in confusion.)_

HENRY: _(whispering)_ What if she's pregnant? You know, maybe it's morning sickness.

CHRIS: _(frowning)_ There's no way. She just came from the gym, so no._ (pauses)_You think?

HENRY: _(shrugs)_ I'm just saying it's a possibility.

CHRIS: So you've just planted doubt in my mind without so much as a piece of gossip from Jennifer?

HENRY: I'm sorry; I'm a doubt-planter. I'm sure she's not pregnant.

CHRIS: Right...and that's a good thing. I don't think I can handle the responsibility of a kid along with everything else in my life right now.

_(Henry nods understandingly. Bianca, having heard the whole conversation, is standing at the bedroom door worried.)_

**(Scene: Amazon Forrest. The twins are walking along a beaten path through the forest, Hayley leading the way. Thick branches keep hitting Skye, who grunts in frustration.)**

SKYE: We've been at this for an hour, are you sure your spell worked?

HAYLEY: I've calculated everything like ten times, there's no chance the spell sent us MIA; it was supposed to use our telepathic connection with this chick to lead us to her..

SKYE: Quick question, what if we actually find her? There's not much we can do while unconscious.

HAYLEY: I've thought about that too and as long as we concentrate, the spell will keep our telepathy down, thus protecting us from being knocked out.

SKYE: _(eyebrows raised)_ I'm actually impressed, you really did think of everything...for once

_(Hayley smiles as they follow the path to the open area in the forest, containing Hex's tomb. Hayley immediately hurries towards the tomb and Skye follows hesitantly. Hayley lightly caresses the tomb with her fingers, running them across Hex's name.)_

HAYLEY: A name, finally, it was getting kinda weird calling her the "chick" all the time.

_(Hex appears a few feet behind the twins.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ Don't worry-

_(The twins spin around, facing Hex. Skye gasps.)_

HEX: -I've been called worse.

_(Skye immediately feels a searing pain in her head and places her fingers against her temples, wincing. Hayley hurries beside her.)_

HAYLEY: What do you want from us?

HEX: That's not very polite, you came looking for me, you should probably introduce yourselves first.

_(Hayley hurls a potion at Hex. As the potion nears Hex, her eyes glow purple and the potion explodes in blue flames, before hitting her.)_

SKYE: _(whispering)_ Not good, we need to get out of here.

_(The twins disappear in glowing white lights that surround them. Hex raises her palm and the lights fly in opposite directions. Hayley lands on the ground and Skye is thrown through branches which leave marks across her whole face. Skye winces from her position on the floor and Hayley attempts to orb toward her. Hex thrusts her palm forward and the cloud of orbs is shoved against Hex's tomb, depositing a badly hurt Hayley.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ Now let's start over, politely. Your names are?

**(Scene: Manor. Bedroom. Melinda is lying; fast asleep, in her bed. She has Joe's necklace clenched in her fist. Under the bed, the Dark Magic book is glowing. A dark mists rolls into the room, through a small crack in the window. The mist surrounds the bed and grows, covering the entire bed, including Melinda, in a dark cloud. Melinda shifts in her sleep and her eyes snap open. Alarmed, she immediately flicks her wrist, attempting to explode, but instead using her freezing power, which has no effect.)**

MELINDA: _(panicked)_ Shit!

_(She flicks her wrists again and the explosion creates a small opening in the cloud of darkness. Melinda slips through the opening and the mist follows. She hurriedly opens the door and finds a sleepy Wyatt, exiting the bathroom.)_

WYATT: _(frowning)_ What's wrong?

_(Melinda glances back into her bedroom and finds no trace of the dark mist. She turns back to Wyatt and shifts uncomfortably.)_

MELINDA: Nothing, I uh-just needed to use the bathroom.

_(Melinda hurries past Wyatt and enters the bathroom. Wyatt, not completely believing Melinda's excuse, glances into her bedroom worriedly before heading back to his own room.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Hallway. A paranoid Melinda is walking down the hallway, glancing in all directions. Katie opens her locker and notices Melinda, heading in her direction. Melinda raises her head. She immediately turns left down another hallway after seeing Katie. Katie sighs and grabs a book from her locker, before slamming it shut and rushing down the hall. From a far, Tori witnessed the entire exchange between the cousins. Cut to Football Field. The football team is busy with practice. Kendall walks over to the bleachers and takes a seat, smiling as she sees Henry, whizzing past the other players. He scores a try and removes his helmet, hi-fiving the others. As the team starts heading to the showers, Henry notices Kendall and immediately changes direction towards her.)**

HENRY: _(smiling)_ Hey there, I wasn't expecting you!

_(Henry kisses Kendall's cheek.)_

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ What no, "great to see you after you were practically on your deathbed"?

HENRY: _(smiling)_ Off course, I missed you like crazy, especially your ass.

_(Henry grabs Kendall's butt.)_

KENDALL: _(shoving Henry backward)_ Jerk!

_(Henry and Kendall start making out and another football player, Bryce, nears him.)_

CASEY: Yo, H-dog, coach wants to go over some plays with us!

HENRY: I'll be right there.

CASEY: Make sure you kiss your girlfriend goodbye for me!

_(Henry rolls his eyes and plants a chaste kiss on Kendall's lips before following Casey.)_

HENRY: _(to Kendall)_ See you later!

_(Henry and Casey head towards the rest of the team.)_

CASEY: _(whispering)_ Dude please tell me you've tapped that chick by now.

HENRY: _(furrowing eyebrows)_ Uhh no-

CASEY: You better get to it, cause the geek is totally damaging your street cred.

HENRY: _(confused)_ I didn't even know I had street cred.

_(Henry and Casey run out to the field, ignorant to the fact that Kendall overheard the entire conversation. Cut to Katie. Katie is seated in a mini-amphitheatre, watching a few classmates break dancing in the middle of the arena. One of the guys near her, out of breath.) _

MARK: Hey there, KP! Couldn't stay away from me huh?

KATIE: Whatever douche, I came to find out when we're finishing that art project.

MARK: _(takes a seat next to Katie)_ Whoa, what's wrong? KP never does schoolwork early.

KATIE: Whatever and it's Katie Prudence, not KP.

MARK: _(sympathetic)_ I know you're worried about Mel but she'll come around.

KATIE: _(tearful)_ What if she doesn't?_ (pauses)_What if I lose my best friend forever?

MARK: _(jokingly)_ I thought I was your best friend.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ You're a close second.

MARK: I'm hurt._ (serious)_She's just going through a rough patch; do you want me to talk to her?

KATIE: No it's cool. I'll be in the art class.

_(Katie and Mark hug before separating and heading in different directions.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Jennifer enters Angela's apartment, finding Angela, busy on her laptop.)**

JENNIFER: Please tell me you've seen the twins or Skye in particular.

ANGELA: I've been stuck working since this morning with nothing but "buy one and get one free" ads as company...so that would be a no. Dare I ask why you're looking for her?

JENNIFER: I paid her fifty bucks to spy on Greg and Lady Melons, my new name for Candy cause of her huge honkers, as well as getting me the inside scoop on Melons, and so far; no scoop.

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Ahh, the things we do for love.

JENNIFER: This is not love Ladybug, its friendship, okay? Friendship.

ANGELA: Whatever your motivations, you need to stop obsessing over a guy that probably just wants to be friends with you. Life's to short to waste your time spying on one insignificant guy when there are plenty others to play with.

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ You do realise how slutty you sound?

ANGELA: That I do, but to stop your whining, I'll give Skye a ring.

_(Angela picks up her cell phone and dials Skye's number. The phone rings a couple of times before going to voicemail. Angela frowns.)_

ANGELA: _(frowning)_ That's odd.

JENNIFER: Let me guess...she didn't pick up. That's been happening every time I've called her today.

ANGELA: The difference being, she actually picks up when I call.

JENNIFER: You're mean when you're stuck with work and haven't gotten any.

ANGELA: Yep and I'm also worried. Where the hell are the twins?

_(Cut to Amazon Forrest. Hex's Tomb. The twins are trapped in darkness in the lair, under Hex's cave.)_

HAYLEY: _(anxious)_ Skye! Are you there?

_(A faint grunt is heard.)_

HAYLEY: _(panicked)_ Skye!_ (chanting)_" Fire, Light, Sun, Energy,

All of what they have in common

A single entity, I now summon"

_(A large, floating, fiery orange, ball of pure energy ignites before Hayley. Hayley smiles and grazes the ball with her fingertips. The sphere floats higher, illuminating the cave underneath Hex's tomb. Hayley spots Skye in the corner of the cavern and hurries to her.)_

HAYLEY: _(whispering)_ Are you okay?

SKYE: _(wincing)_ Never...better.

HAYLEY: We have to get out of here.

SKYE: _(angry)_ I told you this was a bad idea.

HAYLEY: Oh please don't start; we have a lot more to go on now at least.

SKYE: Yeah, if we make it out here alive. I just wish I knew why she has this power over us.

HAYLEY: What you meant to say was "over you". I think it's clear that she has the same type of connection with us as we have with each other, except her's is negative.

SKYE: That may have to do with the fact that my white shirt is tanner than her face and her hair looks like a bad remake of Bloody Mary's.

HAYLEY: _(rolls her eyes)_ Where was that mouth when we were facing her?

SKYE: Wincing in cataclysmic pain. Did you bring your phone?

HAYLEY: I left it at the Manor can't you just astral project to Wyatt or something?

SKYE: In this state? You must be joking.

HAYLEY: You have to try. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life with Mr. Bones.

_(Hayley nods her head in the direction of a skeleton, lying in the opposite side of the cave. Skye nods worriedly.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Kitchen**. **Melinda enters the Manor though the kitchen entrance and tip toes into the dining room. Wyatt hops down the stairs and Melinda quickly retreats back into the kitchen. As soon as Wyatt heads into the sunroom, Melinda hurries past the dining table and up the stairs.)**

WYATT: Hold it!

_(Melinda freezes in place and turns toward Wyatt.)_

WYATT: See this is why you need to be more mischievous; you suck at sneaking. Now would you mind telling what you're doing home? Doesn't school end at like three or something?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ Chicken-pocks pandemic, huge huge breakout.

WYATT: And then there's the real reason...

_(Melinda rolls her eyes and heads further up the staircase.)_

WYATT: Fine, I'm sure mom will find this story very interesting.

MELINDA: She won't find out and you know why? Cause I covered my brothers' asses way more times than I would like to admit.

WYATT: _(sighs)_ Fine...I'm just trying to help, you know?

MELINDA: _(emotionless)_ Keep this between us and then there'll be no more help required.

_(Cut to Attic. Melinda enters the attic, heading straight to the Book of Shadows. She feverishly starts flipping through the pages. In her rush she passes new drawn pages, covering the Elementals, Chaos and Joe. Melinda pauses at Joe's page and her eyes become tearful. She grabs onto Joe's necklace around her neck as a tear rolls off her cheek. Suddenly dark mist oozes through the floorboards. The mists form two soldier-like creatures. Melinda immediately retrieves a potion from her pocket and hurls it at one of the dark soldiers. The soldier dissolves in mist and the potion is reflected back at Melinda. Melinda tries to freeze the vial but accidentally explodes it. The detonation causes shock waves that blast Melinda off her feet. The mist returns to its soldier form. The other soldier creates a sword in his hand and strikes at Melinda. Before the blade makes contact, the soldier grunts and scatters into thousands of dark orbs. Behind the orbs Wyatt is seen with an outstretched arm. The other soldier hurries toward him and he flings an energy ball at the creature, creating the same affect.)_

WYATT: _(turning to Melinda)_ No more help required huh?

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Bayview High School. Art Class. Katie, wearing an overall and covered in paint, is busy painting in the empty classroom. Tori enters the classroom and Katie rolls her eyes.)**

KATIE: _(whispering to herself)_ Like I need this right now.

TORI: Hey there basket case, I like this new look of yours, what's it called? "Can't paint to save my life" couture.

KATIE: I'm not in the mood for your snide remarks today Tori, so back off or your face will meet my fist.

TORI: Have you ever considered anger management?

_(Katie sighs and drops her paintbrush.)_

TORI: _(stepping backwards)_ Whoa, easy there...

_(Katie picks up her paintbrush as Tori throws on an overall and starts working on a clean canvas.)_

TORI: For what it's worth, I know why you're in this terrible mood, not that you're not usually terrible, but now a days it's a step up.

KATIE: _(sarcastically)_ Well then by all means, enlighten me oh wise one.

TORI: _(painting)_ Well ever since Melinda became all dark and goth-like, you basically only had Henry and that cute Asian guy, Mark, to hang out with, but the problem is that Mark actually has a life outside of school and Henry is obsessed with that loser chick, which btw is a total wrong fit for him unlike me, but my point is that now you're just a sad, lonely dweeb who basically doesn't have a life.

KATIE: _(sarcastically)_ Your incredible insight astounds me.

TORI: I wasn't finished. The whole situation is really quite sad. I mean we fight a lot but we're actually a lot alike, which means you have the potential-

KATIE: _(confused)_ Potential for what?

TORI: To be a popular, mean girl like me.

KATIE: And what would possess me to wanna be like you?

TORI: Well you'll actually have friends; hot studs will be fawning over your et cetera et cetera. You know what? This conversation is getting a bit boring so I'm gonna check out and come finish my painting later in peace.

_(Tori grabs her book bag and heads out the classroom, leaving Katie behind, seemingly chewing on Tori's suggestion.)_

**(Scene: Halliwell's Restaurant. Bar. Bianca is sitting with a glass of water at the bar, alone. Chris exits the kitchen, with his apron.)**

CHRIS: So how do I look?

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ Suddenly I'm really turned on by you...

_(Chris nears Bianca.)_

BIANCA: _(holding Chris away from her)_ And turned off again, what's that smell?

CHRIS: _(frowning)_ It's just curry.

BIANCA: _(covering her nose)_ Just keep your distance; I don't wanna barf over this entire counter.

CHRIS: _(shakes his head, frowning)_ What do you have there, water? Do you want me to make you something stronger like a daiquiri?

BIANCA: _(alarmed)_ No thanks... it wouldn't mesh well with the upset stomach.

CHRIS: You've always been able to handle your booze, upset stomach or not.

BIANCA: _(nervously)_ I just don't feel like it, that's all.

CHRIS: _(suspicious)_ Bianca, is there... is there something you need to tell me?

BIANCA: Like what?

CHRIS: You know, anything. Is there something important, or not important, doesn't matter, that you...need to tell me?

BIANCA: _(sighs)_ Uhm-

_(Chris' cell phone starts ringing and Bianca slumps backward.)_

CHRIS: Hold that thought._ (answers his cell phone)_Okay...Wyatt...I can't- I don't understand what you're saying slow down.

_(Cut to Manor. Wyatt is standing at the Book of Shadows while Melinda is slumped on the couch.)_

WYATT: We have problems, the demon kind.

_(Intercut between Wyatt and Chris.)_

CHRIS: What! You're not serious.

WYATT: I'm dead serious and we need your Book-smarts, like yesterday.

CHRIS: I can't I'm at work and I can't just ditch the place.

WYATT: Hello, your mom's the owner. She'll understand.

CHRIS: That doesn't mean squat...

_(Bianca grabs her handbag and gestures to the exit. She heads out and Chris follows her with his eyes panicked.)_

CHRIS: Uhh, I don't want special treatment.

WYATT: Listen. Melinda-

CHRIS: I've got to go.

_(Chris hangs up the phone running to the exit. He exits the restaurant but finds no trace of Bianca and sighs loudly before heading back in. Cut to Wyatt.)_

WYATT: He just hung up on me._ (looks at Melinda)_Looks like I'll be doing this interrogation by myself. What were those things?

MELINDA: _(casually)_ Demons, what else? 

WYATT: That didn't look like demons.

MELINDA: Hello they come in all shapes and sizes.

WYATT: Then why were they after you?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ They were after the Book, not me.

WYATT: You're a terrible liar Melinda, spill!

MELINDA: Fine, I've been whacking demons left and right for the last two months.

WYATT: You're joking._ (pauses)_You could have been killed!

MELINDA: Save the speech for someone who cares. I wasn't killed and that's all that matters.

WYATT: _(frustrated)_ Where do you track these demons?

MELINDA: Underworld bars, why?

WYATT: We're going to every single one of them until we fix this.

MELINDA: I don't need-

WYATT: Save the speech for someone who cares.

_(Wyatt and Melinda disappear in orbs. After a few seconds, Jennifer and Angela enter the attic.)_

JENNIFER: What exactly are we looking for anyway?

ANGELA: Something to help us find them or track them or give us a clue of what they're up too...something like that.

_(Angela spots both twins' phones at the potions table.)_

ANGELA: Question is what's it doing there?

JENNIFER: Hasn't this happened a lot recently? Like them disappearing into the attic and doing who knows what.

ANGELA: _(furrowing eyebrows)_ Now that you mention it...

_(A red flare deposits Skye in front of Angela and Jennifer.)_

JENNIFER: You have some serious explaining to do.

SKYE: I don't have the time. We're trapped somewhere in the Amazon and we need help.

ANGELA: What the hell are you doing in the Amazon?

SKYE: Like I said, no time to explain. Use our phones to scry for us; mine has a moonstone attached so it should enhance the crystal's power.

ANGELA: Skye-

_(Skye disappears in a red flare.)_

JENNIFER: _(grabs the scrying crystal)_ Let's save those witches, so I can kick Skye's ass.

_(Angela grabs Skye and Hayley's phone and is sucked into a premonition.)_

(Premonition: Hayley and Skye are both standing in the middle of the Golden Gate Bridge. Hayley is knocked off her feet by an unknown force. Skye turns toward the force and winces. A massive explosion occurs and the bridge starts crumbling from the middle and collapses into the ocean.)

JENNIFER: _(facing Angela)_ What did you see?

ANGELA: Let's just say you're right; those two have some serious explaining to do.

_(Cut to Hayley. The energy ball is swirling around Hayley who is standing next to the rock wall, grazing it with her fingers. Behind her, a red flare flashes over Skye and she gasps.)_

SKYE: _(struggling to her feet)_ I found Angela and Jennifer, they're scrying for us as we speak._ (nearing Hayley)_ What are you doing?

HAYLEY: _(frowning)_ Look at these carvings on the wall...and this line_ (points at a faint arched line)_ I think this is some kind of catacomb or something...and these must be instructions on how to open it.

SKYE: Question is, what's inside?

**(Scene: Underworld. Tunnel. Melinda and Wyatt are walking along the tunnel, where Melinda vanquished Karth, nearing the bar.)**

WYATT: _(whispering)_ I still can't believe you did this.

MELINDA: _(rolls eyes)_ You've really got to stop saying that.

WYATT: _(ranting)_ I mean what were you going to achieve? It's not gonna bring Joe back, he's dead Melinda.

MELINDA: _(tearful)_ He's not dead to me and hopefully my actions will make demons think twice before killing, cause I will hunt them down and kill them. Every last one of them.

WYATT: You can't change this system by yourself Melinda, that's why your family is here and you're shutting us out! You're not invincible, you may think you are but you're not. You can't go around killing out of revenge because you're losing yourself in the process. I'm sorry that Joe had to die on our account Mel but Joe is gone...and you need to get use to it.

MELINDA: _(angry)_ I don't have to get use to anything, now did we come here to fix a problem or not?

_(Melinda hurries into the bar and a frustrated Wyatt follows her. Cut to Bar. Fireballs are flying towards Melinda who explodes them, creating energy waves that blast the demon off their feet. Wyatt is hurling energy balls at the rest.)_

WYATT: _(shouting)_ I don't see those things, do you?

_(Melinda shakes her head "no". A female demon releases a piercing shriek, and blasts Wyatt and Melinda backward, with sound waves. A few of the demons use the opportunity to disappear, while others recuperate and prepare to attack. Melinda struggles to her feet and the demons launch energy- and fire balls at the siblings.)_

MELINDA: _(chanting)_ "Gather now, dark magic's power

So they may perish and we may tower"

_(The energy- and fireballs near Wyatt and Melinda and start swirling around the two. Wyatt looks at Melinda shocked. Her eyes are a shocking white and her hair is whipped by an invisible energy as she starts floating in the air. She thrusts her palms forward and the energy- and fireballs fuse, vanquishing scores of demons when making contact with one. The explosions leave the bar empty and silent. Wyatt is still staring at Melinda in shock. Suddenly Melinda lands on the floor, hard, her eyes rolling in the back of her head.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Orbs deposit Melinda and Wyatt in the attic. Melinda is shivering uncontrollably. Wyatt is trying to heal her, but his power has no effect. Katie enters the attic and drops her bag and instantly kneels beside Wyatt.)**

KATIE: _(panicked)_ Oh my God, what happened?

WYATT: _(panicked)_ I don't know, she...just said this spell-

_(Katie hurries out of the attic and re-enters after a few seconds, a book in hand. She hurries to the potion table and grabs a vial, immediately kneeling beside Melinda and pouring its content into Melinda's mouth. Melinda shivering slowly dies down.)_

WYATT: _(confused)_ What the hell was that?

KATIE: _(breathing heavily)_ Crushed yellow root...and look where I found the cure.

_(Katie hands Wyatt the book. Wyatt looks down.)_

KATIE: Dark magic 101.

_(Wyatt and Katie turn to Melinda whose eyes slowly turn back normal.)_

**(Scene: Paige's House. Living Room. Henry enters the house and pulls off his shirt.)**

HENRY: _(shouting)_ I'm home! It's crazy hot out there. Anybody home?

_(After receiving no answer, Henry shrugs and heads to his room. Cut to Henry's Bedroom. Henry enters his room and throws his bag and shirt on the bed.)_

KENDALL_ (o/s)_: It's hot in here too.

_(Henry jumps back, startled. Kendall nears him from the corner of his room.)_

HENRY: _(frowning)_ Kendall, what are you doing here? How did you get in?

_(Kendall wraps her arms around Henry's shoulders and plants a passionate kiss on his lips.)_

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ That's the beauty of magic.

_(Kendall hurls a potion vial to the floor. The potion creates a cloud of smoke and Kendall's eyes turn black and the smoke swirls around her. Once the smoke disperses, Kendall is wearing a pink, lace nighty. Henry's mouth drops open.)_

HENRY: _(confused)_ What's going on with you?

_(Kendall pushes Henry on the bed and straddles him.)_

KENDALL: _(planting kisses on Henry's neck)_ I just want you to know, that I know guys have "needs" and I'm willing to satisfy you because I love and I don't want to lose you.

_(While kissing Henry, Kendall's eyes glow dark and Henry's pants disintegrate, leaving him in only his briefs.)_

HENRY: Whoa! Kendall...slow...slow down.

KENDALL: _(possessive)_ Why? Henry I know you need this and I'm totally willing-

HENRY: _(frowning)_ Why do you think I need this?

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ I don't want to damage your street cred.

HENRY: _(holding Kendall's back)_ You heard that?

_(Kendall nods while trying to kiss Henry.)_

HENRY: That wasn't me, that was Casey; he's a douche like that. Look I've never told you this before but I'm actually abstaining from sex.

KENDALL: _(pulling back)_ What?

_(Henry nods timidly and Kendall pauses. A faint dark vein is seen moving down Kendall's neck and she turns to Henry mouth open.)_

KENDALL: _(tugging at her lingerie)_ Oh my God, this is so embarrassing, that wasn't me at all.

_(Henry chuckles and pulls Kendall near, wrapping his arms around.)_

HENRY: _(kissing Kendall's head)_ I love you and I'm staying with you whether it damages my street cred or not.

_(Kendall smiles, wrapping her arms around Henry's waste. Cut across the Ocean. Jennifer and Angela are walking along the same path the twins walked. They reach the clearing with Hex's tomb.)_

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ What have your crazy cousins been up to?

ANGELA: Nothing good, I can tell you that.

_(Jennifer raises the scrying crystal along with Skye's phone.)_

JENNIFER: C'mon stupid thing! Work!

_(The crystal wrenches forward, dragging Jennifer towards Hex's tomb. Angela follows her.) _

ANGELA: Do you think you can get the lid off?

JENNIFER: Yeah, while worrying about Miss Melons, I've done a lot of practicing.

_(Jennifer raises her hand and conjures a blue sphere in her hand. She swallows and slowly lowers the sphere, covering the tomb's top. She wrenches her hand back and the sphere sweeps the top off, forcing it into the forest.)_

JENNIFER: Oops.

_(Cut to Inside. Jennifer and Angela hurry in the tomb and find the twins.)_

ANGELA: You guys, have so much explaining to do.

_(Skye hurries over to them, embracing them as Hayley hurriedly passes them.)_

HAYLEY: We don't have the time guys.

_(Angela, Jennifer and Skye hurriedly follow Hayley.)  
_

JENNIFER: _(to Skye)_ Btw, I want my fifty bucks back.

_(Cut to Outside. Angela climbs out the tomb and Hayley and Skye hurry to pull out Jennifer. They finally get Jennifer out and turn to find Angela staring at Hex.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ You're not leaving so soon are you? We haven't even had tea...

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Melinda stirs and slowly rises from her lying position, finding Katie staring at her from the couch.)**

MELINDA: _(drowsily)_ What happened? Where's Wyatt?

KATIE: Your malevolent spell backfired on you...and by the looks of it it wasn't the first time.

MELINDA: Where's Wyatt? What did you just say?

KATIE: Wyatt's downstairs, he asked me to check the Book but then I thought you're special book would be more helpful and what do you know? You should really read the fine print on these spell, they can be a real inconvenience like the "Reunite with Loved One" spell; it doesn't bring your lover to you it takes you to them a.k.a take you to Joe a.k.a by you dying. That's why your little shadow creatures are after you.

MELINDA: Can you please lay off the smug attitude?

KATIE: _(smiling)_ I just love it when I'm right.

MELINDA: _(rolls eyes)_ You should because it doesn't happen that much.

KATIE: Excuse me?

MELINDA: You heard me. Now can I have my book back please?

KATIE: You seriously think I'm gonna give this back to you. Wake up and smell the coffee!

_(Wyatt enters the attic, shocked.)_

KATIE: This thing almost got you killed!

MELINDA: Why don't you just get a life and keep your grubby hands off mine!

KATIE: _(flinches backward, softly)_ Fine. If that's what you want.

_(Katie drops Melinda's book to the floor and hurries out of the attic while Wyatt calls after her.)_

WYATT: _(to Melinda)_ What the hell Melinda? She was just trying to help!

MELINDA: _(stubborn)_ I don't need any help!

WYATT: _(forceful)_ Yes you do because you're acting like a rude, crazy person! You need to get over this before you drive the rest of your family away!

MELINDA: _(shouting)_ You want me to get over this? _(pulls off Joe's necklace)_ I'm over it.

_(Melinda hurls the necklace to the floor and runs out the attic. Wyatt sighs and stares at the necklace. Dark mist surrounds the necklace and Wyatt frowns. The dark mist separates and the two clouds drift after Melinda.)_

WYATT: _(shouting)_ Melinda!

_(Wyatt starts toward the door, but four demons shimmer in. obscuring his path. Cut to downstairs. Melinda reaches the second landing and the two mist columns dart after her. She twists and a column transfigures into a spear, heading straight to her. She flips backward, dodging the spear. Just as she regains her balance, the other column blasts her against the wall. Cut to Attic. Wyatt is dodging various projectiles, while hurling energy balls in return. He hurries behind the couch and a demon thrusts his arms forward. The couch shoves Wyatt backward, trapping him against the wall.)_

_(Cut to Amazon Forrest.)_

JENNIFER: _(to the twins)_ Would you mind telling me who the pale freak is?

_(Hex's smile wavers.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ How sweet, you have a sense of humour.

_(Hex's eyes grow black and an invisible force slaps Jennifer.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ I just hate jokes that are hurtful to others.

_(Angela hurries toward Jennifer but Hex fazes into her path. She attempts to kick Hex but is held back, telekinetically. Hex flicks her fingers and Angela is blasted against the floor.)_

ANGELA: _(grunts, to the twins)_ A little help here!

_(Skye astral projects in front of Angela and grabs a piece of bamboo. She lunges forward but Hex fazes out of the way. Hayley dissolves in orbs and the orbs envelop Hex. The orbs fly into the air. Hex grunts and the orbs scatter to the floor, depositing a badly hurt Hayley. Cut to Foyer. Melinda is hurrying down the staircase, continuously dodging the mist columns. Cut to Attic. Orbs fly out from behind the couch and deposit Wyatt behind the demons. He hurls a potion at the demons, vanquishing them. He immediately hurries out the attic. Cut to Skye. Skye is knocked against the tombstone and winces.)_

SKYE: Where's Wyatt when you need him?

_(Hex blasts a telepathic projectile at Jennifer's force field and it shatters like glass. Jennifer creates two more force fields. Hex raises her palms and the shattered force field pieces flies directly toward the force fields. The force field crashes and the shattered pieces thrust into Jennifer. Jennifer's mouth drops as the lodged force field pieces dissolve, revealing cut marks.)_

JENNIFER: What the-

_(Jennifer collapses to the floor. Cut to Manor Floor. Melinda is continuously blasts the mist columns while moving into the dining room. She flicks her wrists and a powerful explosion occurs, causing the mist to dissipate. Melinda sighs, putting her hands in her hair. Dark mist launches at her from the ceiling and sucks her in, head first.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Wyatt hurries into the dining room, grabbing Melinda's legs and trying to pull her upper body out of the mist vortex. Cut to Inside Vortex. Melinda is screaming as her upper body is floating in the cloud of dark mist. Some of the mist disperses and a vague picture of a male is seen through the mist. Melinda frowns before the dark mist disappears and she falls into the dining room, against Wyatt. The two mist columns fly around rapidly all over the dining room.)**

WYATT: _(panicked)_ Can you get rid of this stuff?

MELINDA: I don't know what to do.

WYATT: Maybe this'll help!

_(Wyatt hands Melinda Joe's necklace just as the mist columns head directly toward her. Melinda takes the necklace and instantly smiles. The necklace glows an orange force field projects from it. The mist thrashes into the force field and dispels on contact.)_

(Flashback: The male figure, inside the vortex. Hands burning with fire.)

_(Melinda's smile grows wider and so does the force field, raising her in the air. All of the mist disappears and Melinda slowly descends. Wyatt is staring at her, jaw dropped.)_

WYATT: _(shocked)_ What just happened?

_(Melinda lunges forward and wraps her arms around Wyatt.)_

WYATT: _(smiling)_ Something good I guess.

_(Cut to Angela. Angela is limping towards Jennifer. Skye is lying unconscious against the tombstone and Hayley is wincing on the ground.)_

ANGELA: What are you?

_(Behind Hex, Hayley's starts dissolving in orbs and the orbs slowly fly to Skye.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ I'm your worst nightmare.

_(Hex conjures a telepathic projectile and hurls it at Angela. Angela slams a potion to the ground. The projectile washes over Angela, before she and Jennifer teleport in a dust cloud. Hex turns to the twins who dissolve in orbs.)_

HEX: I'll find out what our connection is sooner or later. If it's something bad...hell will break loose.

_(Stock shots of San Francisco, during the day, are shown. Shift to Manor. The sun is shining in the dining room while Wyatt is eating breakfast. Melinda hurries down and plants a chaste kiss on his forehead.)_

WYATT: That vortex sucked the bitchyness right out of you, huh?

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Yeah, about that. I'm really sorry.

WYATT: Melinda, please, I know you were going through a rough time. If you can't bitch at your brothers who can you bitch at?

MELINDA: _(sighing)_ Definitely not your best friend.

WYATT: _(curious)_ Seriously, what happened in that vortex.

MELINDA: I know this sounds crazy but I saw Joe in that vortex and it wasn't in the afterlife.

WYATT: Melinda-

MELINDA: _(sincere)_ I know what I saw Wyatt, but I won't be ruled by it. I'll look for him yes but I also need to get my life back together starting with Katie.

_(Melinda hurries out the Manor. Cut to Angela. Angela awakes from her sleep and stumbles out of the bed. Cut to Kitchen. Angela stumbles into the kitchen and presses a button on her telephone.)_

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_: Hey there, Angela, listen I know we have a lot to explain, so you and Jennifer meet us today at the restaurant.

HEX_ (o/s)_: She's right; they have a lot to explain.

_(Angela twists in her spot and faces a smiling Hex. Angela hurries out of the kitchen and heads through her bedroom threshold. Cut to Golden Gate bridge. Angela finds herself on one of the panels of the towers of the bridge. While staring down at the traffic below, Hex appears behind her. She turns to Hex who pushes her off the panel. Angela screams as she falls to the road. Cut to Bedroom. Angela gasps as she bolts upwards. Breathing heavily, she touches herself. Swallowing, she closes her eyes, running her hands through her hair. Cut to Bayview High School. Melinda hurries down the hallway, towards Kendall, Henry and Mark.)_

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Hey everybody!

KENDALL: _(frowning)_ Hi.

HENRY: Did we miss something?

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ You missed a lot. Have you seen Katie?

HENRY: No, we were just looking for her-

MARK: _(clears his throat)_ Guys...found her.

_(Henry, Kendall and Melinda look in the same direction Mark does, seeing Katie, alongside Tori, walking side by side down the hallway. Katie passes them, not even acknowledging their existence and they all stare at her.)_

HENRY: We have missed a lot.

**END**


	4. Jennifer's Bodies

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x04 Jennifer's Bodies **

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Brandon Routh as Caleb_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Sean Farris as Pete_

_Ryan McPartlin as Greg_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Stacy Keibler as Candy_

_Harry Shum Jr as Mark_

_Musical Guest:_

_Ashley Tisdale_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Gymnasium. "Physical" by Olivia Newton John is playing in the background. A shirtless and sweaty Greg is lying on a bench while lifting a barbell. A few feet away, Jennifer is running on a treadmill while staring lustfully at Greg.)**

GREG: _(grunting)_ Try not to stare too much

JENNIFER: _(snapping out of daze)_ Could you be any more of a douche right now?

GREG: That's okay, Candy likes staring too.

JENNIFER: _(rolls eyes)_ Are we back to her again?

GREG: You really should give her a chance, you know?

JENNIFER: I've done that and I could practically feel my brain turning to goo. If you had a brain, she would probably have melted it by now.

GREG: Ha-ha, next topic of discussion please?

JENNIFER: What is it that makes guys so completely clueless about what the people around them are trying to project to them? I mean a girl can send all the right signals and he would be completely numb to any and all flirtation.

GREG: _(frowns)_ We're not talking about your latest conquest are we?

JENNIFER: Maybe...Maybe not, just answer the question.

GREG: _(staring at Jennifer intently)_ It's impossible to answer because guys feel exactly the same way. Sometimes guys even try to make their crushes jealous by dating a girl they completely dislike and there'll still be no response.

JENNIFER: Dating stinks, I really should just start working on a time line for my life. I don't wanna be thirty and still be a single, love-lacking woman.

GREG: _(sighs)_ Yeah, wouldn't want that.

_(Cut to Bathroom. Jennifer is putting on her top. A creaking sound is heard and she turns toward the showers, frowning. After a few seconds, she turns back around and her fingers run over her stomach, feeling the cut marks from her battle with Hex. She shakes her head, grabs her bag and heads out. As she exits, a guy, with only a towel wrapped around him, passes her. She raises her eyebrow as she stares at his back, heading to the changing rooms, before exiting the bathroom. The guy nears the changing rooms and hears a creaking sound. Ignoring the sound, he starts rifling through his gym bag. The creaking sound is heard again, louder. He twists in his position and gasps as something heads straight toward him. Fade out. Grunts and struggling is heard.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Bay Mirror. Angela is working on her laptop when a co-worker nears her.)**

CO-WORKER: _(drops mail on Angela's desk)_ Mail, for your mom's monthly "Ask Phoebe".

ANGELA: _(unfazed)_ I'll see that she gets it.

CO-WORKER: On time this time or I'll kill you.

ANGELA: _(frowns)_ What?

_(Angela turns toward her co-worker and finds herself staring at Hex.)_

HEX: I said I'll kill you.

_(Angela shrieks and stumbles of her seat. Hex grabs her neck, choking her. Cut to Bedroom. Angela bolts up from under her bedspread, hearing the ringing of her cell phone. She sighs out loud while rubbing her eyes and grabs her cell phone from under a pillow.)_

ANGELA: _(sleepily)_ Hello.

JENNIFER_ (o/s)_: Wow, you sound like crap.

ANGELA: Good morning to you to.

_(Intercut between Angela and Jennifer.)_

JENNIFER: _(coming out of Psychology building)_ Did you just wake up? Angie, it's like twelve already.

ANGELA: _(grumpy)_ What's your point? I haven't gotten a lot of sleep okay? Trying to catch up on it.

JENNIFER: I'm just calling to remind you about the gym tonight, remember?

ANGELA: Yeah sure-

JENNIFER: I actually was there this morning and Greg said this cryptic thing that I need you to analyze-

_(A beep is heard.)_

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ Is that you or me?

ANGELA: _(checking phone)_ It's me, call you later._ (presses a button on phone)_What's up Bianca?

_(Intercut between Angela and Bianca.)_

BIANCA: _(pacing in the bedroom)_ We need to talk, pronto.

ANGELA: _(frowning)_ What about?

BIANCA: I'll tell you when I see, so when is that?

ANGELA: In an hour at my place.

BIANCA: See you then.

_(Angela ends the call and retreats back under the covers, closing her eyes.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Cafeteria. Melinda and Kendall are sitting beside each other, staring at Katie and her new friends laughing out loud across the cafeteria.)**

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ What do you think they talk about?

KENDALL: _(shrugs)_ Shoes, Robert Pattinson, how to torture their fellow students.

MELINDA: But that's not Katie, she hates Robert Pattinson and we both no Twilight isn't exactly the most realistic story.

KENDALL: Well than I'm stumped.

MELINDA: This is all my fault.

_(Henry and Mark take seats across the girls.)_

HENRY: If you're talking about Katie than yes, it is all your fault.

MELINDA: Gee, don't hold back.

MARK: In Mel's defence, while she majorly contributed as well as being the catalyst to the new Katie, you and Kendall have been on another planet for a while now as well.

HENRY: Katie's not a baby, we can't be there for her twenty-four seven.

KENDALL: _(guiltily)_ Henry we weren't even their two hours, seven days a week. I can't imagine how she must've felt.

MELINDA: I'll fix this guys, don't worry..._ (staring at Katie)_I'll fix it.

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Angela opens the door and makes way for Bianca to enter the apartment.)**

ANGELA: Okay, whatever it is, you have to make it fast otherwise I have Jennifer on my back and-

BIANCA: I'm pregnant.

ANGELA: _(shocked)_ What?

BIANCA: I'm pregnant.

ANGELA: _(excitedly)_ You're pregnant, seriously? Wait does that mean you lied to me when you took that test?_ (frowning)_Why do I get the feeling you aren't sharing the excitement with me.

BIANCA: _(taking a seat)_ Chris doesn't know.

ANGELA: What! Why the heck not?

BIANCA: The other day...I heard him and Henry...they were speculating...he doesn't want a baby Angie, at least not now.

ANGELA: You have to tell him B, what do you think he'll say when he finds you thirty pounds heavier, sporting a baby bump?

BIANCA: I don't know okay! I tried to tell him the other day but I panicked.

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ All I know is, hiding this is not good for your marriage. Trust me; I got a Bachelor's on soap-opera.

BIANCA: What if he leaves me?

ANGELA: _(sincere)_ Why would he do that? Chris is a billion times over crazy about you, besides there's eight cousins who will kick his ass back to you if he even tries.

_(Bianca smiles.)_

ANGELA: C'mon, I need to head out. I can practically hear Jennifer's scolding as we speak.

_(Cut to Gym. Bathroom. Jennifer is seated on a bench with a phone to her ear.)_

JENNIFER: Pick up, pick up, pick up.

_(Angela's phone immediately goes to voicemail.)_

JENNIFER: _(to phone)_ I hate you!

_(A squawking sound is heard and Jennifer glances over her shoulder. A figure zooms past her and she jumps off the bench. Slowly nearing a corner, the crackling sounds again. Rounding the corner, she finds the man's body from the morning as well as another body, both have tribal markings cut in their chest and shoulders. Suddenly two policemen appear behind Jennifer. Jennifer jumps back, hands in the air, as the policeman calls out "freeze".)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Gymnasium. A teary-eyed Jennifer, along with a few other gym occupants is being questioned by the cops. The other gym occupants are trying to stare into the taped off bathroom area. Angela enters the gym. Jennifer sees Angela and hurries over to her.)**

ANGELA: _(frowning)_ What happened here? 

JENNIFER: Maybe if you had come on time like you were supposed to, you would know.

_(Angela stares at Jennifer sternly.)_

JENNIFER: Fine, something magical and not the good kind.

ANGELA: Wait-

JENNIFER: I'll be right back.

_(Jennifer heads back to the policeman while Angela sighs and nears the taped off bathroom. A cop, Caleb, appears before her.)_

CALEB: I'm sorry ma'am but the crime scene is off limits.

ANGELA: You don't understand, my sports bag is in there and I need to get it.

CALEB: _(cocking eyebrow)_ Ma'am, you're not even wearing gym clothes, I think you can wait.

ANGELA: _(pouting and twirling her hair)_ I'd really really appreciate it if I could just hurry in and grab it officer.

CALEB: Are you trying to flirt with me?

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ That depends, is it working?

CALEB: You're not going in ma'am I'm sorry, besides it's pretty gruesome in there, I don't think you would be able to handle it.

ANGELA: You know sexist attitudes like that are the reason that men are so easy to use.

_(Caleb scoffs and Angela heads back to Angela.)_

JENNIFER: Don't tell me you couldn't get through cause officer Caleb is one sexy dish, definitely not the doughnut eating kind.

ANGELA: _(rolls eyes)_ Lust aside, my flirting is way off base so I need you to distract everybody.

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ How am I supposed to do that?

ANGELA: I don't know; get creative.

_(Angela hurries behind a weight bench. Jennifer paces back and forth and then falls to the floor. All the officers hurry to her side while the surrounding crowds' eyes dart toward her. Angela hurries past the yellow tape. Cut to Crime scene. Angela nears the two pale victims. Observing the tribal markings carved on one of the victim's chest, she frowns and gasps.)_

(Premonition: Angela finds herself inside her premonition. She stares at her body, shocked-)

ANGELA: _(jaw-dropped)_ What the hell?

(-Angela redirects her attention toward the victim, who passes Jennifer. Jennifer passes Angela, not noticing her, Angela frowns before hurrying after the victim. She finds him in the changing rooms and both hear the crackling sound. Angela's eyes dart across the room, but the guy ignores it and goes through his gym bag. A black blur is seen passing Angela. She twists and finds herself in the forest, near Hex's tomb. Angela steps on a twig and it snaps. The sound alarms her and she tries to escape, but Hex appears before her and her eyes glow violet. An invisible force slashes Angela across her face and she screams.)

_(Cut to Jennifer. The officer's are helping Jennifer to her feet and Angela's scream is heard from the bathroom.)_

JENNIFER: Oh crap!

_(The officer's hurry in the bathroom's direction.)_

JENNIFER: _(panicked, chanting)_"Let these people,

Quick as a sneeze,

Drop what they're doing,

And quickly freeze"

_(The entire room immobilizes and Jennifer hurries into the bathroom. Cut to Bathroom. Jennifer hurries into the bathroom, finding a whimpering Angela on the floor, clutching her head. A white aura is surrounding her. Jennifer hurries to her side and a blur zooms behind her.)_

JENNIFER: _(panicked)_ Angela, snap out of it!

_(The creaking sound is heard and Jennifer turns, finding the dark blur heading straight toward her. It knocks her against a locker and she struggles to her feet. Angela falls to the floor, unconscious. The blur heads straight toward Jennifer and she creates a force field, knocking the blur to the floor. The blur deceases, revealing a slim female demon that looks like ninja, her face covered in satin, with only her eyes uncovered. She hurries toward Jennifer with an energized blade. Jennifer creates another force field. The blade crashes through the force field. Jennifer ducks and rolls sideways dodging the demon's attacks. The demon thrusts her forward and she is knocked against a locker. Panicked, Jennifer raises her hand and the crushed force field pieces fly toward the demon. She dodges most of the pieces, but a single piece cuts her arm. She grunts and disappears in a blur.)_

JENNIFER: Justin, you better get your ass down here!

_(Cut to Bayview High School. Henry is standing by his locker with a few cheerleaders surrounding him. A few lockers down, Melinda is rifling through her locker while Kendall is staring at Henry.)_

MELINDA: If you don't stop staring, you'll quite possibly have a neck spasm.

KENDALL: _(whining)_ It's so freaking irritating.

MELINDA: You don't have anything to worry about; Henry is so not that guy.

KENDALL: Yeah I know but-

MELINDA: So what's the problem?

KENDALL: These girls can't keep their hands off him, they're lust is practically toxic and they don't even stand a chance with Henry.

MELINDA: Exactly, they don't stand a chance; I'm failing to see why this is bothering you so much.

KENDALL: You just don't get it.

_(Kendall slams her palm into a locker and the slam leaves a huge dent in the locker.)_

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ What was that?

KENDALL: _(nervous)_ Nothing...uh, I need to be... somewhere else.

_(Kendall hurries past Melinda who stares at her worried. Across the hall, Katie nears her locker alone. Melinda takes a deep breath and heads toward her.)_

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Hey!

KATIE: _(timidly)_ Hey.

MELINDA: Haven't seen you in a while? Can't imagine you on a demon hunting hiatus.

KATIE: I've been busy, besides ever since your lone wolf streak there hasn't been that much problems.

_(Short silence.)_

MELINDA: I'm really sorry-

KATIE: Spare me the fake apology; we both know you meant every word you said to me.

MELINDA: No, I-

_(Tori nears the cousins.)_

TORI: Katie, we should probably head out, Casey is giving us a lift to the beach.

_(Katie nods. She and Tori head past Melinda but Melinda grabs Katie's hand.)  
_

MELINDA: _(whispering)_ You don't belong with them.

KATIE: That's where you're wrong; you see here's the thing. You told me to get a life and now I have one. And it's not gonna change now that you've suddenly found a new life purpose. End of story and end of us. It's not rocket science so you should be able to understand it.

_(Katie rips her arm from Melinda, swings her bag over her shoulder and hurries out school.)_

**(Scene: Paige's House. Hayley's Room. Hayley is sitting at her computer, browsing through occult websites, when Skye enters and starts going through her drawers.)**

HAYLEY: What do you think you're doing?

SKYE: _(searching though a closet)_ Borrowing that gorge earrings of yours, where is it?

HAYLEY: I thought we had a "no borrowing" policy.

SKYE: Aha, found it. C'mon big sister I never agreed to that.

HAYLEY: I don't even have the energy to fight you.

SKYE: That's because you're stuck behind the computer 24/7.

HAYLEY: This Hex problem isn't going to solve itself.

SKYE: And we're not gonna be able to solve it on our own. Look we've tried it your way for the past few months, now let's try it my way.

HAYLEY: So you wanna involve everyone?

SKYE: Maybe the Power of Three will be able to kick her ass, I don't know. What I do know is worry has done nothing to improve your terrible complexion and numerous frown lines.

HAYLEY: I'm just gonna ignore what you just said and ask you why you are dressing up.

SKYE: My body needs to get back into groove and tonight's the night to do it and... you're going with me.

HAYLEY: _(whining)_ Do I have to?

SKYE: You totally have to, even if I have to drag you out here kicking and screaming. _(heads out the room)_And don't forget to dress hot!

_(Hayley slumps in her chair and smiles.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Jennifer is going through the Book and Justin is sitting beside an unconscious Angela.)**

JENNIFER: Are you sure you can't heal her?

JUSTIN: For the tenth time, no.

JENNIFER: What kind of whitelighter can't heal their freakin' charges?

JUSTIN: It's a little hard, since my charges don't let me know anything. Besides whatever hurt her, it wasn't physical, it was something else.

JENNIFER: Yippee for us. Speaking off, you need to figure out what happened to my power; ever since... something happened it's been acting crazy and I think that something is having the same effect on Angela.

JUSTIN: _(frowning)_ Something happened? What is something?

JENNIFER: Never mind. Aha, found something, does Persions ring a bell?

JUSTIN: The seducter demons, that's not possible.

JENNIFER: Why not?

JUSTIN: They're well-known for being very emotional demons, that's possibly why they're so rare, their emotions get them killed.

JENNIFER: That's weird; I thought all demons were cold-hearted asses.

JUSTIN: Well their clan was cursed circa 1840 by some all powerful sorcerer.

JENNIFER: All of that, as interesting as it is, is really irrelevant, if we're unable to find her circa now.

JUSTIN: They're emotional right, so all we have to do is find a connection between all the victims. There must be a reason why she's killing them all.

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ Screw that, let's leave that to Angela. Fill her in when she wakes, will you?

JUSTIN: Well what are you going to do?

JENNIFER: Finding her next victim_ (chanting)_"I stand here,

Innocent's sole salvation,

As time runs out,

Take me forth, yield transportation"

JUSTIN: Wait a minute!

_(Jennifer is engulfed in swirling white lights. Cut to Caleb. Caleb, shirtless, is lying back on the couch in his apartment, watching a football game and drinking a beer. The white lights deposit Jennifer in the small kitchen behind the living area. Jennifer's mouth drops open and her palm flies to her mouth. Caleb turns to the kitchen and she hurriedly hides behind the counter.)_

JENNIFER: _(whispering to herself)_ So freaking sexy!

_(A blur passes by Jennifer but she doesn't notice. A grunt is heard and Jennifer darts up from behind the counter, finding the Persion straddling Caleb and digging her sharp nails into his flesh.)_

JENNIFER: _(shouting)_ Stop!

_(She raises her hand and creates a force field wave and blasts the Persion of Caleb. The satin covering her face, flies off and the Persion, with her blonde hair in a ponytail, turns toward Jennifer.)_

JENNIFER: _(shocked)_ Candy, you must be joking.

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Caleb's Apartment. Candy is smiling at Jennifer, dark veins present under her eyes.)**

CANDY: _(smiling)_ Surprise! Sweetie don't look so pale, it really wrecks your already ugly image.

JENNIFER: _(regaining composure)_ Candy, I'm not the one with sewer pipes under my eyes.

CANDY: You're really quick with the tongue, Hydra told me about that.

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ You mean Courtney? How do you know her?

CANDY: Short version, we met, vented and took care of each other's problems and you... were a problem.

JENNIFER: So what, you came to take care of me? I should warn you "Hydra" bit the dust when she faced me.

CANDY: Cocky, I like that. I love playing before I go for the kill, so how does it feel to know that your lust alone caused two men to die already? Maybe I'll go after Greg next, although I'm tempted to keep him alive, he's amazing in the sack.

JENNIFER: Touch him and you will regret it.

CANDY:_ (nudging Caleb)_ You better call your whitelighter; he's losing a lot of blood.

_(Candy speeds toward Jennifer and grabs her neck.)_

CANDY: Never threaten me and by the way, I'm not Hydra.

_(Candy punches Jennifer in the gut and disappears in a blur. Cut across town. Bianca, Chris, Wyatt and Caitlyn are at a restaurant and all of them are silent. Chris and Bianca keep glancing back and forth when the other isn't looking. Caitlyn and Wyatt do the same.)_

BIANCA: So Caitlyn, what'd you do before you moved to San-Fran.?

CAITLYN: Oh uhm, I lived in Washington.

WYATT: _(frowning)_ I thought you came from New York, that's what you said at your job interview.

CAITLYN: _(nervously)_ Around about, chalk it up to scattered mind I guess. _(clears her throat)_Chris you're awfully quiet.

CHRIS: _(staring up from his food)_ Oh uhm sorry, I'll take the scattered mind excuse too._ (stares at Bianca)_

WYATT: _(to Caitlyn, frowning)_ So why didn't you tell me that at the interview?

CAITLYN: Didn't think it was that important, besides you guys don't wanna here about my past.

BIANCA: _(uneasy)_ Off course we do.

WYATT: _(frustrated)_ She clearly doesn't want to talk about it, so let her keep her inconspicuous past to herself.

CAITLYN: Hey, that's not fair.

WYATT: _(ignoring Caitlyn)_ So Bianca, how you feeling? Last I heard you were barfing up your entire apartment

_(Everyone stares at Bianca.)_

BIANCA: I'm completely fine. Is that the little girl's room?

_(Bianca excuses herself from the table and Caitlyn anxiously joins her as the two head to the bathroom.)_

CHRIS: _(frustrated)_ Ugh, it's so completely clear that she's hiding something.

WYATT: I know what you mean; subtlety is not Caitlyn's best quality.

CHRIS: I'm not talking about Caitlyn, I'm talking about Bianca.

WYATT: Now that you mention, she really hasn't been herself lately.

CHRIS: Tell me about it. What do you think Caitlyn's hiding?

WYATT: I don't know, I thought we we're making progress. After we kissed, which took ages by the way, I thought things were going good, but every time we get close I feel like she starts pulling away. Also I know nothing about her life before San-Fran, she doesn't tell me anything.

CHRIS: _(sighs)_ Women are complicated.

WYATT: You can say that again.

_(Cut across town. Hayley is sitting at the bar in a crowded rave club, drinking a cocktail by herself. A few feet away, Skye is flirting with a blonde English man.)_

MAN: _(English accent)_ You're not serious, you lived in London too?

SKYE: _(giggling)_ Practically my entire childhood, I went to school there so...

MAN: Really, where about?

SKYE: _(quickly replies)_ Hogwarts.

MAN: _(frowns)_ Excuse me?

SKYE: _(holds up her index finger)_ One second.

_(Skye types something on her phone. Cut to Hayley. Hayley retrieves her phone from her pocket and opens a message from Skye that reads " Help, we're English, asap". Hayley sighs and heads over to Skye.)_

HAYLEY: _(fake English accent)_ How do you do, I'm Skye's twin sister.

_(The English man frowns and Skye stares at Hayley sternly.)_

MAN: Why do you have an accent but she doesn't?

SKYE: _(panicked, English accent)_ American shows were on infinite replay on my tele... in our chateau along the countryside.

MAN: You do know chateaus are in France?

SKYE: _(innocently)_ I do now.

_(The man dismisses Skye and heads into the crowd.)_

HAYLEY: A swing and a miss.

SKYE: _(sighs)_ It's your fault, what kind of English accent was that?

HAYLEY: The same one you were sporting, besides that flirtation was doomed from the get go.

SKYE: _(English accent)_ No matter, the night's still young and so are we.

_(Skye grabs Hayley's hand, dragging her to the dance floor. Cut to Manor. Attic. Caleb is lying unconscious inside a crystal circle. Angela, now awake, is standing beside the Book of Shadows.)_

ANGELA: I can't believe you brought him here, aren't you afraid of exposure?

JENNIFER: Off course, that's why I brought him. We need to get to Greg fast, before that blonde bitch gets to him.

JUSTIN: She won't hurt him, she's toying with you. She wants you angry so you go and do something stupid.

ANGELA: Uhuh, chances are she's already waiting for you; we need to be smarter than her. Lure her away from him with someone else.

JENNIFER: So we need a hunk.

_(Everyone stays silent for a moment.)_

JENNIFER: _(eyes widen)_ I've got it. _(retrieves phone from her pocket and dials a number)_Hey Pete, how fast can you get here?

_(Pete shimmers into the attic, wearing board shorts and carrying a surfboard. Justin rolls his eyes.)_

PETE: This fast enough?

JENNIFER: _(jaw agape)_ Whe-uhm, where'd you come from?

PETE: _(shaking the water out of his hair)_ Coast of South Africa, the waves are sick this time of year, so this better be important.

ANGELA: We need your help?

JUSTIN: You're not serious, he's a demon!

PETE: Half-demon. What's with the uptight whitelighter?

JENNIFER: I keep asking myself that same question, but anyway, back to why you're here, we have a demon problem and we need a hunk to solve it.

PETE: _(swinging his arm around Jennifer)_ And you thought of me? I'm flattered. So what's the plan?

_(Cut to Greg. Greg is tied up in a chair, in his dorm room, his mouth covered with tape. Candy is pacing back and forth in front of him.)_

CANDY: What's taking her so long? Is she screwed with timing or are you that insignificant to her?

_(Greg struggles to break free from the chair.)_

CANDY: _(smiles)_ Cute._ (heads over to Greg's drawer and finds a photo of Greg and Jennifer in each other's arms. Smile disappears)_ Even cuter._ (rips tape off Greg's mouth)_I thought we were dating, care to explain this?

GREG: I was using you to make her jealous and good thing too cause you are psychotic bitch.

CANDY: _(flinches)_ Looks like we were using each other, but you know what the difference is? My use for you is over.

_(Candy flicks her fingers and Greg is blasted against the wall, causing him to fall to the floor unconscious. Candy waves her hand across the photo and it becomes transparent. Jennifer and Pete are in bed together in Angela's apartment.)_

CANDY: What a slut!

_(Cut to Angela's apartment. Pete and Jennifer are continuously kissing each other and Candy blurs into the room, the door slamming behind her. Jennifer and Pete rip apart. Both hurry out of bed, Pete only wearing boxers.)_

CANDY: _(raises eyebrow)_ I have to admit, you have really good taste.

JENNIFER: That's not all I got.

_(Jennifer hurls a potion at Candy's feet. The potion crashes and smoke starts covering Candy. Her face contorts in pain. Suddenly she smiles and waves the smoke away.)_

CANDY: Ten for effort.

_(Candy blurs toward Jennifer, but Pete speeds in front of Jennifer, grabbing Candy's neck.)_

CANDY: I knew you were a demon. Your scent is undeniable, not to mention sexy.

_(Candy squints her eyes and Pete is hurled across the room. Cut to Greg. Angela and Justin orb into Greg's dorm room. Their eyes dart across the room, finding no sign of him. The dorm room opens and a smiling Candy enters.)_

CANDY: Isn't cloning just a bitch?

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Dorm Room. Angela and Justin are hurled across the room. Candy kneels beside Justin, places her middle and index fingers on her lips and then on his.)**

CANDY: When Jennifer has another vanquishing potion ready, you'll know where to find me cutie.

_(Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer is maintaining a blue force field in front of herself and Pete, her hair waving in the air. Pete is hurling all their extra potions at Candy who reflects it back at the force field or ignores it, letting it crash into her.)_

CANDY: This is getting old.

PETE: I usually don't hit a woman but that smug attitude is working on my last nerve.

_(Pete speeds out from behind the force field and hurls Candy across the room. He grabs her neck and lifts her into the air. Candy, still smiling, grabs onto Pete's arm and sinks her sharp nails into his flesh. Pete winces in pain but doesn't let go. Candy lifts her knee and jabs Pete in his stomach. He slumps forward and she slams him to the floor with her elbow. She grabs a potion from the floor and hurls it at Jennifer. The potion crashes into the force field and creates a huge explosion of fire and force field particles, blasting Jennifer back. Jennifer struggles to her feet, while coughing and makes her way out of the smoke. When the smoke disperses, she finds herself alone in the apartment.)_

_(Shift to Beach. Katie is sitting at a fire, leaning back on her hands and staring at the stars. Tori nears her, laughing.)_

KATIE: _(frowning)_ Do you know what constellation that is?

TORI: _(confused)_ What?

KATIE: It's just, I've been looking at the stars since like seven and I've never seen that constellation before.

_(A moment of silence passes between the two girls.)_

KATIE: Anyway, what's so funny?

TORI: _(smiling)_ Okay get this, Casey and Michael went and grabbed that geek Thomas down by the bay and they're dunking him in the ocean.

KATIE: _(frowns)_ Are you crazy? Thomas can't swim.

TORI: I know that's the funny part.

_(Katie shakes her head and hurries past Tori. Tori grabs on to Katie's arm.)_

TORI: Katie, you're popular now. This is what we do and you need to get use to it

KATIE: But what if he gets hurt?

TORI: You seriously think we'll do that? We're just having a little fun, that's all.

_(Tori drops Katie's hand and the two head down to the beach together.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Caleb's eyes drift open and he bolts up. Looking everywhere he tries to get out of the crystal cage but is shocked. He stumbles back, thunderstruck. Orbs appear in the middle of the attic. Caleb returns to his position on the floor, closing his eyes. The orbs deposit Justin, Angela and Jennifer in the attic.)**

JENNIFER: _(heading over to the potion table)_ You'll know where to find her, what the heck is she planning?

ANGELA: Nothing good, I can't believe she knew what we were going to do before we even did. What are you doing?

JENNIFER: I'm making another potion, so I can go kick her ass.

JUSTIN: You can't go fight her without a plan, besides you aren't one of the better potion makers.

JENNIFER: That's why I'm throwing in anything explosive we have.

ANGELA: But-

JENNIFER: _(determined)_ Two innocents have already died because of me, I'm not letting her get away with killing anymore. We have the power to beat her we just need to use it.

ANGELA: Exactly, we have the power...let's use it. Can you take him back to his apartment?

_(Justin nods and heads over to Caleb, breaking the crystal cage. Caleb is staring through the small opening off his wavering eyes.)_

ANGELA: Memory dust him and meet us back here.

_(Justin touches Caleb's shoulder and orbs out of the attic with him. Time lapse. University's Indoor pool. Orbs deposit Justin and Jennifer in front of the pool. The entire room is dark with only the moon acting as a source of light.)_

JENNIFER: I have a bad feeling about this.

_(Candy appears behind Jennifer and Justin and they turn to her.)_

CANDY: You should. Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't this where you killed my friend?

_(Jennifer shifts uncomfortably.)_

CANDY: What's the matter? Cat got your tongue? Then who's got him?

_(Candy squints her eyes and Justin is hurled into the pool. Candy claps her hands together and the room lights up, revealing two enchanted cages in the pool enclosing Pete and Greg, their heads barely above water. Justin emerges from the water and an enchanted cage appears around him as well.)_

GREG: _(floating above the water; shouting)_ Jennifer, what the hell is going on?

JENNIFER: _(guiltily)_ I'll explain everything later I promise.

CANDY: Problem is...there's not gonna be a later.

_(Jennifer reaches for her pocket.)_

CANDY: Ah Ah, you wouldn't want anyone to take a permanent dip underwater now would you? _(nearing Jennifer)_So let's make this interesting, I mean there's no reason for all of you to die tonight, so I'm giving you a chance, one chance, to save one of them. All you have to do is choose. Sweet and sexy Greg, the hunky half-demon or the uptight whitelighter? That's okay take your time. You have two minute before this entire pool overflows and drowns them all.

_(Candy flicks her palm and water starts streaming in from built in pipes inside the pool. Jennifer gasps and hurries forward but Candy flicks her fingers, telekinetically blasting Jennifer backward.)_

CANDY: Tik tok.

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Indoor Pool. The pool is slowly filling up with water and Greg, Pete and Justin are struggling to keep their head above the water. Jennifer is staring at them, hopeless. She hurries forward again, but is again blasted back by Candy.)**

CANDY: You should really stop fighting and start thinking about who you're going to save before you lose them all.

_(Tears start filling up Jennifer's eyes.)_

JENNIFER: _(standing up)_ You're a monster.

CANDY: _(smiling)_ Flattery will get you nowhere.

_(The water starts overflowing the pool and the men's' heads are dunked in the water.)_

JENNIFER: Fine! I choose Justin.

CANDY: _(surprised)_ What? Not who I was expecting but I'm a girl of my word.

_(Candy snaps her fingers and the cage surrounding Justin disappears. Justin appears from the water. Justin immediately raises his hands and the cages carrying Greg and Pete are lifted out of the water.)_

CANDY: What the-

JENNIFER: Did I forget to mention that Justin was a witch before he died...with the power of temporary empathy. So when you touched him, you actually gave him your power.

_(Jennifer hurls a potion at Candy, blasting her off her feet. Justin orbs out of the pool and the cages, with Pete and Greg, follow suit in a cloud of orbs. Angela appears in swirling white lights beside Jennifer. Candy struggles to her feet.)_

JENNIFER: _(to Angela)_ Did you get it?

ANGELA: _(opens her palm, revealing a stone)_ Tiger's eye, it should energize my wonky powers for a moment or two. Stand back.

_(Jennifer hurries backward. Angela places her palms together, trapping the Tiger's eye between them. Candy hurls an athame at Angela, but before it reaches her, a white aura appears around Angela. It deflects the athame and creates white energy waves, blasting Candy back. Jennifer hurls another potion at Candy but she telekinetically waves it back. Jennifer creates a force field and it shatters into small pieces.)_

JENNIFER: You just signed your own death warrant.

_(Jennifer raises her hands and the sharp force field pieces, fly toward Candy, lodging themselves across her entire body.)_

CANDY: _(breathing heavily)_ You think this is going to kill me?

ANGELA: No, but this will...

JENNIFER & ANGELA: _(chanting)_"Hellspawn demon,

Creature of death,

Emotions thy cursed,

Shall take your every breath"

_(The lodged force field pieces start glowing one by one. Candy shrieks in pain and she explodes in light blue particles.)_

JENNIFER: _(happily)_ Finally, it's over.

ANGELA: Well not entirely...I'm afraid it's time to have the magic talk.

_(Jennifer's features change and she takes Angela's hand. Both disappear in white lights.)_

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco are shown while "Me without you" by Ashley Tisdale is playing in the background. Shift to P3. Ashley is performing the song on stage. Shift to Manor. Greg is sitting in the dining room, playing with his fingers anxiously, when Jennifer comes down from the stairs. She takes a deep breath and sits on the chair beside Greg and starts talking to him. Shift to Katie. Katie enters the house, still worried about Thomas, and heads to her room. She nears the window and stares up at the stars, frowning. Shift to Caitlyn.)**

CAITLYN: I don't know how much longer I can keep this up, we have to hurry. The stars have all aligned; we have to start acting,

_(Caitlyn sighs and stares at the spirit board in front of her. The spirit board spells out "IT'S TIME" and Caitlyn nods. Shift to P3. Ashley is still performing while the crowd is swaying to the music. Shift to Twins. The twins enter the house sleepily. Hayley heads straight to her room while Skye immediately takes off Hayley's earrings and leaves it on the dining table, heading to her own room. Cut to Skye. Skye climbs into her bed.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Skye.

SKYE: Hmm?

HAYLEY: Thanks...for taking me out...I really needed it and maybe you're right...maybe with the Power of Three we can beat Hex.

_(Skye smiles. Cut to Living Room. Hex appears in a purple glow and takes Hayley's earrings on the dining table. Shift to Police Station. Caleb enters the empty station and heads straight to his computer. He turns it on and scans over a profile of Jennifer and Angela. He notices their last name and heads to a closet behind him. Pulling out a worn out file from the bottom of the door, he looks at the heading which reads "Halliwell". Shift to Angela. The music stops playing. Angela is sleeping peacefully. Sunshine illuminates the rooms and she wakes up. She jumps back and stares at Hex, afraid.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ We are gonna have so much fun.

**END**


	5. The Bad Seeds

**A/N: Hell agiain everybody, I'm not sure how many people will actually be reading this again, but hopefully a few will. Let me start by saying that I'm really really sorry for the long long long wait. I had al the ideas for the story but life got in the way and than university, but I'm back and I'm going to try and complete this thing once and for all( I've already started with the next chapter). I reposted the three previous chapters and I'd suggest reading those before you going to those before tackling this one.**

**A/N: Check my profile to see an updated cast list(with tiny summaries for each), if you feel like you forgot who everyone is in the story.**

**A/N: I wrote this chapter three times over, with three different plots, which is one of the reasons why it took so long as well.**

**A/N: Here's hoping this chapter goes well. Any questions, don't hesitate to pm me. :)**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x05 The Bad Seeds**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Ryan McPartlin as Greg_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Harry Shum Jr as Mark_

_Michelle Rodriguez as Ayana _

_Brandon Routh as Caleb_

_Special Guest__:_

_Tyler Layton as Melinda Warren_

_Musical Guest:_

_Allison Iraheta_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Library. Hayley and Jennifer are going through occult books in the library. Skye appears from one of the isles with a stack of books. Jennifer's jaw drops.)**

JENNIFER: _(loudly)_ Are you kidding-

_(The surrounding group of people glare at Jennifer.)_

JENNIFER: _(softly, annoyed)_ Are you kidding me? We have to go through all these too?

SKYE: _(frowns)_ What's the big deal?

JENNIFER: The big deal is I have a life, one which I would like to get back to...soon.

HAYLEY: You haven't even been here for an hour; we've been at this for weeks how do you think we feel?

JENNIFER: My brain wasn't made to process so much information at one time, people are already staring at me, plus I still have to go talk to Greg.

SKYE: You wanted to help us with Hex so quit whining and get to it, besides I thought Greg was taking everything super well.

JENNIFER: Too well I should say, he doesn't fully understand the danger that magic can pose and thinks I can fix everything with a twitch of my nose.

SKYE: He's taken the news better than most people would so at least give him a little credit for that.

HAYLEY: Guys, not that I mind the shop talk, we really need to get back to the more important things at hand.

JENNIFER: Fine fine fine, but I'm only staying for two more hours then I'm out and where the heck is Angie? Last I checked we both signed on for this bum deal.

HAYLEY: _(retrieves cell phone from bag)_ I have no idea, but I will call her if that's what your heart desires.

JENNIFER: That is what my heart is lusting for, thank you!

_(Cut to Angela. Angela's body is hovering over her bed. Hex's fingers are pressed against the either side of her head, glowing violet. Angela's phone starts ringing and Hex raises her head and removes her fingers from Angela's head. Angela's eyes open and she gasps, dropping onto her bed. She bolts upward, looking around her frantically.)_

HEX: You've been ever so helpful darling

ANGELA: What did do to me?

HEX: _(walks over to Angela's phone and grabs it)_I simply read your mind, to defeat ones enemy you have to know the enemy first and you...have given me a lot to chew on. For now though I must attend to some business_ (hands over Angela's phone, eyes glow violet)._ You will remember nothing of our meeting, call your niece back and start toying with the family...using magic. I need a distraction and I'm pretty sure you will suffice_ (smiles)._ I'm doing you a favour sweetheart, the type of bond you share with them always seems to crumble somehow.

_(Hex's smile wavers and she disappears in a violet glow.)_

(Flashback: 1688. Salem, Massachusetts. Large House. Attic. A less pale and more glowing Hex is seen, frantically packing various clothing items and cleaning supplies into a basket. She is wearing a long frock, with an accommodating coat and her hair is drawn back in a ponytail. Footsteps are heard heading towards the attic and a knocking is heard at the door. Hex panics and telekinetically moves the basket into a covered corner of the attic.)

HEX: _(takes a deep breath)_ Come in!

_(A tall blonde woman enters the house.)_

WOMAN: _(frowning)_ Helena, you are late for school and that feeble peasant girl has come to pick you up again.

HEX: _(sighs)_ Mother, she's not a peasant girl mother; she just doesn't share in the same riches as we do.

HEX'S MOTHER: Whatever the case may be I never want to see her here again, now off you go! Don't forget about your flute lessons some time after school, if you miss one again your father will punish you!

_(Hex rushes past her mother and down the stairs. She exits the house and finds a teenage Melinda Warren waiting for her outside.)_

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Finally, hurry up or we'll be late!

_(Hex _joins_ at Melinda's side and the two rush off to school.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Amphitheatre. Katie is covered in tons of astrology books, going through them simultaneously while frequently glancing at a dancing Mark below. Melinda takes a seat next to Katie.)**

MELINDA: _(smiling faintly)_ Hi!

_(Katie glances at Melinda before turning to the books again. Melinda nods and shifts awkwardly, looking everywhere except Katie. She returns her gaze to Katie and swallows.)_

MELINDA: What're you doing?

_(Silence.)_

MELINDA: You know I could help... if you want.

_(Katie stares at Melinda with a cold expression.)_

MELINDA: _(uncomfortable)_ Or I could just...leave_ (stands up to leave, but hesitates)_ You know what? No. I'm not leaving; I'm staying here and helping you.

KATIE: _(rolls eyes)_ Okay, so what part of the silent treatment did you not get?

MELINDA: You can't keep ignoring me forever, you know that! All this anger you're harbouring against me and Henry is not good for you.

KATIE: And since when do you care about what's good for me, because I seem to remember you ignoring me for months. So take your own advice and shove it!_ (starts shoving the books in her bag and gets up to leave)_

MELINDA: _(sincere)_ Katie...I'm trying to fix things here.

KATIE: _(sighs, teary-eyed)_ I get that, Mel, I really do, but this is not just something you can fix, it's not that easy. We were supposed to be best friends, me, you and Henry, that's all I knew since we were babies, the three amigos. Instead you made me feel like garbage, I was alone and my amigos weren't there. Guess I didn't get the memo that we were splitting up.

_(Katie hurries away, leaving Melinda behind. A tear runs down Melinda's cheek.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Angela hurries into the living room, seemingly normal, while dialling a number on her cell phone. She holds the cell phone to her ear using her shoulder, while rifling through her kitchen cabinets. She finds up matches and hurries back to her bedroom.)**

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_: Hey, Angie!

ANGELA: Hey I saw the miss call on my phone, what's up?

_(Intercut between Hayley and Angela)_

HAYLEY: _(frowning)_ Uhm duh, you were supposed to meet us at the library, you know the Hex problem?

ANGELA: _(places palm on forehead)_ Oh crap, I completely forgot, my head's been a little fuzzy this whole morning_ (retrieves a note from her desk)_

HAYLEY: It's fine, what're you doing now? Maybe you can meet us here?

ANGELA: _(lights the match and nears it to the note)_ Just concocting up a spell.

HAYLEY: _(frowns)_ Wait, what?

ANGELA: _(chanting)_"Sunlight, Sun bright, Distracted be their blinding sight, Using all thy magic's might"_ (lights note on fire)_

_(The note disintegrates. Cut to Hayley. A white glow washes over Hayley.)_

SKYE: _(frowns)_ Hayley?

_(Skye hurries to her side and Jennifer grabs her hand. The glow passes through Jennifer and then through Skye, when she places the back of her palm on Hayley's forehead. Cut to Angela.)_

ANGELA: So can you meet me at the Manor?

_(Cut to Hayley. Hayley, Skye and Jennifer seem normal and continue going through the books.)_

HAYLEY: Sure, no problem_ (ends call). _Change of plans we're heading to the Manor.

JENNIFER: I'm so meeting you there, but can I please head over to Greg first.

SKYE: Go sort out your drama, but be ready to work when you get to the Manor.

JENNIFER: I will absolutely be ready_ (grabs Skye's head)_ Mwa, love you! Toodle-oo.

_(Skye and Hayley laugh as Jennifer grabs her coat and hurries out the library.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Parking Lot. Wyatt and Chris are sitting in his car, across the street. Chris is munching on potato chips while Wyatt stares at Caitlyn's apartment.)**

CHRIS: _(mouth full of chips)_ Remind me again why we're parked across the street from your girlfriend's apartment and haven't made one move to go inside.

WYATT: Cause we are on a stake-out, this is what you do on a stake-out and can you please not talk with a full mouth?

CHRIS: _(swallows)_ Forgive me for stating the obvious but don't you think you're reaching the border from concerned boyfriend to crazy stalker?

WYATT: No, she's keeping secrets from me and I just want to know why...and preferably what, but just so we're clear you're not telling anyone about this.

CHRIS: Have you ever considered that she may be keeping these secrets because she doesn't wanna hurt you?

WYATT: Off course I have, but are you telling me you don't want to find out what Bianca's hiding?

_(Chris stays silent.)_

WYATT: Right, thought so.

_(Cut to Caitlyn. Caitlyn is staring at Wyatt's car from her apartment. Behind her candles are lit and placed in a circle on the floor.)_

CAITLYN: _(running hands through hair)_ My boyfriend is stalking me... from his car... across the street. I'd say couples therapy is definitely in order.

_(A strong wind rushes through the room.)_

CAITLYN: _(shaking her head)_Right, perspective._(tapping fingers, chanting) "_Temporarily protect from prying eyes, What they wish to see, This magic's worth for me, Make a veil of mystic worth, Let their lines be blurred, Blended, smudged, and slurred, Only their eyes can see, The illusion of another me."

_(Cut to Wyatt. Wyatt and Chris are talking to each other, when Chris notices "Caitlyn" exiting the building and starting down the street.)_

CHRIS: _(pointing to Caitlyn)_ Whoops, there goes your target!

WYATT: _(turning head)_ What?_ (hurriedly starts the car and follows "Caitlyn")_

_(Cut to Caitlyn. Caitlyn smiles as Wyatt heads after her illusion and looks at herself in the mirror.)_

CAITLYN: _(chanting)"_I call upon the ancient powers, To mask me now and in future hours. Hide me well and thoroughly, But only from those I call enemies_"_

_(A ray washes over the mirror and a brunette female is seen staring back at Caitlyn.)_

CAITLYN: _(smirks)_ Nice spell, but now for the hard part_ (takes a seat in the middle of the circle)_ Finding the Grimoire.

_(Shift to Hex. Hex is also seated in the middle of a candle-lit circle, inside her tomb. Her hands are raised. A crystal and map is floating in the air above her hands, the crystal points at the West Andes. Hex smiles at looks back at the wall filled with carvings.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ Once I've found the Grimoire, it will only be a matter of time until everything is as it should be and everything...

(Flashback. 1688. Salem, Massachusetts. Woods. Hex and Melinda are walking along a beaten path in the woods. Hex leads the way.)

HEX: ...will be fine. Melinda you really shouldn't worry so much.

MELINDA: Helena, your mother will kill you and me both, I can't help it. We should have at least waited for Kat to come with us.

_(The girls near a river.)_

HEX: She's sick; we could've waited for days and..._(places hand on stomach)_

MELINDA: _(frowns)_ Something wrong?

HEX: _(shakes head)_ Nothing...nothing I'm fine. Look we're hear already, there's no use in turning back now.

_(Melinda sighs and then nods.)_

HEX: _(calling out)_ Ayana! Ayana!

_(The trees behind the girls rustle and small brown leaves blow into the air, in front of them, the leaves burst into small particles and form into a young brunette woman. She wears tribal clothing and small feather in her long hair.)_

AYANA: _(smiling)_ Pretty Amazing, huh?

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Hayley is driving the car, while Skye is busy going through a few books. Skye pauses.)**

SKYE: Do you think...that it would maybe be feasible...possible for us to use our telepathy to figure out...our connection with Hex?

HAYLEY: Absolutely not, even if it is possible.

SKYE: Why not?

HAYLEY: It's way to dangerous. Her telepathy is like crazy bananas; she'd be able to sense it and kick our butts another time.

SKYE: But don't you think she would have done that by now, if she really wanted to?

_(Hayley contemplates Skye's reply and spots an explosion in the corner of her eye.)_

HAYLEY: _(frustrated)_ Not today!

_(Hayley spins the car into an alley and the twins hurry out the car. A bald demon is seen launching energy balls at a young female. The demon wears a neckband with the letter "H" on it. The demon launches an athame straight at the woman. The twins orb in front of the woman and join hands, creating a telepathic shield and deflecting the athame. Hayley orbs the woman into the car, while an astral Skye appears behind the demon and slide kicks him, knocking him off his feet. The astral Skye disappears and Hayley orbs in beside the demon. She grabs the athame from the ground and plunges it into the demon's heart. He is swallowed in flames. Hayley sighs out loud.)_

HAYLEY: Wasn't too bad.

SKYE: _(nudging)_ We still have a problem though.

_(Skye nods into the innocent's direction, who looks shell-shocked.)_

HAYLEY: Oh...

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Hallway. Kendall is walking down the hallway, she passes a few girls, who are talking about Henry. She sighs and rolls her eyes. She nears a corner and bumps into Henry.)**

HENRY: _(smiles)_ Whoa, was just coming to look for you? _(plants a kiss on Kendall's cheek)_

_(As Henry pulls back, Kendall grabs his neck, pressing her lips to his passionately. She pulls back and stares at the group of girls with a satisfactory smirk.)_

HENRY: _(flushed)_ What was that?

KENDALL: Just missed you a lot that's all.

HENRY: _(frowns)_ Since you saw me this morning?

KENDALL: _(jokingly)_ What can I say? I'm obsessed.

_(Henry places his arm over Kendall's shoulder, pulling her towards him as they head down the hall.)_

HENRY: So I was thinking, it's been along time since I've been the hopeless romantic that reeled you in.

KENDALL: Hopeless romantic? As I recall it took months for you to even make one move.

HENRY: Regardless, pick you up at seven?

KENDALL: Wait, what should I-

_(Henry's cell phone goes off as he receives a text message from Melinda, reading "Help with Katie".)_

HENRY: I have to go, but I will see you tonight, promise.

_(Henry plants a chaste kiss on Kendall's cheek before hurrying off.)_

**(Scene: San Francisco University. Indoor Pool. Greg is sitting alone at off the pool, with his legs dipped into the pool. Jennifer walks into the room and Greg turns to her.)**

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Dude, how can you still sit here alone after what happened?

GREG: _(laughs)_ Just trying to relive the awesomeness of what happened here.

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ Awesomeness...almost being drowned by a magical bitch was awesome?

GREG: _(sighs)_ Fine, sub-awesome. How'd you find me?

JENNIFER: Asked a couple of guys from the football team. Listen we really have to talk.

GREG: Ah, here we go again with the magic lecture.

JENNIFER: _(bends forward and punches Greg)_ You did not just mock me!

GREG: _(laughs)_ Ow! You hit real hard for a girl.

JENNIFER: Wait till you see how I strangle you to death.

GREG: Oh really?

_(Greg and Jennifer laugh as a dark tiger-like beast appears behind them. An "H" is burned on his back.)_

GREG: Whoa!

_(The beast charges at the two. Jennifer hurries in front of Greg and creates a force field. The beast connects with the shield and the collision sends both the beast hurling back and Jennifer flying into the air. Jennifer drops into the pool. Greg spots pieces of wood near the stands. He grabs a piece of wood and breaks it with his knee. Greg stabs the beast with the wood. The beast roars and bursts in flames. Greg hurries over to Jennifer and helps her out the pool.)_

GREG: _(excitedly)_ Did you just see that? Did you just see me? I just some hell-beast from the Underworld or whatever.

JENNIFER: _(rolls eyes)_ Uhuh let's hold the congratulations for later, once I find something to dry me with first.

GREG: _(frowns)_ What's wrong?

JENNIFER: That was way way too simple.

**(Scene: West Andes. Caitlyn is standing at the foot of the mountain with her hands on her hips.)**

CAITLYN: This is not gonna be easy!

_(Caitlyn heaves and raises her hands. She pulls back and a large piece of rock retracts from the mountain. Caitlyn steps onto the rock ledge and another appears slightly above it. Caitlyn sighs and starts heading up the mountain. Shift to Hex. Hex is on another side of the mountain. She closes her eyes and raises her hands. An opening appears in the side off the cave and Hex steps into it, breathing heavily.)_

(Flashback: 1688. Salem, Massachusetts. Cave. Hex, Melinda and Ayana enter a small cave.)

AYANA: We are almost there, where is Kat?

MELINDA: She is not feeling well.

AYANA: I really wanted to apologize for our argument last time.

HEX: She's probably knows, it was a frivolous argument

_(Hex makes an uncomfortable noise.)_

AYANA: _(frowns)_ Helena?

HEX: _(Hex shakes her head)_ Where's the Grimoire?

_(Ayana retrieves a book from underneath a rock. Melinda takes the book and uses her telekinesis to go through it.)_

MELINDA: Its pages are so dark.

HEX: _(frowns)_ Can I see it?

AYANA: I've been adding a lot of our recent spells to it, it's becoming really thick.

MELINDA: _(to Ayana)_ How's your family?

AYANA: As good as they can be under the circumstances. The townspeople still think we're malevolent.

HEX: I was thinking off adding another spell, you guys wanna try it?

_(Ayana and Melinda nod and the girls start creating a circle.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Foyer. Angela heads to the front door and opens it, making way for Skye and Hayley to enter. Hayley brushes past Angela and pauses.)**

HAYLEY: Whoa!_ (turns to Angela)_

ANGELA: _(frowns)_ What's wrong?

HAYLEY: Nothing, I just...felt something. Forget it; I had a crazy, wiggy moment.

SKYE: _(snorts)_ Excuse my twin sister Angie, she hasn't been drinking her pills lately.

HAYLEY: Whatever! _(to Angela)_How'd you get in?

ANGELA: Used the hide-a-key, it's still in its same old spot.

_(The girls start heading up the stairs. Jennifer and Greg enter the house.)_

JENNIFER: Demon problem!

SKYE: _(sighs)_ Another one?

JENNIFER: Wait what do you mean "another one"?

HAYLEY: We just eighty-sixed one before we came here, he was after an innocent-

SKYE: A very confused and scared innocent, that's still waiting for an explanation in the car I might add.

GREG: Some super cool hell-beast, tried to slice and dice me and Jen.

JENNIFER: _(to Angela)_ Did anything come after you?

ANGELA: _(hesitates and shakes head)_ Nope, like I said my morning's been fuzzy.

HAYLEY: Wait, let's tackle this bit by bit, where's the "super cool" hell-beast now?

JENNIFER: Greg roasted his ass.

SKYE: _(fist pounds Greg)_ Way to go dude, so what's the problem?

JENNIFER: Something was just off, no offense to Greg, but it was just way way way too simple.

HAYLEY: Now that you mention it, we vanquished our demon pretty easily. Let's check the Book.

_(The girls, along with Greg, head up the stairs.)_

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Wyatt and Chris are parked outside an office building.)**

WYATT: I can't believe we lost her, how did we lose her? We were in a freakin' car and she walked on her damn feet.

CHRIS: Wyatt,_ (snorts)_sensei says relax.

WYATT: This is not funny!

CHRIS: _(covers laughter)_ C'mon it's a little funny.

_(Wyatt stares at Chris sternly.)_

CHRIS: Right,_ (clears throat)_ sorry. Look Wyatt- wait a minute.

WYATT: _(looking around frantically)_ What is it? Is it Caitlyn?

CHRIS: _(points across the street)_ No, Bianca.

_(Bianca is walking on the other side of the road.)_

WYATT: I thought she was working today.

CHRIS: You and me both. _(pauses)_Hit the gas and step on it.

WYATT: Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute, weren't you the same guy that said and I quote "...you're reaching the border from concerned boyfriend to crazy stalker?"

_(Chris stares at Wyatt pointedly and Wyatt starts the car.)_

WYATT: Fine then.

CHRIS: Thank you, besides it's different...I'm her husband.

_(Wyatt scoffs before driving the car in Bianca's direction.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Bedroom. Katie's standing in her room, staring at the wall, where a large solar system poster is pasted. It is covered in pins that are connected by lace. Katie is busy tapping a pencil against her chin in thought, when a knock is heard.)**

KATIE: Come in!

_(Henry and Melinda enter the room. Katie sighs and takes a seat on her bed.)_

KATIE: Haven't we been through this enough.

MELINDA: We get that, we really do, but I couldn't help but notice that you were doing some magic and astrology research and I figured three witches are better than one. Maybe we can help.

KATIE: _(smiles barely)_ Fine, but only because I'm drawing a blank.

HENRY: _(smiles)_ Great!_ (turns to poster)_So what am I looking at here? And what are you thinking?

KATIE: _(rises from her bed)_ Right so the other day, I was at the beach and I noticed this..._ (gestures at the pins)_ constellation. Problem is, I don't think it is though, I mean at least not one that's written about in any astrology books whatsoever.

HENRY: What makes you think it's magical though?

KATIE: _(sighs heavily)_ I can't be sure, but I think I saw it in that tomb a few weeks ago. _(to Melinda)_You know the one that me, you, Tess and Sam were trapped in?

MELINDA: Uhuh, it does kinda look familiar but to be honest I don't remember much.

_(Katie nods and looks away as an awkward silence follows.)_

MELINDA: But we could try a spell or potion, to see if it's connected.

KATIE: Good idea, you guys can start writing, I'll go grab some potion ingredients from the kitchen.

HENRY: _(jokingly)_Damn Katie, just think, if you spend half as much energy on your schoolwork as you do with this, you'd be a super genius.

_(Katie snorts and Melinda smiles.)_

KATIE: And maybe some salt...for Henry's egghead.

_(Melinda giggles.)_

HENRY: _(laughing)_ What're you laughing at geek?

MELINDA: Geek, really? I'm hurt.

_(The three cousins all laugh together, but an uncomfortable silence follows as Katie heads to the kitchen.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Greg is going through the Book of Shadows in fascination. Angela and Jennifer are seated on the couch with Skye sitting on the floor in front of them.)**

JENNIFER: Something about this whole thing doesn't add up.

_(Hayley enters the attic.)_

SKYE: Hey, is the innocent taken care off?

HAYLEY: Yeah, I told her something along the lines of FBI or something, I was really just floundering. Better luck here?

SKYE: Nope, we have demons we can't find anywhere in the Book and nothing seems to connect them.

JENNIFER: _(to Angela)_ You've been really quiet.

_(Hayley stares at Angela suspiciously.)_

ANGELA: Well I can't really contribute; I wasn't attacked by a demon.

HAYLEY: _(furrowing eyebrows)_ Justin!

JENNIFER: Oh no, not now!

_(Orbs deposit Justin, behind the group of girls and Greg stares at Justin in amazement.)_

GREG: _(excitedly)_ Dude that was amazing! Jennie did you just see that?

JUSTIN: I take it you took the news well? _(to Jennifer)_Jennie huh? By the way I heard your little comment.

JENNIFER: Good, that was the idea. Look we have a demon problem.

JUSTIN: _(points to Greg)_ And you're letting him stay here?

GREG: Dude chillax.

JUSTIN: I will not chillax..._ (sighs loudly)_What's the problem?

_(Cut to Caitlyn. Caitlyn has her hand raised as she walks along a tunnel. Her hand is electrocuted by an invisible shield and she rips it backward. She winces and retrieves a cigarette lighter from her jeans. She lights it.)_

CAITLYN: _(chanting)"_Draw to me, This Book I plea, Break this shield of merit, For the greater good I need to have it"

_(The fire on the lighter grows and Caitlyn hurls a flare of fire toward The shield. The invisible shield flickers and Caitlyn reaches forward. Nothing happens and she hurries down the tunnel that gives way to a large cave. The Grimoire is lying in the middle of the cave. Caitlyn hurries toward it and hesitantly reaches for it. She grabs it and sighs in relief.)_

HEX: Thank you darling...

_(Caitlyn gasps and turns toward Hex. Hex only sees Caitlyn's disguise.)_

HEX: But I'll take my Book back please.

(Flashback: 1688. Salem, Massachusetts. River. Melinda is walking along the riverside, the Grimoire in hand, and Hex and Ayana are hurrying after her.)

HEX: Give back the Book back Melinda!

MELINDA: _(teary-eyed)_ No Helena! Don't you see? This Book is not good for us; this is not good magic we're dealing with here.

AYANA: Melinda, that's crazy.

MELINDA: _(pauses, turning to Ayana and Hex)_ Is it Ayana? Did you see what just happened in there? Kat feels exactly the same way!

HEX: Melinda relax, that was just the spell. I'm sorry. Just don't destroy our hard work.

MELINDA: You mean our "dark" work?

_(Silence.)_

MELINDA: _(hands book to Hex)_ Look take it and put it away. We need to take time and think about this clearly. I'll see you tomorrow and I'll make sure to bring Kat along.

_(Melinda leaves the girls and retreats through the woods, along the beaten path. Hex grabs her stomach and takes a seat on a large rock.)_

AYANA: You haven't told her yet, have you?

HEX: Don't you dare! I will haunt you in your sleep and you know I can do it.

AYANA: _(softly)_ Helena-

HEX: You don't know Melinda like I do, she won't understand.

AYANA: Helena, you're pregnant! She'll understand.

HEX: That part yes, but not the other part. She will never understand that I conceived this baby...with a demon.

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene. Manor. Attic. Angela is still seated on the couch, with the others gathered in a group around the Book. Hayley keeps sneaking glances at Angela.)**

JUSTIN: Was there any sort of significant thing about these demons?

SKYE: What do you mean?

JUSTIN: Like some sort of sign or symbol that could help you identify them?

GREG: Well there was an "H" on our beast.

JENNIFER: Really?

GREG: Uhuh on his side.

SKYE: I think our guy had an "H" around his neck._ (starts going through Book)_

_(The bell is heard and Jennifer takes a look out the window.)_

JENNIFER: Oh look it's officer hotness from the gym thing, Angela you get rid of him, I seem to remember you handling him with a certain panache last time.

_(Angela snorts and heads out the attic.)_

HAYLEY: _(softly)_ Guys, something is wrong with Angela.

JENNIFER: What? What do you mean?

HAYLEY: _(gestures hands down)_ She's not acting like herself and I'm almost sure I sensed a telepathic vibe from her.

SKYE: That doesn't make sense; you only get those from me. Unless...

_(Hayley nods.)_

JUSTIN: _(confused)_ Unless what?

JENNIFER: "H", oh my God, Hex.

_(Cut to Front Door. Angela is talking to Caleb at the door.)_

CALEB: I just need you to come fill out a form for me and ask a few more questions.

ANGELA: No problem, I'll swing by tomorrow.

CALEB: Take my card just in case.

_(Angela smiles as she takes the card from Caleb. She closes the door just as Justin comes down the stairs.)_

JUSTIN: Did you get rid of him?

_(Angela nods as Justin swings his arm around Angela's shoulder. A blue spark passes between them and Justin gasps.)_

(Premonition: Various flashes of Hex reading Angela's mind are seen, followed by Hex telling Angela to distract her family and Angela saying the spell.)

ANGELA: _(holding on to Justin)_ Are you okay?

JUSTIN: _(clears throat)_ I just need some water.

_(Angela helps Justin into the kitchen. Cut to Outside. Caleb heads down the porch and spots the confused innocent walking across the street. Cut to Kitchen. Angela heads to the fridge and Justin knocks her unconscious from behind. He takes her hand and the two orb upstairs. Cut to Attic.)_

JUSTIN: This better work.

_(Cut across town. Wyatt and Chris are parked in the street in a mostly gypsy occupied area, waiting for Bianca, who is in a medicinal store.)_

CHRIS: That's it, I'm going in.

_(Chris' phone goes off and he answers it.)_

CHRIS: _(frowns)_ Hayley? I can't hear a thing you're saying, the reception is terrible.

_(A glow passes over Chris, similar to what passed over the twins and Jennifer. Wyatt notices.)_

CHRIS: I'll talk to you later._ (heads out the car)_

WYATT: _(worriedly)_ Chris...

_(Chris heads across the street and as he nears the store's entrance, Bianca exits.)_

BIANCA: Chris, what are you doing here?

CHRIS: I could ask you the same thing and don't tell me it's for your upset stomach, because on your way here you passed like three pharmacies.

BIANCA: _(sighs)_ Chris-

CHRIS: Bianca stop avoiding this, I need the truth and I need it now.

BIANCA: Fine!

_(A beast, similar to the one that attacked Jennifer, appears behind Chris. Wyatt jumps out of the car as the surrounding gypsies start running in different directions. The beast charges toward Chris.)_

BIANCA: Watch out!

_(Bianca grabs onto Chris and shimmers them out, before reappearing behind the beast. The beast charges toward Bianca.)_

CHRIS: No!

_(Bianca inadvertently touches her stomach and raises her other hand. The beast's speed slows down as Bianca decelerates his movement. Chris and Wyatt stare back and forth between Bianca and the demon and Chris notices Bianca's hand on her stomach. Wyatt hurls an energy ball at the demon, vanquishing him.)_

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Bedroom. Katie is sitting on the floor, working on a potion while Melinda and Henry are on the bed, writing.)**

HENRY: Okay, here's one. _(chanting)_"Signs of stars, Show us ours"

_(Nothing happens.)_

KATIE: Henry, I've heard a lot of stupid spells in the past, most of them written by me, but I have to say that one takes the cake.

HENRY: _(pouting)_ Shut up! What are doing?

KATIE: This...

_(Katie adds a dash of yellow powder to her mixture and it explodes. A yellow cloud forms above the cauldron and forms into a rectangle with triangle points on the side, similar to the sign on the poster. The cloud disperses.)_

HENRY: It's just the same sign.

KATIE: Yeah, but with my potion, I can now confirm that I did see it in the tomb. More specifically on the weird zombie thing that attacked us.

MELINDA: Wait a minute, I thought it looked familiar, not just from the tomb but from my magical bipolar phase. It's the symbol of an old native-American coven from the 1860's, but it's also a sign of telepathy.

HENRY: _(staring at the poster)_ Katie, are you sure this line should be double here?_ (points to top of rectangle)_

KATIE: Yeah, why?

HENRY: Because it wasn't double on that cloud you formed. _(frowns) _Could it be double the sign?

MELINDA: Double telepathy...

KATIE: _(swallows)_ Hayley and Skye.

(Cut to the twins. The twins join hands and places there free hands at a barely conscious Angela's temples.)

HAYLEY: You wanted to see if we could take her with our telepathy, so here goes.

_(Purple and blue ripples emanate from their fingertips. Two beasts and two demons, similar to the previous ones appear behind the group, in the attic. Shift to Hex.)_

HEX: I said I'll take my Book back.

CAITLYN: Over my dead body.

HEX: That can be arranged.

_(Hex creates a telepathic projectile and hurls it at Caitlyn. Caitlyn raises her hand and a rock wall appears from the ground, protecting her from the attack. Hex rolls her palm into a fist and the wall crumbles down. Caitlyn lights the cigarette lighter again and hurls a ball of fire at Hex.)_

(Flashback: 1688. Salem, Massachusetts. Large House. Attic. Ayana lights a candle and turns toward Hex, who is packing her belongings into the basket she hid from her mother.)

AYANA: Are you sure about this, Helena?

HEX: I can't stay with these people, I hate them. They will never understand that I have a child outside of wedlock.

_(A knock is heard on the door. Hex whispers "go" at Ayana and she disintegrates into dust. The dust lands on the floor in a symbol similar to the one Katie saw in the stars. The door breaks down and Hex's parents enter the room.)_

HEX'S FATHER: You ungrateful little wench, I demand to know where you were this afternoon.

HEX: _(snorts)_ I don't need to tell you anything.

_(Hex's father retrieves a whip from under his coat. He lunges the whip and hits her across the face. She turns to her parents her eyes dark and blood on her cheek. She raises her hand and the whip wraps around her father's neck, choking him. He drops to the floor and her mother gasps. She runs out the attic, followed closely by Hex. Hex thrusts her arms forward and her mother trips forward, falling down the flight of stairs and landing on the floor, dead. Hex wears an evil, satisfactory smirk on her face.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: West Andes. Cave. Hex waves her, hurling Caitlyn off her feet. Caitlyn lands on her feet, clutching the Grimoire tightly, and Hex closes her fist, raising Caitlyn into the air and choking her.)**

HEX: _(frowning)_ Who are you?

_(Caitlyn's palms spread open and a powerful gust of wind knocks Hex backward.)_

_(Cut to Twins. The twins are sweating as they try to penetrate Angela's mind. Skye gasps.)_

SKYE: _(breathing heavily)_ It's too strong!

HAYLEY: We can do this, c'mon.

_(Behind the twins, Jennifer is continuously blasting the demons back with her force field.)_

JUSTIN: Clearly this is not working!

JENNIFER: You have a better idea.

GREG: I do.

_(Greg hurries out of the shield and grabs a crossbow from the desk. He shoots one of the beasts with an arrow, vanquishing it. Two of the demons hurl energy balls at him.)_

JENNIFER: No!

_(Orbs appear before Greg, revealing Justin, with a force field active. The energy balls reflect back and vanquish the demons. More demons appear.)_

JENNIFER: _(panicking)_ Girls, let's not wait for the grass to grow!

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ We're in, can you feel Hex's telepathic shield?

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Uhuh, we need to break it.

_(The twins along with Angela start shaking. Blue and Purple ripples start surrounding the twins and Angela.)_

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Now!

_(The ripples surrounding the girls shatter like glass, disintegrating. Angela gasps and lunges upward. Hayley holds on to Angela.)_

HAYLEY: _(breathing heavily)_ It's okay, it's okay..._ (to Skye, smiling)_We're okay.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Next time, lay off the shrieking in mind, you almost caused me an aneurism.

_(Skye smiles. Shift to Caitlyn. Caitlyn creates a huge fireball in the air. She waves her hand and the fireball launches itself toward Hex. A look of realization passes over Hex's features and she raises her arms, holding back the fireball telekinetically. Her eyes glow violet and the fireball slowly shrinks until it disappears. Both Hex and Caitlyn are breathing heavily.)_

HEX: _(shocked)_ You!

CAITLYN: _(smiles)_ Took you long enough.

_(Caitlyn smashes a potion to the ground and teleports away in a cloud of smoke.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are seen while "Scars" by Allison Iraheta plays in the background. Shift to P3. Allison is singing on stage. In the corner of the club Katie and Melinda are laughing while Henry is carrying a tray of vodka shots to them.)**

MELINDA: Wyatt is seriously going to kill us.

KATIE: _(laughing)_ C'mon Melinda, live a little! Okay Henry, one, two, three!

_(Henry and Katie immediately down their shots. Melinda hesitates before drinking. She scrunches her face as she swallows. On the couch Henry's cell phone is buzzing. Shift to Kendall. Kendall is sitting on her bed, dressed beautifully with a phone to her ear. The phone goes to voicemail and she hurls it across the room. Suddenly objects in the room start rattling. Kendall hurries to mirror and finds her eyes have turned black. A black tear drops. The music continues playing in the background. Shift to Caleb. Caleb is in his office, questioning the innocent the twins saved. Shift to Angela's apartment. Jennifer and Greg are waiting in the living room.)_

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Got you scared tonight, huh?

GREG: Are you kidding me? It was amaze-balls!

JENNIFER: Is there no getting through to you?

GREG: Jennie, I get that it's dangerous, I do, but you're one tacky costume away from being wonder woman._ (laughs)_

JENNIFER: I would look pretty in that costume if I do say so myself.

_(Angela exits her bedroom, carrying a toilet bag and a large blanket.)_

ANGELA: No way I'm staying alone here tonight; take me to your leader.

_(Shift to Chris. Chris stomps into him and Bianca's apartment and Bianca closes the door behind him gently.)_

CHRIS: _(angrily)_ I can't believe you kept this from, I can't believe you didn't tell me you were pregnant.

BIANCA: _(teary-eyed)_ Chris you have to listen to me, I wanted to tell you, but-

CHRIS: But you didn't believe in me. What does that say about us? About our marriage...

BIANCA: _(tears slipping)_ Chris-

CHRIS: _(hurries to the bathroom)_ I'm sleeping on the couch tonight.

_(Shift to twins. The twins are heading home. Hayley is driving the car.)_

SKYE: _(excitedly)_ Did you see us tonight, Hayley, we were off the hook!

HAYLEY: Slow down there girl, it's not over.

SKYE: Ooh but I can smell victory...

_(Shift to Hex. Hex is tracing the tomb wall with her fingers.)_

SKYE_ (o/s)_: We kicked ass tonight and we can do it again.

(Flashback: 1688. Salem, Massachusetts. Large House. Hex is kneeling over her mother's body, smiling wickedly. A knock is heard at the door. She hurries to the front door and opens it, revealing Caitlyn on the other side.)

HEX: Kat?

CAITLYN: _(out of breath)_ Helena, we have to go, Ayana's family is under attack!

_(Caitlyn pulls at Hex and the two rush off. Hex closes the house's door telekinetically behind them.)_

**END**

**A/N: Me lovies reviews. I don't know if my writing is completely the way it was so let me know.**


	6. Trick No Treat

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x06 Trick No Treat**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Ryan McPartlin as Greg_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Willa Holland as Tess_

_Michelle Rodriguez as Ayana _

_Brandon Routh as Caleb_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: P3. Wyatt is wiping the counter. Angela is sitting across him, with an ice bag on her forehead.)**

ANGELA: _(whimpering)_ My head hurts!

WYATT: _(hiding smile)_ Serves you right. You guys should have told us about Hex a long time ago; we could have helped.

ANGELA: Wyatt, can you please lay off the scolding for one minute? My brain endured a telepathic annihilation and I'm still reeling from it a week after.

_(Jennifer and Greg enter the club.)_

JENNIFER: _(excitedly)_ Watsup you crazy kids!

ANGELA: _(rubbing her temples)_ Just what I need; an insanely chipper gossip.

JENNIFER: Who crapped in your coffee this morning?

WYATT: She's been like this the whole morning; I was about ready to shoot myself.

GREG: _(laughs)_ Oh don't do that; you'll miss the greatest party ever.

WYATT: Sounds interesting.

JENNIFER: Halloween party, tomorrow night, Greg's mansion, be there.

GREG: Well my family's mansion, but I'll take it.

ANGELA: Wait it's Halloween tomorrow?

GREG: Boy that battle of the brains must've done a lot of damage, but this party is exactly what you need to get your juices flowing, plus you'll get to meet my new girlfriend.

JENNIFER: _(clears throat)_ I'm sorry new what?

GREG: _(to Jennifer)_ Yeah, didn't I tell you?

_(Jennifer frowns and shakes her head.)_

GREG: Anyways Wyatt, you should bring Caitlyn.

WYATT: _(dejectedly)_ I'll ask her, who knows what she'll say though?

CAITLYN: _(entering club)_ You wouldn't be talking about little old me now, would you?

WYATT: _(startled)_ Caitlyn-

_(Caitlyn walks straight to Wyatt, grabs his neck and pulls him toward her, planting a fervent kiss on his lips.)_

CAITLYN: _(smiling)_ I'll see you tomorrow night.

WYATT: _(confused)_ What's gotten into you?

CAITLYN: _(tilts head sideways)_ Who knows?

_(Shift to Underworld. Cave. The cave is lit with green torches against the wall. Various potions and books are littered on shelves beside the torches. A small pond is seen on the right side of the cave. A cloaked figure is kneeling beside the pond, creating small ripples in the water with her fingers. A violet glow deposits Hex behind the figure.)_

CLOAKED FIGURE: I knew it was only a matter of time before you came to visit.

HEX: Well with Caitlyn popping up and surprising me, I had to make sure that no other ghosts from my past came to make unwanted appearances.

_(The cloaked figure stands up and turns to Hex. Hex hurls a telepathic projectile at the figure. The figure disintegrates into dust, dodging the projectile and reassembles. The cloak disintegrates and a smiling Ayana stares at Hex, tentatively.)_

AYANA: Is that anyway to treat to an old friend?

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Underworld. Cave. Hex and Ayana are staring at each other warily.)**

HEX: Old friend huh? Our friendship died along time ago, along with your pathetic family.

AYANA: _(smile disappears)_ What do you want Hex? I don't have time for your lousy insults.

HEX: Answers, how are you still alive?

AYANA: A lot has changed since you were trapped; one of them is that I don't let people close anymore. Being evil isn't that bad though, I can see why you found the appeal.

HEX: You're immortal. Obviously Caitlyn isn't, how is it she is here?

AYANA: I wouldn't know, Kat's been rather rude, hasn't popped in to say hello._ (smiling)_Obviously she's become quite the obstacle for you.

HEX: A temporary one.

AYANA: I don't know about that, but rest assured; she is not the only obstacle.

HEX: _(cocks eyebrow)_ Meaning?

AYANA: Meaning if you want that tomb open, you'll have to open it over my dead body.

HEX: Well as you know, I have no problems with spilling blood.

AYANA: _(tilts head sideways)_ You and me both sweetie.

HEX: Hmm.

_(Hex disappears in a violet glow and Ayana turns her attention back to the pond. She kneels down and dips her fingers into the water. The water ripples and glows. The glow disappears and P3 is seen clearly in the water. Ayana stares at a laughing Caitlyn and Wyatt and smirks.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Kitchen. Bianca, with red eyes, is sitting alone at the island in the kitchen, drinking coffee. Chris enters from the living room.)**

CHRIS: _(softly)_ I'm done in the bathroom.

_(Bianca nods, sadly. Chris heads to the door.)_

BIANCA: Wait, uhm, do you want some coffee?

CHRIS: _(shaking head)_ I have to get to work and-

BIANCA: Wyatt called; he said there's a Halloween party tomorrow night, if we wanna go...

CHRIS: _(dismissively)_ Sure, whatever._ (opens the door)_

BIANCA: Chris you can't keep shutting me out like this!

CHRIS: Why? Because you seemed to do it pretty easily.

BIANCA: Well it was everything but-

CHRIS: Whatever, I need to get to work.

BIANCA: _(tearful)_ Chris!

_(Chris slams the door behind him.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Cafeteria. Melinda is sitting at a table alone, with a bunch of books in front of her, writing. Henry hurries over to her.)**

HENRY: _(panicked)_ Quick hide me, what're you doing?

MELINDA: _(confused)_ Catching up on schoolwork, what is up with you?

HENRY: Kendall-

_(Kendall hurries over to Henry and Melinda.)_

KENDALL: There you are!

HENRY: Oh crap!_ (takes a seat beside Melinda)_

KENDALL: Henry Parker Mitchell, that was the last, I repeat, the last time that you ever ditch me on a date without even calling with an explanation or anything!

MELINDA: _(shocked)_ Henry Parker Mitchell, you did not!

HENRY: I can explain-

KENDALL: I so don't want to hear it a weekend after.

HENRY: Well I tried calling the next day, but-

KENDALL: All I have to say is you have so much grovelling to do!

HENRY: How about I start now, there's a Halloween party tomorrow night, you wanna come?

KENDALL: You're not serious?_ (to Melinda)_Is he serious?

MELINDA: I'm sad to say it but yes.

_(Kendall scoffs and heads away from the table. She passes a table filled with cheerleaders, laughing at her. She sighs and ignores them, hurrying out of the cafeteria.)_

MELINDA: Henry, I'm really disappointed in you.

HENRY: Melinda, I forgot because I was with you and Katie, trying to mend our relationship. The only reason I forgot was because we hadn't had so much fun together in a really long time. I know that doesn't justify me, but doesn't that make it a just little bit better?

MELINDA: _(gesturing with her fingers)_ Just a little bit, a teeny weenie mille-particle, smaller than the average human-

HENRY: _(rolls eyes)_ I get it Melinda! Speaking off, where is Katie?

MELINDA: I don't know I haven't seen her.

_(Katie enters the cafeteria with Tori.)_

TORI: _(to Melinda)_ Melinda, I'm loving your outfit today, did your mom pick it out?_ (laughs)_

_(Tori and Katie head over to the "popular" table, Katie barely acknowledging them.)_

MELINDA: Found her.

HENRY: What was that all about?

MELINDA: I don't know but we should probably go, before Tori unleashes her entire arsenal on me.

HENRY: _(snorts)_ Capital idea.

_(Cut to Katie. Katie keeps steeling glances at Melinda and Henry, who are now packing up.)_

TORI: So Katie, a little birdie told me there's this crazy Halloween party going on tomorrow night and that you might know the rich dude that's throwing it.

KATIE: _(furrows eyebrows)_ Who Greg? Yeah, his throwing it up at his parents' mansion, why? How do even know?

TORI: It's the type of info a girl like me tends to acquire, can you get us in?

KATIE: _(hesitantly)_ Uhm, I'm not-

TORI: _(excitedly)_ I'll take that as a yes, I can't wait.

_(Katie stares at Tori, dumbfounded.)_

**(Scene: P3. Wyatt and Caitlyn are kissing each other, Angela is sitting at the counter, her head in her hands and Jennifer is on her cell phone.)**

ANGELA: _(grimacing)_ Would you guys quit swapping spit? You're grossing me out here!

_(Wyatt waves his hand, as if to silent Angela and Angela scoffs.)_

JENNIFER: Ugh!

ANGELA: I take it Pete can't come.

JENNIFER: His stuck somewhere in Japan.

ANGELA: _(sarcastically)_ Too bad. Why do you suddenly want a date anyway?

JENNIFER: Hello, Greg has one, I cannot not have one.

_(Justin orbs into the club. He makes a face at Wyatt and Angela, before turning to Angela and Jennifer.)_

JUSTIN: _(rubs hands together, smiling)_ Hex update.

JENNIFER: The fact that you can find excitement in that sentence, astounds me.

JUSTIN: Whatever, unfortunately it's not a lot; the Elders aren't really clued up on her.

ANGELA: _(rolls eyes)_ What else is new?

JUSTIN: Anyway-

JENNIFER: _(grabs Justin)_ I'm sure it's really interesting Justin, I do, but can I borrow you for a second? Great._ (drags Justin to Wyatt's office)_

_(Cut to Wyatt's office. Jennifer and Justin enter the office.)_

JUSTIN: What the hell are you doing?

JENNIFER: Look, what I'm about to ask you is really really important and I'm only doing this out of pure desperation. Also I might just die inside a little. Would you... be my date tomorrow night?

JUSTIN: _(shocked)_ I'm sorry what?

JENNIFER: _(frustrated)_ You're seriously going to make me say it again?

JUSTIN: _(smiling)_ Uhuh and maybe this time you can do it with a wider smile and a bit more oomph-

JENNIFER: Why did I know that I would get nothing out of this crazy dead guy?

JUSTIN: _(jokingly)_ Why me though? Is it because you have the hots for me.

JENNIFER: _(through clenched teeth)_ You're my whitelighter, I need your help, I'm begging you.

JUSTIN: Fine, I'll do it just to satisfy your crush on me.

JENNIFER: I'm sorry "crush"? I wouldn't have a crush on you if you were the last dead guy on earth!

JUSTIN: You do realize that doesn't make sense at all?

_(Silence.)_

JENNIFER: Just meet tomorrow night, be sexy, or semi-sexy in your case, cause tomorrow night will be a night that I might not make out alive._ (grimaces)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Magic School. Classroom. Hayley and Skye are standing in the middle of the classroom, with opposite hands joint. All the chairs and desks, of the classroom, are moved to the side and in the corner; Tess is moving a last chair in place. Tess takes a place opposite the twins.)**

TESS: Okay, are you guys ready? 

_(The twins nod their heads and Tess raises her hand. A ball of electricity appears in her palm. She hurls the ball at the twins. The twins raise their free hands and purple-blue flares appear. The ball is reflected back and Tess raises her palm, bringing the ball to a halt and floating it back into her control.)_

TESS: _(smiling)_ Impressive.

_(Tess clenches her palm and the ball evaporates. She raises both palms and electric bolts head straight to the twins. The twins create the flares again. When the second bolt collides with the flares, Hayley skids backward. Skye grasps her hand tightly and the bolts are reflected sideways. Tess immediately hurls another electricity ball at the twins. The twins create a telepathic shield, but at the last minute the ball separates in two and blasts Skye off her feet. Skye struggles upward.)_

TESS: Not bad, although I'm thinking you're concentrating too much energy on a single area. Try spreading the telepathic power evenly.

HAYLEY: _(sweating)_ That's kinda hard, considering how much energy it takes to even sustain a stable shield. My brain already feels fried after those few attacks.

TESS: I think you guys need to relax more, all your stress is definitely holding you back.

SKYE: _(shaking herself)_ Enough talking, let's get this over with so I can get to that party.

_(Hayley rolls her eyes and Tess snorts and goes to her previous positions.)_

TESS: _(smiling)_ Ready?

_(Tess hurls another electricity ball at the twins.)_

**(Scene: Bay Mirror. Elevator. Angela is hurries over to the elevator as the door closes.)**

ANGELA: Hold it please!

_(A hand reaches out and the elevator doors open, revealing Caleb inside.)_

ANGELA: _(surprised)_ Caleb?

CALEB: Miss Halliwell!

ANGELA: Please, miss Halliwell is my mom. You can call me Angela, Angel, Angie...and I'm rambling like a crazed idiot. Don't tell me you're here for me again?

_(The elevator doors close.)_

CALEB: _(laughs)_ Well Angela, Angel-

_(Angela shoves Caleb playfully.)_

CALEB: Actually I just delivered a summons upstairs.

ANGELA: So this is what you do when there isn't weird, ritualistic murders going on out and about in San Francisco?

CALEB: Well I was in the area so...

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Well you should be careful, a girl might think you're following her.

_(Caleb smiles and the elevator doors open. Angela exits and Caleb's smile wavers. She returns.)_

ANGELA: There's a Halloween party tonight at this address..._ (grabs Caleb's palm and starts writing on it)..._Maybe you can follow me around there too._ (smiles)_

_(Angela hurries out the elevator, leaving a smiling Caleb inside.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Caitlyn exits the bathroom in a skimpy, rainbow coloured dress and large hoop earrings. She takes a seat in front of the mirror and runs a brush through her hair. A gust of wind blows through the room and Caitlyn's spirit board starts shaking.)**

CAITLYN: _(sighs)_ Don't worry I know, it's just...I need to say goodbye. The Grimoire is-

_(Caitlyn's windows slam shut.)_

CAITLYN: Right...it's safe.

_(Caitlyn turns back to the mirror. Shift to Ayana. Ayana is staring at Caitlyn in the pond.)_

AYANA: Tsk tsk tsk, Kat you should know better than to fall in love on a mission. Don't worry though; I'm here to make sure that Hex will never open that tomb...

_(Ayana waves her hand across the water and the picture blurs, shifting to Greg's mansion. Ayana turns to a table filled with potion bottles.)_

AYANA: And after I get my hands on the Power of Three, I might just be able to do a lot more.

_(Zoom into pond. Shift to Mansion. Cars are pulling up to the mansion while "Blow" by Ke$ha plays in the background. Shift to Inside. The house is decorated in a haunted theme, filled with pumpkins, bats and spider webs. Wyatt, with half of his skin red in a demon outfit, is kissing Caitlyn on the couch. Chris, dressed in a black suit and mask, and Bianca, in a satin red dress, are sitting beside them in silence. A waiter walks past them.)_

CHRIS: _(to waiter)_ Excuse me, is that alcohol? 

_(The waiter nods and Chris grabs a glass from his tray. Chris gulps down the drink and grabs another.)_

CHRIS: Thanks.

_(Cut to Melinda. Melinda is dressed in a pink fairy costume and standing by a flight of stairs. Henry, wearing his football uniform, joins her with a drink in hand.)_

MELINDA: _(waving a plastic wand at Henry)_ Wait a sec, let me channel my fairy powers and see if I can guess what you are.

HENRY: Ha-ha very funny, I was too busy hiding from an angry girlfriend to worry about costumes.

MELINDA: Understandable. Have you seen Katie? 

HENRY: Nope and I'm not sure I want too, I heard Tori ditched the basketball game against Montgomery tonight and the only reason she'd do that is if she could sink her teeth into this party.

MELINDA: Ugh you're not serious!

HENRY: Deadly. God this place is huge, _(mischievously)_ you wanna explore?

MELINDA: _(smiles)_ Let's go.

_(Henry and Melinda head up the stairs. Cut to Caleb. Caleb enters the house in his police uniform. He bumps into Angela, donning a witch's outfit.)_

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Officer, we have to stop meeting like this.

CALEB: Yeah you should be careful; a guy might start thinking that you're following him.

ANGELA: _(laughs)_ Nice outfit.

CALEB: Thanks, one of my old ones, yours is interesting...

ANGELA: What, witches scare you?

CALEB: _(snorts)_ Nothing scares me.

ANGELA: We'll see about that.

_(Angela grabs Caleb's hand and starts towards the dance floor. Jennifer hurries over to Angela, wearing a revealing angel costume.)_

JENNIFER: Please, please, please tell me you've seen Justin.

ANGELA: Nope, Jennifer you remember Caleb?

_(Caleb holds out his hand and Jennifer shakes it, smiling like a goof.)_

JENNIFER: _(whispering in an Angela's ear)_ So hot, I hate you!_ (heads past her)_

_(Cut to Katie. Katie and Tori, dressed in lingerie as a bunny, enter the house.)_

TORI: This is so amazingly awesome..._ (grabs Katie's arm)_Did we just walk into Abercrombie and Fitch heaven or what? Katie, you really should have called, I could've hooked you up with a costume like that._ (snaps fingers)_You really didn't have to dress up as fashion blender.

KATIE: Actually these are my normal-

_(Jennifer heads over to Katie and Tori hurries to the dance floor.)_

JENNIFER: _(to Katie)_ Justin, yay or nay?

KATIE: _(frowns)_ I'm confused.

JENNIFER: I need a drink.

_(Jennifer hurries into the kitchen. A waiter passes her and she grabs a drink from his tray, She leans against the counter.)_

JUSTIN_ (o/s)_: Looking for me?

JENNIFER: Thank God, I have been looking for you...

_(Jennifer turns toward Justin and pauses. A smiling Justin is staring back her, dressed as Prince Charming. Jennifer swallows and runs her fingers through her hair.)_

JENNIFER: _(nervously)_ Everywhere.

_(Silence.)_

JUSTIN: _(shyly)_ What? Is there something in my face?

JENNIFER: No,_ (clears throat)_ everything's perfect.

_(Cut to Ayana. Ayana pours black powder into her path.)_

AYANA: _(chanting)_"Locked in,

Boxed in,

Full of Fear,

Their panic grows manic,

Through this powder,

Everything will grow frantic"

_(Ayana throws the powder into the pond and the dark clots grow, consuming the entire pond into darkness. Ayana smiles. Cut to Melinda and Henry. Melinda stares at a wall filled with family photos in the hallway, smiling. Henry exits a room.)_

HENRY: _(walking towards Melinda)_ Okay, so right now it's six bathrooms in counting.

MELINDA: That's real interesting, but can we talk about the Kendall situation?

HENRY: Oh my God, is that what I think it is?_ (hurries passed Melinda)_

MELINDA: What? You're really bad at changing the subject.

HENRY: _(gesturing for Melinda to come)_ Home cinema.

_(Cut to Inside. Henry and Melinda enter the dark room.)_

HENRY: Their is no situation, just minor issues.

MELINDA: Like?

HENRY: I don't know exactly, she just seems...different.

_(A shuffling sound is heard.)_

MELINDA: _(startled)_ What was that?

HENRY: _(dismissively)_ Probably just the wind.

_(The movie projector abruptly switches on and a movie starts playing on the big screen.)_

MELINDA: _(scared)_ That was so not the wind. Let's get out of here now!

HENRY: Fine, you're really taking this Halloween thing to faaaar!

_(A male figure, with white eyes and rotten skin peeling off, appears before Melinda and Henry. Melinda shrieks.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Mansion. Melinda and Henry stumble backward. Melinda repeatedly flicks her hands, blasting the figure, but it has seemingly no effect.)  
**

MELINDA: _(panicked)_ This...is not...working!

HENRY: Chair!

_(A nearby chair dissolves in orbs and flies toward the figure knocking it out.)_

HENRY: _(kneeling over the figure)_ What do you think it is?

MELINDA: _(hurrying passed Henry)_ I have know idea and I'm not staying around to find out, let's go find Wyatt.

_(Cut to Justin. Justin has his arm wrapped around a flustered Jennifer.)_

JUSTIN: What the heck is up with you tonight? I don't believe we've ever gone five minutes without arguing the daylights out of each other.

JENNIFER: Just uh, thinking about a plan of action that's all.

_(Justin nods.)_

GREG_ (o/s)_: Jennie, there you are!

_(Jennifer closes her eyes tightly before she and Justin turn to Greg's voice. Greg is standing behind them with a blonde girl. The couple are dressed like Adam and Eve. Jennifer's jaw drops.)_

GREG: _(frowns)_ Justin?

JUSTIN: _(shaking Greg's hand)_ What's up?_ (nudges Jennifer)_

JENNIFER: _(swallows)_ Greg...you're so ho-hosting an amazing...party.

GREG: Thanks

_(The girl beside Greg clears her throat.)_

GREG: Oh sorry, Justin and Jennifer, meet Amy.

_(Amy whispers in Greg's ear before dragging him to the dance floor.)_

GREG: _(uncomfortable)_ See you...guys later! 

JUSTIN: That was sufficiently awkward.

JENNIFER: Plan of action, beat the crap out of that skank!

_(Justin grabs Jennifer by her shoulders.)_

JUSTIN: Whoa there, that's not gonna help your cause any. Stick with this jealousy thing; did you not see Greg's face? I swear he was ready to punch me, as if we were actually going out pfft.

JENNIFER: _(uncomfortable)_ Yeah pfft, you're right. Let's jealous the crap out of them!

**(Scene: Apartment building. A violet glow deposits Hex into Caitlyn's apartment. Hex searches the room with her eyes. She nears the mirror and grabs Caitlyn's brush. She nears it to her nose and sniffs.)**

HEX: _(smiles)_ This should do for now.

_(Hex disappears in a violet glow. Shift to Mansion. "Breakin Dishes" by Rihanna is playing in the background. Cut to Caitlyn. Caitlyn is sitting beside Bianca and Chris in silence.)_

CAITLYN: This place amazing.

BIANCA: _(softly)_ Uhuh.

_(Chris nods. Silence. Wyatt makes his way through the crowd and takes a seat beside Caitlyn.)_

WYATT: Watcha doin?

CHRIS: _(mumbling)_ I'm gonna take a walk.

_(Chris gets up and leaves. Bianca heads in the opposite direction.)_

CAITLYN: _(worried)_ What's going on there?

WYATT: Long story, tell you later. What I wanna know is what's going on here?

CAITLYN: Excuse me?

WYATT: Last week you were completely AWOL and suddenly today, you show up like a totally rejuvenated person.

CAITLYN: Is there something wrong with that?

WYATT: No, but- look I like the steamy make-out sessions, but I want you to know that you can talk to me, you don't have to keep secrets. You can trust me; I'm trustable.

CAITLYN: I know that, I really do, but you just need to trust me and know that I'm thinking off your best interests.

WYATT: Trust is earned, I can't just magically hand it over to you.

_(Wyatt and Caitlyn have a staring contest and Melinda and Henry hurry toward them.)_

MELINDA: _(out of breath)_ Wyatt...major demon-stration problem now!_ (starts dragging Wyatt away.)_

WYATT: I'll be right back.

_(The three hurry off and Caitlyn heads in a different direction Cut to Justin. Justin and Jennifer are dancing together. Jennifer keeps sneaking glances at Greg and he returns them. A jingling sound is heard.)_

JUSTIN: Oh crap.

JENNIFER: What is it?

JUSTIN: Demon problem, here and now.

JENNIFER: You're not serious.

JUSTIN: Go tell Greg, I'll let the others know.

_(Jennifer hurries over to Greg, while Justin hurries toward Katie.0_

JUSTIN: _(to Katie)_ We have a problem.

_(The lights across the room explode and the music stops playing. Dark particles form a werewolf on top of the flight of stairs. The werewolf howls and a girl shrieks.)_

**(BREAK)**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Mansion. The werewolf jumps down from the flight of stairs and head straight to the girl at lightning speed. Melinda raises her hand and the werewolf slows down in speed.)**

KATIE: _(chanting softly)_"Let the object of objection,

become but a dream,

As I cause this scene,

To be wiped clean"

_(The werewolf disappears in light blue ripples.)_

GREG: _(laughing awkwardly)_ And that's that for the scary entertainment portion of tonight's programme.

_(The guests stare at Greg, frowning.)_

GREG: _(whispering to Jennifer)_ Help.

JENNIFER: _(chanting)_"What was just seen at this party,

Will be removed from their memory,

Take these people on this floor,

To an illusionary place, where the party soars"

_(All the people on the floor, except the cousins, Bianca, Greg and Justin disappear in a white glow. A single glow in the middle of the room, deposits a small replica of the mansion. Jennifer stares into the house and sees the guests inside dancing.)_

KATIE: Great job Jennifer, you just turned the guests into animate Barbie dolls.

JENNIFER: It got rid of them, didn't it?

_(Cut to Caleb. The faint bickering of Jennifer and Katie can be heard in the background. Caleb searches the room for Angela, frowning. He loosens the buttons on his shirt, revealing a small red pendant underneath. Cut to Angela.)_

ANGELA: Would someone please explain to me what is going on.

HENRY: We have no idea; me and Melinda were upstairs and got attacked by some weird zombie-thing.

BIANCA: So there's a zombie and a werewolf?

JENNIFER: Maybe even a lot more, what did the Elders say?

JUSTIN: Nothing else, they just sensed danger.

CHRIS: I'll go check-

_(Chris covers his mouth and hurries out of the room to a bathroom.)_

WYATT: Bianca, please help him.

BIANCA: You're not serious.

WYATT: Who knows, maybe it'll help your baby situation.

JENNIFER: Baby situation, you're pregnant? How come nobody told me?

_(Katie shoves Jennifer.)_

JENNIFER: What? Right, perspective.

_(Bianca heads in the direction Chris went.)_

WYATT: I'll go check the Book of Shadows and see what I can find.

_(Wyatt dissolves in orbs. The orbs are blasted to the ground. Melinda hurries to Wyatt's side.)_

GREG: What's the matter?

WYATT: I'm being blocked. Some kind of seal is blocking my way out.

JENNIFER: So in other words, we're screwed.

WYATT: No way. New plan, divide and conquer. Jennifer, you and Justin go to the west side of the house, oh and take Greg with you. Melinda, you, Henry and Katie can head upstairs and I'll head east. Angela, wait here for Chris and Bianca and keep an eye on that dollhouse thing. Vanquish everything you can find and we'll meet back here in an hour.

_(The group separates and head in different directions leaving Angela behind.)_

JENNIFER: _(mumbling)_ We are so gonna die.

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Locker room. A few cheerleaders, who were laughing at Kendall the previous day, head into the locker room, gossiping.)**

CHEERLEADER #1: Tori is such a bitch, I can't believe she ditched us to go to that party tonight.

CHEERLEADER #2: In her defence, there are hot college hunks there and don't forget 'Kiss me now" eyes Henry.

CHEERLEADER #1: Well then bring us along at least. Speaking of Henry, did you see his geek girlfriend grovelling after him yesterday, he is so losing interest in her, it's the perfect time to sink my hormone driven teeth into him.

_(The three girls laugh. A slam is heard.)_

CHEERLEADER #3: What the hell was that?

CHEERLEADER #1: Nothing, just the wind.

_(The lights start flashing and the lockers start unlocking them and slamming against the unit. The nearby showers burst out streams of water and the girls shriek, while moving closer to each other. The lights flashes off and the showers stop leaking. The lockers stop moving. Silence. The girls slowly start moving apart. The lights flash on. A smiling, pale woman, with her entire body covered in blood, appears before. The girls scream and run out the locker room. The woman starts laughing out loud. White energy particles surround her and burst, revealing a laughing Kendall. She turns to the mirror still laughing. Her eyes turn black and a blue ring of energy particles surround her. She starts laughing harder and flexes her fingers. The blue energy particles scatter in every direction, instantly destroying everything it encounters.)_

**(Scene: Hex's Tomb. Hex is seated on the ground, cross-legged. Her palms are open and Caitlyn's brush is floating above them. The ground starts shaking violently. She gasps and the brush drops to the floor. She breathes heavily and hurls the brush against the rock wall. Her breathing slows down. She removes Hayley's earrings from her pocket.)**

HEX: You may have protected your mind from black magic, but I may just be able to get to it through white magic.

_(Cut to Angela. Angela is sitting beside the dollhouse, idly. Orbs deposit the twins and Tess behind Angela.)_

SKYE: _(excitedly)_ Alright, let's get this party started!

ANGELA: You guys orbed in?

HAYLEY: Uhuh, so where's the party?

ANGELA: Moved, long story short, demons have taken over the party and we moved it in there_ (points to the dollhouse)_

TESS: _(laughing)_ What?

SKYE: Where is everyone else?

ANGELA: I'm still waiting for Chris and Bianca, but everyone else is scattered through the house, looking for-

TESS: Something like that._ (gestures to the stairs)_

_(A giant tarantula crawls down from the top of the staircase. Angela and the twins shriek and dash out of the room, followed closely by Tess. Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer, Greg and Justin are running from blood thirsty bats. Jennifer stumbles and grabs a glass ornament. Justin orbs in between Jennifer and the bats. She turns to the bats, but accidentally hits Justin with the glass. Justin howls in pain and Jennifer quickly creates a force field that electrocutes the bats.) _

JUSTIN: _(angrily)_ Are you kidding me? You just hit me with a glass jar!

JENNIFER: That was your fault! You got in my way!

JUSTIN: You probably would've missed the bat anyway, I tried to help you!

JENNIFER: _(shouting)_ Justin!-

_(Greg clears his throat. Jennifer immediately changes her demeanour.)_

JENNIFER: You turn me on so much when you're angry.

JUSTIN: Right...that's what I was going for.

_(Greg stares at them sceptically, before turning and heading down the hall. Jennifer and Justin follow silently and Jennifer shoves Justin. Cut to Chris. Chris is forcing the bathroom door closed with his telekinetic power. A giant snake is trying to shove his way into the bathroom. Bianca is sitting on a toilet seat behind him.)_

BIANCA: You do know I can vanquish that thing?

_(Chris nods silently and lowers his arm. The snake breaks through the door and Bianca just stares at it. The snake lunges at Bianca and Chris telekinetically blasts it backward, telekinetically closing the door again.)_

CHRIS: Are you insane?

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ Right so this is the part where we make a deal.

CHRIS: You're joking?

BIANCA: I'll vanquish the snake, but only if you start talking to me again, preferably having actual conversations with me.

_(Chris scoffs.)_

BIANCA: We both know, you can't keep holding that thing back for long.

CHRIS: _ (lowers one arm)_ Fine.

BIANCA: _(conjures an energy ball)_ Good.

CHRIS: Wait...are you sure...it- you know the baby... will be safe?

BIANCA: _(smiles)_ He'll be fine.

CHRIS: _(smiles)_ It's a boy?

_(Bianca nods. Chris loses his concentration and the door blasts open. Chris jumps backward and Bianca hurls the energy ball at the snake. The snake bursts in flames and disintegrates. Bianca and Chris both hurry to the basin and barf. The two start laughing. Suddenly the vomit grows into monsters. Bianca utters a "Ewe", before she and Chris hurry out the bathroom. Cut to Katie. Zombies are surrounding Katie, Melinda and Henry.)_

HENRY: _(scared)_ If anyone has a plan, now would be a good time to enforce it.

KATIE: Here's one, beat the crap out of these things.

_(Katie levitates and kicks two zombies off their feet.)_

MELINDA: There's too many to fight! How about a Power of Three spell?

HENRY: Hello, we don't have the power of three!

MELINDA: Yeah, but each of us comes from an original Charmed One, maybe we can create a power, not as strong but strong enough to beat them.

KATIE: That's actually a really good plan, have you been going through my demon fighting notes?

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ What can I say? I learned from the best.

_(Melinda, Henry and Katie join hands.)_

MELINDA: _(chanting)_"The Power of Three, not quite as strong,

But strong enough to right this wrong"

_(A single zombie explodes and causes a domino effect, exploding all the other zombies.)_

KATIE: Let's head back to Angela, before more freaky beasts make and appearance.

_(The cousins head down the hall. Behind them, a drunk Tori exits a bathroom and heads in the opposite direction. Cut to Caitlyn. Caitlyn is walking through the entertainment room wearily. Her eyes twitches and she frowns in confusion. Shift between Hex and Caitlyn. Hex is still sitting with palms open. This time, the brush and Hayley's earrings are floating above her palms. Caitlyn shakes her head. The ground starts to shake around Hex. A sound similar to breaking glass is heard. Caitlyn gasps; she twists around and faces a smiling Ayana.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Mansion. Caitlyn and Ayana stare at each other.)**

CAITLYN: Ayana.

AYANA: Caitlyn.

CAITLYN: Please, I don't want to fight you.

AYANA: Now who said anything about fighting, I simply came here to say hello. I can't say the same about your boyfriend and his cousins though.

CAITLYN: How do you-_(sighs)_ What do you want with them?

AYANA: I want their power...the Power of Three. I can't trust you enough to keep Hex from opening that tomb and if I have their power, I'll surely be strong enough to take her down. We both know what's at stake if that tomb is opened.

CAITLYN: Ayana, I can't let you do this.

AYANA: If I had feelings, you really hurt them Caitlyn.

_(Ayana waves her hands forward and the windows behind her blast open as a gust of wind blast Caitlyn backward.)_

CAITLYN: _(chanting)_"Take my body, I displace,

And put Wyatt, in its place"

_(Caitlyn disappears in a smoke cloud and when the smoke dissolves, a confused Wyatt is staring back at her. Wyatt creates an energy ball and hurls it at Ayana. She dissolves in dust and the dust flies to the door. Wyatt hurls another energy ball at the dust but it has no effect. Tori is about to enter the room and the energy ball flies past her. A tarantula appears behind her and the energy ball vanquishes it before her eyes. Tori faints. Cut to Angela. Tess continuously blasts the tarantula back with thunder bolts. Bianca hurls an energy ball at the spider and vanquishes it as she and Chris hurry towards them. Jennifer, Justin, Greg, Katie, Melinda and Henry soon join the group.)_

KATIE: We haven't found anything except monsters, monsters and more monsters. It's like they're all random attacks.

_(Wyatt enters the room.)_

JENNIFER: Same here.

WYATT: Well they're not; I just saw a witch or a warlock that's definitely behind this.

ANGELA: Where's is she now?

WYATT: I don't know but I don't think we have to know.

_(Shift to Ayana. Ayana is hurriedly searching for more off the black powder in her lair. Shift to Cousins. The cousins have joined hands.)_

COUSINS: _(chanting)_"The Power of Three, will set us free,

The Power of Three, will set us free,

The Power of Three, will set us free,-

_(Ayana appears in a smoke cloud above them. More creatures start surrounding them and Bianca, Greg and Tess try to fend them off while the cousins continue chanting. A triquatra starts surrounding Ayana and the creatures dissolve in black particles. The particles fly into Ayana's eyes and mouth and she screams. She explodes into thousands off black particles.)_

GREG: _(sigh)_ Amazingly amazing, thank God it's all over though.

KATIE: _(clears throat)_ Not quite.

_(Katie gestures to the dollhouse and everyone stares at it, stumped. Stock shots of San Francisco are shown. Shift to Caitlyn's Apartment. Caitlyn enters a wrecked apartment. She hurries into her bedroom and searches the room. Shift to Hex. Hex is smiling while going through the Grimoire. Shift to Mansion. Greg and Jennifer are cleaning and Justin is helping by cleaning the other side off the room.)_

GREG: Thanks for helping with the clean up.

JENNIFER: If you can't come to your friends to do suckish jobs, who can you go to? Just so we're clear, I know what you were trying to do tonight.

GREG: Oh, is that because you were trying to do the same thing?

JENNIFER: _(scoffs)_ I didn't try anything.

GREG: Oh really._ (points at Justin with his eyes)_

JENNIFER: I didn't try to do anything...and I'll prove it.

_(Jennifer drops the broom and stomps over to Justin. She grabs his neck and pulls him towards her. They French kiss passionately and hesitantly pull back, both with their eyes closed. Justin glances at shocked Greg and smiles.)_

JUSTIN: _(whispering)_ I think your plan actually worked._ (walks away)_

JENNIFER: _(touching her lips)_ Maybe.

_(Jennifer looks between Greg and Justin. Shift to Chris. Chris and Bianca are sitting at the island in their kitchen.)_

CHRIS: You have to know, I didn't mean it when I said I wasn't ready for a child. Yes. In some ways that is true, but I don't ever want you to feel like you can't tell me things. That's not how our relationship should be.

BIANCA: I know, I completely driven by crazy pregnancy hormones.

CHRIS: _(pulls Bianca to him and starts heading to bedroom)_ Let's just get some rest for now, I'm pooped.

_(A shimmer deposits a tall brunette woman before Chris and Bianca. Bianca's jaw drops.)_

BIANCA: _(shocked)_ Aunt Ruby?

_(Shift to Manor. Melinda, Henry and Katie are lying in front of the television, watching horror movies and eating popcorn.)_

MELINDA: You guys seriously haven't had enough horror tonight?

HENRY: I bet Katie sure has, baby sitting Tori all night.

KATIE: Yeah, about that-

MELINDA: Don't worry we get it, you aren't ready to let us back in completely, but rest assured, we will bring you back to the good side, even if that means watching this horror movie for five more minutes and Halloween is officially no more.

HENRY: At least we know nothing bad will happen in the next few minutes._ (laughs)_

_(Shift to Ayana's Lair. The pond in the middle off the lair grows dark. Black particles shoot out of the pond and Ayana's hand appears from beneath the surface of water.)_

**END**


	7. If You Seek Katie

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x07 If You Seek Katie**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Ryan McPartlin as Greg_

_Harry Shum Jr as Mark_

_Britney Spears as Kara_

_Kelly Hu as Ruby_

_Tim Urban as Carter_

_Drew Van Acker as Brody_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Classroom. Melinda is seated near the back of the classroom, staring at an "Audition" pamphlet. Katie enters the classroom and grabs the pamphlet. Melinda starts chasing after Katie.)**

KATIE: _(running while trying to read the pamphlet)_ What do we have here? Band auditions? _(excitedly)_Oh my God, you're auditioning?

MELINDA: No, I uh just grabbed it for a friend.

KATIE: Uhuh, which friend? 

MELINDA: Mark.

KATIE: _(disbelieving)_ Mark's auditioning for a band.

MARK: _(entering classroom)_ I'm doing what?

KATIE: _(laughs)_ Nothing, Melinda, you were a terrible liar when you were emo and now you're even worse.

MARK: _(grabbing pamphlet from Katie)_ Mel's auditioning for a band? Cool.

MELINDA: I am so not-

KATIE: Yeah, she so is, even if we have to drag her there kicking and screaming._ (makes a sound of discomfort and rubs her left ear vigorously)_

MARK: _(frowns)_ Something wrong?

_(Katie shakes her head dismissively.)_

TORI_ (o/s)_: Get out of my way geek! Has all sense of hierarchy gone lost on these freaks?

KATIE: _(mumbling)_ Talk to you later.

_(A dishevelled Tori enters the classroom, along with a few followers, as the bell rings. Katie skips toward Tori.)_

KATIE: Hey Tori, what's up?

TORI: _(disordered)_ Huh, nothing. _(pauses)_Can I ask you something?

_(Katie nods absentmindedly as she and Tori take seats beside each other.) _

TORI: Last week at that Halloween party...did you...did you see anything like out of the ordinary or something?

KATIE: _(concerned)_ Like what?

TORI: _(chuckles)_ Forget it, even if I told you, you'd swear I was crazy.

KATIE: Tori, if there's anything-

TORI: _(snaps)_ I said forget it, would you cut the concerned friend act.

_(Tori grabs her bag and hurries out of the class, before the teacher enters. Cut across the Ocean. The waves are violent, crashing against rock formations. Shift to Sea Cavern. The ravaged cavern is in disarray and in the corner a large cage contains frightened men and women, wearing flowing sky-blue cloaks and short light blue dresses, respectively. They have somewhat pointy ears. Behind a large rock, two similarly dressed girls are glancing toward the cage, Kara and Tara.)_

TARA: _(whispering)_ Kara, I don't know if this is such a good idea.

KARA: _(excitedly, whispering)_ Think about it Tara, if we were the ones rescuing them we'd be heroes down under. We can do this just trust me.

_(Kara raises her palm and water starts flowing towards her from a water hole.)_

TARA: Kara?

KARA: _(turns to Tara)_ What now?

_(Tara is held roughly by a handsome demon, whose body is filled with dark blue spots. Suddenly another one appears before Kara. She thrusts her palm forward and the water is splashed into the demon. He lunges forward, but Kara jumps into the water. As she nears the water, Kara transfigures into ropes of water, melding with the water hole.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco are shown while "If you seek Amy" by Britney Spears plays in the background. Scene: Apartment building. Kitchen. Chris and Bianca are standing beside each other, both preparing breakfast over the stove.)**

CHRIS: _(whispering)_ Do you think she knows about the baby?

BIANCA: _(whispering)_ I have no idea

CHRIS: _(whispering)_ Well, why else would she show up here now? I haven't even heard you mention her name once since ever.

BIANCA: _(whispering)_ There are a lot of family names I haven't mentioned. I prefer them right where they are, in the past.

CHRIS: _(whispering)_ Well she clearly isn't in the past-

_(Ruby exits Chris and Bianca's bedroom.)_

RUBY: _(smiling)_ Good morning.

CHRIS: _(turning to Ruby)_ Hi!

_(Bianca remains silent.)_

CHRIS: _(kisses Bianca's forehead)_ I've got to get to work, see you later.

_(Chris exits the apartment as Ruby takes a seat by the island, behind Bianca.)_

RUBY: He's cute, definitely worth introducing to the family.

BIANCA: _(sighs)_ Let's not play this game.

RUBY: _(frowns)_ Game?

BIANCA: The happy family game. You know how I feel about you and your stupid Phoenix line.

RUBY: You mean our stupid Phoenix line.

BIANCA: _(smirks)_ I don't know why you're here and I don't really care. Just know that I will not allow my family to be hurt and I will most definitely never turn back to an assassin. You're human enough to cook your own eggs aren't you?

_(Bianca passes Ruby.)_

RUBY: I would never expect my niece to even think of becoming an assassin in her condition.

BIANCA: _(shocked)_ In my what?

RUBY: _(heads toward the stove)_ Yes, I do believe we have a bun in the coven._ (smiles)_

**(Scene: Angela's apartment. Bedroom. The twins are lying on Angela's bed, while Jennifer is staring out the windows in thought.)**

HAYLEY: Hurry up in there; I actually have a life I'd like to get back to.

ANGELA_ (o/s)_: Almost done.

_(Struggling is heard, before a smiling Angela exits the bathroom in a little black dress and her hair in a curly ponytail.)_

ANGELA: So how do I look?

SKYE: Hot, if he isn't..._ (suggestively)_ aroused, the minute he sees you, then he is probably gay.

HAYLEY: Okay, inappropriate.

ANGELA: _(to Skye)_ Are you trying to say I attract gay men?

SKYE: Honey, I'm trying to say you look perfect. Why are you so nervous anyway, it's not like this is your first date.

ANGELA: I don't know, when I'm around Caleb my brain goes fuzzy. He is so cute and funny and smart-

HAYLEY: And not a bad butt either.

_(Angela smiles while nodding.)_

SKYE: _(jaw dropped)_ Inappropriate.

ANGELA: Besides this whole lunch date thing is bothering me, I mean is there even a thing like a lunch date?

HAYLEY: Well since most of Jennifer's dates end the next afternoon, you should probably ask her.

_(The girls laugh and turn to Jennifer.)_

HAYLEY: _(to Jennifer)_ Yoo-hoo, this is the part where you swipe back at me.

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ Huh?

SKYE: What guy has gotten you so deep in thought?

JENNIFER: Let's just forget it and rewind a little, Angie you look beautiful.

ANGELA: _(smiles)_ Thanks little sis.

SKYE: I'm so jealous, the closest I've gotten to romance in the last few weeks has been Spanish telenovellas, which is weird because half the time I don't even know what they're saying.

ANGELA: You guys just need a little romantic boost, how about you guys head to this speed dating thing hosted by the Bay Mirror tonight?

JENNIFER: I'll go! Anything to get my mind out of where it is right now, What do you say Hayley?

HAYLEY: Why do I have to go? You and Skye need the distraction, besides only freaks and weirdos show up at these speed dating things.

JENNIFER: That is so...half true, but c'mon please please please.

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Please please please.

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Tennis Court. "Streets of gold" by 3oh!3 is playing while a montage of tennis playing is shown. Melinda and Mark are sitting in the stands, watching the tennis. Tori and Katie are busy flexing along with a group of girls, beside the tennis court. Henry and Kendall take seats beside Melinda.)**

MEL: _(smiles)_ Hey, look who's finally talking.

MARK: Is there finally peace in paradise?

HENRY: More like the calm before the storm, someone has been weirdly cool with me after the weekend.

KENDALL: Someone is sitting right beside you. You're still on thin ice mister Mitchell.

HENRY: _(kisses Henry's cheeks)_ You know I love you sweetie.

_(The cheerleaders Kendall scared, wave at Henry flirtatiously. Henry smiles uncomfortably. Kendall notices the girls and plants a passionate kiss on Henry's lips. She turns to the girls and waves.)_

HENRY: _(frowns)_ What was that?

KENDALL: Nothing, _(mumbles)_ the bitches just need to be taught a lesson that's all.

HENRY: Excuse me?

KENDALL: _(to Melinda)_ So Katie tells us you're auditioning for a band...

MELINDA: _(laughs)_ I am so not-

MARK: Ha, yes she so is, we're planning on abducting her after this...

_(Melinda rolls her eyes while Mark and Kendall laugh. Henry stares at Kendall with discomfort. Cut to Katie. Katie and the rest of the tennis group are still flexing and stretching. A girl wearing tennis gear and glasses heads over to the group in a hurry.)_

GIRL: Sorry I'm late.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ No problem May, you can start warming up with the others.

TORI: _(whispering)_ Ugh what a dweeb, you should bench her while coach is gone and you're in charge.

KATIE: _(frowns)_ Why would I wanna do that? She's one of our best returners.

TORI: What good is being captain, if you can't flaunt your power and get rid of a geek or two?

KATIE: Is it just me or are you meaner than usual?

TORI: _(notices Kendall and Henry)_ Ugh what is she doing here?

KATIE: She came here to support me, what's wrong with that?

TORI: I really hope you're not reverting back to your nerdish ways.

KATIE: _(rolls eyes)_ And what if am? What're you gonna do about it?

_(A few surrounding girls stare at Katie and Tori.)_

TORI: _(glaring at Katie)_ You do not want to get on my bad side Katie.

KATIE: I don't know, I was there for the last ten years of my life and still turned out pretty good.

TORI: _(giggles)_ Honey that wasn't my bad side; it was my good side pretending to be bad.

_(Tori turns her back on Katie and Katie rolls her eyes. Katie makes a sound of discomfort as a faint ringing sound is heard.)_

MAY: _(worriedly)_ Are you okay?

KATIE: _(nodding)_ I'm fine, I'll be right back.

_(Cut to Bathroom. Katie heads over to a sink and stares at herself. She rolls her head sideways and starts rubbing her left ear again, frowning. She shakes her head and turns the tap. The water rushing from the tap halts mid-air and suddenly changes direction. The water particles separate and float around Katie. It gathers behind her and deposits Kara behind Katie.)_

KATIE: _(shocked)_ What the-

KARA: Thank God I found you, I need your help.

KATIE: _(frowning)_ Help? You're water.

KARA: _(smiling)_ You really think so? That is so sweet-

_(A similar male demon, with blue spots, appears behind Katie.)_

KARA: Watch out!

_(An athame appears in the demon's palm and he hurls it at Katie. Katie raises her hands and invisible ripples radiate from her palms. The ripples grow larger, with a slight gold tint and hurls the blasts the demon off his feet. Katie stares at her palms, open mouthed. Her mouth curves into a smile of excitement.)_

KATIE: _(beaming)_ Fan-freaking-tastic! A new power!

_(The demon rises and creates an energy ball in his palm.)_

KATIE: _(chanting)_"Power of the witches rise, Leave this demon paralyzed, Transcended in my joyous fate, Let this demon discombobulate"

_(The energy ball combusts and releases blue sparkles that attach themselves to Katie and Kara. The sparkles fade away, seemingly having no effect. The demon hurls an energy ball at Kara. Kara suddenly levitates into the air and dodges the energy ball. The demon stares at Kara, shocked, and shimmers out. Kara falls to the floor and turns to Katie.)_

KATIE: _(shocked)_ Katie?

KARA: _(shocked)_ Girl who just came from tap water?

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Tennis Court. Melinda, Mark and Kendall are watching the tennis game. Henry continuously sneaks glances at Kendall and shifts uncomfortably. Henry's cell phone buzzes and he opens a text reading "Girls bathroom A.S.A.P".)**

HENRY: _(frowning)_ I'll be right back.

_(Cut to Bathroom. Katie, in Kara's body, is pacing back and forth and Kara, in Katie's body, stares at Katie cheerily. A soft knock is heard.)_

HENRY_ (o/s)_: _(softly)_ Katie, are you in there?

_(Katie pushes Kara towards the door and she opens it, letting Henry in.)_

HENRY: Hey, what's the problem- _(notices Kara's body)_ what the hell, I thought no one was in here.

KATIE: _(with own voice)_ Henry relax, it's me.

HENRY: _(frowning)_ Katie?

KATIE: _(points at Kara)_ In that girl's flesh.

HENRY: Wait, who is she?

KARA: I'm Kara, a water nymph. You must be Henry Mitchell, first and only son of Paige Matthews and-

KATIE: An extremely chipper and extremely annoying innocent.

_(Kara scoffs and starts wandering.)_

HENRY: _(sighs)_ Great, so let's head to the Manor-

KATIE: No, no, no, I can't go, I- _(pauses)_ I mean she, needs to stay here to play. I'm captain; I can't exactly ditch the place.

HENRY: This coming from the girl who ditches algebra...frequently.

KATIE: Ugh, so not the time.

HENRY: So what's your plan? I mean can she even play tennis? 

_(Henry and Katie turn to Kara, who is trying to open the tap by pulling on it.)_

KATIE: I'm planning on giving her a crash course. Meanwhile, you go check the Book for some blue spotted, hunky, demon thingy.

HENRY: Fine, I'll go get Mel-

KATIE: No, no, no! Mike needs to drag her ass to that audition she can't be distracted. Call Justin if you have to..._ (starts pushing Henry out of the bathroom)_

HENRY: Katie-

KATIE: Don't forget to find something to fix me.

HENRY: Wait a minute-

KATIE: And before I forget, I have a new power..._ (squeals)_Excitement.

_(Katie shoves Henry out of the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. She turns to Kara, who finally manages to open the tap and jumps up and down in excitement.)_

KATIE: _(sighs)_ Dear God, please help me.

_(Cut to Henry. Henry hurries over to Melinda and Mike and frowns.)_

HENRY: Where's Kendall?

MIKE: Wow, your girl's got bigger balls than I thought.

HENRY: What's that supposed to mean?

_(Melinda points toward the other side of the bleachers. Kendall and the cheerleaders are yelling at each other. Henry shakes his head and hurries over to them. Cut to Kendall.)_

KENDALL: How many times do I have to show you guys that Henry is mine, before it sinks into those thick, bleached heads off yours!

CHEERLEADER #1: Whatever geek, I think you're late for your study group.

_(Henry nears the girls. Dark flashes over Kendall's eyes and the earth starts shaking.)_

HENRY: _(reaching for Kendall)_ What's going on here?

KENDALL: _(eyes grow normal, startled)_ What? Nothing.

HENRY: Can I borrow you for a minute?

KENDALL: Sure, no problem.

_(Henry storms off the bleachers, followed closely by Kendall. Cut across town. Caitlyn's apartment. Wyatt is knocking on Caitlyn's door, waiting outside with a bouquet and smiling widely. Wyatt frowns and knocks again.)_

WYATT: Hello! Caitlyn?

_(Wyatt's smile falters. He checks his surroundings, before orbing out of the hallway. Cut to Inside. Wyatt's orbs deposit him inside a completely vacated apartment. His jaw drops and he hurries into Caitlyn's bedroom, which is also wiped clean.)_

**(Scene: Halliwell's Restaurant. Angela and Caleb are sitting in the corner of the restaurant, both staring down at their plates in an awkward silence. Angela is playing with her food while sneaking glances at Caleb.)**

ANGELA: _(at the same time as Caleb)_ So why'd you decide to become a cop?

CALEB: _(at the same time as Angela)_ So tell me about your family.

_(Caleb and Angela giggle awkwardly.)_

CALEB: _(clears throat)_ Ladies first.

ANGELA: I was just wondering why you decided to go into law enforcement.

CALEN: Hmmm, it's really not an interesting story, when I was younger my parents were murdered and that's about that.

ANGELA: _(shocked)_ Uh...I'm sorry-

CALEB: _(laughs)_ Don't be silly, it was a long time ago, I'm over it.

ANGELA: Still I'm-

CALEB: So tell me about your family.

ANGELA: _(momentarily stays silent)_ Okay, where to start? They're crazy...

_(Caleb laughs.)_

ANGELA: No seriously, we should be locked in an asylum or something...

_(Angela continues talking, while Caleb listens carefully.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Basketball Court. Kara tries to slam the tennis ball, but fails horribly and falls on her butt.)**

KATIE: _(rubbing her forehead)_ Okay try that again, but this time without the falling.

KARA:This is not fun, we have to get back to the demons, so we can save the day and-

TORI: _(running towards Katie and Kara)_ Katie, what the hell are you doing here? You're up soon.

KARA: _(startled)_ I am? I mean yeah, I am, I'm just warming up my fins.

TORI: _(frowning)_ Your what?

KATIE: Pins! She said...pins...which is a word she...uses...to describe her muscles.

TORI: Did I give you permission to speak to me? Freak.

_(Tori turns around and slowly makes her way back to the tennis courts.)_

KARA: _(muttering)_ Bitch!

_(Suddenly a muffled sound is heard and Katie's fingers fly to her ears, rubbing feverishly.)_

TORI_ (o/s)_: Don't worry I found the geek, I'm coming back now...

_(Katie watches Tori from behind. Shift to Tori. Tori is talking on her cell phone.)_

TORI: This friendship is becoming way too much work; I should probably cut my losses. I can find some other way to become captain.

_(Shift to Katie. Katie lowers her palms and shakes her head, hurt.)_

KARA: Are you okay?

KATIE: Fine. As a matter of fact I think we should head home.

KARA: Wait, so we're not going to humiliate ourselves in public?

KATIE: _(laughs)_ Usually I didn't care what people thought about me, but now...I'm just not so sure anymore, besides I think it's best we keep my tennis career on track.

KARA: Who cares what other people think of you? It's better to be bold and fearless, definitely makes aquatic life a lot more fun.

_(Katie hurries to the tennis courts. The demon from before shimmers in before Kara. Cut to Tennis Court. Katie nears the team.)_

TORI: Finally, get your ass-

KATIE: I don't have time for your lousy insults bitch, I have a family emergency and I'm leaving May in charge.

MAY: _(at the same time as Tori, surprised)_ What?

TORI: _(at the same time as May, angrily)_ What? You can't be serious.

KATIE: Did I stutter?

TORI: But-

KATIE: Didn't think so, bye.

_(Cut to Kara. Kara is repeatedly blasting balls of water at the demon. The demon is unfazed by the force of the balls. Katie nears the basketball court from a far.)_

KATIE: _(frowning, shouting)_ Kara?

KARA: _(panicked)_ Katie! Help!

_(Katie's jaw drops and she sprints over to Kara and the demon. The demon hurls an energy ball at Katie, but she levitates, flipping forward and dodging the energy ball, which slams against a tree. Katie lands on her feet and waves her hand. Invisible ripples appear mid-air and heads toward the demon. The wave accidentally blasts Kara off her feet. A shield materializes in the demon's grasp, protecting him from the wave. He shimmers out and reappears next to Kara. He grabs her and shimmers out.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Henry is going through the Book of Shadows in silence. Kendall is standing across Henry, frowning at him.)**

KENDALL: You know I could probably help you, if you told me what the problem is.

HENRY: I think you've done enough for one day thanks.

KENDALL: Meaning?

HENRY: Meaning if I hadn't stepped in when I did you probably would've ripped Lindy Taylor's head off.

KENDALL: She's a bitch, she would've deserved it.

HENRY: You know a year, I would've been surprised to even hear you say the word "bitch", but after the last few weeks, I'm not surprised at all.

KENDALL: So I had my vocabulary remodelled, why are you suddenly angry with me?

HENRY: Because you're not Kendall, or at least not the Kendall I liked and fell for. You've turned into some obsessed...person. You act like I'm your property-

KENDALL: _(screaming, faint veins grow under her eyes)_ Well maybe you are my damn property!

HENRY: _(shocked)_ Excuse me?

_(Justin orbs into the attic.)_

JUSTIN: Okay, so we're looking at Allopius demons...

_(Justin pauses and stares between Henry and Kendall, who are staring at each other, tensely.)_

JUSTIN: Did I interrupt something?

HENRY: Nope, you were saying?

_(Henry ignores Kendall and returns to the Book. Kendall hurries out the attic. Justin stares at Henry in an awkward silence. Katie enters the attic.)_

KATIE: What's wrong with Kendall?

JUSTIN: _(frowning)_ Katie?

KATIE: Yeah, _(to Henry)_ You didn't fill him in?

HENRY: Not on that, no. Where's our chipper innocent?

KATIE: The demon got her, so we have to move fast.

JUSTIN: Lightning fast I'd have to say, If the Allopius demons sacrifice all the water nymphs, they'll gain dominion over the ocean, they can do some serious wreckage with that kind of power.

KATIE: Explains why the demons wanted to find her so desperately.

HENRY: And the weird weather the last few days.

KATIE: But wait, I'm in her body.

JUSTIN: Well her soul and power is in yours, so I'm pretty sure they can still sacrifice her.

HENRY: Do we know how to defeat these demons?

JUSTIN: We vanquish there leader, there should be a potion in the Book.

KATIE: Okay Henry, you work on that potion. I'll try to stall this "taking over the world" thing by reversing my spell. Justin can you check with the elders about my power.

JUSTIN: _(frowning)_ What's wrong with your power?

KATIE: Nothing, I hope.

JUSTIN: _(nods)_I'll be back soon.

_(Cut to Bathroom. Kendall is pacing back and forth, crying. She grabs a glass at hurls it at the wall. Her jaw drops. She runs her fingers through her hair and turns to the mirror, shocked at herself and looking at the glass, surrounding her. Suddenly her hand rises and she frowns. The glasses float around her and lightly slice her. She raises her other hand and the glass drops. She looks back at the mirror and her eyes are pure black. She wears and evil smirk and exits the bathroom.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Bianca opens the door, revealing Wyatt on the other side.)**

BIANCA: _(surprised)_ Wyatt!

WYATT: Hey Bianca, is Chris here?

BIANCA: Unfortunately not, he decided to go to work on his day off.

WYATT: _(frowns)_ Weird that brother of mine. Well I better head over there-

BIANCA: Wait!_ (pauses)_Would you like to come in?

WYATT: _(frowns)_ Okay, I'll bite.

_(Wyatt enters the apartment and jumps atop the kitchen's island. Bianca rolls her eyes.)_

BIANCA: Would you like some coffee?

WYATT: Now, I'm lost, you usually hate small talk.

RUBY: _(entering living room)_You see what my niece is trying to do mister Halliwell, is avoid me, although that's like a fish trying to avoid water, so...

WYATT: _(worriedly)_ Niece huh?

RUBY: Oh don't look so sceptical, mister Halliwell. I am merely here to assist my niece with her pregnancy.

BIANCA: If only I had a troll growing inside me, you would've made the perfect midwife.

WYATT: _(snorts)_ I should probably head out, looks like you have some family issues to sort through so...

_(Wyatt is swallowed in orbs, leaving Bianca and Ruby behind. Cut across town. Bay Mirror. Dining hall. Jennifer, Skye and Hayley enter the packed dining hall.)_

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ Are we late?

HAYLEY: Actually we're five minutes early. Speed dating concept number one. No one here has a life and would obviously prefer arriving here very early instead off watching bleach or feeding there cat. This is gonna be horrible.

SKYE: _(sarcastically)_ Gosh Hayley, if you get anymore exciting, I may just have to call the fire department.

JENNIFER: Can you guys please lay off the negativity?

HAYLEY: Fine, this is gonna suck badly.

**(Time Lapse. Shift to Skye. Skye is smiling widely as her first date arrives at her table.)**

SKYE: Hi, I'm Skye-

GUY #1: Are you from Tennessee, cause you're the only ten I see._ (laughs)_

_(Skye's smile wavers. Shift to Jennifer. Jennifer's first date arrives.)_

GUY #2: Wow, can I just say you have amazing eyes?

JENNIFER: _(smiling widely)_ Thanks-

GUY #2: That must be amber, oh no don't tell me, your iris plotted with scents of gold...

_(Jennifer's smile disappears. Cut to Hayley. Hayley is leaning against her palm, lazily. A guy dressed as a magician nears her. She immediately waves him "goodbye". Cut to Bar. Jennifer and Skye look miserable, as both take vodka shots at the same time. Hayley nears them and smiles wickedly.)_

HAYLEY: _(containing laughter)_ I so hate to say I told you so.

_(Cut across town. Apartment building. Caleb is walking Angela to her door.)_

ANGELA: _(awkwardly)_ So...this is me.

CALEB: _(smiling uncomfortably)_ It sure is.

_(Angela nods. She grabs Caleb's neck and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. She pulls back.)_

ANGELA: I'm sorry; I'm so not that girl that makes the first-

_(Caleb grabs Angela's waist and leans her back, kissing her passionately. The kisses become more needy and daring and Angela pulls back.)_

ANGELA: I'm so not that girl either. Call me?

CALEB: _(smiling)_ Will definitely do.

_(Angela smiles and enters her apartment. She closes the door behind her and falls back on her couch, smiling.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Katie is sitting on the floor, cross legged, writing on a notepad. Henry is busy preparing a vanquishing potion and a seemingly normal Kendall is sitting on the couch, tapping her foot in anticipation and occasionally glancing at Henry.)**

KATIE: Finished! Kendall, would you hand me those candles please?

_(Kendall stands up and heads to the cupboard. Before she can grab the crystals, it is swallowed in orbs and reappears before Katie. Kendall rolls her eyes and turns to Henry, before taking a seat on the couch again. Katie glances between Henry and Kendall and starts arranging the crystals in a circle around her.)_

HENRY: Wait, you're going to cast it now?

_(Katie nods.)_

HENRY: Aren't you going to wait to see what Justin has to say?

KATIE: We don't have that kind of time. Kara helped me realize something today and the least I can do in return is save her.

_(Henry sighs, but nods reluctantly.)_

KATIE: _(chanting)_"Powers of the witches rise,

Lead me where my innocent lies,

Switch our spirits, we displace,

Through the air to the other's place"

_(The crystals start glowing and three golden orbs depart Kara's body and disappear into the air. Kara's body falls to the floor. Moments later, three golden orbs fly into the attic and into Kara's body. Kara rises and looks around, confused. She spots Henry.)_

KARA: _(frowning)_ Henry Mitchell, son of-

HENRY: Uhuh, are you okay?

KARA: _(panicked)_ You have to send me back, I was fine.

HENRY: Whoa hold on, what's wrong?

KARA: I'm not the one you should be worried about.

_(Henry and Kendall exchange a worried glance. Cut to Katie. Katie's legs are tied to iron logs underwater. She struggles to escape and swim upward. All the other water nymphs are tied to similar logs around her.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Underwater.** **Katie is still struggling to release herself from the logs. She starts panicking and waves her arms. An invisible wave breaks the chains, connecting Katie's body to the logs. She immediately swims to the surface. Emerging from the water, Katie finds herself inside the sea cavern. The blue spotted demons are seen standing uniform, listening to their leader. Katie takes a deep breath and dives back into water. Shift to Manor. Kendall, Henry and Kara are standing beside each other anxiously. Justin orbs in.)**

JUSTIN: Whoa, what a welcome.

HENRY: We have to hurry Justin, Katie's in danger.

**(Scene: Bay Mirror. Dining hall. Jennifer is standing at the bar. A tingling sound is heard and she turns around. A smiling Justin nears her, lifts her in the air and twirls her around. He pulls out a rose from behind him, but before handing it to her; he covers it with his palm. When he removes his palm, a bunch of roses are present, sparkling. Jennifer frowns as a piano is heard. She turns to her left and Greg is playing piano, wearing an unbuttoned shirt. He nears her, grabs her and starts kissing her face and neck feverishly. She removes his shirt while continuing kissing him. He grabs her legs and lifts her up, pushing her against the wall. Cut to Bar. Jennifer jerks upward from her daydream and sighs, taking another vodka shots. Cut to Hayley. Hayley is at her table, with guy sitting across her, Brody. Both are silent.)**

BRODY: You know I think this is the part where we're supposed to talk.

HAYLEY: _(rolling eyes)_ No kidding.

BRODY: _(snorts)_ You don't seem to be a whole lot into this speed dating thing.

HAYLEY: Well I could say the same about you.

BRODY: To be honest, this may be one of the lamest things the homosapiens have ever come up with.

HAYLEY: _(laughing)_ No kidding, right there on top, along with Rebecca Black's Friday.

BRODY: Dude, that song is catchy...in its own special way.

HAYLEY: _(laughs)_ Dude, you did not just call me dude.

BRODY: Dude, I totally did and you totally loved it.

_(Hayley smiles widely, brushing her hair out of her face. Cut across town. Apartment building. Bianca is sitting on her couch, with a huge bowl of popcorn, channel surfing. The telephone rings and she immediately picks it up. Intercut between Angela and Bianca.)_

ANGELA: _(lying on couch)_ That was fast; normally I have to wait days before you answer.

BIANCA: Well I've planned to take a vacation from walking for the next few weeks.

ANGELA: Sounds-

BIANCA: Amazing I know, let's quit the small talk and head straight to the juicy details of your hot date.

ANGELA: It was really...quiet.

BIANCA: _(frowning)_ Quiet? As in awkward quiet or bored quiet.

ANGELA: Awkward quiet. I don't get it, we're both hot, young people. It shouldn't be hard for us to talk to each other but for some reason it is.

BIANCA: _(standing)_ Did you guys smush? 

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Uhuh and it was amazing, like the entire awkward date thing never even happened.

_(Bianca slips on the slippery floor and falls on her back.)_

ANGELA: Bianca? Are you okay?

BIANCA: _(grunts)_ Fine, I'll call you back.

_(Bianca grabs on to the island and tries to pull herself upward. She grabs her stomach in pain and grunts loudly. Ruby hurries into the kitchen and kneels beside Bianca.)_

BIANCA: Let go off me I'm fine!

RUBY: Clearly you're not, you can barely stand up.

_(Ruby reaches behind Bianca and starts massaging Bianca's lower back.)_

RUBY: Feel better?

BIANCA: Surprisingly yeah, what's that?

RUBY: A little midwife trick I learned, from raising all the Phoenix trolls. C'mon let's get you to the doctor.

_(Ruby helps Bianca up and the two shimmer out.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Auditorium. Melinda is backstage, breathing heavily, while she and Mike are watching the other performances.)**

MIKE: Melinda relax or you may just faint.

MELINDA: What if I lose my voice? What if I sing badly? What if they pelt me with eggs?

MIKE: Melinda please, there've been way worse people than you up there.

MELINDA: Are you saying I'm bad.

_(Wyatt nears Melinda and Mike.)_

WYATT: Melinda stop worrying, you'll be great.

MELINDA: Wyatt, what the heck are you doing here? You can't be here.

WYATT: I came to support my little sis, a little birdie called Katie, texted me about the audition and I had to come, actually Chris would've been here too but I think he forgot.

MELINDA: I think I may just barf.

CARTER: _(nearing Melinda)_ Melinda, you're up!

MELINDA: _(startled)_ You're joking?

CARTER: I'm totally serious. Don't worry geek, you'll be great._ (smiling)_

_(Time Lapse. Melinda walks toward centre stage. She swallows and takes a deep breath. She opens her mouth, but nothing comes out. She shifts on her feet and looks around. Wyatt and Mike show thumbs up and she smiles.)_

MELINDA: _(singing)_"Skies are crying, I am watching,  
Catching teardrops in my hands.  
Only silence, as it's ending,  
Like we never had a chance.  
Do you have to make me feel  
Like there's nothing left of me?

You can take everything I have,  
You can break everything I am,  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper.  
Go on and try to tear me down.  
I will be rising from the ground,  
Like a skyscraper,  
Like a skyscraper."

_(Melinda continues singing the second verse and the music continues playing in the background. Shift to Wyatt. Wyatt stares at a photo of him and Caitlyn on his cell phone. Staring back at Melinda, he deletes the picture. Shift to Bianca. Bianca and Ruby are sitting beside each other in the waiting room, seemingly enjoying each other's company. Shift to Hayley. Hayley is laughing out loud, as she and Caleb are chatting. Shift to Katie. Katie is trying to free the other water nymphs. Henry, Kendall, Kara and Justin orb into the Sea Cavern. Kara immediately jumps into the water as the others enter in battle. Kara joins Katie in trying to free the nymphs. Shift to Melinda.) _

MELINDA: _(singing, grabs the mike and nears the front of the stage) _

"Go run, run, run.  
I'm gonna stay right here,  
Watch you disappear.  
Yeah, ohh.  
Go run, run, run.  
Yeah, it's a long way down,  
But I am closer to the clouds,  
Up here.

You can take everything I have,  
You can break everything I am,  
Like I'm made of glass,  
Like I'm made of paper.  
Go on and try to tear me down.  
I will be rising from the ground,  
Like a skyscraper,  
Like a skyscraper."

_(Melinda ends the song with applause by Wyatt, Mike and the band. A small teases on Melinda's features. Cut back to Katie. Katie and Kara have freed the nymphs and both are swimming upward. They emerge from the water, finding Kendall unconscious and Henry and Justin struggling in battle. An energy ball heads straight toward them, blasting them out of the water.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Sea Cavern. Katie and Kara hurriedly rise to a standing position. Three demons are running their way.)**

KATIE: You wake up Kendall; I'll keep these idiots busy.

_(Kara hurries to Kendall's side and tries to wake her up. The demons near Katie. Two demons shimmer out and reappear beside her, grabbing hold off her arms. The third demon lunges toward her, athame in hand. Katie levitates and somersaults backward, kicking the attacking demon in the face. She pushes the demons beside her against each other and frees herself from them. She hurries over to Justin, who is battling five demons at the same time. Katie levitates and kicks one demon off his feet, while Justin impales another with an athame.) _

_(Cut to Henry. Henry is being choked by the leader and lifted into the air. The leader pushes Henry against the wall. Small drops appear from the demons fingers and slide across Henry's face to his mouth. Cut to Kara. Kara is still trying to wake up Kendall. She creates a small ball of water in her palm and splashes it into Kendall's face. Kendall jerks upward. Kara helps Kendall up and they hurry over to Henry. Kendall eyes grow black and she raises her palm. The leader is lifted into the air. Kendall absorbs his magical aura and creates small pieces off magical glass, that floats in her palm. She shoves her hand forward and the glass impales the demon, before disintegrating into energy particles and floating back toward Kendall. Cut to Katie. A crowd of demons are cornering Katie and Justin.)_

KATIE: There's no way we can fight all these demons.

JUSTIN: _(breathing heavily)_ Maybe we can...using your new power.

KATIE: I can't even control that.

JUSTIN: Sure you can, just concentrate the panic you're feeling and manipulate the sound waves to destroy them.

KATIE: I can manipulate sound waves?

JUSTIN: Uhuh always could, that's how you were levitating.

_(Justin grabs Katie's palm. A blue spark passes between them)_

JUSTIN: And now I can too.

_(Katie and Justin close their eyes and raise both arms. Huge invisible ripples emanate from there palms. It connects with the demons and vanquishes them on the spot. Cut to Henry.)_

HENRY: Kendall, stop torturing him and vanquish him.

_(Kendall ignores Henry. He grabs a potion from his pocket and hurries over to them. Kendall blasts him backward. The leader uses her momentary distraction to shimmer out and reappears before Kara. He tries to impale Kara with an athame but she transfigures into water and floats around the demon. She reconstructs behind him and smashes the potion into his back. He explodes and blue slime splashes everywhere.)_

KARA: Ewe!

_(Everyone laughs at Kara except Henry, who is staring at Kendall.)_

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while music plays in the background. Shift to Bianca. Bianca is sitting in the doctor's office with Ruby. Chris hurries into the office, breathless.)**

CHRIS: Oh my God Bianca, are you okay? Is the baby okay?

BIANCA: _(laughs)_ Relax Chris, I'll be fine, although the doctor did recommend that I stay off my feet for the next few days.

RUBY: _(smiling)_ Any woman's dream I'm sure._ (pauses)_I'll give you two some privacy._ (exits the office)_

CHRIS: Are you guys good?

BIANCA: Yeah, I may have jumped to conclusions on Ruby's visit, but she really came through today, although I'm still not ready for the family bonding thing, it is getting better.

CHRIS: _(wraps arms around Bianca)_ Well I'm glad; you don't need any extra stress in your life right now.

_(Cut to Hallway. Ruby is staring at Chris and Bianca, through the blinds. She walks down the hall, holding a phone to her ear.)_

RUBY: Phase one complete. She trusts me... and now the fun really begins._ (smiles)_

_(Shift to Henry. Henry is driving a car, with Kendall in the passenger's seat. He parks in front of Kendall's house.)_

KENDALL: See you tomorrow?

HENRY: _(staring at the road)_ I wanna break up with you.

KENDALL: What? Henry you're not serious?

_(Silence. Tears slip from Henry's eyes.)_

KENDALL: Henry look at me.

HENRY: _(shakes head)_I can't, because I don't see you when I do and what I'm seeing now...I don't like it.

KENDALL: _(starts crying)_ Henry-

HENRY: _(shouting)_ Just get out! Please, just get out.

_(Tears are running down Kendall's cheeks as she exits the car. As soon as she slams the door shut behind her, Henry drives off, leaving her behind. Shift to Melinda. Melinda is lying in her bed, writing. Her phone rings and she picks it up. Intercut between Carter and Melinda.)_

CARTER: Hey there Melinda.

MELINDA: _(confused)_ Carter?

CARTER: Uhuh, let me be the first to say, congratulations on making the band.

MELINDA: You're not serious, you're joking. Are you serious?

CARTER: _(laughs)_ As serious as I was this afternoon. See you at rehearsal tomorrow.

_(Carter ends the call and Melinda can't stop smiling. Katie runs into Melinda's room.)_

MELINDA: Katie, guess what?

KATIE: I've got a super cool new power.

MELINDA: _(surprised)_ What? I got into a super cool band.

KATIE: What?

_(Katie and Melinda's jaws drop and the two start screaming in unison, while laughing out loud. A teary-eyed Henry enters the room.)_

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ Henry?

_(Melinda and Katie head to Henry's side, embracing him. Cut to Kendall. Kendall room is destroyed. She is still crying. She grabs an athame from the floor and lifts up her shirt sleeve. She lightly starts cutting at her shoulder. When she is finished, a pentagram is revealed on her shoulder as blood flows from it. A faint dark glow is emanating from the pentagram.)_

**END**

.


	8. Power Surge

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x08 Power Surge**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall _

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Ryan McPartlin as Greg_

_Michelle Rodriguez as Ayana _

_Brandon Routh as Caleb _

_Kelly Hu as Ruby_

_Tim Urban as Carter_

_Trevor Donovan as Casey_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Living Room. Henry is lying on the couch lazily, watching Phineas and Ferb. Skye and Jennifer enter the room. Jennifer falls on top of Henry.)**

JENNIFER: C'mon geek, we're heading to the movies.

HENRY: I don't know-

SKYE: We're not taking no for an answer. C'mon we're using our unusually and relatively quiet time to do something normal. We'll even watch an action movie.

JENNIFER: _(to Skye)_ We will?

_(Skye stares at Jennifer sternly.)_

JENNIFER: Right we will, we might as well be miserable together if that's the single person's prerogative.

HENRY: Well since I'm probably not gonna get out of this; I might as well try to get my mind off of Kendall.

SKYE: That's the enthusiastic yet boring spirit of the brother I know and love.

JENNIFER: Who knows? You may even find a relatively cute nerd to hang out with there.

HENRY: Strangely, your pep talks are not making me peppy.

JENNIFER: _(stands up and pulls Henry up)_ Listen, I'm only gonna say this once. Henry you're cute, in a dorky kinda way, and tonight you'll hopefully find a super nice girl and by tomorrow, you'll have forgotten all about Kendall.

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Uhuh, and it all starts right now.

_(Cut to Beach Shack. A bunch of students from Bayview High are drinking and smoking at the closed Beach shack. A few are sitting around a huge fire and others are running around in the water. Tori is making out with Casey, Henry's football team mate. Beside them one of the cheerleaders, Lindy Taylor, starts hurling on the sand. A few surrounding people grimace and shove her aside. Cut to Parking Lot. Lindy stumbles into the deserted parking lot. She nears a tap and starts drinking water from it. Behind her, a car's lights switch on. She turns around, frowning, as she tries to see the car clearly in her fuzzy vision. She closes the tap and stumbles away from the car. The car slowly starts following her. She starts panicking and starts running away from the car. The car speeds up and corners her against the wall. The car slows down in speed, lightly shoving Lindy against the wall, inhibiting her movement.)_

LINDY: _(crying)_ Who the hell are you? Let me go!

_(Suddenly large boils appears on Lindy's hands. She shrieks as the plague spreads through entire body. The driver exits the car and retrieves an athame from its pocket. It nears Lindy, who is screaming, and slits her throat. The driver turns around and reveals itself as Kendall. Kendall smiles wickedly and starts walking away, the pentagram on her shoulder glowing dimly.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco are shown while the music off Corinne Bailey Rae's "Trouble sleeping" plays in the background. Shift to Garage. The music stops playing.)**

CARTER: _(places guitar on couch, next to Melinda and grabs a bottle of water)_ Ugh, this is so not working. Where the hell is Rocket man and Ricky?

TIA: _(tapping fingers on drums)_ Carter relax, I'm sure they'll-

MELINDA: _(rambling)_ How can he relax? How can we relax? We have to play this song tomorrow in front of a live audience and our bass player and keyboardist thingy is missing. This is a disaster; I think I may just have an asthma attack.

TIA: Geez Mel, take a chill pill. I'll ring the kids up, just breathe.

_(Melinda inhales deeply.)_

TIA: _(smiling)_ Don't forget to exhale too.

_(Melinda rolls her eyes and exhales while Tia calls Rocket man. Carter is smiling widely.)_

CARTER: And I thought I was worried.

MELINDA: Hahaha, this is so not funny.

CARTER: _(laughs)_ You're right, I do have a twisted sense of humour.

_(Melinda hurls a cushion, from her position on the couch, at Carter and he dodges it.)_

CARTER: Hey hey hey, this is a violent free garage, thank you very much.

MELINDA: Do you think I'm an idiot?

CARTER: Actually I think you're like the geekiest, smartest girl in school.

MELINDA: Well as the geekiest, smartest girl in school, I'm obligated to inform you that your water bottle hiding technique could use a little work.

CARTER: _(reveals a water bottle from behind his back)_ Well as a charming, dumb-ass, guitarist, I'm obligated to inform you that my aim is excellent.

_(Melinda dashes away from Carter and he follows suit. Melinda bumps into Tia.)_

TIA: Whoa there, where's the fire?

_(Melinda blushes as Carter swings his arm over her shoulder.)_

CARTER: Just goofing around a little, where are they?'

TIA: Down by the beach shack, at that all you can drink party.

CARTER: _(sighs)_ Those stupid egg heads, let's just go pick them up.

_(Cut across town to Bayside Mall. Henry, Jennifer and Skye are sitting in front off the ice-cream parlour. Henry is slumped forward with his head in his hands.)_

SKYE: Oh look his hot.

JENNIFER: Yeah, if you like monobrows.

SKYE: Oh, c'mon that's barely visible. What's up with you?

JENNIFER: What do you mean?

SKYE: Usually you gawk, drool and enter extreme states of pandemonium for every second guy walking passed us here.

JENNIFER: First of all, I so don't do that and second, I have to tell you something, but this has to remain under lock and key, like permanent seal.

SKYE: Sounds juicy, don't worry I won't tell a soul.

_(Jennifer stares at Skye.)_

SKYE: What's that look for?

JENNIFER: Skye, you can't keep your mouth shut even if your lips were sealed together with super glue.

SKYE: _(scoffs)_ Like you're any better c'mon tell me, you can't just start and then stop, I'll even spit swear on it.

JENNIFER: _(grimaces)_ No need,_ (pauses)_ what about count boredom here?

SKYE: He's long zoned out.

HENRY: _(raises head)_ Actually I've been listening to every single word of romance and attraction you guys have uttered since we left the car, which by the way has not made me feel any better, so be warned that whatever goes into the "permanent seal" will probably end up with Katie and Mel tomorrow, with a few magical words of unsealment.

SKYE: _(smiles)_ That would work, if only I didn't have incriminating and embarrassing pictures of us dressing you up as a girl when you were little._ (sighs)_The joys of adolescence.

HENRY: I so hate you for that.

JENNIFER: _(smirks)_ God, I wish I had that kind off material on Katie. Anyways, the thing is...I think I might...have feelings for Justin.

SKYE: _(jaw drops)_ What? When did this happen? Does he feel the same way? I always knew there was something between you guys, oh, what about Greg? Where-

JENNIFER: Skye, you're rambling!

SKYE: Well this is ramble worthy.

JENNIFER: No it really isn't, I don't even know if my feelings are real, I mean we despise each other.

SKYE: There's a fine line between love and hate. Greg?

JENNIFER: That's just the thing; I still have these cloud nine feelings for Greg too. Do you think it's possible to like two guys at once?

SKYE: Uhuh, if you want to be considered as a trash bag.

JENNIFER:_ (grunts)_ What do you think Henry?

HENRY: That's it; I've endured too much cheesy, romantic stuff for one night. I'm finding Wyatt and ditching you guys.

_(Henry hurries away from the girls and Jennifer slumps forward.)_

SKYE: Look, like it or not, you'll have to decide. You can't have your bread buttered both sides, that's just the way life works. So you think about that while I go and scoop monobrow over there.

_(Skye hurries over to a guy, leaving Jennifer alone with her thoughts.)_

**(Scene: Nightclub. Angela is sitting at the bar with Caleb, chatting. Hayley is dancing with Brody on the dance floor. Skye occasionally sneaks weird glances at Wyatt, who is dancing wildly in the middle of the club, shoving drink after drink down his throat. Henry pushes his way through the crows, meeting Angela at the bar.)**

ANGELA: _(frowning)_ Henry?

HENRY: Can I borrow you for a second?

_(Angela nods and sets her drink down, stepping aside with Henry. Hayley spots Henry and Angela and hurries after them. Caleb sighs and scans the club. His eyes land on Angela's drink. He grabs a strip of plastic and gently places it around the glass. He presses against it firmly and removes the plastic, with Angela's fingerprints on it. Cut to Angela.)_

HAYLEY: How the heck did you get in here?

HENRY: I glamoured, I'm sorry but I needed to get away from Jen and Skye and Wyatt said you'd be here tonight so- Where is Wyatt by the way?

ANGELA: He's on the dance floor, getting rid of his demons.

HAYLEY: _(giggles)_ He's getting rid of something, but I'm not sure "demons" is the right word.

ANGELA: Remind me to take him back to the drawing board, with those moves he's attempting to do in his drunken haze, tomorrow.

HENRY: _(sighs)_ I'll take him home, I didn't even want to go out in the first place. Hayley will you give me some magical assist?

_(Hayley nods and the siblings head over to Wyatt, helping him out of the club. Angela heads back to Caleb and smiles.)_

ANGELA: So, what'd I miss?

CALEB: _(smiles)_ A lot.

_(Angela stares at Caleb, inquisitively, and returns the gesture with a playful laugh.)_

**(Scene: Beach Shack. Parking Lot. A minivan pulls up near the beach shack. Carter, Melinda and Tia exit the car and start heading to the beach.)**

TIA: I'm telling you go-Cart, you better hold me back.

_(Tia and Carter rush down to the beach. Melinda halts, as a faint rustling is heard. She turns toward a few shrubs and bushes, frowning. As she nears the bushes, Katie pops up behind her.)_

KATIE: Boo!

_(Melinda shrieks and Katie enters a fit of laughter.)_

MELINDA: Sweet Jesus, Katie, what the hell are you doing here?

KATIE: _(giggling)_ Scaring the crap out of you.

MELINDA: Seriously, please.

KATIE: Well I was scrying for evil and this pace popped up loud and clear.

MELINDA: _(frowning)_ Let me get this straight, you actually spent our relatively demon-light time scrying for random evil, to make your demon-light, demon-heavy again?

KATIE: Uhuh, I can't wait to roast their demon butts with my new and improved active power.

MELINDA: You need help Katie, seriously. So I wanted to ask you something.

KATIE: Shoot.

MEINDA: When are we seeing Kendall?

KATIE: Huh?

MELINDA: Katie, she's our friend, she may have hurt Henry but that doesn't change the facts.

KATIE: You're right I know, but-

MELINDA: But nothing, so where exactly is your random evil?

KATIE: Here comes one right now.

_(Tori stumbles toward the parking lot. She spots Katie and Melinda and immediately changes her posture.)_

TORI: Well, I didn't know trash was invited here tonight.

KATIE: So then why are you here?

TORI: _(walks past Katie and Melinda, smiles)_ Honey, I'm upscale trash!

KATIE: Right you're exactly the kind of self-serving, bitchy trash that would pretend to become someone's friend just to steal their title. That's low, even for you.

TORI: You haven't seen low sweetheart, karma is a bitch and so am I.

_(Tori continues walking toward the other end of the parking lot. Katie starts following Tori and Melinda follows her.)_

KATIE: So what, you grew some balls all of a sudden?

TORI: I always had balls-

_(Melinda raises her palms and freezes Tori.)_

KATIE: Why did you do that?

MELINDA: _(points at Lindy's corpse)_ I think I just found your random evil.

_(Katie's jaw drops and she kneels beside Lindy. An athame is hurled directly at Tori and Melinda, instinctively, freezes the athame. Katie bolts up and stares into the darkness. Suddenly a wave of blue energy particles flies toward Katie. Katie raises her hand and creates a sound wave. The sound waves collide with the particles and the force pushes Katie off her feet. The particles regroup and fly toward Melinda. She flicks her hand and creates an explosion. The particles fly around the explosion and reconstitutes before Melinda. Kendall appears through the glowing particles, holding an athame against Melinda's neck. Kendall hesitates and disperses into a cloud of blue particles. Melinda turns to Katie.)_

MELINDA: I think we have a problem.

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Bedroom. Henry is dragging Wyatt to his bed. He heaves and throws Wyatt on the bed.)**

HENRY: Dude you are so heavy.

_(Wyatt mumbles an incoherent reply.)_

HENRY: What were you thinking tonight? You know better than to dance in public.

WYATT: Henry I was wicked good on that dance place thingy, did you see me?

HENRY: If you truly believe that, you're even more drunk than I thought.

_(Wyatt opens his mouth to reply, but slams it shut and hurries passed Henry to the bathroom. Henry hurries after Wyatt and listens as Wyatt hurls in the toilet.)_

HENRY: Wyatt buddy, you okay in there?

WYATT: I think I'm-

_(Wyatt starts hurling again. Henry frowns as he hears the front door open. Cut to Downstairs. Katie enters the Manor as Melinda waves the band goodbye. Melinda follows Katie in.)_

MELINDA: Do you think they bought my excuse?

KATIE: The way you lie, no way, but let's get to the more important situation at hand, Kendall. Are you absolutely sure that was her?

MELINDA: I've seen the girl almost everyday in school for the last year; I think I'd recognize one of my best friends if I saw her.

_(Henry silently walks down the stairs, without Katie and Melinda noticing.)_

KATIE: This doesn't make sense, I was scrying for evil.

MELINDA: Maybe you did something wrong.

KATIE: Mel, this is me we're talking about, I'm like the magical guru.

MELINDA: Fine, we'll check the book then go back to accusing you. I cast a spell on Tori just in case Kendall goes after her again.

KATIE: What? Why? What does the spell do?

MELINDA: Katie she's our innocent whether we like it or not-_(notices Henry)_ Henry? What are you doing here?

HENRY: _(frowns)_ I dropped Wyatt off, what's going on?

_(Melinda and Katie shift uncomfortably.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Ruby hurls an energy ball across the room, straight towards Bianca. Chris enters the apartment, just as the energy ball hits Bianca. Bianca explodes into thousands of particles)**

CHRIS: _(screaming)_ No!

_(Chris thrusts his palm forward and telekinetically throws Ruby straight toward a bookcase. Ruby shimmers out and reappears near the bedroom entrance. Chris hurries over to Ruby, but the thousands of particles reappear before him and reconstitutes into Bianca.)_

BIANCA: Chris, stop!

CHRIS: _(frowns)_ Bianca? But, I just saw- you- energy ball- how?

BIANCA: Reconstitution.

CHRIS: Right, your power._ (to Ruby)_Why the hell did you attack her?

BIANCA: She didn't attack me, I was training my powers.

RUBY: _(walking passed Chris, toward the kitchen)_ You're welcome.

CHRIS: _(falls onto the couch)_ I am so confused.

BIANCA: Well Ruby suggested that I should start training my powers, just in case I lose control during labour or attacks or something.

CHRIS: But your powers work fine.

BIANCA: Yeah, but I never know when I might tap into the baby's power.

RUBY: _(hands Chris and Bianca)_ And at a critical moment that could be a problem, tea?

CHRIS: Thanks, I guess...and sorry.

RUBY: That's fine, I understand how it must've have looked, given our history.

BIANCA: _(smells tea and frowns)_ I don't recognize the blend.

RUBY: _(heads back to kitchen)_ It's homemade, balances your chakras and stuff.

_(Bianca nods and continues drinking the tea.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Melinda and Katie are going through the Book of Shadows, while Henry is pacing back and forth and Justin is standing across them.)**

HENRY: Okay, run this by me again, please.

KATIE: We can run it by you a hundred times and the story won't change. I was scrying for evil, we found a dead corpse, Kendall tried to slice Tori and we protected her, a.k.a Kendall must be the evil that I found.

HENRY: It doesn't make sense though, Kendall is a gypsy not a demon, she's not evil.

KATIE: Isn't she?

_(Henry's jaw drops in surprise.)_

KATIE: C'mon Henry, If you can think of any other options to choose from, I'd be happy to jump on that boat, I mean the girl was my friend.

JUSTIN: I agree with Henry, there's no way Kendall is a demon.

MELINDA: Well what do you think is in the realm of possibility to explain what is going on?

JUSTIN: I don't know... was there anything, like signs or things on her or near the murder?

MELINDA: Well she and Lindy have had...tension between them for the last couple of weeks._ (frowns)_ Henry you said she was acting strange...that's why you broke up.

HENRY: Yeah, but that's been going on for months, it's only recently like escalated.

JUSTIN: Strange how?

HENRY: Jealous, paranoid, insecure, everything normal was just more intense.

KATIE: Right so we start there, you guys start looking for an amplifying demon or something and I'll work on a potion.

MELINDA: A potion to do what?

KATIE: To strip her powers, just in case.

_(Henry frowns and starts going through the Book with Melinda. Cut to Kitchen. Jennifer and Skye enter the kitchen.)_

SKYE: I can't believe you dragged me away from monobrow.

JENNIFER: I was just following your advice.

SKYE: Which was?

JENNIFER: You were right, I have to choose and I have to choose now. So I have created a little spell-

_(Skye opens her mouth to answer.)_

JENNIFER: Consequence free, don't worry. So I've called Greg, he's coming over and then I'll cast it, oh and I need some incense.

SKYE: So why am I here?

JENNIFER: Damage control, in case something goes wrong.

SKYE: _(sceptical)_ Uhuh, we've all seen your previous luck with spur of the moment spells, haven't we?

_(Jennifer sticks her tongue out Skye. Skye returns the gesture with a scrunched up face.)_

JENNIFER: Bitch.

SKYE: Whore.

_(Cut to Tori. Tori is lying in her bed, asleep. Her cell phone rings and she slowly wakes, grabbing her phone and holding it to her ear. Intercut between Tori and Casey.)_

TORI: _(sleepily)_ Hello?

CASEY: Tori, where the hell are you?

TORI: _(frowns and checks her surroundings)_ Home, I guess.

CASEY: You're kidding me; we were supposed to get down to business.

TORI: _(confused)_ Business?_ (pauses)_Oh business, well why don't you swing by-

_(The line goes dead.)_

TORI: Casey?

_(Tori pouts and starts to dial him back. The bedroom lights start to flicker. Tori frowns and hurries to the door, she opens it and heads down the hall. As she rounds a corner, Kendall is seen in her bedroom, behind her. Cut to Manor. Greg enters the kitchen, out of breath. Skye places the incense on the island.)_

GREG: Okay so what's the problem?

JENNIFER: No problem.

GREG: What? So why did I come here in the first place?

JENNIFER: For this..._ (chanting)_"Resolve the burgeoning issue,

To see our hearts in true,

A circle of choice this Manor makes

In finding here, eternal wake"

_(Two white orbs appear between Jennifer, Greg and Skye. The orbs levitate for a few seconds before disappearing.)_

SKYE: _(frowns)_ Nothing happened. Something should've happened right?

JENNIFER: Yeah well clearly that was a completely crappy spell.

GREG: _(frowns)_ Spell, someone care to explain to me what's going on.

_(Cut to Wyatt. Wyatt is fast asleep and snoring loudly. One of the orbs appears behind Wyatt and it flies straight into Wyatt's back. Wyatt scratches his nose and continues sleeping. Cut to Henry. While Henry is going through the Book, the other orb passes through him. He shivers and continues going through the Book. Cut to Kitchen.)_

GREG: I'm waiting.

JENNIFER: _(pauses, nervously)_ Well Greg...I was just possessed by some demon-thingy...and it probably lured you here and cast that crappy spell.

GREG: Well where's the demon now?

_(Skye snorts and Jennifer hits her side.)_

SKYE: Sorry.

JENNIFER: I have no idea.

GREG: Well then we should probably check the Book and see what we're up against.

_(Greg doesn't wait for an answer and heads out the kitchen. Jennifer and Skye quickly follow him.)_

JENNIFER: _(whispering)_ If I go down, I am so taking you down with me.

_(Cut to Attic.)_

HENRY: We are not getting anywhere.

MELINDA: Maybe we should check one more time-

HENRY: Mel get real, wherever our answer is, it's definitely not in there.

_(Greg, Jennifer and Skye enter the attic and slow down.)_

JENNIFER: _(voice breaks)_ Justin!

_(Justin, Henry, Katie and Melinda turn to Jennifer.)_

SKYE: What's going on?

KATIE: Long story, I'll fill you guys in.

JUSTIN: What're you guys doing here?

GREG: Well a demon possessed Jennifer and-

MELINDA: Possessed? Maybe that's what's happening with Kendall-

JENNIFER: Probably not...uhm I think that demon is eighty-sixed... I think._ (pauses)_So how can we help you guys?

_(White orbs deposit appear mid-air and deposits a crying Tori into the attic. Melinda immediately freezes Tori.)_

SKYE: Who the hell is she?

MELINDA: Innocent, Kendall must've went after her.

SKYE: Wait, Kendall as in Henry's Kendall?

_(Dark energy particles gather in the middle of the attic. Skye nears the particles as the create a small, floating ball. The ball explodes and energy particles scatter everywhere. Skye is sent flying back by the force, against the cupboard. Katie takes cover behind the couch and Justin orbs out. A group off energy particles fly straight toward Jennifer, but Greg jumps in front of her, and the particles collide with his chest, hurling him against the floor. Melinda and Henry cover Tori and Melinda freezes the scattering particles. The particles regroup and form Kendall. Justin orbs back in and starts healing Skye. Henry stares at Kendall, stunned.)_

KENDALL: I should've known you would interfere.

MELINDA: Kendall, I don't know what is going on, but we can fix it.

KENDALL: _(eyes glow black, voice distorted)_ I don't wanna fix it.

_(Black energy particles blast Melinda off her feet.)_

HENRY: No!

_(Kendall waves her hand and the black particles fly back to her. She thrusts them forward and aims at Henry. Henry raises his hands and it glows blue. Blue orbs emanate from Henry's hands. The blue orbs collide with the black particles, causing the ground to shake. Katie grabs a candleholder and knocks Kendall out with it, from behind.)_

KATIE: Henry, what the hell was that?

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Melinda places a crystal on the floor, completing the crystal circle and encaging an unconscious Kendall inside. Henry is sitting on the couch, switching glances between his palms and Kendall. Skye and Justin are busy finishing Katie's power stripping potion. Jennifer is sneaking glances at Justin while Greg stares at her in deep thought. Katie enters the attic. Greg snaps out of his daze and kneels beside Kendall, watching her carefully.)**

KATIE: Okay, so I swigged her a sleeping potion. Any progress up here?

SKYE: Well we're almost done with your potion, if you could call that progress.

KATIE: _(to Henry)_ What about you? Are we looking at power advancement?

HENRY: _(shaking head)_ I don't know what that was, but it wasn't power advancement. It didn't feel natural.

MELLINDA: Maybe because it's new...

HENRY: I can't describe it, but I had this overwhelming need to see the truth, like I needed to resolve an issue or something?

_(Jennifer frowns.)_

KATIE: What truth?

HENRY: About what's going on. Why see changed, you can't just make a u-turn from nice girl to bitch like that. What's going on with Kendall is definitely connected to her strange behaviour.

JENNIFER: _(frowning, to Skye)_ Skye can I borrow you for a minute?

_(Skye nods in confusion and follows Jennifer down the stairs. Cut to bathroom. The girls enter the bathroom.)_

SKYE: This better be good, cause-

JENNIFER: My spell worked.

SKYE: What?

JENNIFER: It affected Henry, the power advancement, overwhelming need to resolve an issue, see the connection?

SKYE: So your spell actually worked?

JENNIFER: I know I'm surprised too, but why on Henry though? I cast it, why not work on me?

SKYE: I don't know, maybe because its personal gain or maybe you already know the choice, you're just afraid of saying it out loud.

_(Skye exits the bathroom, leaving Jennifer alone with her thoughts. Cut to Wyatt. A sleeping Wyatt's eyes twitch. He shifts on his bed and slowly wakes up. Wyatt leans on his arms and checks his surroundings. A few foot steps are heard. Wyatt rubs his eyes and exits his bedroom door. Shift to Restroom. Wyatt finds himself in Halliwell's Restaurant's restroom. He frowns. Suddenly Bianca and Caitlyn enter the bathroom. Caitlyn starts washing her hands while Bianca rifles through her handbag. Wyatt jumps back in surprise, but reassumes his previous posture once Caitlyn and Bianca pass him, seemingly unnoticed.)_

CAITLYN: I thought this was supposed to be a double date, not an interrogation.

BIANCA: I kinda figured it would turn out this way, Chris thinks I'm hiding something from him.

CAITLYN: _(frowns)_ Are you?

_(Bianca retrieves crackers from her handbag. She sighs and nods, reluctantly.)_

BIANCA: Look I'm not a bitch, it's just-

CAITLYN: Please, you don't have to explain. I understand.

BIANCA: _(furrows eyebrows)_ So you're hiding something from Wyatt too?

CAITLYN: Well clearly not well enough. I feel awful, I mean he is trying...so hard_ (teary-eyed)_...and I'm probably acting like a complete bitch, but I'm doing this for him. I'm trying to protect him._ (clears throat)_Sorry, I'm not usually this "after-school special"._ (laughs uncomfortably.)_

BIANCA: I'll tell you what, if I can find the strength to tell Chris that I'm pregnant, will you be able to share, with Wyatt, whatever you're hiding?

CAITLYN: I uh, I don't-

BIANCA: If there's one thing I've learned from being his sister-in-law, it's that he values honesty.

_(Bianca places a supporting hand on Caitlyn's back, before smiling and exiting. Caitlyn starts brushing away her tears. Wyatt nears her and reaches out toward her. She turns and walks right passed him.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Chris is lying in his bed, while Bianca is going back and forth from her closet to the bed, packing a small suitcase.)**

CHRIS: Do you have to do this now?

BIANCA: When else am I gonna do it?

CHRIS: Uhh, during daylight hours.

BIANCA: Oh really, so what if the baby decides to drop by and visit during the night?

CHRIS: Those are the pregnancy hormones talking.

BIANCA: Chris, this baby is due in a few weeks; it can't hurt to be a little prepared for once.

CHRIS: I don't think you're realizing that all your needs are just an orb away.

_(A knock is heard.)_

CHRIS: Come in!

_(Ruby enters the bedroom with two cups off tea in hand.)_

BIANCA: _(grimaces)_ Ugh Ruby, you have got to lay off the herbal juju.

RUBY: Bianca, it's good for you and the baby.

BIANCA: _(sighs)_ Fine, fine, fine.

_(Bianca swallows down the entire cup and hands it to Ruby. Ruby smiles and exits the bedroom. Cut to Attic. Henry is pacing back and forth while Katie is going through the Book. Greg, still sitting near the crystal circle, spots the pentagram on Kendall's shoulder. The pentagram is still glowing.)_

GREG: Hey dudes and dudettes. What do you suppose this is?

KATIE: _(frowns)_ Looks like a pentagram, _(to Henry)_ did she always have that?

HENRY: _(shakes head)_ No, I mean once we she got naked-

SKYE: Ugh, Henry too much information.

HENRY: We didn't have sex okay, she was just acting all possessed..._ (frowns)_ kind of like the last couple of days.

JUSTIN: Well when did that happen?

HENRY: Round the beginning of the school year, I think. She's been acting weird since then, except it wasn't as bad.

MELINDA: Does that mean that whatever's got her this way, has been growing stronger?

JENNIFER: _(sighs)_ Heavy, it must be really evil too, the last time I saw that pentagram was when we were still battling Chaos.

HENRY: Jennifer, what'd you just say?

JENNIFER: _(confused)_ Thing that's controlling her must be evil...

HENRY: No, you said Chaos. God Jen, you're a genius!

JENNIFER: I am?

JUSTIN & KATIE: She is?

HENRY: Uhuh, don't you guys see it?

SKYE: Nope, catch us up, will you?

HENRY: Remember those fits of seizures and collapses that she got, when she absorbed Chaos' power.

MELINDA: No.

SKYE: Yeah, I remember she tried to protect me and Hayley and she just went down.

HENRY: Well I asked her about it, she said it felt like pure darkness was coursing through her veins.

KATIE: So?

HENRY: So what if it's still affecting her. God knows she absorbed a lot of his attack when she, Joe, Bianca and Justin were trying to stall.

JUSTIN: You may be on to something, darkness like that can't just disappear it usually leaves some sort of trace behind.

KATIE: So then how do we extract it, whatever it is?

JUSTIN: I'll go check with the elders.

HENRY: See if you can figure out what's wrong with my powers while you're at it.

_(Justin nods and is swallowed in a cloud of orbs.)_

SKYE: We should check the Book and see if we can find something...

KENDALL_ (o/s)_: I wouldn't count on it.

_(Everyone turns toward Kendall, who has her hands raised. The energy from the crystals is absorbed by Kendall in a cloud of darkness. A white flash crosses over the circle and Kendall exits the circle.)_

KENDALL: So, where were we?

_(Kendall flicks her fingers and an athame flies toward Greg. Jennifer raises her hand and a shield appears before Greg, deflecting the athame. Kendall smirks as Jennifer enlarges the shield to protect herself, Henry, Katie, Skye and Melinda as well. She raises her palms and her eyes grow dark as she absorbs Jennifer's magic. The shield breaks and blue energy particles fly into Kendall's body.)_

JENNIFER: _(swallows)_ Not good.

_(Melinda flicks her wrists and Kendall is blasted backward. Before she collides with the closet, she transfigures into a ball of black energy. The ball flies straight toward Henry. Henry raises his palms and blue orbs appear from them again. The orbs crash into the ball, but deflects sideways, knocking back both Jennifer and Skye. The ball collides with Henry's chest and a cloud of pure black smoke appears, covering the attic. As soon as the smoke disperses, both Kendall and Henry are gone.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Gymnasium. Henry is being held in the air by a ring of black particles. Kendall is sitting in the stands, eyes glowing dark and smiling.)**

HENRY: _(struggling)_ Kendall-please?

KENDALL: Do you remember last year, spring fling?_ (pauses)_You came here with that wench Tori and I had this huge crush on you. I always knew it was too good to be true, I mean you were so popular and I was so...not._ (black tear slips from her right eye)_I always knew you'd break my heart.

_(The ring combusts and Henry falls to the floor, hard.)_

KENDALL: So now I'm gonna break yours.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Melinda and Katie are scrying for Henry, while everyone else busy cleaning the attic. Orbs deposit Justin near Jennifer.)**

KATIE: Got anything on how to stop her?

JUSTIN: _(frowning)_ No...what happened here?

SKYE: Kendall broke out of the crystal cage, tried to stop her, failed horribly.

MELINDA: What about Henry's powers?

JUSTIN: It would be a no on that one too...where is Henry by the way?

GREG: Kendall got him, so the girls are trying to scry for him.

JUSTIN: _(to Jennifer)_ You seem unusually quiet.

JENNIFER: Really, you're choosing now to pick on me?

WYATT_ (o/s)_: Guys! Are you up there?

_(Wyatt enters the attic.)_

WYATT: _(rambling)_ Good, you're here, something is wrong with me...and what the hell happened in here?

MELINDA: We figured out Kendall has been possessed by dark energy leftover from our battle with Chaos and she left here with Henry.

WYATT: _(stunned)_ You're serious?

SKYE: Deadly...so what's wrong with you?

WYATT: I had a strange dream thingy downstairs; it was like a premonition...only not. Something is definitely up.

KATIE: Wait, you're having weird power surges as well? Henry did too.

JUSTIN: Can you describe how you were feeling during the dream?

WYATT: I don't know, sorta like I needed to find out truth or something more, I guess like I had some issue to resolve.

SKYE: _(eyes grow wide and stares at Jennifer)_ Really, Henry said the same thing.

JENNIFER: _(gulps)_ Wyatt, don't freak out, but I think I know what happened.

WYATT: Why would I freak out?

JENNIFER: Well it may be possible, or slightly feasible, that I may have cast a teeny tiny spell and it may have slightly affected you and Henry.

WYATT & JUSTIN: _(shouting)_ You did what?

KATIE: Wait, it actually worked?

JENNIFER: See this is what I meant by the freaking out part.

WYATT: Jennifer, you cast a spell on me, I think I'm allowed a large amount of freaking.

JENNIFER: Well it's not like I meant to cast it on you, it just backfired. It was supposed to help me with my issues and instead it's trying to help you with yours.

JUSTIN: _(shaking head)_ Personal gain fine print.

GREG: Wait, what issues did you want help with?

SKYE: _(clears throat)_ Maybe now's not the time, after all my brother was captured by a crazy-ass Kendall, on magical steroids.

KATIE: That's right, so let's just hope the Book has some magical exorcist spell or something.

_(Cut across town. Apartment building. Angela and Caleb stumble into the living room. They immediately shut the door behind them and start clawing at each other, hurriedly trying to rid the other out of their clothing.)_

CALEB: _(in between kisses)_ Are you sure...you...wanna...do this?

_(While kissing, the two start moving towards Angela's bedroom.)_

ANGELA: Positive...I'm usually not...this forward...but let's face it...you have a great butt.

CALEB: _(pulls back and giggles)_ I want you...to know...that whatever happens...I'm really more into you than I should be.

ANGELA: Not a problem, however there is too much talking going on and that is a problem, now shut up and kiss me.

_(Angela grabs Caleb's and pulls his lips toward hers as they fall onto the bed.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Gymnasium. Henry is held against the wall, telekinetically. Kendall, eyes still glowing black, rips open his shirt and starts tracing his chest lightly, with an athame.)**

KENDALL: _(giggling)_ So how does it feel? To be completely under my spell?

HENRY: Kendall, I'm begging you, if you're in there...fight back.

_(Kendall's eyes return to normal and she starts frowning, In the flash her eyes grow wide and black again.)_

KENDALL: _(distorted voice)_ Kendall's not here anymore.

KATIE_ (o/s)_: Yeah, well she'll soon be.

_(Kendall turns toward Katie, Wyatt, Melinda, Skye and Jennifer. Wyatt hurls an energy ball at Kendall. She raises her hand and the ball combusts. She twists her palm and the remnants create a violet flame that heads straight to the family. Melinda raises her palms and freezes the flame. An astral Skye appears behind Kendall and grabs her by the neck, chocking her.)_

SKYE: Spell now please.

KATIE: _(chanting) _"Out of sight, And out of mind, Evil that now dwells inside, Now with witches magic mace, Banished be, without a trace"

_(Kendall is knocked back lightly and she starts to laugh wickedly.)_

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ Is that the best you got?

_(Kendall stabs the astral Skye, who then disappears in a red flare. A red flare washes over the original Skye and she jumps back. Kendall absorbs the freezed violet flame and spreads her hands, releasing a plethora of laser-like beams. Jennifer spreads her palms and creates a force field a few feet away from her. The force of the beams sends the force field backward. Jennifer falls to her knees, trying to keep up her force field. Katie hurries beside Jennifer and waves her hand. A concussive a sound wave blasts the force field forward and crashes into Kendall, creating a cloud of smoke and force field shards. Henry falls to the ground and Katie and Jennifer stare at each other, stunned. Henry struggles to his feet.)_

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Freaking amazing.

_(As the dust settles, Kendall is no where to be seen. Suddenly, the dust close to Katie, forms into Kendall.)_

KENDALL: Nice try, game over.

_(Kendall stabs Katie with an athame. She rips back the athame and blasts Jennifer back, with a beam of energy at the speed of light.)_

HENRY: Kendall stop! Justin!

_(An energy ball heads straight to Kendall. She rubs her hands and creates an energy disc. She thrust forward and the disc slices the energy ball in two, changing both's trajectory. The disc crashes into Wyatt knocking him against the wall. One of the energy balls flies toward Melinda. She combust it, but the force, sends her flying back. Justin orbs into the gym and immediately starts healing Katie. The other energy ball flies toward Skye. Kendall appears before Skye and captures the energy ball. She absorbs it through her hand and her palm glows red. She grabs Skye's neck and it starts burning her.)_

HENRY: _(shouts)_ No!

_(Henry raises his hands and the ground starts to shake. A wave of orbs protrudes from his hands and creates a tsunami of orbs. The orbs crash into Kendall and Skye and scatters across the entire gym. As the orbs disperse, a dark energy exits Kendall's body. Kendall stares at Henry, through teary-eyes and falls to the floor. A few seconds later, the white orb exits Henry's body and he falls to the ground as well. Wyatt limps over to Henry, while Justin heals Melinda. Suddenly the dark energy forms a cloud that flies before Wyatt and form into Caitlyn.)_

CAITLYN: Miss me?

_(Caitlyn flicks her wrist and sends Wyatt flying.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Gymnasium. Wyatt struggles toward his feet, stunned.)**

WYATT: Caitlyn?

_(Melinda freezes Caitlyn, who slowly starts to adjust.)_

MELINDA: Wyatt, that is so not Caitlyn, just say the freakin spell!

_(Katie hurries to Wyatt's side and the two join hands.)_

WYATT & KATIE: _(chanting)_" Out of sight, And out of mind, Evil that now dwells inside, Now with witches magic mace, Banished be, without a trace

_(Caitlyn returns to a cloud of dark energy. The energy combusts and a single rope of blood pours from the remnants.)_

JENNIFER: _(grimacing)_ Ewe...that's just so...ewe.

_(Stock shots of San-Francisco are shown while "Rose Garden" by Nick Jonas and the administration plays in the background. Shift to Mariner's Corner. Kendall is arranging the flower bouquets outside her family's herb shop. She enters the shop and flips the closed sign. She jumps over the counter and grabs a piece of bubblegum and munching down on it. A laugh is heard. She turns and finds Henry at the shop entrance. Silence.)_

HENRY: Hi.

KENDALL: Hey.

HENRY: Listen, uhm, Melinda's band is playing at the juice bar tonight, you should really come check it out.

KENDALL: You know what I can't tonight. During my stunts as a crazy bitch I seemingly took a study hiatus as well.

_(Silence.)_

HENRY:_ (at the same time as Kendall)_ You know what? I'm am so sorry-

KENDALL: _(at the same time as Henry)_ I am really sorry-

_(The two halt and start laughing.)_

KENDALL: Wait why are you sorry?

HENRY: I should've known it wasn't you...that something was wrong-

KENDALL: Please Henry, don't blame yourself...I don't. You had so much to deal with, first with helping Mel, then the whole problem with your sisters. I never, well at least the real me, never expected you to deal with me too.

HENRY: The other day...I said some mean things and I didn't mean to-

KENDALL: Please do not apologize for that...I actually think it was a really good idea.

HENRY: _(frowns)_ Wait, what?

KENDALL: I killed someone Henry, who knows what else I would've done if you hadn't stopped me. I just think we need some time apart.

HENRY: But why-

KENDALL: Because as long as I'm around you, with the constant demon attacks, this could easily happen again.

HENRY: But we can find a way-

KENDALL: _(shaking head)_ Henry...I'm sorry. I love you...but I just need time.

_(Henry, stunned, slowly starts exiting the store. He halts at the door, sneaking a last glance at a crying Kendall. Shift to Jennifer. Jennifer enters the attic and shakes her head disapprovingly as she finds her bag on the couch. Justin orbs in behind her.)_

JUSTIN: Hey, I wanted to talk to you about your spell.

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ What about it?

JUSTIN: I'm your whitelighter, if you have problems, you can always talk to me about it.

JENNIFER: Really?

JUSTIN: Really really. Look I may be a douche, but that doesn't mean I don't care about my charges.

JENNIFER: _(takes a deep breath)_Okay, I thought I was falling for you, had a small crush, got over it, obviously you wouldn't feel the same way and besides you're my whitelighter, so glad we had this chat.

_(Jennifer hugs Justin and hurries out of the attic. Justin stares at her, stunned. After a beat, he lightly starts tracing his lips. Cut across town. Greg is lying on his bed when a knock is heard. Standing up, the door opens and Jennifer hurries in.)_

JENNIFER: I like you; you like me so stop this game we're playing and kiss me.

GREG: What-

_(Jennifer grabs Greg's neck and plants a passionate kiss on his lips. Jennifer pulls back but Greg grabs her and the two fall onto the bed. Shift to Juice Bar. Backstage. Melinda is breathing deeply. Carter nears her.)_

CARTER: _(smiling)_ You gonna live?

MELINDA: Hopefully.

CARTER: Well if you get really really nervous, just picture me in my underwear.

MELINDA: _(laughs)_ Oh the horror!

CARTER: _(laughs)_ Whatever.

_(Shift to stage. The band is on stage and the pianist starts playing. Melinda nervously looks across the audience, spotting Katie, Wyatt and Henry and the rest of the family. Wyatt and Katie show her a thumbs up and she smiles as she starts to sing "Trouble sleeping" by Corinne Bailey Rae. The audience start cheering as the band reaches the chorus. Time Lapse. Shift to Angela. Caleb is asleep on Angela's bed while she is lightly tracing his chest. Shift to Justin. Justin is staring at a picture of Jennifer and smiles. As the band reaches the chorus again. Shift to Bianca. Bianca is rolling around in her bed, restless. From the bedroom door, Ruby is seen smiling. She heads to the kitchen and pours a dark liquid into Bianca's tea.)_

_(Shift to Tori. Tori is fast asleep on her bed. A few feet away from her, Ayana is smiling at her and taps her fingers in thought. Shift to Henry. Intercut between Henry and Kendall. Both stare at a picture of the other on their phones, before deleting the pictures. The song ends and the audience start cheering loudly as Melinda lastly utters "Trouble sleeping". Shift to Wyatt. Wyatt frowns in his sleep. He wakes up and finds himself in Caitlyn's apartment. He finds Caitlyn in her bedroom, sitting in a circle of candles and a spirit board on her bed. His jaw drops and he wakes up as the white orb exits his body.)_

**END**

**A/N: I SPY A REVIEW :) Please and thank you**


	9. A Halliwell Christmas Carol

**A/N: Bring on the cheesefactory :)**

**A/N: Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, appreciate it loads, love u lots!**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x09 A Halliwell Christmas Carol**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Michelle Rodriguez as Ayana _

_Brandon Routh as Caleb_

_Special Guests:_

_Holly Marie Combs_

_Alyssa Milano_

_Rose McGowan_

_Shannon Doherty_

_Kaley Cuoco_

_Brian Krause_

_Victo__r Webster __Ivan Sergei__James Rea__d __Jennifer Rhodes__ Finola Hughes_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Living Room. Henry and Katie are sitting on the floor playing video games while Melinda is sitting behind them on the couch, writing.)**

MELINDA: _(sighs)_ Guys, can you please lower that down; I'm trying to study here.

HENRY: Sure... just give us... a milli...second.

_(Melinda nods, satisfied, and returns to her books. After a few seconds the sound hasn't been lowered. She bites her tongue in frustration and flicks her wrists, freezing the video game.)_

KATIE: Hey, what was that for?

MELINDA: I warned you guys, I have a huge bio test coming up.

HENRY: That test's in two weeks.

KATIE: Ooo I get it, she's trying to get her mind off of "things"

MELINDA: _(rolls eyes)_ There is nothing to get my mind off of.

HENRY: _(girly voice)_ Really? What about your oh-so-crushable band mate, Carter.

_(Henry and Katie burst into fits of laughter. Melinda hurls a cushion at Henry.)_

MELINDA: I'm so giving you guys a time-out, besides, Katie is the last one to judge.

KATIE: Meaning?

MELINDA: Meaning, I've seen the way you look at him.

KATIE: _(raising eyebrow)_ Him?

HENRY: _(wiggles eyebrows)_ Him...

_(This time, it's is Melinda's turn to start laughing out loud with Henry. Katie aims to punch Henry, but he shuffles backward.)_

HENRY: _(smiling)_ Whoa whoa whoa, no need to get violent.

_(As Katie is about to reply, three different ring tones are heard. Katie sighs and heads to the kitchen to answer the telephone. Melinda searches around on the couch for her cell phone and Henry retrieves his cell phone from his pocket, heading to the patio to answer. Intercut between Melinda, Henry and Katie.)_

MELINDA: Hey mom, what's up?

KATIE: What? Mom, you can't just spring something like this on me, I might have plans.

HENRY: _(sighs)_ Okay, I don't have plans, but still-

MELINDA: I'll be home soon and I'll be more than happy to help-

KATIE: -ping is so overrated-

HENRY: But since I don't have a choice-

MELINDA: What should I do?

_(Time Lapse. Henry and Katie re-enter the living room, both sulking.)_

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ What're those faces for?

KATIE: We're celebrating Christmas, really?

HENRY: I think we've entered a parallel universe where our parents are even weirder than usual.

_(The doorbell is heard. Katie and Henry hurry to the door, followed by a stumbling Melinda, behind them. Katie opens the door, finding only shopping bags, floating in front of her. She frowns, until the shopping bags slowly drop, revealing Billie behind them.)_

BILLIE: _(smiling)_ Surprise! You better have missed me!

KATIE, MELINDA & HENRY: _(lunging forward to hug Billie)_ Aunt Billie!

BILLIE: _(smiling)_ I'll take that as a yes.

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Manor. Foyer. Billie, Katie and Melinda enter the Manor, finding Wyatt, Chris, Bianca and Angela on the dining room table, Jennifer and the twins working on unusual yet festive decorations and Leo and Henry Snr, rearranging the living room furniture.)**

HENRY: _(confused)_ Have we stepped into closet and found a really really twisted version of Narnia?

_(Billie laughs out loud and Coop hurries down the stairs, camera in hand.)_

COOP: Billie!

_(Everyone's attention is directed towards the door and the cousins immediately start heading towards her.)_

BILLIE: Whoa whoa whoa, before the hugs and kisses, boys I have a truckload of bags, waiting for you in my car_ (smiles)_

_(Coop laughs as Henry, Wyatt and Chris mumble there dissatisfaction and lifts up the camera as the girls greet Billie.)_

COOP: So Katie, any festive wishes slash comments?

KATIE: _(frowning)_ Dad, lay off the camera, you are certifiably creeping me out.

COOP: _(jaw drops and turns to Angela)_ What about you ladybug?

ANGELA: Sorry dad, but I'm inclined to agree with her.

HENRY SNR: Coop, we could use a lot of help in here.

COOP: Fine, fine, fine, by the way Billie, a certain cupid may or may not be on your Christmas slash New years wish list.

BILLIE: _(blushing) _What?

_(The girls start heading passed Coop and he smiles, slumping forward. Piper hurries out of the kitchen while putting her jacket on. Phoebe's hurries after her in an apron.)_

PHOEBE: _(panicked)_ Piper! You cannot leave me alone in this kitchen!

PIPER: _(spots Billie)_ Billie will help you!

BILLIE: _(mumbles to Jennifer)_ Did I just here my name?

JENNIFER: _(smiling wickedly)_ Definitely.

PHOEBE: _(whining)_ Pipeeeeeer!

PIPER: There's an emergency at the restaurant, I'll be right back. Just wait for Paige until she gets back from "up there" and wing it while you do.

HAYLEY: Aunt Phoebe, do not wait for my mom or else we're eating charcoal.

ANGELA: Sweetie, with my mom in the kitchen we already are.

_(Chris enters the manor with four of Billie's bags.)_

BIANCA: Chris, you're a whitelighter sent from heaven above.

CHRIS: _(confused)_ O-kay.

PIPER: You're helping in the kitchen.

CHRIS: But-

PIPER: No buts, love you._ (plants a chaste kiss on Chris' cheek and whispers in his ear)_Whatever you do, just make sure the chicken comes out edible.

_(Chris nods and Piper hurries out of the Manor, passing Henry and Wyatt. Chris slumps into the kitchen as Angela and Hayley pat him on the back in a teasing manner.)_

**(Time Lapse. Scene: Manor. Bedroom. Jennifer and Skye are lying on Melinda's bed horizontally, while Hayley is draped over them. Angela is swinging on a swivel chair, while busy on her phone. Bianca enters the room.)**

BIANCA: Climbing these stairs is so not fun anymore.

HAYLEY: You shouldn't even be climbing them at all.

SKYE: Yeah, I'm sure Chris would happily carry you into his parents' bedroom so you guys can play checkers.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Gutter!

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Not caring!

JENNIFER: Who the hell have you been texting for the passed hour?

ANGELA: _(giggling)_ Caleb.

SKYE: Ooh, sexy detective dreamy...

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ Did you guys here they played checkers the other night?

JENNIFER, HAYLEY, & SKYE: _(stunned)_ What?

ANGELA: _(whining)_ Bianca!

BIANCA: What? I didn't know it was a secret.

JENNIFER: _(excitedly)_ Give us all the gory detail.

HAYLEY: _(smiling)_ What she said, but with a lot less goriness.

_(Angela's jaw drops and her cheeks become red.)_

SKYE: Girls stop bombarding the girl. There is clearly only one important question here...did you get to touch his ass?

_(The girls burst out laughing.)_

ANGELA: _(hurls a cushion at Skye)_ I'm officially done with this conversation.

_(As the laughter subsides, Skye frowns.)_

SKYE: I just realized something really depressing.

JENNIFER: _(falling back onto the bed)_ And what might that be?

SKYE: I'm the only single girl in this room, even our resident trash bag has settled down.

JENNIFER: Hey!

HAYLEY: Hold it, I am not dating Brody, we're simply enjoying each other's company.

ANGELA: Yeah, enjoying each other's tongues too.

_(Everyone bursts into laughter once again.)_

SKYE: I am so finding all my singles ladies down stairs.

_(Cut to Downstairs. Melinda and Katie are now busy decorating the sunroom. Skye enters the sunroom, singing.)_

SKYE: _(singing)_ All my singles, put your hands up!

KATIE: Skye, have you by any chance bumped your head today?

SKYE: _(leers)_ That'll teach me to try and put everyone in a festive mood.

KATIE: _(laughs)_ Just kidding, honestly.

MELINDA: So do you know why our family is acting like the Brady bunch on crack.

SKYE: _(giggles)_ Christmas is a family holiday, I'm sure "the man" just wants to enforce that.

KATIE: Yeah, but why now? We've never celebrate Christmas before, or at least not on this kind of grand scale. Usually we just do the presents thing, which I love by the way. Last year I got a spell book.

MELINDA: _(confused)_ Wait, no one bought you that.

KATIE: Let's just say Jennifer's present got lost in the mail and I had an extra dollar or two.

SKYE: _(checks surroundings and whispers)_ Can you guys keep a secret?

_(Melinda and Katie nod, eagerly.)_

SKYE: _(sceptical)_ Okay I'm gonna tell you anyway._ (whispers)_ I overheard my mom and aunt Phoebe the other night and apparently the Elders want to reward the family for vanquishing Chaos and his evil twin spirit cousin energy thingy.

MELINDA: How unusually nice of them. What do you think the reward is?

SKYE: I have no idea; I am hoping for a handsome guy though, or a mountain of chocolates-

KATIE: Or an endless supply of tape for Jennifer's mouth.

SKYE: _(smiles)_ That works too.

BILLIE: _(enters sunroom)_ Girls, wanna help me upstairs?

KATIE: Attic upstairs?

BILLIE: _(smiling)_ Attic upstairs.

_(Billie heads up the stairs and Katie and Skye hurry after them, Melinda following reluctantly. In the dining room, Henry and Wyatt have been listening to Skye the entire time. Cut to Kitchen. Chris and Phoebe are busy spicing a chicken. Leo passes through the kitchen and leans over the stove, tasting a spoonful of lamb curry.)_

CHRIS: _(whining)_ Dad!

LEO: _(guiltily)_ I swear the spoon fell into the pot.

CHRIS: And you decide to retrieve it with your tongue.

LEO: I'm busted, aren't I?

PHOEBE: _(hurls a cloth at Leo)_ You forget you're not a whitelighter, so take your mortal butt for a hike and get out of here.

_(Phoebe shoos Leo out through the backdoor. Wyatt and Henry enter the kitchen, laughing.)_

WYATT: Well look what we have here, our very own top chef.

CHRIS: _(rolls eyes in annoyance)_ Keep pushing dudes, we'll see who'll be drooling when everyone digs into this fine dine.

WYATT: Is that a threat?

_(Phoebe smacks the back of Wyatt and Henry's heads.)_

PHOEBE: You bet it's a threat.

HENRY: _(rubbing head)_ Was that really necessary?

PHOEBE: _(sarcastic)_ Is the sky blue?

_(Henry and Wyatt mumble, before becoming silent and start pouting.)_

HENRY: Aunt Phoebe?

PHOEBE: Huh?

HENRY: What's our reward gonna be?

PHOEBE: _(panicked)_ What reward?

WYATT: The reward the Elders are giving us? I'm hoping...for an island filled with beautiful girls.

HENRY: Aren't you on a girl diet or something? Ever since Caitlyn ditched your ass.

WYATT: That was yesterday, this is today.

CHRIS: And everyone knows the best way to get over a girl, is by getting a new one.

PHOEBE: Boys, there is no reward. Now get out of this kitchen immediately.

HENRY: Ayah captain!

_(Henry and Wyatt salute Phoebe and march out of the kitchen, laughing. Cut to Attic. A circle of candles are placed in the middle of the attic. Billie, Skye, Katie and Melinda are standing beside each other.)_

KATIE: I don't get it; mom said this spell only works when you have a real reason to use it.

BILLIE: _(whispering)_ Let's just say the reward you were whispering about...this is it.

BILLIE: _(chanting)_"Hear these words, hear my cry...

SKYE: _(chanting)_...Spirit from the

other side...

KATIE: _(chanting)_...Come to me I summon thee...

MELINDA: _(chanting)..._Cross now the Great Divide"

_(Two sets of white, swirling orbs appear in the circle of candles and deposits a corporeal Penny and Patty Halliwell.)_

KATIE: _(excitedly)_ Grams!

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ And grandma!

PATTY: _(sighs and steps out of the candle circle, becoming solid)_ I really don't like "grandma"; we should definitely come up with something better. It makes me feel way too old.

GRAMS: _(following Patty)_ Oh hush Patty, that's what you are now, get over it.

_(Skye, Katie and Melinda's smiles widen and they lunge forward, screaming and hugging Penny and Patty tightly. Orbs appear behind them.)_

PRUE_ (o/s)_: What am I chopped liver?

_(The girls turn toward the direction of the voice and find Paige and Prue, standing behind them. The girls shriek and start surrounding Prue, cries, hugs and laughter going all round.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Prue is sitting at the dining room, with all the cousins surrounding her, staring at her in awe as she is busy telling a story. Phoebe is leaning against Prue's shoulder while Paige is sitting beside her.)**

PAIGE: Funny, whenever I tell my whitelighter stories, you're never this quiet.

_(The cousins quiet down Paige. Prue and Phoebe giggle as Henry Snr leans over her.)_

HENRY SNR: _(whispering)_ Bright side...now you don't have to come up with those ridiculous stories anymore.

PAIGE: _(stares at Henry Snr sternly)_ The stories were real and you've just earned yourself a cold snap for the rest of this month.

PRUE: _(giggling)_ But that was nothing compared to Phoebe when she was your age.

JENNIFER: _(rubbing palms)_ Here it comes now, all the dirty laundry.

PHOEBE: I need a drink for this.

_(The front door opens and Piper and Victor enter the Manor. Chris' nose twitches and he enters the kitchen.)_

PIPER: _(smiling)_ Look who I found at the door.

MELINDA: Look we found in the attic.

_(The cousins separate, revealing Patty, Penny and Prue. Piper's smile grows even wider and she immediately hurries over to Prue, embracing her. From Prue she heads to her Grams and her mom. Victor is frozen in his spot, jaw dropped.)_

GRAMS: Oh for God sake Victor, pull yourself together! You look like you've seen a ghost.

VICTOR: _(stuttering)_ I-I-I-I-I...am...so confused.

PRUE: _(smiles)_ Yeah, it's a real brain teaser huh?_ (hugs her dad)_

CHRIS_ (o/s)_: _(panicked)_ Aunt Phoebe, I think we have a problem!

_(Phoebe, Piper and Grams hurry into the kitchen, finding Chris inside and a burnt chicken placed on the counter.)_

PIPER: Phoebe, it was one simple chicken.

PHOEBE: I told you not to leave me.

_(Paige enters the kitchen.)_

PAIGE: You guys thinking of feeding the-_(notices the chicken)_ Phoebe, did you vanquish the chicken?

PHOEBE: Paige, your sense of humour is astounding.

PIPER: Enough, Paige we need chips, lots and lots of chips, Phoebe we need a new chicken. Okay people let's go go go!

GRAMS: _(frowning)_ Oh please Piper, we're not in the military, practicing a drill, we're witches-

_(Katie enters the kitchen.)_

GRAMS: What good is being a witch, if you can't have some with it? Cast a spell or two?

KATIE: _(smiling)_ That is such a great line, thanks Grams.

PHOEBE: No, wait!

_(Katie hurries out of the kitchen.)_

PIPER: Absolutely not Grams, it's quiet enough, I don't wanna jinx us.

GRAMS: My dear, you have such a high concentration of magic in this house, no demon would dare enter.

CHRIS: What about personal gain?

GRAMS: We're part of a reward; you can hardly call that personal gain.

PAIGE: I have to second that, so can we move this along please?

_(Paige and Chris pout at Piper. Piper sighs and nods.)_

GRAMS: _(chanting)_"Through magic's might and witches fire, Set forth the chicken we desire"

_(A white glow washes over the chicken and explodes, revealing a perfectly cooked chicken.)_

GRAMS: _(smiles)_ Well call me butter, cause I'm on a roll.

_(Zoom out. Shift to Underworld. Ayana is staring at the family through her pool. She waves her palm across the water and a golden wave washes over the family, revealing Prue and the rest of the family sitting in the conservatory, whose contents has been shoved to the side and is filled with mattresses that stretches to the family room. Prue, Patty and the girls are sitting around each other chatting, while Billie is trying to paint her toenails. Leo, Victor, Henry Snr and Coop are sitting on the couches, chatting and Melinda is throwing popcorn into the air so Henry can catch it in his mouth. A smile of disdain appears on Ayana's face, as her eyes become teary. She pulls herself together and turns around, nearing an unconscious Tori, who is lying on a stone slab. She taps her fingers on the stone slab in deep thought.)_

**(Time Lapse. Night. Scene: Manor. Garden. Everyone except Piper, Grams, Chris, Leo, Victor, Coop and Leo are sitting in a circle in the garden. A small fire is seen burning, from maple wood, in the middle of their circle.)**

KATIE: _(excitedly)_ Okay, okay, I got one. Stole it from you aunt Paige.

PAIGE: _(sceptical)_ Should I be afraid?

KATIE: _(smiling, chanting)_"On this merry day, Bless this maple, with all the favours we are able"

_(The fire floats up into the air and starts releasing small rings of fire that deposit chocolates and sweets into everyone's laps.)_

SKYE: _(smiling)_ So loving that spell.

ANGELA: _(wiggles eyebrows)_ Try this one on for size._ (chanting)_

"Show me now, what skies all see, A beautiful anomaly"

_(The fire implodes and a trio of glowing stars float downwards, levitating around the family.)_

HAYLEY: That's amazing, but I gotta say I kinda like the chocolate more.

_(Angela sticks her tongue at Hayley and everyone giggles.)_

PHOEBE: _(flexes fingers)_ Let the master of spells show you how it's done.

_(A chorus of "ooh" is sung by the rest of the family.)_

PHOEBE: "Twinkling star's prayer, Show us how you care, Tell us how you'd feel, If you were real"

_(The stars join each other and form a larger start, complete with twinkling eyes and smile.)_

STAR: I prefer the chocolates too!

_(The large star separates into three again and starts floating and all the cousins are left stunned. Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Patty are smiling widely.)_

PAIGE: And that my young inexperienced witches, is what you call a spell, up top!

_(Paige high-five's Prue and Phoebe.)_

PATTY: Woohoo, one to "grandma" and the oldies_ (gesturing towards Paige, Prue and Phoebe)_ and zero to you.

_(Phoebe, Prue and Paige start bursting in laughter, while the cousins shake their heads in disbelief. The doorbell is heard and Victor peaks into the garden.)_

VICTOR: Ladybug, there's someone at the door for you!

BIANCA: _(wiggles eyebrows)_ Ooh I wonder who that might be... at this time of night.

_(The girls start ooo-ing and Angela hurls a cushion at Bianca and covers her face, trying to hide her blush as she heads to the front door, finding Caleb in the foyer. She plants a chaste kiss on his cheek and hugs him.)_

ANGELA: And to what do I owe this honour?

CALEB: Well I won't be here tomorrow, so I thought I'd bring your Christmas present about..._ (checks watch)..._an hour early._(hands Angela a small black, jewellery box)_

ANGELA: Oh my God, I'm the worst girlfriend; I don't have anything but-

CALEB: _(smiling)_ No buts, you just said girlfriend, what more can I ask for?

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(whispering)_ Cheese.

_(A bunch of snickers and snorts are heard, followed by a stumble and a bump.)_

ANGELA: _(smiling weirdly)_ One second.

_(Angela heads into the living room, leaving Caleb alone in the foyer. Angela finds Wyatt, Skye and Jennifer on the floor trying to control their giggles. Angela glowers at them, making a slicing motion across her neck before pointing back in the direction of the garden. The three hurry across the living room.)_

JENNIFER: Hey Caleb!

_(Angela shoves Jennifer forward before returning to Caleb, smiling.)_

ANGELA: Sorry about that, it's in their nature to be annoying.

CALEB: See you in plus minus sixty hours.

_(Angela nods modestly and plants a last kiss on Caleb's lips, before walking him to the door. She sighs and shakes the small box as she heads back to the garden.)_

PAIGE: _(chanting)_" The stars are beautiful, yes they are, But can we get a little spark"

_(They stars fly into the air and collide above the circle, setting off a plethora of magical fireworks, that sends small rockets of colour, across the garden and showering the crowd. Everyone cheers.)_

JENNIFER: I wanna try one now!

KATIE: Oh no, beware!

_(The family burst into laughter as Jennifer pouts. Cut to kitchen. Grams is teaching Chris to make a puff pastry "her" way and Piper is removing a dish from the oven, containing cupcakes. Patty and Prue enter the kitchen and Prue moves behind Piper. )_

PRUE: Boo!

_(Piper jumps forward, before turning to a giggling Prue, with a hand over her chest. She smacks Prue playfully.)_

PIPER: Jokes like that in this house...not so funny.

PRUE: _(smiling)_ I'm really proud of you.

PIPER: _(smiling)_ Yeah, I know, it's amazing how surprisingly somewhat normal the kids turned out, considering how whacky their parents are.

PRUE: _(sincerely)_ Not just that. Piper you carried this family through... so much. To think you went from nervous, easily intimidated girl to this strong woman who does the intimidating.

PIPER: _(laughs)_ Yeah...doesn't mean I didn't miss you for the journey.

PRUE: _(hugs Piper tightly)_ I was always here you know?_ (pauses)_By your side.

CHRIS: _(jokingly)_ Did someone take a lift to the cheese factory.

_(Piper flicks Chris with flour.)_

PRUE: So mister, I here there's a baby on the way.

CHRIS: _(arches eyebrow, playfully)_ Whoever could've told aunt Prue that?

PATTY: Have you thought of baby names? I always like the name Daniel for a boy.

GRAMS: No, no, no, that will simply not do. This family needs to get back to the P-tradition, there's already too much variety. I like Preston.

PIPER: Nah, I don't like that one.

_(As Piper, Prue, Patty and Grams argue about baby names. Two pale white demons are seen staring at the family, through the window.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Night. Manor. Garden. The Manor's lights are turned off and Melinda is sitting in the garden, at a table with a lamp, busy writing. Prue nears Melinda, with a blanket.)**

PRUE: You look like you could use some company.

MELINDA: Am I that transparent?

PRUE: _(smiling)_ Nah, I'm just that good._ (pauses)_What're you writing?

MELINDA: Nothing, just doodles.

PRUE: _(sceptical)_ Doodles at three in the morning?

MELINDA: _(sighs)_ Writing a song.

PRUE: Right cause your in a band, with a, what is it that Henry called him, an oh-so-crushable band mate.

MELINDA: _(smiles)_ Carter.

PRUE: So what's stopping you from going out with him?

MELINDA: _(laughs uncomfortably)_ Well for one, I'm socially awkward and for two..._ (pauses)_ Joe. It's just not that simple to get over him.

PRUE: I get it, trust me, you have no idea how much I get it. When I lost Andy, I never really bounced back to another commitment. In hindsight that was probably a bad thing. I don't want you to make the same mistake.

MELINDA: _(crying)_ He died because of me...it was my fault.

_(Prue embraces Melinda and rocks her back and forth.)_

PRUE: Honey, he died because he was a good person and because he wanted to help stop the monster that he resurrected. It was his choice.

_(Melinda wipes her tears and settles down.)_

PRUE: C'mon, I think if we're sneaky enough, we could probably go steal a cupcake or two in the kitchen.

_(Prue helps Melinda up and the two enter the Manor. From the shrubs more pale demons are seen, watching Prue and Melinda. Cut to Inside. Melinda and Prue tip-toe passed the sunroom. They pause for a second as they hear Leo and Henry Snr snore on the couch. On the mattress beside them, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are sleeping beside each other. A little further a long. Katie is sleeping beside Jennifer, with her feet near Jennifer's face. Cut to Kitchen. Prue and Melinda enter the kitchen whispering and spot a figure hunched over stove. Melinda taps the figure's shoulder and Bianca jumps up, with a hand on her chest.)_

BIANCA: _(whispering)_ Good God, you scared the hell out of me!

MELINDA: I can't believe you sneaked in to steal cupcakes.

BIANCA: What makes you think that?

MELINDA: The evidence is all over your face.

BIANCA: _(wipes crumbs off her cheek)_ Fine, it's this pregnancy okay, I have the weirdest cravings at the weirdest times, but in my defence, I wasn't alone.

_(Patty enters the kitchen through the backdoor.)_

PATTY: Are you okay I heard whisper-_(spots Melinda and Prue)_-ing. We were just checking if all the doors were locked.

PRUE: _(giggles)_ Save it mom, she already sold you out.

PATTY: _(sighs and leans against the counter)_ So then what're you guys doing in the kitchen?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_ We? We-we-we were just-

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ Trying to steal a cupcake of your very own.

MELINDA: I won't tell if you won't.

_(Bianca nods and the four woman dash back to the oven.)_

**(Time Lapse. Morning. Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Katie, wearing pyjamas, is sitting in the kitchen, eating cheerios and reading a book. A sleepy Angela enters the kitchen.)**

ANGELA: _(sarcastically)_ Wait, what's wrong with this picture?

KATIE: Besides the dreadful afterglow of my big sister in all her morning glory.

ANGELA: _(pours herself a cup of coffee, smiling)_ Merry Christmas, baby sister.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ You too sis, you too.

_(Cut to Garage. Henry Snr and Leo are working on a car's engine. Henry is sitting behind them on the toolbox.)_

HENRY SNR: _(breathing heavily)_ Dude, why you decided to buy a used car is beyond me.

LEO: This thing immediately spoke to me; I have to do something while I'm not at magic school.

HENRY SNR: _(grunts)_ Junior, can you pass the wrench please?

_(Henry is staring off into space, remaining silent.)_

HENRY SNR: _(frowning)_ Henry?

HENRY: _(startled)_ Huh, sorry.

_(Henry passes the wrench to his dad and stands up.)_

LEO: I smell girl issues, am I right?

HENRY: _(smiling)_ Whatever, I'm gonna grab something to eat. Don't hurt yourself without me please, you can't go dying on me now, at least until I graduate and you've bought me a sweet ride.

_(Henry's dad shoves him away lightly and he starts laughing out loud. Cut to Sunroom. Hayley is still sleeping on the mattress, arm outstretched. Beside her, Wyatt and Skye are leaning over her, giggling like mad. Skye sprays a lump of shaving cream into her palm. Wyatt lowers a shaking hand at Hayley's face and starts tickling her face with a feather. After a few tries, Hayley smacks herself with the shaving cream, covering her whole face. She jumps up and immediately spots Skye and Wyatt.)_

HAYLEY: You people are so dead!

_(Wyatt and Skye retreat up the stairs, with Hayley close behind them. Cut to Attic. Skye and Wyatt hurry into the attic and immediately stop in their tracks. Hayley follows behind them, out of breath. Four parasite demons are draining energy from the Book of Shadows. Wyatt hurls an energy ball at the demons. They raise their hands and absorb the magical power, gaining strength from it.)_

WYATT: _(gulps)_ This could be a problem.

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Foyer. Wyatt, Hayley and Skye hurry down the stairs, finding Grams below.)**

GRAMS: Aren't you a little old to be playing this game?

HAYLEY: Grams, we have trouble, the demon kind.

_(Piper and Prue enter the foyer.)_

PIPER: What's wrong?

SKYE: Pale freaks, feeding on the Book of Shadows.

PRUE: _(frowning_, _to Piper)_ You think Parasite demons?

PIPER: _(nods)_ Wyatt, fill everyone in, they're in the garden. Girls get your father to safety, fast.

_(Wyatt hurries toward the garden, while the twins hurry toward the garage. Piper, Prue and Grams hurry up the stairs. Cut to Attic. The demos are still feeding on the Book of Shadows. Piper sneaks a peek into the attic. She twists her wrists and creates an explosion mid-air, blasting the demons off their feet. The demons rapidly move towards the door and Piper quickly shuts it. Prue raises her palm and telekinetically keeps the door closed.)_

PIPER: I think I may have underestimated their strength a little.

PRUE: I think you may have pissed them off.

_(Paige and Phoebe join Prue, Piper and Grams at the attic door.)_

PHOEBE: Do we have a plan?

GRAMS: We need weapons, lots and lots of weapons.

PRUE: Grams can you hold the door for me? I'll distract them and Paige can orb the demon leftovers downstairs.

_(Grams nods and raises her hand. Prue drops hers and her head goes limp. Cut to Inside. A red flare deposits an astral Prue behind the demons.)_

ASTRAL PRUE: Over here freaks!

_(The parasite demons lunge toward Prue, but she disappears in a red flare, reappearing on another spot. Paige orbs in, beside a large wooden crate. She grabs onto the crate and disappears in orbs. Cut to Foyer. Paige appears before all the cousins and flips open the crate.)_

PAIGE: Grab what you can and get ready!

JENNIFER: _(mumbling)_ Great, just great, can't there be some supernatural day off or something?

_(Piper, Prue, Phoebe and Grams hurry down the stairs, followed closely by the parasite demons. A demon hurls a violet energy ball at Jennifer. Jennifer shrieks and raises her palm, instinctively, creating a force field. The ball collides with the force field and it shatters, the energy ball absorbing the magic of the field. Billie grabs a mace from the crate and slams the energy ball back to its owner. The owner absorbs the magical energy.)_

BILLIE: _(flatly)_ Next time, dodge, don't scream.

_(Cut to Melinda. Melinda combusts an energy ball aimed at her and stumbles backward. The demon fazes in before her. The demon stops in his tracks and explodes, revealing Patty behind him, arm outstretched, with an athame in hand.)_

PATTY: Athame dipped in ginseng, a little trick my mother taught me.

_(An energy ball hits Patty in the back and she crashes into the dining room floor. Wyatt orbs in beside her and starts healing her. Before Melinda can grab onto the athame, it is destroyed by another energy ball. Cut to Katie. Katie levitates and flips into the air, kicking the demon into the air. The demon lands on his feet and Henry shoots him, with a darklighter arrow. The arrow lodges itself into the demon's chest. He smiles and the arrow disintegrates. Phoebe and Angela are busy launching kicks and punches at another demon. The demon dodges or blocks all their attempts. He grabs onto Angela's foot and throws her towards the twins. Angela crashes into Skye, but Hayley orbs out just in time. Phoebe and Paige hurry toward Piper and Prue.)_

PIPER: _(breathing heavily)_ This isn't working; we need them together so we can try a Power of Three spell.

PRUE: No problem, Chris, Grams, a little help here!

_(Prue blasts a demon into the living room. After a few seconds the other two demons are telekinetically blasted toward the living room, by Grams and Chris, as well. The three raise their arms, as if telekinetically holding the demons in their spot, rendering them incapable of movement. Chris' arm drops and a demon breaks free, hurling an energy ball at Angela. Patty raises her palms, freezing the energy ball. Angela sneaks a glance at Melinda and Billie. Angela slams the energy ball with a mace, directing it toward the demons. Billie makes a crushing motion with her fingers and the violet energy ball breaks into millions of pieces. Before the demons can absorb the magic, Melinda explodes the particles, creating a huge explosion. Piper, Phoebe and Paige join hands.)_

PIPER, PHOEBE & PAIGE: _(chanting)_"Vanquish, we three witches cry. One final shock and then you die."

_(Lightning Bolts strike at the demons from every direction, creating a cloud of dust and explosions. Once the dust disappears, the demons seem unfazed.)_

PIPER: This might be a big problem.

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. The family hurries into the attic, shutting the door behind them.)**

BILLIE: I don't understand, why didn't the spell work?

PAIGE: The demons must've absorbed enough magic from the Book; it could've offset our power.

SKYE: Well where does that leave us?

JENNIFER: I may have a plan.

KATIE: _(shocked)_ You do?

JENNIFER: _(sarcastic)_ Yes, she has a brain, what an amazing moment this must be for you!

PHOEBE: _(whistles)_ No time for this, what's your plan?

JENNIFER: They feed on magic, don't they? Why don't we show them what our family's got?

_(Cut to Living Room. The demons are wandering around, flabbergasted, when Prue enters the living room.)_

PRUE: Miss me?

_(The demons lunge toward Prue, but she disappears in a red flare. A red flare washes over the real Prue, as the demons spot her. As the demons near her, she slams a potion on the floor, creating a cloud of dark smoke. Once the smoke disappears, the entire family is seen standing behind Prue, hands joined.)_

JENNIFER: _(chanting)_"Halliwell witches from far and wide, Our magic now will intertwine, Help us as a unit flow, Strengthen the witch's power ten fold"

_(Everyone's joint hands start glowing. And a glow off the same color washes over Prue. She waves her hand and a telekinetically-powered energy wave, protrudes from her hand. The demons start absorbing the magic, from her wave. Golden particles flow from the family's palms and create a triquatra symbol around Prue. The wave strengthens, creating bulging forces of energy and the household appliances start disintegrating under the force. The demons start glowing hot white, before exploding in white flames that disappear into the air. Everyone remains silent.)_

PIPER: This house can't take the renovation anymore!

_(Phoebe burst into a fit of giggles and soon the entire family joins in.)_

JENNIFER: Wait, wait, wait...I would just like to clear something up_ (pauses)_ Jennifer ten, cousins zilch.

KATIE: Hahaha, whatever!

PHOEBE: Oh stop it you guys...Paige you mind taking care of this?

PAIGE: _(rolls eyes)_"Let the object of objection, become but a dream, as I cause the scene to be unseen"

_(The furniture starts repairing itself and a glow washes through the entire room, cleaning all the debris and mess.)_

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco are shown, while bells are heard. Various shots of Christmas trees and families are shown. Shift to Manor. Dining Room. The whole family is sitting around the dining table. Wyatt taps his glass, to get everyone's attention.)**

WYATT: _(uncomfortably)_ Hey everybody...Mom, dad, aunts, uncles, grandparents and great grandparent and I think that's it. On behalf of all us young, good-looking people, we would like to thank you. I think I speak for all of us, when I say that you made this, probably the awesomest Christmas ever. Amazingly our family can actually be kinda cool sometimes and even though we might've had a few stumbles today, no one can ever accuse us of being boring.

_(The family laughs out loud.)_

CHRIS: Enough of all this talking, let's enjoy the food I made.

PHOEBE: _(smiling)_ And I helped make it.

_(Laughter is heard all round and the family starts digging into the food.)_

KATIE: Wait, wait, one last thing..._ (chanting)_"Aurora beams, I summon thee, to make a lasting memory"

_(The ceiling in the dining room shifts into the night light, and an atmospheric phenomenon, similar to the northern lights, is raining across the diner table. Twinkling stars float everywhere,)_

KATIE: Katie and Jennifer ten, all the rest nada!

_(Another round of laughter erupts from the table, as the family continues to enjoy their dinner together, laughing, hugging and crying together.)_

**END**


	10. Revelations

**A/N: After last time's relatively light episode, it's time to get serious :). Hope you enjoy it :)**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x10 Revelations**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Brandon Routh as Caleb_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Ryan McPartlin as Greg_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Michelle Rodriguez as Ayana _

_Kelly Hu as Ruby_

_Tim Urban as Carter _

_Drew Van Acker as Brody_

_Hayley Kiyoko as Tia_

_Trevor Donovan as Casey_

_Special Guest:_

_Tyler Layton_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Underworld. Cave. Angela, Jennifer and Hayley are hiding behind a large rock as energy balls are blasted against it.)**

HAYLEY: _(panicking)_Okay, remind me whose idea it was to come after this warlock again?

JENNIFER: _(breathing heavily)_ Skye.

HAYLEY: Oh how convenient, she writes a test and we're left doing her dirty work. This is so not cool; I have a date I need to get ready for.

JENNIFER: _(teasingly)_ I thought you weren't dating Brody.

ANGELA: Guys! Now, really?

_(The wall disintegrates into dust. An energy ball heads straight to the girls. Jennifer creates a force field, but the force of the energy ball sends her crashing into Angela. Angela's potions crash onto floor.)_

ANGELA: Not good.

_(Angela rolls sideways, dodging an energy ball, before hurrying out of the cave, followed closely by Jennifer and Skye. They round a corner and take a breath.)_

JENNIFER: _(breathing heavily)_ I hope I didn't damage my nails.

_(Angela and Hayley stares at Jennifer awestruck.)_

JENNIFER: What? This manicure wasn't exactly cheap.

ANGELA: _(shakes head, to Hayley)_ Orb to the Manor and see if you can get more potions and more help, please!

_(Hayley nods and disappears in a mass of orbs. Cut to Manor. The bell is heard and Wyatt hurries to the front door. He opens the door, finding Caitlyn on the other side. Caitlyn's face is full of scratches and dark marks.)_

WYATT: _(stunned)_ Caitlyn...

_(Orbs deposit Hayley behind Wyatt, in Caitlyn's range of sight. Wyatt turns to Hayley and Hayley spots Caitlyn.)_

HAYLEY: _(guiltily)_ Oops.

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco during the day are shown while "Magic" by Colbie Callait plays in the background. Scene: Manor. Kitchen. Wyatt heals Caitlyn's wounds as the two are standing, in uncomfortable silence, in the kitchen. Wyatt moves back, looking at the floor. Silence.)**

WYATT: _(staring at floor)_ Did you know?_ (pauses)_About me, did you know about me?

CAITLYN: _(nods solemnly)_ Since we started dating.

WYATT: So why didn't you tell me?...What you are, what you know...

CAITLYN: It's hard to explain...I can't- How'd you find out anyway?

WYATT: Jennifer cast a spell.

CAITLYN: That's not possible; I used every way imaginable to cloak myself.

WYATT: _(confused)_ Why would you need cloaking? What're you hiding?

_(Cut to Dining Room. Hayley is standing round the kitchen entrance, listening to the conversation. Orbs deposit Justin, Jennifer and Angela behind Hayley.)_

JENNIFER: What the hell are you doing? We-

HAYLEY: Shoosshh! _(whispering)_Caitlyn's back.

JUSTIN: _(jaw dropped)_ What?

JENNIFER: _(stunned)_ Bitch you better not be joking.

_(Jennifer joins Hayley's side, listening to Wyatt and Caitlyn's conversation.)_

ANGELA: You guys are vultures..._ (starts dragging Hayley and Jennifer from the dining room)_Just please give them a little privacy, please.

HAYLEY: _(pouting)_ Spoil sport... how'd you vanquish the warlock anyway?

JUSTIN: I brought athames just in time,_ (sarcastically)_ no thanks necessary by the way.

ANGELA: _(ignoring Justin)_ So since I've made sure that you don't listen in on Wyatt, I'm just gonna go stock up on potions and get home, I still have a deadline, okay? Good. Bye._ (sincerely)_Guys, please don't rag on him, please. We'll talk later.

_(Angela hurries up the stairs.)_

JENNIFER: Should we take that last comment as an insult?

HAYLEY: I guess I'll head home too, if I wanna look good for my friendly meeting.

JENNIFER: _(teasingly)_ Aawh, that's so cute, you're trying to avoid the "date" word as well as the "boyfriend" word in the hopes of dodging my ridicule.

HAYLEY: You know what Jennifer? Bite me.

_(Hayley orbs out of the foyer, leaving Jennifer and Justin behind. An awkward silence enters the foyer. Jennifer looks everywhere, except at Justin.)_

JUSTIN: _(at the same time as Jennifer)_ Jennifer I've been wanting to tell you something.

JENNIFER: _(at the same time as Justin)_ I better get going.

JUSTIN: _(chuckles)_ Sorry, where you heading?

JENNIFER: _(walking past Greg)_ I'm meeting Greg on campus.

JUSTIN: _(dejectedly)_ Right off course, prince Charming awaits.

JENNIFER: _(rolls eyes)_ You wanted to say something?

JUSTIN: What?

JENNIFER: _(angrily)_ Don't hold back on my account, you never let that stop you anyway.

JUSTIN: Fine, next time be better prepared when you go hunting demons, you might find that it's not a walk in the park and that I actually do have other charges.

JENNIFER: Well nothing's stopping you from leaving now, like me.

_(Jennifer storms out of the Manor and an expression of regret immediately replaces Justin anger. He is swallowed in orbs, looking dejected.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Amphitheatre. Katie is staring down at Mike, dancing below, while drawing. Melinda joins her side.)**

MELINDA: _(teasingly)_ Take a picture, it'll last longer.

KATIE: _(startled)_ Melinda, wha-what are you doing here? I thought you had one of your AP classes or something.

MELINDA: Don't try to change the subject, you so have a crush on Mike.

KATIE: _(blushing)_ Melinda, you sound certifiably insane right now.

_(Tia nears Melinda and Katie.)_

TIA: Hey Mel, just filling you in; there's no practice tonight.

MELINDA: Why? Is something wrong with Carter?

TIA: _(confused)_ No, I just have a dinner thing with the folks, I'd rather watch paint dry, but hey, you can't choose your family.

KATIE: That is so amazingly true.

_(Tia chuckles and hurries away.)_

KATIE: Funny how Carter was the first person you were worried about.

MELINDA: _(smiling and blushing)_ Katie, please we don't have time for this silliness. Let's just meet Henry at the bus.

KATIE: Hmm, not so cool when it's your face with the blushing problem.

MELINDA: Whatever, hopefully you can pry your eyes off Mike long enough to make your way to the bus safely.

_(Cut to Henry. Henry shoves his book in his locker and sprints toward the school exit. Along the way, he bumps into Kendall. )_

HENRY: _(uncomfortable)_ Hi.

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ Hi.

_(Cut to Katie. Casey, Tori's boyfriend, nears Katie and Melinda, flagging down Katie.)_

CASEY: Do you have a second?

_(Someone taps Melinda's shoulder. She turns and finds Carter behind her, hugging him.)_

CARTER: Hey, Tia fill you in?

_(Intercut Melinda, Henry and Katie.)_

MELINDA: Yeah, just bumped into her.

CARTER: Bummer huh? I was really looking forward to seeing you...guys.

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ Yeah, me to.

CARTER: I know, why don't I meet you tonight and we can work on some material for the band.

MELINDA: _(reluctantly)_ I'm not so-

CARTER: You know Melinda, the best way to get over a crush, is to go out with said crush?

MELINDA: _(arching eyebrow)_ Cocky much?_ (pauses)_Okay, since you're dying to spent time with your crush, I'll entertain you for a while.

CARTER: _(laughs)_ Now, who's the cocky one?

(_Cut to Henry.)_

HENRY: You look really good.

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ Thanks, you too.

_(Silence.)_

KENDALL: I better get going; I'm the only one working at the store today.

HENRY: _(nods)_ See you around.

_(Kendall walks past Henry, exiting the school. Cut to Katie.)_

KATIE: Casey, I honestly do not know where Tori is and I could care less.

CASEY: Whoa, calm down cookie-

KATIE: You did not just tell me cookie?

CASEY: There's a party at my place tonight, you should come.

KATIE: _(frowning)_ You do realise I'm not friends with Tori anymore, don't you?

CASEY: So? Doesn't mean you aren't still dope. So will I see you there?

KATIE: Maybe, as long I don't have to see Tori, I'm game for anything.

_(Shift to Underworld. Tori jumps up from her sleeping position. She checks her surroundings, confused and scattered. Her eyes focus on a smiling Ayana.)_

AYANA: _(smiling)_ Hello there.

TORI: Who the hell are you?

AYANA: I'm a friend.

TORI: _(jumps off stone slab)_ I already have enough, I don't need creepy ones too.

AYANA: _(laughing)_ Wow, you are an annoying person.

_(Ayana's eyes grow violet and Tori is rendered motionless. Her eyes grow ride.)_

TORI: What are you? What are you doing with me?

_(Ayana retrieves an athame from her pocket and traces Tori's neck with it.)_

AYANA: Let's get one thing straight, you're are going to be quiet and you're gonna do as I say. Is that clear?_ (cuts off a piece of Tori's hair)_

TORI: _(gulps)_ What do you want from me?

AYANA: I simply want to tell you the truth and after...have some fun with it._ (drops Tori's hair into a brewing potion)_

**(Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Wyatt exits the kitchen, followed closely by Caitlyn.)**

WYATT: Caitlyn, if you insist on keeping secrets, your visit has been absolutely pointless!

CAITLYN: Wyatt, I want to tell you, I really do but-

WYATT: But what? Let me guess, you're trying to protect me, it's for my own good, blah, blah, blah.

CAITLYN: Wyatt please-

_(Skye enters the Manor.)_

WYATT: Why did you even come back?_ (pensively)_To hurt me all over again.

SKYE: _(frowns)_ Am I interrupting something?

_(Skye spots Caitlyn behind Wyatt. Caitlyn and Wyatt stay silent.)_

SKYE: _(surprised)_ Caitlyn!_ (pauses)_I am so interrupting something.

_(Skye heads to the staircase.)_

CAITLYN: Skye wait!

_(Skye pauses, turning to Caitlyn and Wyatt awkwardly.)_

CAITLYN: _(staring at Wyatt)_ You want to know why I came back...I came back because I needed your help and like it or not you need mine.

WYATT: _(disbelieving)_ Help with what?

CAITLYN: _(glances at Skye)_ With Hex.

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Observatory. Hayley and Brody enter an empty observatory. Brody heads toward a telescope and looks through, adjusting it along the way.)**

HAYLEY: _(confused)_ You do realize it's impossible to see anything through that thing during the day, right?

BRODY: _(adjusting telescope)_ Common untruth, you can actually see a lot...if you know where to look.

HAYLEY: And I take it you know where to look?

BRODY: _(motions Hayley toward the telescope)_ Uhuh.

HAYLEY: _(smiling)_ Aren't you supposed to be a law intern?

BRODY: I'm a man of many interests.

HAYLEY: _(looking through telescope)_Oh really, so what's so interesting about the stars, I mean, don't get me wrong, their beautiful to look at but...

BRODY: There's just something about how light travels through space and the thought that we're just a tiny dot in a huge and I can go on and on._ (pauses)_ I don't know seems magical.

HAYLEY: Magic huh? Do you believe in it?

BRODY: Yeah, don't you? I mean even through all the bad stuff that happens in the world, somehow we're still okay, there's gotta be something magical about that, right?

_(Hayley stays silent staring at Brody, sincerely.)_

BRODY: _(chuckles)_ I'm completely freaking you out, aren't I?

HAYLEY: No, not at all, I think it's good to have an open mind, makes life a lot less boring.

_(Hayley's cell phone starts ringing. She rifles through the bag and checks her phone, turning it off.)_

BRODY: _(frowning)_ Do you need to get that?

HAYLEY: It can wait.

BRODY: Okay, I'm just gonna check for a better telescope in store.

_(Brody exits the room.)_

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ Knock knock.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ You know most people would take a hint when it smacks them in the face?

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ I guess I'm not most people, look you need to get to the Manor a.s.a.p.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ I'm so not hunting demons with you right now-

SKYE_ (o/s)_: _(telepathically)_ It's not about hunting demons, you idiot! It's about our old friend Hex.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ You're joking?

_(Skye calls Hayley's cell phone again. Brody enters the room as Hayley ends the call and starts hurrying to the exit.)_

BRODY: Don't tell me you're bailing on me?

HAYLEY: I have a family emergency, I'm really really sorry...

BRODY: I'm probably freaked you out, I promise, normally I wait for the third or fourth date to exhibit my geeky ways.

HAYLEY: _(kisses Brody)_ You're geeky ways were absolutely adorable._ (smiles before heading out of the door)_

**(Scene: Halliwell's Restaurant. Bar. Chris is hurrying back and forth, trying to serve as many people as he can, while occasionally running into the kitchen and managing it. The phone rings and Chris picks it up. Intercut between Wyatt and Chris.)**

WYATT: Hey, do you think you can check in at the Manor.

CHRIS: I have about a million things to do, can it wait?

WYATT: Not really, no.

CHRIS: Wyatt there's a convention in town, mom's not here and Hayley took the day off, like I said I have a million things to do.

WYATT: Chris, Caitlyn is here.

CHRIS: _(frowning)_ What? Since when?

WYATT: This morning, the point I could use your help here.

CHRIS: I can't I'm sorry, after this I need to help Bianca and... oh crap, here comes another rush. See you later bye.

_(Chris ends the call before Wyatt can respond. Wyatt dejectedly tucks his phone into his pocket and turns to Caitlyn and Skye, who are standing in the middle of the attic. Hayley orbs into the attic.)_

HAYLEY: This better be damn important..._ (notices Caitlyn)_Caitlyn, what're you doing here?

WYATT: _(arms crossed)_ Supposedly she wants to help us with Hex.

HAYLEY: _(frowning)_ Supposedly?

CAITLYN: _(rolls eyes)_I know a lot about Hex, her past, present and I even know her plans for the future.

SKYE: _(confused)_ Well what is it and how do you know all this?

CAITLYN: Because I'm from it...the past and whether I like it or not...Hex was my friend.

_(Skye, Hayley and Wyatt stare at each other shocked. Cut to San-Francisco University. Psychology Building. Greg and Jennifer sneak onto the roof of the Psychology building.)_

JENNIFER: Are you sure we're allowed up here?

GREG: Why? Scared?

JENNIFER: _(snort)_ Me, scared? You're the one that should be scared.

GREG: _(smiling)_ And why is that?

JENNIFER: Cause I can abra kadabra your ass into space.

GREG: You wouldn't dare.

JENNIFER: Wouldn't I?

_(Greg starts tickling Jennifer feverishly. Jennifer breaks free and the two laugh out loud. The two sits beside each other on the roof edge, watching the sunset.)_

GREG: _(smiling)_ So I was thinking maybe after this we can go to dinner and talk.

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ About?

GREG: Stuff, this and that, do I need a reason to take my girlfriend out?

JENNIFER: Aah, but you're forgetting I was your friend long before I was your girlfriend, so I know how you think and you would never take girl out for lunch and dinner in the same day.

GREG: Maybe you're special.

JENNIFER: Oh I most certainly am, but...Greg if there's something you wanna ask or tell me, just do it, it's me here.

GREG: It's nothing, it's stupid.

JENNIFER: _(sternly)_ Greg...

GREG: This may be my imagination, but a few weeks ago I felt like a...vibe between you and...Justin.

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ You're right it's definitely in your imagination.

GREG: Yeah, but you cast that spell to help you with a decision-

JENNIFER: Greg, I'm here with you, trust me, whatever you think you felt it's not there.

_(Greg nods reluctantly and plants a pouty kiss on Jennifer's lips, who breaks into a smile and returns the pouty kiss. Jennifer's phone goes off.)_

JENNIFER: Hold on, it's Angela.

_(Intercut between Angela and Jennifer.)_

ANGELA: _(pacing back and forth in front of the Bay Mirror entrance)_ Please tell me you're near the Bay Mirror.

JENNIFER: I would if I was, but I'm not, what's up?

ANGELA: Damn, I forgot my laptop at home and everything's on there. I can't get a hold off Skye or Hayley and Wyatt's not picking up either.

JENNIFER: Well didn't you grab some of those teleporting potion thingies?

ANGELA: You're absolutely right, how could I forget. I'm so paying for your next mani see you later.

_(Before Jennifer can reply, the line goes dead and she shakes her head in amusement. Cut to Manor. Attic.)_

HAYLEY: _(disbelievingly)_ So you're saying that you travelled from the past-

SKYE: 1688, to be precise.

HAYLEY: Right 1688, to try and stop Hex, who is also from the past and apparently a childhood friend, from breaking free from the tomb.

CAITLYN: Exactly.

_(Skye snorts disbelievingly while Wyatt is sitting across the room, staring at Caitlyn solemnly.)_

CAITLYN: Look if you don't believe me, I know someone you will believe.

_(Caitlyn moves toward the Book of Shadows.)_

WYATT: What are you doing?

CAITLYN: I'm summoning Melinda...Melinda Warren.

_(A cloud of smoke appears behind Hayley, depositing a red-eyed Tori. Tori hurls an athame at Hayley. Hayley starts orbing out, but the athame knocks her out of her orbs. Wyatt orbs in beside Hayley and starts healing her. Tori directs another athame at Wyatt, but Caitlyn creates a rock wall in front of him, protecting him. The rock wall disperses and Wyatt hurls a low-voltage energy ball at Tori. The energy ball knocks Tori off her feet and on contact combusts. Blue energy particles enter Tori and she disappears in a cloud of smoke.)_

SKYE: _(stunned)_ What just happened?

WYATT: _(staring at his hands)_ I think she just took my power.

_(Cut to Apartment building. A cloud of smoke deposits Angela in her bedroom. She turns around and finds Caleb in her room, gun directed straight to her.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Apartment building. Bedroom. Caleb is still pointing the gun at Angela.)**

ANGELA: _(uncertain)_ Caleb, please tell me this is some sort of practical joke.

CALEB: _(grievous)_ This is no joke Angela, I'm sorry but this was the only way I could guarantee your help.

ANGELA: _(confused)_ What're you talking about? Help with what?

CALEB: _(places his gun in its pouch)_ I know what you are Angela, and I know what you can do.

ANGELA: _(calmly)_ Caleb I don't know what you think-

CALEB: Don't even try to deny it Angela, you're a witch and I have proof.

ANGELA: Really?

CALEB: _(retrieves a recorder from his pocket)_ Check your Christmas present.

_(Angela pulls out a necklace from under her jacket. Caleb presses a button on the recorder and a red light switches on inside the pendant.)_

CALEB: I've been recording you for the last few weeks.

ANGELA: _(teary-eyed)_ Why?

CALEB: I need your help.

ANGELA: And if I don't?

CALEB: Then you check the 10 'o clock news tonight.

ANGELA: _(wipes her eyes)_ What do you need help with?

CALEB: A few weeks back I told you my parents were murdered, but what I didn't tell you was that they were murdered by demons and that same night they kidnapped my brother. He was eighteen.

ANGELA: _(shocked)_ What?

CALEB: _(gulps)_ From what I gather, you have the power of premonition. You're gonna help me find my brother and kill those bastards for hurting my family.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Wyatt is going through the Book, with Skye beside him. Caitlyn is standing a few feet away from them while Hayley is sitting on the couch.)**

WYATT: _(sighs)_ Nothing!

HAYLEY: Are you pretty sure she stole your powers?

WYATT: Stole, ate, absorbed, I don't know. All I know is I gotta get them back.

SKYE: _(frowning)_ Didn't that girl look familiar to you guys?

WYATT: _(shakes head "no")_ I'm gonna call Henry-

SKYE: _(eyes widen)_ Henry!

WYATT: Yeah Henry-

SKYE: No, remember when we were saving Kendall from that Chaos incarnation.

WYATT: Uhuh?

SKYE: That girl was our innocent, remember?

WYATT: I do now.

HAYLEY: _(to Wyatt)_ You should call Katie, Henry and Melinda, they maybe able to help you.

WYATT: _(confused)_ Wait, what about you guys?

SKYE: _(sighs)_ We have to stay here and figure this Hex thing out.

_(Wyatt glances at Caitlyn, who stares back, not breaking eye contact.)_

HAYLEY: Wyatt, we'll be fine.

_(Wyatt nods understandingly and exits the attic.)_

**(Scene: Baker Beach. Melinda and Carter, with guitar in hand, are sitting beside each other in a stranded part of Baker Beach, watching as the waves crash onto the shore.)**

MELINDA: _(staring at the ocean)_ Wow, this spot is beyond amazing, how'd you find it?

CARTER: That story is way too embarrassing to tell.

MELINDA: _(jaw drops)_ Oh my word, you did not! You so did!

CARTER: _(red in the face, laughing)_ I was young and stupid, what can I say?

MELINDA: I can't believe you found this place on a trip to the nudist part of Baker beach. Was it worth the trip at least?

CARTER: _(chuckles)_ So far from it, let me tell you, it's not how you would envision it.

_(Melinda and Carter burst out in laughter. Silence follows as Melinda catches Carter's eyes.)_

MELINDA: _(swallows)_ You said you had some new stuff?

CARTER: _(smiles)_ Oh yeah, hope you don't find this too suggesting given your obvious enthusiasism to nudist beaches.

_(Carter hands Melinda sheet music and starts playing the guitar.)_

CARTER:_ (singing)_ "If you're not home, I'll sit here on your doorstep

Button up my coat and wait  
We'll go upstairs close the curtains and we're all set  
to pick up where we left again"

_(Melinda joins Carter, singing.)_

CARTER & MELINDA: _(singing) "_There's question marks hangin' over us  
But we won't give the time of day, oh  
'Cause all we got is these few stolen seconds  
And we can't let them go to waste"

MELINDA: _(singing) "_The stars collide"

CARTER: _(singing) "_We come back to life  
We come back to life"

MELINDA: _(singing)"_The sparks will fly"

CARTER:_ (singing)"_ One look in your eyes  
My heart's open wide  
I know time's running out now  
But we'll hold back the sun somehow  
See the sky?"

MELINDA & CARTER: _(singing)"_We've still got tonight  
We've still got tonight"

_(Melinda and Carter near each other. Melinda looks down and Carter slowly lifts her chin, slowly nearing his lips to hers. Melinda's phone goes off and she slowly pulls back, shaking her head as she removes her phone from her bag.)_

MELINDA: _(uncomfortable)_I should get this.

_(Carter shrugs, offering a small smile at Melinda. Time Lapse. Intercut between Melinda and Wyatt.)_

MELINDA: You seriously want me to come home, now?

WYATT: It would really help and not just with this.

MELINDA: _(frowns)_Wyatt?

WYATT: Caitlyn showed up this morning, out of the blue.

MELINDA: _(stunned)_Oh...

WYATT: Right, oh.

MELINDA: _(glances at Carter)_I'm on my way.

_(Shift to Underworld. Angela and Caleb are hiding behind a rock wall. Caleb emerges from the rock wall, shooting at the attacking Bounty hunters. The bullets have no effect and the bounty hunters direct energy bolts at Caleb. Angela pushes him out of the way and hurls a potion at the demons. The resulting explosion, blasts the demons off their feet, providing enough time for Caleb and Angela to escape.)_

CALEB: _(breathing heavily)_Why did you run away? We could've got something from them!

ANGELA: If that something was getting killed, then you're absolutely right. You can't go barging on demons like this.

CALEB: Your premonition led us to the bounty hunters, didn't it.

ANGELA: That doesn't mean we're any closer to finding your brother, you know?

CALEB: Save the speech, can we find more demons please?

ANGELA: _(disbelievingly)_How can you be so cold?

CALEB: How do you know this isn't how I am all the time?

ANGELA: _(sincerely)_Trust me I know, I liked you, hell I was falling for you and whether you'd like to admit or not, you were falling for me to. I know you better than you think.

CALEB: _(angrily)_Well then you know, I'd expose you in a heartbeat.

ANGELA: Well then you won't be any closer to finding your brother , would you?

_(Caleb remains silent.)_

ANGELA: Right, so this is what we'll do, we're heading back to my apartment and regrouping.

CALEB: _(teary-eyed)_I'm just...I'm so close.

_(Angela takes hold of Caleb's hand, rubbing it and hurls a potion to the ground, resulting in them being swallowed in a cloud of smoke. Cut to Manor. Katie and Henry meet in front of the Manor, entering together.)_

HENRY: _(frowning)_Where did you come from?

KATIE: _(innocently)_No where.

HENRY: _(stunned)_ Katie, you didn't go to Casey's party?

KATIE: What's wrong with having a little fun?_(calling)_Wyatt!

HENRY: Katie, that dude is bad news, I mean his my friend, but he's still bad news.

_(Wyatt and Melinda hurry down the stairs.)_

MELINDA : Great, you guys are here.

KATIE: You know me? When we have demon trouble, I come running. So what's up?

WYATT: Turns out your little friend-

MELINDA: Tori.

WYATT: Has gotten herself into a bit of a pickle.

KATIE: _(shocked)_What? She's our innocent twice in a row? Am I being punished?

HENRY: _(smiles)_Melodrama aside, do we have a plan?

WYATT: _(lifts piece of paper)_Tracking spell right here.

MELINDA: _(lifts a potion)_Power-stripping potion here.

HENRY: Whoa, where's the fire?

WYATT: Long story, fill you on the way.

_(Wyatt, Henry, Katie and Melinda join hands.)_

WYATT: _(chanting)_"Powers of the witches rise, Help us so that we may find, The girl with powers countermine, In another place or time"

_(The four are swallowed in golden orbs. Cut to Ayana's Cave. The cave is empty. The golden orbs deposit Melinda, Wyatt, Katie and Henry in the cave.)_

KATIE: _(panicked)_Why does this feel like a trap? This feels like a trap, right?

_(Tori appears out of no where, hurling an energy ball at Katie.)_

KATIE: _(surprised)_Whoa!

_(Katie levitates into the air, dodging the energy ball. Cut to Attic. Caitlyn places a last candle on the floor, completing a circle. Caitlyn's spirit board is lying inside the crystal.)_

CAITLYN: _(chanting)_Hear these words, hear my cry, Spirit from the other side, Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the Great Divide"

_(The spirit board's pointer begins to move and slowly the spirit board floats into the air. It stops mid-air and a transparent Melinda Warren appears, holding the spirit board.)_

MELINDA: _(smiling)_Hello, Skye...Hayley.

SKYE: _(stunned)_You...you now our names?

MELINDA: _(giggles)_Off course I do, I've been watching over you, your entire life.

HAYLEY: _(glances at Caitlyn)_So you were telling the truth?

MELINDA: Everything she said was true, although I think we need to share more.

CAITLYN: _(frowning)_Melinda...

MELINDA: Hex's plan has almost come to fruition Kat, we can't keep anymore secrets. We need to tell the truth...the whole truth and I know just how to do it._(steps out of candle circle, becoming solid)_

CAITLYN: _(stunned)_You're taking them back?

MELINDA: _(nods)_We'll be defenceless while I do.

CAITLYN: I'll be here, don't worry.

_(Melinda takes hold of Hayley and Skye's palms.)_

SKYE: _(confused)_I'm confused, where are you taking us?

MELINDA: To where it all began...to the past.

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: 1688. ****Salem, Massachusetts. Large House. Hex is kneeling over her mother's, smiling wickedly. Melinda, Skye and Hayley faze into the room, appearing transparent.)**

SKYE: _(jaw dropped)_What happened?

PRESENT MELINDA: _(teary-eyed)_Hex's parents were tremendously strict, too strict. When they found out, she revolted, killing them.

HAYLEY: Wait she killed them?

_(Melinda nods.)_

HAYLEY: _(frowning)_What did they find out?

_(Melinda doesn't answer and instead, stares at the entrance. A knock is heard and Hex hurries toward the entrance. She opens it, revealing Caitlyn on the other side. Skye's jaw drops, as Caitlyn and Hex start talking.)_

PRESENT MELINDA: We were friends since we were in pre-school. During adolescence we met Ayana, she was from a different tribe than what the people were use to. They saw the tribe as evil and from the devil...and so they decided to do something about that.

_(Hex and Caitlyn hurry out of the house and Melinda, Skye and Hayley faze out of the house. Shift to Present. Apartment building. Caleb is sitting on the couch, restless. Behind him Angela is busy making tea.)_

ANGELA: Please stop moving around, you're making me jumpy.

CALEB: _(startled)_Sorry...uh...sorry.

ANGELA: _(glancing at Caleb)_Can you come here please?

_(Caleb nears Angela and she hands up a cup.)_

ANGELA: Clockwise, three times please...I am gonna see if we can get some answers...from your tea leaves.

_(Caleb does as Angela says.)_

ANGELA: Can I ask you something?

CALEB: _(hands Angela cup)_Sure.

ANGELA: Why did you feel the need to blackmail me? You knew me, you knew I would help.

CALEB: I've know a lot of people in my life and one thing I've learned, is that they always manage to let you down.

_(Silence.)_

ANGELA: So I guess you won't be budging on those recordings then?

CALEB: _(sighs, regretfully)_Not a chance.

_(Angela nods, dejected, before returning her vision to the cup's contents. Cut to Henry. Henry calls for a boulder and hurls it towards Tori. Tori hurls an energy ball in return. The collision sends Katie and Wyatt blasting back.)_

MELINDA: _(to Henry)_This all seems like a distraction, we should try and knock her out!

HENRY: Be my guest.

_(Melinda flicks her wrists and an explosion occurs before Tori. The blast knocks Tori backward, but simultaneously energy particles from the blast enter Tori. Melinda flicks her wrists again, but nothing happens.)_

MELINDA: _(nervously)_This complicates things.

_(Tori flicks her wrists, creating an explosion that blasts both Henry and Melinda off their feet. Shift to 1688. Hex, Caitlyn and Melinda are running along a beaten path that has been set on fire. They reach the end of the path and spot, finding the townspeople with torches and guns, getting ready to attack Ayana's tribe, across the river. Hex grabs Caitlyn and Melinda's hand and glows purple, teleporting them to Ayana. Skye, Hayley and Present Melinda faze into the battle scene.)_

AYANA: _(crying)_Oh my God, you came!

CAITLYN: Get your family out of here! We'll hold them off!

_(A gunshot is fired and a tribesman is knocked down. Melinda freezes the townspeople as the tribe make their escape. Caitlyn closes her eyes and a fire grows across the river, inhibiting the townspeople from crossing. Another gun shot is fired and Hex is hit in the stomach. Hex collapses to the ground. A gust of wind flies below her and Ayana appears, helping her down.)_

MELINDA: _(panicked)_Oh my God, what do we do?

_(Suddenly the bullet flies out of Hex's stomach and it starts to heal itself. A look of realization spreads over Melinda and Caitlyn's features. Hex jumps upward.)_

MELINDA: _(shocked)_Helena...are you...pregnant?

_(Skye and Hayley's jaws drop. Hex's eyes grow black and she floats upward. As the townspeople start to retreat, Hex raises her palm and a man floats toward her. She sways back and forth and the man follows, as if hypnotised.)_

CAITLYN: _(screaming)_Helena, no!

_(Hex telekinetically starts cutting the man's skin, slashing his face, arms and legs. Ayana smiles as Hex tortures the innocent man. Present Melinda looks away, unable to relive the scene again. Hayley and Skye lead her away.)_

HAYLEY: _(frowning)_Was she?_(pauses)_Was she pregnant?

_(Melinda nods, solemnly.)_

HAYLEY: Is she still?

MELINDA: _(shakes head "no")_Hex's pregnancy wasn't normal...she carried the baby of a demon...the Source.

SKYE: _(eyes grow wide)_What? As in the Source of all Evil?

MELINDA: _(nods)_For weeks we tried to get through to her, but the baby inside her, her magic, her lust...it poisoned her.

_(A shriek is heard as Hex decapitates the man.)_

MELINDA: Hex's evil was only matched by the Source himself. Later it became a clear that she was beyond saving.

HAYLEY: What do you mean?

MELINDA: Have you ever heard of the Grimoire?

SKYE: _(nods)_Evil Book of Shadows, uncle Leo got rid of it years ago.

MELINDA: Right well I...created it. Me, Hex, Caitlyn and Ayana, only we didn't realise that Hex was filling the Book with dark magic. She wanted to try a rapid growth spell. It seemed that she had planned to give birth to her baby before her parents could find out. Only when we tried the spell on a butterfly, it was eaten alive by rats and its blood formed a pentagram. We later found out, the spell was very specific and that Hex needed essentials for it to work.

HAYLEY: And did she? Did she make it work?

_(Shift to Present. Attic. Caitlyn is pacing back and forth, occasionally glancing at unconscious Melinda, Skye and Hayley. A strong cumulated gust of wind heads straight toward her. She raises her hand, creating a rock wall. The collision results in a cloud of sand. When the sand settles, Ayana is seen, smiling at Caitlyn.)_

AYANA: _(smiling)_Miss me.

_(Shift to 1688.)_

HAYLEY: What about the fourth girl? Where is she now?

MELINDA: Do you remember a couple of weeks ago, when you were attacked on Halloween?

_(Skye and Hayley nod.)_

MELINDA: That was Ayana.

SKYE: Wait, she's on team evil now?

MELINDA: _(nods)_That why she wants your powers, she wants Hex to pay and she wants to take over the Underworld as well.

HAYLEY: But what inspired the switch?

MELINDA: When we found out Hex knew what was needed for her spell to work, we knew we had to stop her. We couldn't let that kind power be unleashed. We trapped her in the Amazon forest just after birth, and we trapped the baby in the tomb below her. This is the same tomb Katie and Melinda found themselves in at the beginning of the year, as well as the place where you fought Hex.

_(Shift to Amazon forest. Melinda, Ayana and Caitlyn have their palms raised, light beams protruding from them and lifting Hex into the air. Skye, Hayley and Melinda faze into the battle.)_

MELINDA: We didn't have enough power to vanquish her, so we decided to trap her, but before she was trapped she-

_(Hex releases charges of dark energy, which fly everywhere. The charges knock Ayana and Caitlyn off their feet. Melinda creates a smaller light ball and the dark charge, heading towards her, separates, flying into Hex and barely affecting Melinda.)_

MELINDA: She cursed them.

_(Ayana struggles to her feet and a number of spirits fly into the tomb.)_

MELINDA: _(teary-eyed)_Ayana's family was taken away from her, becoming zombie-like creatures, forced to work for Hex and got trapped in the tomb as well...Caitlyn's family had lost all memory of her existence and refused to even acknowledge her. Ayana felt like she was being dealt a dirty hand, that's why she turned evil.

SKYE: What about you? It seemed like you deflected the curse somehow.

MELINDA: Hex's curses surged from her telepathic ability, when the curse rebounded, it affected her too. We all knew that Hex would return one day, but the curse planted the telepathic ability inside me, ensuring her return.

SKYE: _(frowning)_I don't understand.

MELINDA: The telepathic ability existed in the Warren family for generations, like a recessive gene. Once it finally emerged, Hex received the needed power surge to free herself from the tomb.

HAYLEY: Wait, so we freed Hex.

MELINDA: _(nods)_This also means that you have the power to stop Hex...or die trying.

_(Shift to Attic. Caitlyn is blasted against the cupboard and lands on the floor unconscious. Ayana nears Skye and Hayley, potion in hand.)_

AYANA: Once I have your power...Hex will be over.

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: 1688. Amazon Forrest. Melinda, Skye and Hayley are pacing back and forth.)**

SKYE: _(panicking)_You're saying that we need to vanquish Hex...alone.

MELINDA: You two are the only ones with the power to stop her. Hex has already found the Grimoire and it is Caitlyn's belief that she has found all the essentials, to resurrect her child, who has probably slowly grown into an adult over the years.

SKYE: _(teary-eyed)_Still...we can't do this...not alone.

MELINDA: You have each other.

SKYE: _(teary-eyed)_But what if that's not enough

_(Shift to Present. Attic. Katie levitates and kicks Ayana off her feet. Wyatt, Henry and Melinda join Katie's side. Tori is lying unconscious behind them.)_

WYATT: Hey there, guess whose got their powers back.

_(Melinda flicks her wrist, but Ayana chants a dead language, reflecting the explosion and blasting Katie and Henry off their feet, knocking them out. Melinda, Skye and Hayley wake up from their daze. Ayana hurls a potion at the twins and disappears in a gust of wind.)_

MELINDA: Watch out!

_(Skye, Hayley and Melinda disappear in orbs and reappear beside Wyatt. Ayana appears behind the twins stabbing both in the back with a power-sucking athame. Ayana absorbs the power as Wyatt starts to heal the twins. Melinda Warren raises her palm, struggling to hold Ayana with her telekinesis. The twins struggle upward. Melinda turns the Book to them.)_

MELINDA: _(anxious)_Chant, fast.

TWINS: _(chanting)_"Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us, we call you near, Come to us and settle here"

_(Ayana breaks from Melinda's hold just as the twins' power exit her body and enter their body. Ayana grunts in anger and an energy is released, knocking back Melinda, the twins and Melinda Warren. Ayana fazes toward Wyatt and grabs his neck, digging her nails into his neck. A potion crashes into Ayana's back and a glow washes over her. Ayana drops Wyatt and turns around, finding Caitlyn behind her.)_

AYANA: _(stunned)_What have you done?

_(Ayana disappears in a gust of wind as the family struggles to their feet.)_

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Bianca and Ruby are sitting in front of the television, when Chris enters the apartment.)**

BIANCA: _(jokingly)_Wow, you're home early.

CHRIS: Don't even joke...I have had the worst day of my life.

RUBY: _(smiling)_You look pooped.

CHRIS: That's a understatement.

RUBY: I was just about to make Bianca some tea, would like something to eat?

CHRIS: _(smiling)_That'd be amazingly great, thanks.

_(Chris plants a chaste kiss on Bianca's lips.)_

BIANCA: _(frowning)_What's wrong?

CHRIS: I think Wyatt's pissed at me.

BIANCA: Why? What did you do?

CHRIS: Why do you automatically assume it's something that I did?

_(Chris falls on the couch beside Bianca.)_

CHRIS: _(sighs)_Brothers, can't live with them, can't live without them.

_(Shift to Angela. Angela is staring into Caleb's tea cup.)_

ANGELA: _(sighs)_Nothing, I've checked three times now.

CALEB: _(dejected)_This is hopeless.

ANGELA: Maybe if a try another cup...

_(Angela opens a cabinet to retrieve a cup and a photo, off all the cousins, lands on the counter. Caleb smiles as he picks up the photo. His smile turns to a frown.)_

ANGELA: What's wrong?

CALEB: This is my brother.

ANGELA: _(disbelievingly)_What?

CALEB: _(turns the photo and points at Chris)_This is my brother.

ANGELA: _(eyes grow wide)_There's gotta be a mistake-

CALEB: No mistake, I'd remember his face anywhere, this is definitely my brother.

_(Shift to Wyatt. Wyatt finds Caitlyn in the kitchen, looking at tea leaves. Caitlyn turns toward him.)_

WYATT: Caitlyn, I'm sorry.

CAITLYN: _(shakes head sideways)_Please don't say that, this was my fault...I knew I wasn't supposed to, but..._(teary-eyed)_You reminded me what it was like to live, before the curse...and I like it.

_(Wyatt wipes a tear that slides down Caitlyn's cheek. Tilting her head, he nears his lips to hers.)_

CAITLYN: _(softly)_Stop! We can't do this, I'm from the past.

WYATT: Caitlyn-

CAITLYN: It can't ever work and it won't.

_("Make you feel my love" by Adele starts playing in the background.)_

WYATT: _(sadly)_Caitlyn.

_(As the music continues to play, Caitlyn shakes her head, exiting the kitchen. Shift to Chris. Chris is making playful sounds at Bianca's stomach, as the two sit in the living room. Ruby hands Bianca a cup of tea. A knock is heard and Angela enters the house. She greets everyone with a smile, although her eyes are distant as she stares at Chris. Shift to Katie. Katie helps an unconscious Tori into bed. As Katie is about to exit, a loud snore is heard from Tori. Katie smiles as she records a video of Tori on her phone. Shift to Jennifer. Greg walks Jennifer to the front door. Jennifer plants a small kiss on Greg's lips. Across the street, Justin is seen, looking at them, before orbing out. Shift to Melinda. Melinda opens the front door of the Manor, finding Carter on the other side.)_

CARTER: _(smiling)_You rang.

_(Melinda pulls Carter into a feverish kiss. Carter wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. After a few seconds, Melinda pulls back, biting her lip innocently. Carter smiles in return. Shift to Hayley. Hayley, with red eyes and tears slipping, is staring at the sky. Her phone buzzes as Brody calls her. More tears slip as she ends the call. Shift to Skye. Skye is sitting in the living room, crying, while Henry is rocking her back and forth, trying to calm her down as the last notes of "Make you feel my love" play in the background.)_

**END**


	11. Fight or Flight Part 1

**A/N: Please Please Review **

**A/N: It may be a while before I can update. Don't worry I won't be going on hiatus, I'm just busy with lost and lots of tests at the moment**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x11 Fight or Flight (Part 1)**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Brandon Routh as Caleb_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Ryan McPartlin as Greg_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Kelly Hu as Ruby_

_Tim Urban as Carter _

_Drew Van Acker as Brody_

_Lisa Tucker as Sam_

_Willa Holand as Tess _

_Sean Farris as Pete_

_Hayley Kiyoko as Tia_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Manor. Foyer. A pale, dark-haired figure, similar to the ones inside Hex's tomb is lunging forward at Melinda. Melinda flicks her wrists, continuously blasting the figure. The blasts have seemingly no effect. Behind her Tess hurls a ball off electricity at the demon. The electricity knocks the demon over. It soon regains its balance. From the staircase, Sam is watching the entire scene, frowning. The earth starts shaking and cracks start appearing on the floor, below Tess and Melinda. A gun shot is heard. Sam twists on her spot and runs in the direction of the sound. She runs up the stairs and enters the attic. Angela is lying on the floor as blood pools from her stomach. Sam places her hands over her mouth and suddenly fazes away in a blur. She reappears on top of the one of the Golden Gate Bridge's ledges, finding herself staring at the road below. A massive battle is under way and wrecked cars are seen everywhere.)**

SAM: _(shocked, teary-eyed)_ Oh my God!

_(Suddenly the bridge collapses and Sam tries to grab onto a cable, The ledge breaks below her and she finds herself hanging on to a loose cable for her life. Her hand slips and she falls into the wreckage below. Cut to Magic School. Sam jumps up her bed, breathing and sweating heavily. She covers her mouth with one hand and places the other on her chest.)_

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San-Francisco are shown while "The Real World" by Owl City plays in the background. Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Melinda is sitting in the dining room, with her head in her hands, as she's trying to study through Henry's bad singing of "The real world". Henry is moving around in the sunroom, with earphones on, while doing homework in the air. Caitlyn sneaks a peak into the dining room and gestures Melinda to join her in the kitchen. Cut to Kitchen. Melinda enters the kitchen.)**

CAITLYN: _(giggling)_ You looked like you needed saving.

MELINDA: _(eyes wide)_ You have no idea.

_(Melinda takes a seat beside the island, across Caitlyn. Caitlyn passes her a bowl of chips before returning to scribbling on a note pad.)_

MELINDA: _(curious)_ What you doing?

CAITLYN: _(smiles)_ Just doodling, this and that.

MELINDA: Can I ask you something?

CAITLYN: Shoot.

MELINDA: Do you think there's anyway possible for the rest of the family to help Skye and Hayley? I mean we have the Power of Three on our side...

CAITLYN: _(scribbling on note pad)_Well anything is possible, sure, although I have to say, me and Melinda, you're great times a lot grandmother, we've exhausted almost all possibilities and we haven't found anything to make this easier on them, that's why I tried to stop Hex from getting the Grimoire in the first place.

MELINDA: Why didn't you come to us? For help...

CAITLYN: I didn't wanna risk changing anything in the future.

MELINDA: _(confused)_ Don't you mean present?

CAITLYN: Your present...my future.

_(Silence.)_

MELINDA: Can I ask you another question?

CAITLYN: _(smiles)_ Sure.

MELINDA: Do you think there's any, I mean any, slight, remote possibility that you and Wyatt can make your relationship work-

CAITLYN: _(shakes head)_ Melinda-

MELINDA: Just hear me out, Wyatt was really happy when he was with you and I mean really really happy and even though I don't know you that well, I know you felt the same way.

_(Melinda stares at Caitlyn sincerely, as Caitlyn stares at her scribbles below, in deep thought. Suddenly a bump is heard. The girls frown and hurry out the kitchen. Cut to Sunroom. Henry has fell over his own feet as orbs deposit Wyatt and Pete beside him. Melinda and Caitlyn enter the sunroom.)_

WYATT: Look who I found on my way home...

PETE: Mellie! KK! Give me some sugar.

_(Pete jumps over Henry and hugs Melinda and Caitlyn.)_

HENRY: _(struggling up)_ Hello! Hurt guy on the floor here!

PETE: _(jokingly)_ You'll be fine once you help yourself up, don't worry.

WYATT: Yeah, especially once you've seen what I've got_. (reveals a bottle of champagne from behind his back.)_

HENRY: Wait does that mean...

WYATT: _(nods)_ The parents have officially left the building and are on their way to Paris. I think it's high time we celebrate.

_(Henry goes to grab the bottle from Wyatt, but Melinda pulls him away and grab their bags.)_

MELINDA: Not us, sorry, we have school.

HENRY: _(mumbling)_ Not even a sip?

_(Melinda and Henry exit the Manor.)_

PETE: _(frowning)_ Hey, where's my amigo Chris?

WYATT: Don't know and don't care, I'm mad at him.

PETE: What now?

WYATT: He keeps ditching me, so I'm gonna start ditching him.

PETE: _(sighs)_ I swear you guys are a bunch of girls, _(to Caitlyn)_ no offence.

CAITLYN: _(laughs)_ Some taken.

PETE: Well I'm sure the champagne will make everything better; I am gonna go grab some glasses.

_(Pete heads to the kitchen, leaving Wyatt and Caitlyn behind. An uncomfortable silence enters the sunroom, lasting a couple of seconds.)_

WYATT: _(uncomfortable)_ We should probably head inside.

_(Wyatt doesn't wait for confirmation from Caitlyn and starts toward the kitchen. Caitlyn nods earnestly before following him.)_

**(Scene: Paige's House. Dining Room. Hayley is busy writing in a note pad in the dining room. Her eyes are red. Skye enters the kitchen in silence. She opens the fridge and winces. Rubbing her temples she ignores it. Hayley's phone goes off and she ignores it putting it on silent. After a few seconds, the phone starts buzzing on the table.)**

SKYE: Who're you trying to avoid?

_(Hayley remains silent.)_

SKYE: Okay, let's start simple, what're you doing?

HAYLEY: _(sighs)_ I'm working on a spell... something, anything that may help us. Katie was here last night, trying to help avoid our impending doom.

SKYE: _(sincerely)_ Hayley, you can't think like that-

HAYLEY: _(snickers)_ Well there's a nugget of wisdom I'd like to jot down, who are you trying to kid? You feel exactly the same and don't even try to deny it, twin ESP perk.

SKYE: _(sincerely)_ I wasn't going to...anyway; you should call Brody, try and talk to him.

HAYLEY: Brody is the last person I should be talking to right now, why should I pretend there's hope when there is none.

SKYE: Hayley-

HAYLEY: _(dismissively)_ Can you finish up in the kitchen, I can't concentrate.

_(Skye wants to reply, but remains silent. She grabs an apple and heads out the backdoor.)_

**(Cut across town. Bay Mirror. Angela is busy typing feverishly at her cubicle. Her phone buzzes and she rolls her eyes, answering the phone. Intercut between Angela and Caleb.)**

ANGELA: Now's really not a good time, I have a deadline-

CALEB: You're trying to avoid me.

ANGELA: Caleb, I really don't have time-

CALEB: Scratch that, you're trying to avoid the truth.

_(Angela sighs and heads to the empty copy room, closing the door behind her.)_

ANGELA: What truth? You have no proof that Chris is your brother and on top of that, there is nothing linking you to him.

CALEB: Except my word.

ANGELA: Well you'll find that when someone has been lying to you for a two months, that means absolutely nothing.

CALEB: _(sighs)_ I can talk to him myself, you know?

ANGELA: Well you do that, and he'll probably lie on the floor from spilling his guts. We do this my way or not at all-

_(Caleb opens his mouth to reply.)_

ANGELA: _(frustrated)_ And don't even think of bribing me with that tape, because I'll be damned if I ruin my family over some stupid hunch...or guy.

_(Silence.)_

CALEB: _(grinning)_ Tough day at work?

ANGELA: _(calms down)_ Very much so, look I'll call you later. Now is just really a bad time to be dealing with this, there's too much going on, I don't even know where to start.

_(Cut to Bianca. Bianca hurriedly grabbing bags, from her closet. Ruby is trying to help her into the living room.)_

BIANCA: _(wincing)_ This baby cannot be coming now, it's early.

RUBY: Let's just get you to the hospital and worry about it there.

_(Orbs deposit Chris into the living room.)_

CHRIS: _(panicking)_ Oh my God, are you okay?

BIANCA: I'm..._ (frowns)_ fine actually.

CHRIS: You're not serious?

RUBY: It must've been false labour.

CHRIS: You're telling me I orbed all the way from downtown, for a petty panic attack.

BIANCA: _(snorts)_ Like I need a reason to call you in the first place, I'm with child, but sorry anyway.

CHRIS: Thin ice, my baby's mother, thin ice.

_(Chris plants a chaste kiss on Bianca's lips, before orbing out of the room.)_

BIANCA: _(to Ruby)_ I'll be back soon, I'll be at the Manor if you need me.

RUBY: _(smiling)_ I'll be right here, there's this scarf that I've almost finished knitting so...

BIANCA: _(frowning)_ A Phoenix witch that knits..._ (shakes head)_ too weird.

_(Bianca shimmers out of the apartment. Ruby heads to a cupboard and retrieves a bunch of potion ingredients from it. She checks her surroundings and shimmers out of the apartment as well.)_

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Hallway. Kendall is pulls two books from her locker, before shutting it. While she shoves the books into her book bag, Katie appears beside her and bumps her side playfully against Kendall's.)**

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Hey there!

KENDALL: _(startled)_ Katie, this is a surprise.

KATIE: Yeah, I know I should've come to talk sooner; I've been sorta a bitch-

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ No worries, I can't really blame you, it's not like I've been the poster girl for good friend after I dumped Henry.

KATIE: We should hang out, I mean you were my friend long before you and Henry dated and me and Mel miss you!

KENDALL: Me too, although I'm swamped with work-

KATIE: _(snorts)_ Forget work, drop by at the Manor after school-

KENDALL: But-

KATIE: Don't worry, Henry won't be there, we'll forget boys and work.

KENDALL: Well from what I here there's a certain boy you can't forget...

KATIE: What bitch is spreading lies about me?

KENDALL: _(laughs)_ No bitch, I was just joking, but clearly I have a lot to catch up on, judging by your quick defence.

KATIE: _(stuttering)_ Well that wasn't...you see...what that was...was...was-

KENDALL: _(laughs)_ Like I said, a lot to catch up on.

**(Scene: Phoebe's House. Jennifer's bedroom. Skye is twirling around in Jennifer's swing chair, while Jennifer's clothes are lying all over the room as she digs in her closet.)**

JENNIFER: I so have nothing to wear!

SKYE: Are you kidding? You probably have more clothes than both your sisters combined.

JENNIFER: Well I want something that'll make Greg's eyes pop and impress his parents.

SKYE: Hold up, you're meeting Greg's parents, as in the rich folks that own like a dozen wineries.

JENNIFER: Those are the ones.

SKYE: Wow, I'd say that dude is seriously falling for you._ (pauses)_I take it Justin hasn't become a problem?

JENNIFER: Justin was never a problem, I don't know what I was thinking, obviously it was a moment of weakness.

_(Skye giggles before a comfortable silence follows.)_

JENNIFER: So how are you doing?

SKYE: Well Hayley is working on a spell for Hex and Henry's is finally rising from his break-up-

JENNIFER: _(sincerely)_ That's great, but I wasn't asking about them Skye, I wanna know how you're doing.

SKYE: Me...I'm fine, you know as long as I keep busy and don't think about her, I'm fine.

_(Silence. Skye winces and Jennifer frowns.)_

JENNIFER: _(frowning)_ Skye? Are you okay?

_(Skye falls off the chair and her hands fly to her head. Jennifer hurries to her side.)_

JENNIFER: _(panicking)_ Skye!

_(Shift to Hex's Tomb. Skye finds herself lying in the tomb. In front of her, Hex is smearing dark blood all over the wall filled with carvings. Hex turns to Skye, smiling. Suddenly the wall starts crumbling from the middle. The wall crashes down, revealing the tomb entrance to Hex. Shift to Jennifer's room. Skye bolts upward, grabbing onto Jennifer.)_

JENNIFER: _(breathing heavily)_ What happened?

SKYE: _(gulps)_ Hex...she opened the tomb.

JENNIFER: What?

_(Jennifer's phone buzzes and she picks it up.)_

JENNIFER: Hayley?

HAYLEY_ (o/s)_: We have a problem.

_(Cut to Hayley. Hayley turns around, facing a worried Tess and a sombre Sam.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Paige's House. Dining Room. Tess, Hayley and Sam are seated round the table. Jennifer is sitting on the table and Skye is leaning against it, rubbing her left temple.)**

SKYE: So wait, _(to Sam)_ you saw the Golden Gate bridge collapsing.

SAM: _(nodding)_ That and a lot more, unfortunately, nothing good.

JENNIFER: Well Angie had a similar premonition a few months ago, and she saw Skye and Hayley battling Hex.

TESS: _(frowning)_ Do you think this means she's making her move?

HAYLEY: I wouldn't put it past her.

SKYE: _(to Hayley)_ So you did experience anything? Not any weird flashes or something?

_(Hayley shakes her head sideways, dismissively.)_

SKYE: _(frowning)_ I don't know anymore, maybe it was just my imagination.

HAYLEY: Well what I know is that, we would be stupid to not react to an imaginary flash or a freaky dream. We should get to the Manor a.s.a.p.

TESS: And do what exactly?

HAYLEY: Prepare, get ready, anything, because if we sit here any longer and wait for Hex to attack, we might as well destroy the bridge ourselves.

SAM: _(sincerely)_ Hayley, no offence, but you can't go in this kicking and screaming, those things in that tomb, they were...

TESS: Not normal.

HAYLEY: All the more reason to go after Hex, before she comes after us-

SKYE: Hayley-

HAYLEY: So why don't we cut the chit-chat and get to work, I'm gonna grab some potions and can someone please call Angela, we might need her help.

_(Hayley exits the room, hurriedly.)_

TESS: Can someone say bitchy?

SKYE: She's just...worried, that's all._ (pauses)_Worried.

_(Cut to Bay Mirror. Angela is struggling to choose the right words in her article and she grunts out loud. A few co-workers stare at her strangely and she leans on her desk, running her hands through her hair. Her phone buzzes and she answers it. Intercut between Angela and Jennifer.)_

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ Please tell me you're my muse.

JENNIFER: Unfortunately not, except if you're looking to jazz up your closet with the help of moi.

ANGELA: _(sternly)_ Jennifer.

JENNIFER: Fine, I have terrible comedic timing, we need you.

ANGELA: You're joking?

JENNIFER: Why do I feel like there's no right answer to that question?

ANGELA: _(whining)_ Jennifer!

JENNIFER: It's a Hex thing, sue me.

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ Is it like really really really important, crisis type thingy?

JENNIFER: Nope.

ANGELA: _(softens)_ Fine, I guess I'll meet you at the manor, it's not like I have a choice.

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Great, oh and make sure you get there quick, cause Hayley is grilling our asses like there's no tomorrow. Seriously, not even a cute puppy will escape her heat vision.

_(Behind Jennifer, Hayley clears her throat. Jennifer turns to her, guilt-ridden. Jennifer lowers her head as Hayley stares at her through squinted eyes.)_

JENNIFER: _(to Angela)_ Got to go, bye._ (pauses)_I meant that as a compliment.

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Basement. Tia, Rocket man and Ricky are joined together in the basement, sitting or standing at there respective instruments. Carter and Melinda enter the basement, holding hands.)**

TIA: _(stunned)_ Yo, go-Cart, there something you need to tell us?

CARTER: _(nervously)_ Well the thing is...me and Melinda...are sorta going out.

RICKY: _(smiling)_ Wicked.

TIA: _(to Melinda)_ Seriously, a smart girl like you going out with an egg head like him._ (shakes head)_Tsk tsk tsk, I'm disappointed in you kiddo.

MELINDA: _(giggling)_ He's not that bad, kinda okay-ish.

CARTER: _(playfully)_ Please, don't hold back.

TIA: If you ask me, boys are completely overrated.

RICKY: Well we don't have time for a long speech about your Amazonian movement, so we'd rather not ask.

MELINDA: _(laughs)_ Are you sure we're allowed in here?

RICKY: Who's gonna rat us out?

TIA: Yeah, don't be worry young grasshopper; this is not the first time we've practiced in here.

_(Melinda's phone buzzes and she picks it up. Intercut between Melinda and Henry.)_

MELINDA: Hello?

HENRY: Hey, can you meet me outside? We have trouble, the Hex-y kind.

MELINDA: _(shocked)_ What?

HENRY: I know, I'm just looking for Katie and then I'll meet you outside.

MELINDA: I think she forgot her phone at home again; I'll look for her too.

_(Melinda ends the phone call and turns to the band.)_

CARTER: _(frowning)_ Is everything okay?

MELINDA: _(nervously)_No, I'm sorry I have to bail, there's this huge family emergency that I need to help with, but I promise I'll explain everything when I get back.

_(Melinda plants a chaste kiss on Carter's lips, before hurrying out the basement. Cut to Cafeteria. Katie and Kendall are sitting in the cafeteria, occasionally glancing at a dazed Tori.)_

KENDALL: _(regretfully)_ I can't believe she was your innocent twice, poor girl.

KATIE: _(snorts)_ You did not just feel sorry for her, the girl is spineless, I call it karma.

KENDALL: Well maybe you'll feel differently after you try to kill her.

KATIE: _(jokingly)_ I seriously doubt I will.

KENDALL: _(laughs, jokingly)_ You're so not good for me.

KATIE: Didn't you get the memo, I'm the black sheep, trouble making wretch of the Halliwell clan.

_(The girls burst into laughter. Henry hurries toward Katie, not noticing Kendall.)_

HENRY: _(out of breath)_ Katie...

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Henry.

_(Henry notices Kendall and an uncomfortable silence follows.)_

KATIE: Henry, Kendall. Kendall, Henry.

_(The two glance at Katie in silence.)_

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ Hi.

HENRY: _(uncomfortable)_ Hi..._ (to Katie)_I need you.

KATIE; Can it wait?

KENDALL: No, that's okay; I'll catch up with you later.

_(Kendall hurries away from the table.)_

KATIE: Well that was sufficiently awkward.

HENRY: We'll deal with that later; I have an update on your favourite hobby.

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Demon?

HENRY: _(nodding, worriedly)_ Big one.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Skye, Hayley, Tess, Sam and Jennifer enter the attic, finding Wyatt, Pete, Bianca and Caitlyn inside working on potions.)**

HAYLEY: _(confused)_ What're you guys doing up here?

PETE: Coming up with anything and everything explosive, hey girls.

_(Jennifer and Skye start giggling uncontrollably. Tess glances at them with a snort.)_

WYATT: _(to Hayley)_ Skye filled us in.

_(A cloud of smoke deposits Angela into the attic.)_

ANGELA: Okay, so we got to make this quick cause I have like a thousand things to do.

KATIE_ (o/s)_: Did someone say demon?

HAYLEY: _(rolls eyes)_ Thanks for letting the entire family know Skye.

SKYE: I am so not apologizing, we need the help whether you'd like to admit it or not.

CAITLYN: You should've come to me first.

HAYLEY: _(sarcastically)_ Right, because you've done such a great job of handling this situation.

_(Katie, Melinda and Henry enter the attic.)_

WYATT: _(whistles)_ Okay guys, let's just calm down. I get tension's a little high, but there's no use arguing._ (calling)_Chris!_ (pauses)_Chris!

_(Chris doesn't appear and Wyatt sighs out loud.)_

BIANCA: Please don't go down on him, he's swamped at work, he can barely keep up.

_(Angela glances, worriedly at Bianca, after her statement.)_

SAM: You should probably call your whitelighter.

JENNIFER: _(sighs)_ Do we have to?

KATIE: _(rolls eyes)_ Justin! _(to Pete and Caitlyn)_So what are we using to fry Hex?

HAYLEY: _(to Katie)_ You can't fry her, that's up to us._ (gestures towards herself and Skye)_

_(Justin orbs into the attic.)_

JUSTIN: What's the problem?

EVERYONE: Hex!

HEX_ (o/s)_: No need to throw a party on my account.

_(Everyone turns to the direction of the sound. Hex appears in a purple glow before the windows, smiling. Caitlyn emerges from the group.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ Nice to see you again, old friend, but I must admit I've come undone, this is hardly a fare fight.

CAITLYN: Well Melinda's coven was always close, I remember you hated that.

HEX: _(nods, to twins)_ I understand that you two are the only ones who can stop me...

_(Skye shifts uncomfortably.)_

HEX: Well that begs the question, who will be stopped first?

PETE: Hey did you fall into a heap of flour or something because you're really pale...like a lot!

_(Hex's expression shifts and a group of low level demons as well as darklighters appear in the attic.)_

BIANCA: _(calling)_ Chris!

_(Chris appears beside Melinda in a flurry of orbs.)_

WYATT: _(shakes head)_ Now he shows.

HEX: _(screaming)_ Attack!

CAITLYN: Skye, Hayley, get out now!

_(As the demons start firing energy balls at the group, Caitlyn immediately raises her hands, creating a rock wall and protecting them.)_

CAITLYN: Get ready and go for the darklighters first!

_(The rock wall disperses and Jennifer raises a force field, knocking a few demos off their feet. Melinda flicks her wrists and explodes a couple f demons, while Henry orbs the demons in front of oncoming attacks. Tess blasts the demons back with electric balls. A demon nears Bianca and Chris blasts him back, telekinetically. The twins hurry to the exit but Hex fazes in front of them. They grab each other's hands. Wyatt hurls an energy ball at a demon, but he deflects it back. Caitlyn creates a wall of water in front of Wyatt that absorbs the energy ball and directs the water against the demon. A darklighter aims directly at Justin. Pete speeds in front of Justin and the arrow hits him in the back.)_

PETE: _(wincing)_ Dude, you so owe me!

_(Pete falls to the floor.)_

KATIE: Hope this works.

_(Katie raises both arms and a powerful sound wave blasts the demons away. A few of the demons disintegrate while others retreat in fear. Hex creates a telepathic projectile and sends it flying towards the twins. They create a telepathic shield and the collision causes them to slide backward. Katie runs towards Hex and levitates. Hex's eyes glow violet and a blurry, purple force field, knocks Katie back. The force field flashes, prohibiting the others to near Hex and the twins. Wyatt hurls an energy ball at the force field, but it is deflected and crashes into a cupboard. Melinda starts blasting at the force field, but it has no impact, barely penetrating the field. Hex is hurling a range of telepathic attacks at the twins, who struggle to maintain their telepathic shield.)_

HENRY: _(panicked)_ I think we could do with a spell right about now!

KATIE: _(panicked, chanting)_"Through other worlds, far and near, Gather round and make it clear, Powers of the witches rise, Time will alter through surprise"

_(Suddenly Katie is surrounded by white orbs.)_

KATIE: _(disappearing)_ This can't be good.

_(A few seconds later, Angela and Jennifer disappear as well, followed by all their cousins, including the twins. The white orbs gather together and disappear. Hex smiles and stares at Caitlyn.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ Looks like last resort has left the building.

_(Caitlyn lunges toward Hex, with an athame, but Hex disappears in a violet glow.)_

TESS: _(to Justin)_ What the hell just happened? Tell me that did not just happen.

_(Bianca falls to her knees, grunting in pain and grabbing at her stomach.)_

PETE: _(kneeling beside)_ B, are you okay?

BIANCA: _(wincing)_ This can't be happening...it's too early.

JUSTIN: Bianca...

BIANCA: _(breathing heavily)_ This baby...it's coming.

_(Cut across dimensions. The screams of all the cousins can be heard and the single beam of light separates into six beams of light, scattering across an enigmatic blue light show. Cut to Desert. The beam of light deposits Chris and Wyatt into a heap of sand.)_

WYATT: _(struggling to his feet)_ What the hell?

CHRIS: _(staring at an endless desert)_ Not good...definitely not good.

WYATT: _(stunned)_ What-

_(Cut to Melinda. Melinda is standing on a cliff, staring at the demonic wasteland.)_

MELINDA: _(stunned)_-the-

_(Cut to Angela. Angela finds herself in a misty expanse of space, where the sky and ground seemingly become one upon the horizon. Coloured blurs are flying past a frowning Angela at a rapid pace.)_

ANGELA: _(stunned)_-hell-

_(Cut to Henry. Henry is staring up at the sky, through a small opening, in a glacial cave.)_

HENRY: _(stunned)_-have-

_(Cut to Katie and Jennifer. Jennifer and Katie are standing on a cliff, staring out at a huge rainforest, with a huge volcano in the middle.)_

JENNIFER: _(stunned)_-you-

_(Cut to twins. The twins are standing just in front of a forest, staring at a small village with a river, filled with twilight coloured liquid. Butterflies are seen everywhere. The sky is bright blue. The green fields and gardens are filled with flowers and fruit trees. A waterfall is also seen opposite the village, although the twilight colour is faint and seems polluted.)_

SKYE: _(gulps)_-done.

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Entrance. The doorbell is rung continuously and Tess hurries down the stairs, panicked. She opens the front door, finding Greg on the other side.)**

TESS: _(confused)_ I don't know who you are, but you have terrible timing.

GREG: _(frowns)_ I'm Greg...and I'm looking for Jennifer, is she here?

_(Justin and Pete help Bianca down the stairs, followed closely by Sam. Bianca shrieks, grabbing at her stomach. Greg hurries past Tess.)_

GREG: _(panicked)_ Please tell me this isn't what I think it is.

BIANCA: _(crying)_ This isn't supposed to happen like this, not without Chris.

GREG: What do you mean? Where's Chris?_ (pauses)_Where's everybody?

SAM: We have absolutely no idea...

JUSTIN: Katie casted a spell and it sorta backfired. One minute they were here and the next minute...

SAM: they weren't.

PETE: Guys, Caitlyn is upstairs working on this and you can discuss it all you want, but first, I think we should get B to the hospital first.

BIANCA: _(wincing, sweating)_ No, I can't. I have to stay here and help.

_(Ruby shimmers in beside Bianca.)_

RUBY: _(sternly)_ Oh no you don't, we have to get you to the hospital.

BIANCA: _(confused)_ Aunt Ruby, how'd you know?

RUBY: I sensed your pain, I came as soon as I could._(to Justin)_I don't know where the hell Chris is but as soon as he shows tell him to meet us at San Francisco memorial.

_(Justin nods and Ruby takes hold of Bianca, shimmering out.)_

PETE: So where the hell do we start?

TESS: I think we should try and analyze Katie's spell and work from there.

CAITLYN: _(appears from the stairs)_ That's great and all but we have to try and distract Hex, we don't know the essentials to her spell and while we try to save the family, she may resurrect her son. I'm gonna try and stall.

GREG: Alone?

PETE: I'll go with her.

JUSTIN: I'll tag along; my healing may come in handy.

_(Caitlyn nods and grabs on to Justin.)_

JUSTIN: Just find them...and fast.

_(Tess nods and Justin and Caitlyn orb out, followed closely by Pete, shimmering out.)_

**(Scene: Forest Dimension. Mountain. Jennifer is pacing back and forth while Katie is rubbing at her temples, staring at the forest.)**

JENNIFER: _(panicked)_ I can't believe what you did to us. I can't believe we're in some other plane or dimension or something. We're so gonna die-

KATIE: Shut up!

JENNIFER: _(scoffs)_ You did not just tell me to shut up.

KATIE: Look, complaining isn't gonna help us any, so can we please find something that will?

JENNIFER: Katie, look at where you are! Where the hell are we supposed to find something that will help?

KATIE: My spell did not just backfire okay; it must've sent us here for a reason.

JENNIFER: And what might that be?

KATIE: I don't know, but I'm finding it. You coming or what?

_(Katie starts towards a small slope and after a few seconds, a worried Jennifer follows.)_

**(Scene: Desert Plane. Chris and Wyatt are slumping along the desert, out of breath.)**

WYATT: _(frustrated)_ Ugh! We've been walking forever, try orbing again! 

CHRIS: Clearly it won't work, we're on another plane. We can't orb anywhere, cause we don't know anywhere, do you not get that?

WYATT: Can you think of anything better? Sorry, stupid question.

CHRIS: Could you quit antagonizing me for one second so I can think?

WYATT: And what if I don't?

_(Wyatt trips over his own feet and Chris bursts out in laughter, hardly containing himself. Chris eyes grow wide and he stumbles backward. Wyatt struggles up, through a fit of giggles. Chris bolts up and starts running away from Wyatt.)_

WYATT: _(turning around)_ What're you-

_(Wyatt's eyes grow wide as a swarm of scorpions charge toward him. He hurls an energy ball at a single one, destroying it, but more grow out of its remains.)_

WYATT: Not good.

_(Wyatt starts after Chris.)_

**(Scene: Lost Dimension. Henry is sitting on the ice, breathing out cold air. He is busy repeatedly throwing a pebble across the small pool in front of him, making it bounce across the water, and then orbing the pebble back to himself.)**

HENRY: _(sighs)_ Suck ass!

_(He throws the pebble again, but this time it bounces across the pool and into an ice formation. Crashing into the ice. Henry tries to orb the pebble back to himself, but it doesn't work. He frowns and stands up. Henry carefully manoeuvres himself across the pool by tip-toeing over the frozen part. He kneels over the ice formation and stares into the indent, frowning. A faint blue glow is seen. The glow grows and flies out of the formation, swirling around Henry. It slowly moves away and Henry starts after it.)_

**(Scene: Avalon. Skye and Hayley have made their way across the river and are now, entering the fairly empty village. A few woman, wearing frocks, pass by, staring at the twins' unusual attire.)**

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ Why are they staring at us like that? Have we died and passed on to part of heaven where complete sense of style has been destroyed or have we gone to a weird, happy place in the past?

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ Unsurprisingly, even in this state of confusion, you are completely annoying!

SKYE: _(sticks her tongue at Hayley, telepathically)_ Seriously, how the hell can we get back to our world, our messed up yet stylish world?

_(A red ball bumps against Skye and she picks it up. A few feet away, a young girl is staring at them.)_

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Is this yours, sweetie?

_(The girl nods and nears Skye, who hands the ball to her.)_

GIRL: Thank you._ (pauses)_Are you new in town?

SKYE: _(kneels down, becoming level with the girl)_ Actually, we're kinda lost, do you know anybody that can help us?

GIRL: The Old men could, they're really smart. They have lived in Avalon since its origin.

SKYE: _(surprised)_ Avalon?

HAYLEY: _(frowns)_ Where are these guys, cause we need to get to them a.s.a.p and get back to our world to-

SKYE: _(clenched teeth)_ Knock it out! Scary much?

GIRL: They're up at the waterfall, trying to heal it. I can take you to them.

_(The girl holds out her hand and Skye takes hold of it as she and Hayley follow the girl.)_

**(Scene: Astral Plane. Angela is trying to dodge the coloured blurs, flying past her. Every time a blur passes through her, she is sucked into a premonition. After having a few premonitions and hearing cries from the blurs, Angela kneels to the floor, breathing heavily.)**

ANGELA: _(sweating)_ I have to get out of here, fast!

**(Scene: Demonic Wasteland. Melinda has found her way to the bottom of the cliff. Staring at her surroundings, a demon appears from the red sky, exploding and leaving glowing remnants behind, close to Melinda. Suddenly the ground starts shaking and sand spits from the ground. A snake-like creature appears from the ground, absorbing the glowing magic. It flies toward Melinda and she raises her hands, blasting the creature back. The creature disappears underground and nears Melinda. Panicked, she starts running the opposite direction. She rounds a corner at bumps into Joe.)  
**

JOE: _(stunned)_ Melinda!

MELINDA: _(eyes wide)_ Joe?

_(Cut to Caitlyn. Caitlyn, Pete and Justin are walking along the dark tunnels, orbs lighting the tunnels, and every so often pass skeletons lying across the floor.)_

PETE: How much deeper can this tomb get?

CAITLYN: _(frowning)_ Not much...I think, I can't really remember all that well.

_(Faint chanting is heard.)_

CAITLYN: That's gotta be a good sign.

JUSTIN: Are you sure you're ready for this? From what I've seen, that Hex packs a serious punch.

CAITLYN: Yeah well, so do I.

PETE: Hot!

_(Justin rolls his eyes. They reach a larger cave, spotting Hex in the middle.)_

CAITLYN: _(pauses)_ Listen, I'd be lying if I said, we'll defeat her, but hopefully we can weaken her enough to stall. This spell takes a major amount of magic.

PETE: So basically fight, run, hide and do whatever until she can't take no more.

CAITLYN: _(nods)_ Ready?

PETE: _(smiling)_ Born ready.

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Apartment building. Living Room. Bianca is sitting on the couch, wincing and grunting in pain. Ruby is hurrying from the bedroom to the kitchen, repeatedly.)**

BIANCA: _(wincing)_ Ruby, what the hell are we doing here?

RUBY: I'm just packing a few things we'll need Bianca, it'll be quick, I promise._ (hands Bianca tea)_Drink up; it'll help with the contractions.

_(Bianca grimaces and drinks the tea, while Ruby hurries back into the bedroom.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Dining Room. Sam is scribbling on a piece of paper, furrowing her eyebrows in concentration, while Tess is sitting on the table, going through the Book. Greg is pacing back and forth behind them, playing with his tie. The telephone rings and Greg hurries toward it, picking it up.)**

GREG: Hello?

_(Intercut between Greg and Carter.)_

CARTER: Hi, can I speak to Melinda please?

GREG: _(frowning)_ Who is this?

CARTER: I'm…her friend, Carter.

GREG: Oh, I'm sorry but she's not here right now, try her cell-

CARTER: That's just her thing, it's like her cell phone doesn't even exist, when I call there's not even a voicemail.

GREG: _(panicked)_ Really?

CARTER: Is something wrong?

GREG: I'll get back to you on that.

_(Greg ends the call before Carter has a chance to reply and heads back to Sam and Tess.)_

GREG: Please tell me we have something.

SAM: I think I do…

TESS: Don't be shy.

SAM: _(frowning)_ It doesn't seem like the spell backfired at all.

TESS: But it didn't work.

SAM: How do you know? Look "make things clear" and "time", I really think the spell somehow transported them somewhere to find truth or help or something.

GREG: _(frowns)_ Wait "other worlds", would it be possible for them to be in some alternate universe or something, because the guy on the phone was calling Melinda's cell and it was like her phone didn't exist…

TESS: _(eyes grow wide)_ Or wasn't in this world to exist.

_(Cut to Demonic Wasteland. Melinda is staring at Joe, jaw dropped, in utter silence. Joe returns the stare, with a faint smile.)_

JOE: _(smiling)_ Melinda, you are scaring me.

MELINDA: _(mumbling)_ This can't be, this isn't real, I must be hallucinating.

JOE: Melinda, this is completely real...I'm completely real.

MELINDA: _(softly)_ Joe?

_(Joe smiles and pulls Melinda a tight embrace, nestling his nose in her hair and closing his eyes. Melinda slowly smiles, still shocked.)_

MELINDA: _(confused)_ How is this possible? Am I dead? Because I kinda thought I would be going to a better place when this when I died-

JOE: _(laughing)_ Melinda, Melinda, you're not dead. We're both alive actually, I never died.

MELINDA: _(frowns)_ What? But I thought...

JOE: I thought so too, but Chaos never killed me. Chaos wanted to transport Wyatt, but when his attack hit me, he thought I'd die as soon as I entered here.

MELINDA: Wait why?

JOE: This is the demonic wasteland Melinda. I'm a firestarter, so the entrance didn't affect me.

MELINDA: So you've been stuck here for almost six months._ (panicked)_Does that mean I can't get out either? _(to herself)_What about Skye and Hayley?

JOE: What about them? How did you get here anyway?

MELINDA: _(starts walking opposite direction)_ We were in the middle of this huge fight and Katie casted a spell and next thing I know I'm here, I have to get back-

JOE: Melinda, wait-

MELINDA: I don't have time to wait, literally.

_(The ground starts crumbling below Melinda and a crack appears. The crack grows and Melinda slips. Joe grabs onto Melinda's hand, keeping her from falling into the darkness below. Joe pulls her up and she falls on top of him.)_

JOE: _(laughing)_ Next time, watch where you're going.

_(Melinda starts giggling aloud. The giggling faints and Joe strokes Melinda's hair back, staring into Melinda's eyes. Melinda returns the stare. Silence.)_

MELINDA: _(looking away)_ We should probably get to work.

_(Melinda stands up and heads in another direction. Joe frowns and follows her. Cut to Forest Dimension. Katie is sitting on a hill, staring at the sky, which has now turned a beautiful shade of green. A loud scream is heard and Katie bolts up, hurrying towards the hill's slope. Jennifer hurries up the slope and falls forward, resting her hands on her knees.)_

KATIE: What is it?

JENNIFER: _(breathing heavily)_ Bugs...lots and lots of bugs.

KATIE: _(cocks eyebrow)_ Seriously?

JENNIFER: What? They could be poisonous or something.

KATIE: Could you be anymore of a girl right now?

JENNIFER: Could you be anymore of an outdoorsy tomboy right now? I swear those camping trips with dad was not good for you.

KATIE: Actually, it's those camping trips that are going to get us through the night._ (gestures towards a small hut of leaves and wood.)_

JENNIFER: _(stunned)_ You expect me to sleep in that? Those are leaves.

KATIE: Uhh, no shit Sherlock.

JENNIFER: Ugh, I don't think so._ (nears hut, chanting)_"This filthy mess is an ugly sight, So turn it with my magical light"

_(The hut is surrounded by golden sparkles and when they disappear it has grown and is completely furnished inside.)_

KATIE: _(shakes head)_ Are you kidding? What about personal gain?

JENNIFER: We're in a completely different dimension, personal gain isn't a factor.

_(Jennifer enters the hut, smiling.)_

KATIE: _(snorts, to herself)_ That actually sounds like something I would say.

_(Katie nears the hut. A crack is heard and she turns around, frowning, staring at the shrubs of bushes. She ignores it and enters the hut.)_

**(Scene: Lost Dimension. Henry has made his way out of the ice cave and is now walking over a stretch of frozen water, following the blue glow. Gushes of silver thread passed Henry, as he pauses to stare at the blue sky. The blue glow floats into the ice. Henry frowns and kneels to the ground. He raises his palm over the ice and closes his eyes, concentrating. A small circle of ice is dissolved by orbs, which float into the sky and immediately scatter, depositing droplets of cold water, everywhere. Henry stares into the water, but sees absolutely nothing except the blue glow deep underwater.)**

**(Scene: Avalon. The young girl, along with the twins, have arrived at the waterfall, where a bunch of grey men, wearing white robes, are gathered, hands joint and chanting.)**

SKYE: _(frowning)_ What're they doing?

GIRL: They've been trying to heal it for days; this is where our town gets all its water.

SKYE: Heal it? What's wrong with it?

GIRL: It got contaminated by dark magic about a week ago. I heard my mom say that the Old men are really worried. Dark beings are usually unable to penetrate Avalon's protective charms.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically to Skye)_ Really interesting, so can we move this along please?

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ C'mon, have a heart.

HAYLEY: _(telepathically)_ I feel for them, I do, but if we don't get back to San-Francisco soon, we won't have anything of it left. So can you get one of these, I don't know witches maybe, can help us get back.

SKYE:_ (telepathically)_ Hayley, you don't even have a plan. Did you not see how Hex crushed us the first and second time we faced her?

_(The Old men turn to the twins, their eyes hot white.)_

OLD MAN #1: Intruders!

_(A few of the Old men lunge toward the twins and Skye grabs Hayley's hand instinctively. The girl stops them from attacking, by jumping in between them and the twins.)_

GIRL: Sir Cleo, these are not intruders!

OLD MAN #1: Kendra, are you sure?

KENDRA: Positive, I sensed their essence when they entered town.

HAYLEY: You did what?

KENDRA: I can read people's magic, a fail-safe in case our protective magic fails again.

SKYE: So you led us here, to what, kill us?

KENDRA: I sense your magic might be similar to the magic that infected the waterfall. I brought you here to help.

HAYLEY: _(frustrated)_ We don't have time to help you with your stupid waterfall, we have bigger problems!

SKYE: Hayley...

KENDRA: Then we won't help you get back to Earth.

SKYE: We'll help!

HAYLEY: What?

SKYE: _(frowns)_ Has this ever happened to the waterfall before?

OLD MAN #1: Only once, but that was centuries ago, why?

SKYE: I think I know who damaged the waterfall and I think I know a fast way to heal it too.

_(Skye starts toward the waterfall, standing on the edges of its cliff and gesturing for Hayley to near.)_

HAYLEY: _(confused)_ Skye? Help me out here, why are we doing this?

SKYE: _(frustrated)_ Because that's our duty as witches, not just hunting and vanquishing demons, and because Katie's spell worked. It sent us here for a reason. The person who infected the waterfall was Hex. I'm positive this is part of the essentials for her spell. So will you help me now or what?

HAYLEY: _(stunned)_ I guess I can't argue with that?

_(Hayley grabs onto Skye's hand and both hold their free hands over the waterfall, creating a shower of telepathic particles.)_

**(Scene: Desert Plane. Wyatt and Chris are running from the scorpions, breathing heavily.)**

WYATT: This is so not funny!

CHRIS: Just shut up and keep running!

_(Suddenly a giant snake like figure, completely made up of sand, appears from the ground, roaring. Chris and Wyatt stop dead in there tracks.)_

WYATT: _(jaw dropped)_ We are so not in Kansas anymore.

_(The figure lurches forward. Wyatt and Chris dodge its attack and it sinks back into the sand. Chris and Wyatt look everywhere, panicked.)_

WYATT: Clearly your idea of running is not helping!

_(Chris raises his hand and telekinetically holds back the scorpions.)_

CHRIS: Look what the hell have I done to piss you off so bad? Cause I'm drawing a major blank.

WYATT: It's not about what you've done-

_(The snake figure reappears. Wyatt conjures an energy ball and thrusts it through the figure's lower body. Sand rockets out of its body and the rest showers down. Wyatt nears Chris.)_

WYATT: It's about what you haven't done, you're never around anymore!

CHRIS: What? What's that supposed to mean? 

WYATT: Exactly what it says, you-

_(Chris' face contorts and he winces.)_

WYATT: _(frowns)_ Chris? _(panics)_Chris, what's wrong? What's happening?

CHRIS: _(wincing)_ Bianca...baby...

_(Wyatt's eyes grow wide. Suddenly two similar snake figures appear from the sand, behind Wyatt. Cut to Hex. Hex is chanting, standing atop the altar. She slowly drops single droplets of water, from Avalon's waterfall, onto the podium in front of her, in the telepathy-sign carving. The water burns the carving and it glows red. Before she can drop in all the water, Pete speeds past her, grabbing the vial from her. He pauses at a tunnel entrance and waves the vial in the air, smiling.)_

PETE: _(smiling)_ Looking for this?

_(Pete hurls the vial to the ground, but before it smashes, Hex raises her hands and it transports toward her and she waves it back at him.)_

HEX: _(smiling)_ Nice try!

_(Caitlyn appears before Hex in a cloud of smoke. She tries to grab the vial, but Hex pulls back. Caitlyn slaps Hex with the back of her hand. Hex touches her cheek and her smile disappears. She thrusts her palm forward and Caitlyn is blasted back telekinetically. Caitlyn hurries forward and aims a kick at Hex. Hex blocks the kick wit her palms and flips, kicking Caitlyn in her face and knocking her back. Pete speeds forward and knocks Hex against the wall. Pete speeds forward and starts fighting Hex. Justin orbs in beside Caitlyn and starts healing her. Pete grunts and releases a sonic scream, blasting Hex backward. Hex's eyes glow purple and Pete grabs his head, wincing as Hex creates a searing pain in his brain. Pete falls to the floor and Hex disappears, reappearing on the altar. She pours the last drops into the carving and the earth starts to shake. A small crack appears on the altar before Hex. Caitlyn raises her hands and fire, coming from the torches against the wall, starts flying toward Hex. Hex dodges the fire rockets, before grabbing a ball of fire in her palm and dissolves it.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ If you thought I wouldn't be prepared for you, you were seriously mistaken.

_(Thousands of zombie-like figures, Ayana's family, appear from the tunnels.)_

HEX: _(smirks)_ Still ready?

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Sam is still going through the Book of Shadows. Tess is sitting on the couch and Greg is pacing behind her. Kendall enters the attic, knocking.)**

KENDALL: Knock knock! The door was unlocked.

SAM: _(surprised)_ Kendall!

KENDALL: _(frowns)_ What's wrong?

GREG: _(confused)_You got all that from Kendall?

_(Orbs appear in the attic and deposit Caitlyn and Justin. Pete shimmers in soon after.)_

TESS: Serious faces...that bad huh?

_(Justin nods dejectedly.)_

JUSTIN: I take it there's no progress here either?

TESS: Turns out Katie's spell actually worked, so we can't reverse it.

CAITLYN: _(stunned)_ What? We have to get them back; Hex is one step closer to resurrecting her son!

KENDALL: Hello, confused!

PETE: _(heading out the attic)_ You guys fill her in, I'm gonna check on B.

_(Cut to Downstairs. Pete is hurrying down the stairs, cell phone to his ear. Cut to Bianca. Bianca is still sitting on her couch. Her phone goes off in the bedroom.)_

BIANCA: Ruby, could you get that!

_(No response.)_

BIANCA: _(frowning)_ Ruby?

_(Bianca struggles into the bedroom, finding no one inside and no bags packed. She frowns and heads to the phone. Bianca nears her cell phone and reaches toward it. Ruby appears out of no where, grabbing Bianca's arm.)  
_

RUBY: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

BIANCA: _(frowning)_ Ruby? What the hell's going on, what're you doing? 

RUBY: I'm taking back this family...I'm taking your baby.

BIANCA: _(eyes grow wide)_ Like hell!

_(Bianca tries to slap Ruby, but she grabs Bianca's palm and twists it.)  
_

RUBY: Feels bad, doesn't it? Being weak. You see that tea you've been drinking? It's been suppressing your magic...Turning you into a pathetic, measly human._ (smirks)_

_(Bianca's expression turns alarmed. Pete shimmers into the bedroom and notices Bianca's position.)_

PETE: _(frowning)_ B?

_(Pete's expression turns to anger and he speeds forward, knocking Ruby against the wall. Bianca falls onto the bed. Pete grabs onto Ruby, but she shimmers out of his grasp. She reappears behind him and slams a potion on the floor. The potion produces smoke and knocks Pete out. Bianca, watching in shock, hurries out of the bedroom, clutching at her stomach. Ruby shimmers in before her, smiling.)_

RUBY: _(smiling)_ So...ready to deliver this baby?

**(Scene: Desert Dimension. Chris and Wyatt find themselves leaning against a pyramid. Chris is still clutching at his chest.)**

WYATT: _(worriedly)_ Okay bro, I'll stop ragging on you if you stop doing what you're doing.

CHRIS: _(breathing heavily)_ I can't...I can't control it...my chest...its Bianca...I can feel it, sense it...something is completely wrong.

_(Wyatt stares at Chris worriedly.)_

**(Scene: Astral Plane. Angela is wandering around the astral plane, seemingly ending up at the same place all the time, while still dodging coloured blurs. From a distance, Angela spots a red blur, which speeds toward her violently, knocking aside other blurs. Angela starts running the other way. The blur nears her and knocks her forward. She gasps and lifts her face. Her eyes are a bright red.)**

(Premonition: A younger looking Caleb is seen sitting in the kitchen as his mother is preparing breakfast, facing away from him. Bianca finds herself inside her the premonition, beside Caleb. A figure appears behind Caleb and Angela and starts nearing them. A basketball is seen flying through the air and hits Caleb's head. Laughing is heard and Angela turns, finding a boy, looking similar to a younger Chris, on the floor, roaring with laughter.)

CALEB: I'm so getting you back!

CALEB'S MOM: Boys no playing in the house!

(Caleb starts after his brother as Angela stares at both, jaw dropped.)

_(Cut to Present. Angela's eyes return to normal and a golden glow washes over her. Cut to Dining Room. Caitlyn is pacing back and forth. Sam, Tess, Justin and Greg are sitting round the table. Kendall enters the room, flipping through Caitlyn's notepad.)_

CAITLYN: I can't just sit here and wait, while Hex is out there getting away with everything I tried to stop! 

GREG: Well technically you're not sitting...

JUSTIN: Caitlyn, you need to relax-

CAITLYN: You did not just tell me to relax; did you just see her army of slaves?

TESS: We can't do anything about that now, we don't have a choice!

KENDALL: _(lifts notepad)_ Well what about this?

CAITLYN: That was insane, I was just scribbling...

SAM: What is it? 

KENDALL: A plan b...one that just might work.

CAITLYN: That plan is lame, it would never work, besides we'd need everyone for it even to have the slightest chance to work.

KENDALL: I'm up for it; I've been away from the trouble long enough, its time to step up._ (to Tess, Sam and Greg)_What about you guys?

TESS: _(sighs)_ What the hell? I could use a little action myself.

SAM: _(smiles)_ Agreed.

_(Everyone turns to Greg and Justin.)_

GREG: _(excitedly)_ No brainer, you're inviting me to the place it all happens, I'm so in!

JUSTIN: On one condition...

CAITLYN: What?

JUSTIN: _(smiling)_ We kick Hex's ass.

**(Scene: Avalon. "Fly" by Nicki Minaj feat Rihanna starts playing in the background. The twins are still busy healing the waterfall. They finally let go of each other and the particles disappears. The waterfall has turned to its normal twilight colour and the twins lean forward, breathing heavily.)**

SKYE: _(telepathically)_ We did it! We actually did it!

_(Hayley rolls her eyes dismissively and turns to the Old men, who are rushing towards them in ecstasy.)_

OLD MAN #1: You did it! You've healed the waterfall!

SKYE: _(smiling)_ Believe me it was our pleasure.

KENDRA: _(smiling)_ In exchange for your help, we can help you, by giving you more than just a way home.

HAYLEY: What?

OLD MAN #1: We've sensed the situation you must face...the upcoming battle and we can help tip the odds in your favour.

SKYE: _(excitedly)_ Really? How?

_(Kendra turns and points at the woods, where a large altar is seen protruding from the trees.)_

KENDRA: There...you'll find what you need there.

HAYLEY: You mean the power-

KENDRA: _(nods)_ To destroy Hex...definitely.

_(Shift to Lost Dimension. Henry has rid himself of most of his clothes and slips into the water, following the blue glow. Shift to Melinda. Melinda and Joe are walking along a river of lava.)_

MELINDA: _(stops walking)_Joe.

JOE: _(turning to Melinda)_Huh?

MELINDA: I need to tell you something...I never got to tell you this before.

JOE: _(furrows)_Go ahead.

MELINDA: _(rambling)_This might sound completely crazy, actually, scratch that, it does sound completely crazy but I've regretted not telling you this since I thought you were dead and-

JOE: Melinda!

MELINDA: I love you..._(rambling)_And I will do everything I possibly can to help you get out of this place because it's my fault-

_(Joe grabs Melinda's neck and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Joe pulls back.)_

JOE: You're amazing! You know that?

_(Melinda is too stunned to answer and lightly traces her lips. Shift to Katie. Katie wakes up and scratches her nose. A crack is heard and she searches the hut for Jennifer.)_

KATIE: _(sleepily)_ Jennifer?

_(Katie exits the hut, finding Jennifer outside, being held hostage by a series of silent tanned men and woman, their faces painted white.)_

JENNIFER: _(gulps)_ Help?

_(Shift to twins. The twins are standing in front of the forest.)_

HAYLEY: You ready?

SKYE: _(smiling)_Let's do this.

_(The music stops playing. Fade out.)_

_(Fade in. A woman, wearing tribal clothing, walks past Hex's army, shoving them aside. She nears Hex's side and kneels.)_

HEX: Did you bring her?

_(The woman nods.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ So we finally have our last essential.

_(Fade out.)_

_(Fade in. Hex kneels to the ground, staring at Bianca, who is on her knees, staring back at her and clutching at her stomach. Ruby, wearing the tribal clothing, appears behind Hex.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ The blood of a new born baby.

_(Fade out.)_

_(Fade in. Caleb enters the Manor.)_

CALEB: Angela? _(pauses)_Chris?

_(Caleb retrieves a gun from his pocket and starts searching the Manor, panicking. He enters every room, gun shaking wildly. Cut to Attic. Caleb enters the attic. A glow appears behind. He twists around startled and fires his gun. The glow disappears and Angela stares down at her chest, bullets lodged into it. She looks back up.)_

CALEB: _(stunned)_ An-Angela?

_(Zoom into Angela's eyes. Screams are heard. Lightning strikes in her eyes. A full moon is shown. Zoom out. Angela falls to the floor, blood starts flowing from her chest. Caleb hurries toward her, screaming.)_

CALEB: Angela! Angela!

**(Fade Out.)**

**To be continued...**


	12. Fight or Flight Part 2

**A/N: Time for a really long author's note. I wanna start off by apologizing for the realy really long wait. This wasn't my intention. What happened was that I had 90% of the chapter written and my computer crashed. I didn't have the file backed up. For a brief I tried to write it again but it didn't feel the same and I kinda lost touch. Good news is I'm really trying to get back into this story because I still have lots to tell. I hope everyone who read this fic the first time will give it another chance and if you like please let me know, all reviews are welcome, even bad ones.**

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x12 Fight or Flight (Part 2)**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Brandon Routh as Caleb_

_Emily VanCamp as Caitlyn_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Ryan McPartlin as Greg_

_Dakota Fanning as Hex_

_Kelly Hu as Ruby_

_Tim Urban as Carter _

_Drew Van Acker as Brody_

_Lisa Tucker as Sam_

_Willa Holand as Tess _

_Sean Farris as Pete_

_Michelle Rodriguez as Ayana_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Caleb is wandering back and forth by the attic's entrance, clenching his gun tightly. A golden beam appears behind him. Caleb jumps back, startled, and fires his gun at the glowing beam. The glow washes away and Angela is seen staring down at her stomach in shock. She stares back up at Caleb. Angela's eyes grow wide. Zoom into Angela's eyes.)**

(Premonition: Angela finds herself in a dark cemetery. The sky is cloudy as a full moon hides behind grumbling clouds. Lightning strikes from the clouds above. A dark figure moves behind Angela and she jumps back, staring at her surroundings. She spots movement behind a large tree.)

ANGELA: _(nervously)_ Who's there?

_(An Angela from the future appears from behind the tree, hair pulled back in a ponytail and wearing dark clothing. Present Angela's eyes grow wide.)_

PRESENT ANGELA: _(stunned)_ What the hell?

FUTURE ANGELA: We don't have much time; I'm risking everything by doing this.

PRESENT ANGELA: _(confused)_ Doing what? What are you? Who are you?

FUTURE ANGELA: I'm you from the future and I'm here to warn you.

PRESENT ANGELA: _(frowning)_ I'm so confused.

FUTURE ANGELA: I'd love to explain all of this to you but I can't. I'm here to warn you.

PRESENT ANGELA: Against what exactly?

FUTURE ANGELA: Against this… _(gestures to her surroundings)…_this world, for lack of better term. It's on an uncontrollable downward spiral…A spiral of destruction.

PRESENT ANGELA: _(worriedly)_ Wait, how am I supposed to stop it?

FUTURE ANGELA: You have to tell Chris about Caleb-

PRESENT ANGELA: _(surprised)_ What? No, I can't-

FUTURE ANGELA: You have to-

PRESENT ANGELA: How can you expect me to tell him? You know what this will do to him, to this family 

FUTURE ANGELA: You don't have a choice… neither do I. You need to fix a future you don't want to know. To save them...

_(Future Angela gestures toward three tombstones beside her. Present Angela nears the graves, spotting Katie, Skye and Hayley's names on the graves. Her jaw drops.)_

PRESENT ANGELA: Oh my God!

FUTURE ANGELA: Another thing, protect the baby.

PRESENT ANGELA:_ (confused)_ Baby?

_(Screams are heard and future Angela stares around, alarmed.)_

FUTURE ANGELA: _(worriedly)_ I have to go.

PRESENT ANGELA: _(panicked)_ Wait! You can't just drop a bomb on me like that and not expect me to have questions!

FUTURE ANGELA: You don't have time for questions…no one does.

_(Cut to Present. Angela gasps and collapses to the floor. Blood starts pooling from her stomach. Caleb darts toward her, calling her name in panic. He kneels beside her and tries to pull out the bullet.)_

CALEB: _(panicked)_ This can't be happening! This is not supposed to happen…

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Scene: Amazon Forrest. Hex's Tomb. Caitlyn, Kendall, Justin, Tess, Sam and Greg are gathered outside Hex's tomb.)**

CAITLYN: _(warily)_ Okay, so everybody's hip to the plan?

TESS: Yep, we get any more hip, we'll be hip hop.

CAITLYN: I'm just worried-

KENDALL: Caitlyn, we're done discussing, we can do this.

CAITLYN: What about-

KENDALL: _(sternly) _Caitlyn.

_(Justin grabs at his chest and grunts, kneeling to the ground.)_

CAITLYN: _(worriedly)_ Justin?

JUSTIN: _(breathing heavily)_ It's Angela…I have to go, she's hurt!

GREG: _(frowning)_ Wait, you can feel her?

SAM: _(confused)_ How's that possible?

CAITLYN: Doesn't matter, _(to Justin)_ hurry! We can pull this off without you.

_(Justin nods and disappears in a flurry of white-blue orbs. Cut to Angela. Caleb is still kneeling beside Angela. Orbs deposit Justin beside Angela. Caleb jumps back. Justin immediately kneels beside Angela and places his palms over Angela's stomach. A warm glow appears from his palms as he starts healing Angela.)_

JUSTIN: _(worriedly)_ What happened?

CALEB: _(panicked)_ It was an accident I swear…I came to look for Angela and the house was empty, so I just assumed they had demon trouble-

JUSTIN: Wait you know about them? About magic? How?

CALEB: Long story, is she going to be okay?

_(Angela jumps up, gasping and coughing wildly.)_

CALEB: _(excitedly)_ Oh my God Angela, I'm so sorry, it was an accident, I swear! You just…you came out of no where-

ANGELA: _(coughs)_ It's fine Caleb…I'm fine.

CALEB: Are you sure?

ANGELA: As sure as I can be, yes, but I'm also sure that we have big problems._ (turns to Justin)_

JUSTIN: You have no idea.

ANGELA: _(frowns)_ Where is everybody?

**(Scene: Desert Dimension. Chris, with his hands on his knees, is still leaning against a pyramid. Wyatt appears from around the corner of the pyramid with his hands behind his back.)**

WYATT: I couldn't find any water, but I did find more, surprise-surprise…sand.

_(Wyatt reveals a hand full of sand and launches it at Chris. Chris smiles and lifts his fingers, deflecting the sand back at Wyatt, telekinetically. Wyatt ducks and the sand flies over his body.)_

WYATT: _(sincerely)_ Feeling better?

CHRIS: _(nods)_ A bit. I don't know if she is though.

WYATT: Yeah, saying we have to find a way out of this place and fast, would be a huge understatement.

_(An awkward silence manifests as the brothers check their surroundings.)_

CHRIS: Look, about what we talked earlier-

WYATT: Chris, stop.

CHRIS: Look I don't want to fight-

WYATT: Then quit while we're ahead, because if we continue this conversation, that's where we'll end up and we don't have time for a smack down.

CHRIS: _(sighs, shakes head)_ Fine, let's just keep moving before we have another run in with those degenerate sand monsters.

_(Wyatt rounds the corner and immediately halts.)  
_

WYATT: Too late.

_(Wyatt rushes in the opposite direction. Chris checks the corner, spotting another swarm of scorpion creatures, crawling towards them. He hurries after Wyatt.)_

**(Scene: Forest Dimension. Cave. Katie is pacing back and forth in a dark cave, filled with dead corpses and decaying bodies. Jennifer is shifting, a few feet away from Katie, staring at her.)**

JENNIFER: _(rolls eyes)_ Would you please stop pacing? You are unsurprisingly annoying.

KATIE: _(annoyed)_"Personal gain isn't a factor" she says, who am I kidding? With you, everything is a factor.

JENNIFER: Look who's talking, miss spell-of-the-week.

KATIE: Excuse me? It's not my fault we're trapped in cave and we'll probably be fried and chewed into bits and pieces.

JENNIFER: Well it's not my fault we got transported to an unknown realm where the possibility of being fried and chewed is even a possibility for me to even possibly cause.

KATIE: _(frowns)_ That didn't even make sense.

_(Shuffling is heard.)_

JENNIFER: _(scoffs)_ Or maybe it's just your face that doesn't make sense-

KATIE: _(rolls eyes)_ Would you please can it? I think they're coming.

JENNIFER: _(panics)_ Oh my God what do we do? I'm too young and beautiful to die.

KATIE: _(pauses)_ Just shut up and listen…I have a plan.

_(Cut to Outside. A tribesman outside hears shuffling inside the cave and spots another tribesman, lying unconscious on the cave floor. He waves his hand and the magical seal at the cave entrance flickers, diffusing. He enters the cave warily. A levitating Katie jumps on top of the tribesman, knocking him out. The unconscious caveman pushes himself off the floor and golden orbs start surrounding him. Once they disappear, Jennifer is revealed.)_

KATIE: Phase one, complete.

JENNIFER: _(skeptical)_ Do you even have a phase two, or are you just winging it?

KATIE: It's working so far, isn't it?

_(Jennifer opens her mouth to reply, but Katie stops her.)_

KATIE: That was a rhetorical question; now let's hurry before anymore guards decide to show up.

_(Katie hurries out the cave. Jennifer pauses, spotting a crystal necklace atop the tribesman's chest. She rips off the crystal and hurries after Katie.)_

**(Scene: Demonic Wasteland. Melinda and Joe are sitting atop a cliff, scoping the entire wasteland, with lava flowing below. A dark hue has washed over the red sky.)**

MELINDA: _(staring at the lava)_ Wow, this place looks a lot like purgatory. I can't believe you've been stuck here for months.

JOE: Actually it hasn't been months, time works differently here.

MELINDA: Still it's been a while.

JOE: _(nods)_ It sure has.

_(Silence.)_

JOE: So what messed up stuff is going on in the real world that made you end up here?

MELINDA: _(snorts)_ You know, the usual. A Big bad is out to destroy the world and we're so lucky as to somehow be fated to stop it. Tried to work a spell that failed horribly, really a normal day at the office.

JOE: _(smiling)_ No kidding.

MELINDA: And you've been stuck here with no way to get out, so I can't imagine that's a good omen.

JOE: Well if you were sent here by spell, there's still a way for you to get back. It just needs to be fulfilled, run full circle or something like that.

MELINDA: _(frowns)_ But how does that help you?

JOE: _(takes Melinda's hands into his own)_ Let's worry about you first; then get back to me.

MELINDA: The problem is I don't know what I'm supposed to do for the spell to run its course. _(sighs)_I wonder how the others are doing.

**(Scene: Lost Dimension. Henry ascends from the water, breathing heavily. He takes a few deep breaths and dips back into the water. He immediately starts swimming in the direction of the blue glow. As the distance between Henry and the glow shrinks, he stretches his arm forward. His hand twists and his jaw opens from the pain. An invisible force starts chocking him underwater. He panics and grabs at his neck, writhing in the water. His eyes glow blue and orbs shoot out of his body, shooting rockets of water out of the sea.)**

_(Cut to Skye. Skye falls into pool of knee-length, muddy water. She grimaces and stares back up at a Hayley, who is laughing out loud on the ledge above.)_

SKYE: That's it, next time, you're going first.

_(Hayley disappears in a cloud of orbs and reappears on the land beside the pool. She reaches for Skye, helping her out of the pool.)  
_

HAYLEY: Unfortunately, you'd still end up floating with the swamp creatures.

SKYE: _(climbs out of the water, waving at surrounding flies)_ I didn't know you could orb here, why don't we just take the express route?

HAYLEY: Because it's a lot tougher to do it here, it would feel like a day-long gym session.

SKYE: _(innocently)_ So?

HAYLEY: So, I can't even finish an hour-long session in a one piece.

SKYE: _(places palm on Hayley's shoulder)_ Sadly, sacrifices need to be made for the greater good.

_(Hayley's expression turns serious and she heads in the direction of the altar.)  
_

SKYE: _(frowns)_ Wait, what'd I say? 

HAYLEY: Nothing,we're wasting time with this irrelevant chit chat; we need to do what we came here to do.

SKYE: Right I forgot the Hayley slogan; "Why enjoy today, when you can worry about tomorrow".

HAYLEY: _(sarcastically)_ What can I say? I live the glamorous life of a doomed witch, whose destiny is to die along with her twin sister.

SKYE: Oh no, look who reared her ugly head ladies and gentleman, its Hayley the martyr.

HAYLEY: _(turns to Skye, angrily)_ I'm glad you find all of this funny Skye! I wonder how funny it'll be when you're two seconds away from death. You live in this childish fantasy world where you think this whole thing will turn out good, but maybe that's just your ignorant, naïve personality rearing her ugly head.

SKYE: I harbor no happy illusions about the future, okay! Unlike you I just decided to try and appreciate the moments that might be my last, not turn it into the worst moments of my life. At least I can say that I wasn't a cynical bitch just before I died.

_(Skye storms passed Hayley. Hayley pauses, surprised at her sister's actions, before heading after her.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Angela is sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands. Caleb is sitting beside her, while Justin is leaning over the Book of Shadows.)  
**

ANGELA: _(sighs)_Let me get this straight, I'm the last standing Halliwell in San-Francisco and my sisters and cousins are all trapped in different realms, there's no way of bringing them back, we still have a murderous, psycho witch on the loose and Bianca has gone into labor?

JUSTIN: That about covers it, yeah.

ANGELA: _(sarcastically)_ Well fantastic, is there anything else we should be worried about?

_(Pete shimmers into the attic.)_

PETE: _(breathing heavily)_ We have a problem.

ANGELA: _(eyes grow wide)_ You're joking…

_(Cut to Bianca. A teary-eyed Bianca, is shuffling backwards, moving towards the corner of the cave and breathing heavily. Hex is standing a top the altar, chanting. Her slaves are surrounding the altar. Ruby nears Bianca, smiling.)  
_

RUBY: _(kneels in front of Bianca, smiling)_ This really would be a lot easier if you stop fighting.

BIANCA: _(teary-eyed)_ Why are you doing this? 

RUBY: You broke us Bianca, your betrayal led to so many irreparable in-fighting in the Phoenix coven; we could never be the same again.

BIANCA: _(breathing heavily)_ If you want an apology for my decision that negatively affected your killing spree, you'll get no such thing.

RUBY: I know, you're far too stubborn for that, but killing your baby and breaking you is a sweeter revenge anyway.

BIANCA: Mark my words; you'll have to pry this baby from my cold, dead hands if you want to use him for any sick ritual.

RUBY: _(smiling)_ Well trust me sweetheart that can be arranged.

HEX: Ruby... how is she? 

RUBY: Fully dilated Hex…this baby is ready to be born.

HEX: _(smiles)_ Good.

_(Hex grabs an athame from the altar and cuts her palm. She places her bloody hand on top of an indented symbol on the ground. Her palm starts to burn and the earth below starts cracking. Cut to Outside. Caitlyn and Greg are holding each others hands, tightly. Kendall, Tess and Sam have created a circle around them.)_

CAITLYN: _(to Greg)_ Ready?

_(Greg nods. He and Caitlyn close their eyes.)_

KENDALL: _(chanting)_"Onerariis-"

TESS: _(chanting)"_-Apponere-"

SAM: _(chanting)_"-Conjungere"

KENDALL, TESS & SAM: _(chanting)_"Onerariis Apponere Conjungere"

_(Kendall, Tess and Sam repeat the incantation several times. Suddenly Greg and Caitlyn gasp simultaneously. Caitlyn disappears in a pink spark that knocks Greg off his feet. Kendall, Sam and Tess hurry to his side.)_

KENDALL: _(frowning)_ Did it work?

GREG: _(frowns)_ I don't-_(Caitlyn's voice)_ It worked-_(own voice)_ Whoa!

_(Cut to Inside Cave. A pink spark deposits Caitlyn inside the cave. From the tunnel, she has a clear view of Hex, but not Bianca.)_

CAITLYN: I'm in…_ (pauses)_…Start the second chant.

_(Cut to Outside. Sam places three candles around Hex's tomb and Tess lights them. Both join Kendall's side and the three join hands. Kendall lights a shrub of sage.)_

TESS: Let's lock this tomb…permanently.

KENDALL, TESS & SAM: _(chanting)_"Consimidum Est"

_(Kendall hurls the burning in the air above the tomb. It explodes and creates a fiery dome around the cave. The girls continue chanting.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Angela is hovering a crystal over a map of San Francisco, trying to find Bianca by scrying. Justin, Pete and Caleb are surrounding her, anxiously waiting for the crystal to drop. Angela sighs out loud and slams the crystal on the map.)**

ANGELA: _(frustrated)_ This isn't working!

JUSTIN: Ruby must be blocking your magic, we need a stronger connection.

ANGELA: _(nods)_ Right, Pete-

PETE: Way ahead of you.

_(Pete shimmers out of the attic.)_

CALEB: _(worriedly)_ What about me? What can I do?

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ I think it'd be better for you to leave Caleb-

CALEB: No way! I can't just sit here and do nothing!

JUSTIN: Dude, you can't do anything-

CALEB: _(angrily)_ That's bull and you know it!

JUSTIN: Look the fact of the matter is, we can't be worried about you while we're trying to save the damn city, okay!

ANGELA: _(angrily) _Guys, shut up! We don't have time for pointless arguments. Caleb if you want to help, get to the Golden gate bridge and block it.

CALEB: What? How am I supposed to do that?

ANGELA: You wanted to help, get creative.

_(Pete shimmers back into the attic. Pete hands Angela a necklace.)_

PETE: Birthstone.

_(Angela starts scrying with Bianca's birthstone. Caleb hesitates for a second, but decides to exit the Manor. Angela sneaks a glance at his retreating body, before directing her attention back to scrying. The crystal starts spinning wildly.)  
_

ANGELA: _(surprised)_ Whoa!

_(The crystal flies out of Angela's hand and attaches itself to a mini globe a few feet away. Pete hurries over to the globe and removes the crystal.)  
_

PETE: _(frowning)_ Amazon forest?

ANGELA & JUSTIN: Oh no.

**(Scene: Avalon. Forest. Skye and Hayley have reached the tower in the middle of the forest. Several blacksmiths are seen at workshops surrounding the tower.)  
**

HAYLEY: _(amazed) _Wow…

SKYE: _(dreamily) _I know…some of these guys are really hot, do you think they've taken a vow of celibacy.

HAYLEY: _(rolls eyes) _Is it possible for you to control your hormones?

SKYE: Well I guess not.

HAYLEY: This must be where they create all their infamous weapons._ (excitedly)_I bet Excalibur was forged right where we're standing.

SKYE: _(sarcastically) _That's real interesting stuff, my question is, where do we find our weapon?_ (stares up at the sky)_You don't think…

HAYLEY: _(sighs)_ Let's go.

SKYE: Amazing! Lazybones Hayley is actually prepared to climb this enormously large tower.

HAYLEY: Whatever Skye, like I said, we didn't come here for chit chat.

_(Hayley starts toward the tower. After a beat, Skye follows, shaking her head.)_

**(Scene: Forest Dimension. Katie and Jennifer are rushing passed an unlimited amount of shrubs, trees and leaves, along a beaten path. Half a dozen tribe members are hot on their heels, carrying hunting spears and crying out in anger. Katie and Jennifer are unknowingly running up the mountain. A worn out Jennifer pauses leaning forward.)  
**

JENNIFER: _(breathing heavily)_I… can't… take this… anymore. Oh my God, I'm gonna puke.

KATIE: _(starts dragging Jennifer by her arm)_ We don't have time for a suck-fest, literally!

JENNIFER: _(pulls back her arm)_ We can't keep running.

_(Jennifer turns toward the angry riot heading their way. Her eyes form a crackling blue glow. One of the women throws an athame Jennifer's way. Jennifer thrusts her palm forward, creating a sizzling force field wall, disintegrating the athame. The woman's jaw drops and the man beside her, hurls a spear with tremendous force. Jennifer creates another force field wall. The spear is engulfed in flames. It crashes into the force field, sending Jennifer flying back.)  
_

JENNIFER: _(hurrying to her feet)_ I take that back, we can keep running_, (grabs Katie's arm) _C'mon!

_(Jennifer and Katie continue, up the daunting slope.)_

_(Cut to Henry. Henry is twisting and turning under the water, unable to surface from the ocean for air. Rockets of orbs are still emanating from his body in panic. After a few seconds of struggling, Henry slowly lets go of his neck, eyes growing wide. Henry's entire body goes limp, no sign of voluntary movement. The limp body drifts in the depths of the water. Suddenly a telekinetic force slams Henry's body against the sea floor. Barely visible under his neck is the blue glow he had been following. The glow bursts under the pressure of Henry's neck into thousands of particles. The tiny glowing particles latch themselves onto Henry's body.)_

**(Scene: Amazon Forrest. Hex's Tomb. The fiery dome surrounding Hex's tomb, glows faintly. Tess, Sam and Kendall let go off each others hands. Tess and Sam start sprinkling herbs around the dome while Kendall wipes her forehead. Greg nears the girls.)**

GREG: _(Caitlyn's voice)_ Are you done?

KENDALL: We've created the cage, now we just have to make sure it's sturdy.

GREG: How do you-_(Caitlyn's voice)_-The herbs will take a while to reach full effect, I'll distract Hex while it does.

_(Cut to Bianca. Bianca is struggling, clenching and clawing at rocks as she grunts in pain. Ruby is kneeled before her.)  
_

RUBY: You can't keep resisting Bianca. You're strong, but not that strong, sooner or later you'll have to give in.

BIANCA: _(breathing heavily)_ Go to hell!

_(Hex nears Ruby and Bianca.)  
_

HEX: _(angrily)_ What's taking so long?

RUBY: _(rises)_ The stubborn little witch is fighting. If she doesn't work with me, we might lose this baby.

HEX: I've waited too long for this. If she won't give us her cooperation willingly, we'll take it from her.

_(Hex grabs Bianca's and stares into her eyes. Hex's eyes glow purple_._ An explosion snaps both Hex and Bianca from their trance. Hex redirects her attention toward the sound and spots Caitlyn retreating back into a tunnel.)_

HEX: You never learn, do you?_ (starts toward tunnel)_

RUBY: What about the baby?

HEX: _(glances)_ She's ready…

_(Hex fazes away and Ruby kneels back down, smiling.)  
_

RUBY: You're fully dilated honey, it's time to push.

BIANCA: _(shaking head)_ This can't be-

_(Bianca shrieks as her body starts contracting, against her will. She releases a piercing scream. Shift to Chris. Chris and Wyatt are zooming across the dunes. Chris falls forward and howls in pain. Wyatt hurries to Chris' side.)  
_

WYATT: _(panicked)_ Chris…

_(Chris grunts in pain, before screaming again. Shift to Melinda. Melinda shrieks as Joe pushes her forward. The snake-like creature darts toward Joe, wrapping itself around him and draining his energy.)_

JOE: _(grunts)_ Melinda, run!

MELINDA: No way, I'm not losing you again.

_(Melinda flicks her wrists and an explosion bounces off the creature's skin. She repeats the action, determined to help Joe. The creature loosens its grip on Joe. Joe grabs onto the creature's body and his palms start glowing red-orange. Steam emanates from Joe's palms and the creature is engulfed in flames. He hurls the creature into the sky. As the creature descends, Melinda flicks her wrists again, creating a huge explosion and vanquishing the creature. The explosion knocks back both Melinda and Joe. Joe jumps up and hurries to help Melinda up.)_

JOE: _(jokingly)_ Is being stubborn a Halliwell trait?

MELINDA: _(snickers)_ Shut up, that trait just saved your ass.

JOE: Yeah, but it almost cost you yours.

MELINDA: _(smiling)_ What else is new?

JOE: Thanks anyway.

_(Joe leans forward to kiss Melinda, but she hesitates. Joe pulls back, frowning.)_

JOE: _(worriedly)_ Melinda, what's wrong? You've been acting weirder than usual.

MELINDA: _(looking at her feet, sighs)_ It's complicated…

JOE: _(snorts)_ Fine, uncomplicate it.

MELINDA: _(covers her face with her palms, mumbles)_ The kiss was a mistake.

JOE: _(laughs uncomfortably)_ You're joking right?

MELINDA: _(eyes grow wide)_ Oh no!

JOE: _(confused)_ What is it?

MELINDA: This is it…this is what I have to do…to complete the spell.

JOE: _(confused)_ I'm completely lost, so feel free to catch me up, whenever…

MELINDA: _(places her hands on Joe's shoulders)_ Joe, I care about you so…so much…_ (sighs)_

JOE: _(frowns)_ But?

MELINDA: _(shuts her eyes tightly, peaking through one eye)_ I have a boyfriend

JOE: _(shocked)_ What?

_(Three golden orbs start surrounding Melinda and she is swallowed by its light, disappearing into thin air.)_

_(Cut to Caitlyn. Caitlyn is launching rocket after rocket, of fire, at Hex. Hex dodges the flames, deflecting a few of the projectiles with a telepathic shield. Caitlyn hurls a huge ball of fire at Hex. Hex's raises her right palm. Her eyes glow purple and veins are clearly visible on her forehead. She closes her palm and the ball of fire implodes, creating a cloud of dark smoke. When the smoke dissipates, Hex appears behind Caitlyn. Hex slaps Caitlyn across the face. Hex thrusts her palms forward, but Caitlyn blocks her punch. Caitlyn grabs onto Hex's hand, pulls it down and flips over Hex's back. She aims a kick right at Hex's ribs. Hex stumbles backward and hurls a telepathic projectile at Caitlyn in anger. Caitlyn raises her palm and creates a rock wall, protecting her from the projectile. Hex shrieks in anger and thrust her palms forward. After a beat the rock wall blasts apart, sending Caitlyn flying off her feet.)  
_

_(Cut to Outside. Tiny white particles are floating into the air, protruding from the herbs. Millions of particles surround the air around the dome. Kendall, Greg, Tess and Sam stare at the particles in amazement. Orbs appear behind the group and deposit Justin and Angela. Pete shimmers in a second later.)_

ANGELA: _(screams)_ No, stop!

_(The particles all latch themselves onto the dome at once, creating a blinding light along with a light earthquake. Cut to Inside. Caitlyn and Hex can feel the earthquake and Hex frowns.)_

HEX: _(angrily)_ What did you do?

CAITLYN: Take a wild guess.

_(Hex smiles and she fazes forward grabbing onto Caitlyn's neck. The two disappear in a purple glow and reappear in the sacrificial tunnel. Hex telekinetically hurls Caitlyn against the rock wall, causing her to fall beside Bianca. Caitlyn's eyes grow wide in shock. Cut to Outside.)_

ANGELA: _(panicked)_ I have to get in there, now!

KENDALL: We can try to use Greg as another focus point, but that's risky and even so, you can't go in there alone. _(gestures to herself, Tess and Sam)_We have to stay here, for the dome to work.

PETE: What about me?

TESS: _(shakes head)_ That spell won't work with a demon.

PETE: _(sternly)_ Half-demon.

TESS: _(rolls eyes)_ Whatever.

ANGELA: We don't have a choice; I'll have to go in alone.

AYANA_ (o/s)_: I'll go with you.

_(Everyone turns to the sound of the voice and Ayana appears from the shrubs a few feet away. Cut to Inside. Caitlyn is kneeling beside Bianca. Hex nears them.)_

CAITLYN: _(teary-eyed)_ Bianca…I don't understand, what- what're you doing here? 

_(A painfully weak Bianca, gestures toward the altar. Ruby is standing at the foot of the altar.)_

BIANCA: _(softly, crying)_ The baby…

RUBY: _(lifts Bianca's baby into the air)_ Hex! We're ready for you.

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Amazon Forrest. Hex's Tomb. Angela, Tess, Sam, Kendall, Pete, Justin and Greg are gathered opposite Ayana, staring at her intently.)**

JUSTIN: _(frowning)_ You were vanquished.

AYANA: _(snorts)_ Please, it takes a lot more than a potion to vanquish me.

_(The group stares at Ayana warily.)_

ANGELA: _(hesitantly)_ How do we know we can trust you?

AYANA: I want what you want, Hex dead, and whether you'd like to admit it or not, you need me. You can't go in there alone and we both know that.

ANGELA: Yeah, but what's to stop you from stabbing a knife in my back the second we enter that tomb?

AYANA: _(smiles)_ I'm not stupid, to try and trick you now would be a suicide mission. The day will come when I try to blast you apart but that day is not today.

ANGELA: _(gulps)_ Okay, so we're on the same page.

SAM: _(to Greg)_ Are you sure you'll be able to handle both of them?

GREG: _(snorts)_ Who're you talking to? Off course I can.

_(Greg steps forward and Angela, along with Ayana, step a few feet away from him, focusing on him. Angela glances at Tess.)_

ANGELA: Start the chant.

**(Scene: Desert Dimension. Wyatt is firing energy balls at a rapid pace, trying to protect Chris from the attacking creatures.)**

WYATT: _(struggling)_ Feel free to jump in whenever!

_(Chris rises from his kneeling position and grabs onto Wyatt, dragging him in the opposite direction. The brothers try to create a fare distance between themselves and the creatures.)_

CHRIS: Bianca's in trouble.

WYATT: _(breathing heavily)_ Hate to break it to you bro, but so are we.

CHRIS: Yeah, but it's different. Before I could feel her pain…now I can't feel anything.

_(Chris and Wyatt exchange worried glances. Cut to Bianca. The baby's crying is heard throughout the cave. Bianca tries to get to her feet and Caitlyn helps her. At the altar, Hex retrieves an athame as well as a vial from the floor as Ruby nears the baby.)_

BIANCA: _(teary-eyed)_ I have to stop them.

CAITLYN: _(panicked)_ Bianca, wait!

BIANCA: Wait for what?

CAITLYN: _(holds out her hands to Bianca)_ Take my hands.

_(A confused Bianca grabs Caitlyn's hands.)_

CAITLYN: Whatever happens…don't look back, okay?

_(Bianca nods.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Second Floor. Three golden orbs deposit Melinda on the second floor. As Melinda checks her surroundings a large splash is heard. Melinda hurries into the bathroom. Henry emerges from a tub full of water, gasping for air. Melinda hurries into the bathroom and help Henry out of the tub.)**

MELINDA: _(notices Henry only wearing briefs)_ Whoa Michael Phelps, cleavage!

_(Henry grabs a towel, throwing it over his shoulders and still breathing deeply.)  
_

MELINDA: _(confused)_ What in the world happened to you?

HENRY: _(shivering)_ As soon as I know, I'll let you know.

MELINDA: Book of Shadows? 

HENRY: _(nods)_ Book of Shadows.

**(Scene: Forrest Dimension. Katie and Jennifer finally reach the top of the mountain, out of breath. Jennifer leans against her knees as Katie checks their surroundings, hopeless.)  
**

KATIE: _(breathing heavily)_ I can't believe after all that running, we reached a dead end thanks to "she-who-must-not-be-named" who stole a stupid crystal.

JENNIFER: Wait, are we blaming me for this again? 

KATIE: Do you see anyone else with a crystal here? By the way, where is it?

_(Jennifer rummages through her pockets, trying to find the crystal. She spots the crystal a few feet away at the edge off the cliff. Suddenly, an ear shattering growl is heard. Jennifer turns toward Katie and spots a large cave behind her)_

KATIE: _(stunned)_ I'm too afraid to ask.

JENNIFER: _(points at the cave)_ Was that big, scary cave there before? 

KATIE: _(turns around, slowly moving backward, toward Jennifer)_ We're officially dead.

_(Shouting from the tribes-members is heard faintly. The sound rises at a rapid pace.)_

JENNIFER: If it's destined to be so unfortunate that you die and I live, can I have your computer?

_(The angry riot has reached the top of the mountain, immediately spotting Katie and Jennifer. Another growl is heard.)_

KATIE: _(gulps)_ Love you too sis, I'm so disowning you as a sister by the way.

_(Katie and Jennifer silently step backward, the tribe nearing them warily. Another growl is heard and a large, fire-breathing dragon appears from the depths of the cave. Katie and Jennifer's eyes grow wide. The dragon growls and spreads its wings. Jennifer glances below and spots the crystal. The sisters reach the end off the cliff and Jennifer retrieves a rock from beside her foot.)_

JENNIFER: Katie, do you trust me?

KATIE: _(shakes head)_ No way in hell.

JENNIFER: Too bad.

_(Jennifer hurls the rock at the dragon's head.)_

KATIE: _(panicked)_ Are you insaannnne!

_(The dragon emits fire from its mouth, heading straight to the sisters. Katie raises her hands and a golden sound wave appears from her palms. The sound wave converges with the fire and deflects towards the tribe. They immediately retreat as the large flame heads straight toward them. The dragon nears the sisters and Jennifer grabs Katie's hand.)_

KATIE: What the-

_(Jennifer grabs the crystal from the ground and jumps off the edge, dragging Katie off with her. Jennifer's eyes glow blue and a force field appears in the air below them, preventing them from falling. The dragon raises its wings and flies after them. Jennifer creates another force field and she and Katie jump from one force field to the next. The two pause on one force field as Jennifer catches her breath.)  
_

KATIE: _(smiles)_ Wow, who would've thought you could come up with a decent plan for a change? 

_(The dragon's tail crashes into the force field the sisters are standing on and it starts to crack.)_

KATIE: _(smiles disappears)_ I take that back.

_(Katie and Jennifer grab onto each other as the force field crumbles and the fall out of the sky.)_

**(Scene: Avalon. Tower. The top of the tower contains a structure similar to Stonehenge. The sky has grown darker. The twins finally reach the top of the tower. Breathing heavily, Hayley hurries to the center of the circular arrangement. She pauses, frowning. Skye slowly limps after her.)**

HAYLEY: _(dejectedly, frowning)_ You've got to be kidding me.

SKYE: _(frowns)_ What is it? 

HAYLEY: _(panicked)_ There is absolutely nothing up here, we've just trudged through a swamp, climbed this freaking tower, all for nothing but air.

SKYE: Okay hold on, there must be some sort of mistake-

HAYLEY: _(teary-eyed)_ Wake up and smell the coffee Skye! There's no mistake, you're screwed, I'm screwed; we're all freaking screwed.

SKYE: Hayley, relax-

HAYLEY: _(crying, runs hands through her hair)_ What you've seen so far is me being relaxed, but I'm done. I've been trying to control myself in this whole situation, but it's over. We're done for and I can't stand the fact that there's nothing I can't do about it.

_(Skye hurries forward, wrapping her arms around Hayley in an attempt to comfort her.)_

HAYLEY: _(crying)_I'm so afraid Skye…I'm afraid of dying…I'm afraid of the thought that you may die because even though you can be all sorts of annoying, you're my sister and I love you, heck I love this family.

SKYE: _(teary-eyed)_ Finally decided to let go,huh?_ (smiles)_I know how you feel, I've been there and back a few times…but Hayley, you can't lose hope.

HAYLEY: _(pulls back)_ How can I not? We have nothing to stop Hex.

SKYE: You've got me…and I've got you. Fine we don't have some stupid weapon, but that doesn't mean we're any less powerful… Mark my words; I won't let anything happen to you. Yeah, you're a stuck-up bitch, but I love you too.

HAYLEY: _(giggles through her tears)_ You really know how to give a pep talk._ (pauses)_You're right…_ (holds out her hand her hand)_We can do this. Together.

_(Skye smiles and places her hand on top of Hayley's. As soon as they make contact, a purple energy wave emanates, blasting in every direction. The twins are both engulfed in golden orbs. The orbs suddenly separate.)_

**(Scene: Amazon Forrest. Inside. The baby's screaming is heard as Hex uses an athame to fill a small vial with the baby's blood. Ruby is standing beside her, smiling at the crying baby in her arms. From afar Caitlyn and Bianca exchange glances, Caitlyn nodding at Bianca. Suddenly a bulbous grenade is seen falling from the Skye, between Hex's slaves. The grenade explodes, blasting the slaves sideways. Hex twists and immediately spots Angela and Ayana at the cave entrance. Before Hex can react Bianca shimmers in between her and Ruby. She pushes the women aside and catches the baby.)**

RUBY: _(angrily)_ No!

_(Bianca, along with the baby, disappears in a pink spark. Cut to Outside. Tess, Sam, Kendall, Justin and Pete stare worriedly at Greg as his eyes glow pink. His eyes return to normal, just as the pink spark deposits Bianca and the baby before him. Cut to Inside. Caitlyn has joined Angela and Ayana's side. She blasts rockets of fire at both Ruby and Hex. Ruby hurries down an opposite tunnel and Hex dodges the oncoming attacks.)_

CAITLYN: _(to Ayana)_ Didn't think I'd see you so soon again.

AYANA: _(smiles)_ Oh really? Have I mentioned what a drag your power-stripping potion has been?

CAITLYN: Didn't stop you from helping, did it? 

AYANA: Believe it or not, but I actually hate Hex a lot more than I hate you, Kat. I won't rest till I see slobber on that bitch's face. By the way, you suck at aiming.

_(Ayana hurls a vial at the middle of the cave. The vial blasts open, creating a cloud of dark smoke. A rocket of hot blue fire comes blasting out of the smoke, knocking Hex against the rock wall. The smoke slowly dissipates and Ayana kneels forward. Angela jumps off Ayana's shoulders and bicycle kicks Hex in the air. Cut to Outside. Greg is kneeling on the floor, shaking. Bianca shimmers in beside Justin.)_

BIANCA: I took the baby to Piper._ (gestures at Greg)_How's he doing?

TESS: _(frowning)_ Not that good, how'd you get out? 

BIANCA: Caitlyn passed her focus energy on to me.

SAM: Wait, but that would mean-

JUSTIN: _(worriedly)_ She can't get out.

_(Bianca nods, staring at the tomb worriedly. Three darklighters appear before the tomb, immediately launching arrows at the group. Tess jumps up in surprise, immediately electrocuting an arrow off its trajectory. The remaining arrows split. The group dodges it, but an arrow lodges into Justin's shoulder as well as Sam's stomach. Bianca shimmers in behind one darklighter, driving an athame through his back. Pete speeds forward and decapitates the remaining two darklighters. Kendall hurries to Justin's side.)_

KENDALL: _(worriedly)_ This can't be good.

_(Cut to Inside. Angela flips backward multiple times, dodging Hex's telepathic projectiles. Caitlyn thrusts her arm forward and large rock spikes appear from the ground, heading straight to Hex. Hex raises her hands, creating a telepathic shield and protecting herself. Ayana hurls a vial at the shield and it breaks into millions of pieces, crashing down to the floor. After a beat Hex starts laughing out loud. Ayana and Caitlyn near Angela's side.)_

AYANA: _(mumbling)_ Did she hit her head or something?

HEX: _(smiling)_ So naïve…cute.

AYANA: _(angrily)_ You haven't seen cute.

_(Ayana raises her hand, but Angela stops her, frowning.)_

HEX: Do you really think it's that easy to take out my army?

_(Silence.)_

HEX: _(to Caitlyn)_ Funny thing about your little charm, you can always pass that focus magic to another person, as you know. What a lot of people don't know, however, even in the shortest contact time enough focus magic can be transferred to another person.

_(Caitlyn's eyes grow wide. Hex's eyes glow and her slaves all rise from their unconscious position.)  
_

HEX: Guess your focus point is in for a world of pain.

_(Cut to Outside. Greg falls to the floor, shaking violently. Tess hurried toward him, panicked.)  
_

TESS: _(worriedly)_ Oh my God.

_(Greg's eyes slowly drift close and he stops shaking. The earth starts shaking and Tess turns to the tomb. Bianca nears the dome covering the tomb. Suddenly it blasts apart sending fiery shards flying everywhere. The blast knocks Bianca to the ground as a single pink lightning bolt, blasts into the sky.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Amazon Forrest. Hex's Tomb. Angela, Ayana and Caitlyn climb out of the tomb, hurrying over to Bianca and helping her up. Caitlyn spots Greg, Justin and Sam and hurries to their side.)**

CAITLYN: _(panicked)_ Oh my God, what happened?

_(Tess rips out the arrow from Sam's stomach and she shrieks in pain. Tess applies pressure to Sam's wound. Angela hurries to Justin side.)_

TESS: Darklighters.

KENDALL: Greg just passed out. I don't know what went wrong.

AYANA: _(rolls eyes)_ You let your feelings get in the way, common mistake among the good. Where is Hex?

PETE: We don't know; we have to help these guys first anyway.

AYANA: _(shakes head, angrily)_ The hell we do.

_(Ayana slams a potion to the ground and disappears in a cloud of grey smoke. Angela shakes her head and Bianca nears her.)  
_

BIANCA: _(whispering)_ Where's Ruby?

ANGELA: _(shakes head)_ I don'tknow, I haven't seen her.

_(Bianca stares back at the tomb and slowly moves toward it. Angela frowns and grabs her hand.)_

ANGELA: What're you doing?

BIANCA: _(teary-eyed)_ I can't let her escape, I have to stop her.

ANGELA: Are you sure that's such a good idea? 

BIANCA: I'll be right back, I swear.

_(Angela sighs and nods, reluctantly. Bianca hurries into the tomb and Angela hurries toward the others.)_

ANGELA: _(runs her fingers through her hair)_ Pete, can you take these guys home? Just in case Wyatt shows up.

_(Pete nods and places his hands over Justin, Sam and Greg, shimmering out. Tess, Kendall and Caitlyn regroup.)_

ANGELA: _(to Caitlyn)_ Any ideas on how to find Hex?

_(Angela's phone starts ringing and she answers.)_

ANGELA: Caleb?

_(Cut to foot of Golden Gate Bridge. Caleb and a few policemen are standing blocking the road to the bridge. While holding his phone to his ear, Caleb turns around and stares at a dark cloud that's gathering round the middle of the bridge. The sky above turns darker and thunder strikes.)_

CALEB: You might wanna get to the bridge, fast.

_(Cut to middle of the Golden Gate Bridge. Hex is levitating in the sky, while chanting an unknown language. Stormy clouds become stronger and thicker. She glances at her army below, before descending steadily. She starts toward her army, smiling wildly.)_

HEX: _(loudly)_ Soon my son will be amongst us and then our true journey will begin. We will shape a new world order, a world under our rule!

_(Ayana appears behind Hex.)_

AYANA: I wouldn't book my tickets to planet "crazy witch in power" just yet.

HEX: _(turns to Ayana, smiling)_ Ayana… well for once you've surprised me.

AYANA: _(sternly)_ That's me, chalk full of surprises.

HEX: You have no power Ayana; do you honestly think you can defeat me? 

AYANA: Revenge is a great motivator.

HEX: _(smirks)_ You'd know…I mean it was my revenge that turned your pathetic clan of ingrates into a useful group of people, instead of keeping them as useless waste.

AYANA: You ruined us…you ruined me. When no one else was there for you, I stood by you, but you've crossed a line. Just because your family was screwed up, did not give you the right to mess with mine.

_(A single tear drops onto Ayana's cheek.)_

HEX: _(pouts)_ You were always so pathetic…you never realized that I was only using you for your craft, your knowledge…I guess if once pathetic, pathetic always.

_(Ayana's squints and throws a vial to the ground. She disappears in a cloud of smoke and reappears before Hex, grabbing her throat and pushing hard, hurling Hex to the ground. Hex smiles and disappears in a purple glow. She reappears behind Ayana, placing her palm on Ayana's back. Her palm glows purple and she blasts Ayana forward. Cut to Ledge. Golden orbs deposit Skye on one of the bridge's iron ledges. She frowns, before moving toward the edge and spotting Hex and Ayana. Ayana struggles to her feet.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ You never learn…No one can defeat me.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Melinda is paging through the Book of Shadows feverishly. Henry appears at the attic entrance.)**

MELINDA: _(looking at the Book)_ Am I allowed to look?

HENRY: _(smiles, sarcastically)_ Very funny… You're not gonna like what I just saw.

MELINDA: _(frowns)_ What did you see?

HENRY: The bridge, covered in clouds and who knows what the hell else? On every single TV channel.

MELINDA: Do you think the others are there? 

HENRY: I don't know, but I don't think we can afford to wait even if they aren't. We should get going fast. I pulled the car up-

_(Three golden orbs appear in the middle of the attic and deposit Katie, falling on the floor hard. A few seconds later, another three orbs deposit Jennifer on top of Katie. Katie screams.)_

HENRY: _(shocked)-_front.

JENNIFER: Oops.

_(Katie pushes Jennifer off her.)  
_

KATIE: That's the last time I'm ever going along with one of your idiotic plans. You almost got us killed.

JENNIFER: But we're not, are we? Besides, it was your spell that sent us there for no apparent reason. What ever happened to every spell has its purpose? I'm not feeling that much purpose in pain and agony._  
_

KATIE: _(angrily, stands up)_ Really? You're the one in pain.

_(Henry whistles.)_

HENRY: Guys, we don't have time for this, we have to get going.

KATIE: _(frowns)_ Where to?

MELINDA: The bridge…now.

_(Cut to Foyer. Henry, Katie, Melinda and Jennifer hurry down the stairs. Shimmers appear before them and deposit Pete, carrying Greg, Sam and Justin. Jennifer's hurries to Pete's side, helping him.)_

JENNIFER: _(worriedly)_ Oh my God, what happened?

PETE: We tried to trap Hex, a couple of darklighters and a huge shock to the system later and we have this. Wyatt and Chris haven't showed, neither have the twins.

JENNIFER: _(eyes grow wide)_ Double Oh my God, I have a plan.

KATIE: _(whining)_ Not again.

JENNIFER: You guys head to the bridge. I'll help these guys.

_(Melinda, Henry and Pete hurry out the Manor, followed by a reluctant Katie. Cut to Outside. As they head to the car, Melinda pauses, staring up at the sky as the gloomy weather pattern travels in every direction, emanating from the bridge. A small crack appears on the cement below her. She gulps.)_

MELINDA: Not good.

**(Scene: Conservatory. Brody is staring at the Golden Gate bridge from the conservatory, frowning. Golden orbs deposit Hayley behind Brody. She spots Brody and her eyes widen. She looks around, confusedly. Hayley spots the covered bridge.)**

HAYLEY: Oh my God.

_(Brody turns around and frowns.)_

BRODY: Hayley, I didn't hear you come in.

HAYLEY: _(smiles)_ Yeah, I kinda just…popped in.

_(Silence.)_

BRODY: Listen, if I've done something wrong or douche baggy, I'm really sorry-

HAYLEY: _(giggles)_ That's ridiculous…Brody, you've been amazing, the perfect gentleman. A rarity in San-Francisco.

BRODY: So why do I have this distinct feeling that you're avoiding me?

HAYLEY: Because I am…I'm a bitch like that.

BRODY: Is this one of those "It's not you, it's me" speeches, because every time that's used it really is the "you" and not the "me"…If that made any sense at all.

HAYLEY: _(smiles)_It's really…really complicated and I really wish I could explain, but I can't._(teary-eyed)_I'm sorry, I have to go.

BRODY: _(frowning)_ Hayley…

HAYLEY: _(plants a chaste kiss on Brody's lips)_ Goodbye.

_(Hayley hurries out the room.)_

BRODY: Hayley, stop!

_(Brody hurries after Hayley. She rounds a corner and disappears in a flurry of orbs. A few seconds later Brody rounds the corner and frowns, finding no signal of movement. Cut to Hex's tomb. Ruby nears the altar in the cave, vial filled with the baby's blood in hand. Bianca appears behind her.)_

BIANCA: _(angrily)_ You've got a lot of nerve trying to use my baby for your own sick gain.

RUBY: What can I say? I'm a thrill-seeker.

BIANCA: Playing on the edge can get dangerous.

RUBY: You don't say…

_(Bianca hurls an energy ball at Ruby, who in turn, hurls an athame at Bianca. Ruby disappears in shimmers as the athame splits the energy ball in half. She reappears before Bianca, grabs the athame and cuts Bianca's cheek. Cut to Hex. Hex hurls a telepathic projectile at Ayana, who crushes a potion in her hands, creating a large force field. She slams another potion against the force field, blasting it towards Hex, knocking her down. Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer cuts her palm with an athame and lets the blood drop into a bubbling cauldron.)_

JENNIFER: _(chanting)_"Blood to blood, I summon thee, Blood to blood, return to me"

_(She repeats the incantation several times, before disappearing, along with Greg, Sam and Justin in golden orbs. Cut to Angela. Angela, Caitlyn, Tess and Kendall stare at a group of potions on the ground below them.)_

KENDALL: These are stunning, toxic and blasting potions-

TESS: And they're all made with ingredients from this place so they should be extra explosive on all those slaves.

ANGELA: But not on Hex, we need something better.

CAITLYN: What we need are the twins.

_(Golden orbs deposit Jennifer, Greg, Sam and Justin behind the group.)_

JENNIFER: _(sighs)_ Oh no…

ANGELA: _(frowns)_ Jennifer, what the hell are you doing here?

JENNIFER: Angela, brace yourself.

ANGELA: What-

_(Jennifer cuts Angela's palm with the athame and links her cut palm with Angela's. She closes her eyes and repeats the chant. A glow appears between her and Angela's hands. Cut to Chris. Chris and Wyatt are fighting of a plethora of sand monsters, struggling with the rising amount. A huge, leech-like creature appears from the sand, jumping towards Wyatt. Wyatt hurls an energy ball at the creature, but the creature swallows the energy ball. Wyatt's eyes widen as the leech nears him. Suddenly Chris orbs in front of Wyatt and the leech-creature latches itself onto Chris' shoulder. Cut to Bianca. Bianca is hurled across the cave telekinetically and Ruby nears her, arm raised.)_

RUBY: _(sighs)_ Well this is disappointing; I was expecting a much better fight.

_(Bianca grunts and hurls an energy ball at Ruby. Ruby twirls and telekinetically returns the ball at Bianca. Bianca shimmers out and the energy ball hits the rock wall, causing the cave to shake. Ruby stares at her surroundings warily. Bianca shimmers in before Ruby and pushes her forward, shimmering out again. As Ruby stumbles backward, Bianca shimmers in beside her and snatches an athame from her pocket, shimmering out again. Bianca shimmers in behind Ruby and ducks, slicing at her leg with the athame. Ruby shrieks and pain, regaining her balance and clutching her leg. Bianca reappears before her and conjures a huge energy ball with her hands. The ball reaches its maximum height and Bianca thrusts it forward, plummeting it at Ruby's chest. On contact, the energy ball creates an explosion that blasts Ruby against the rock wall, causing her to fall on the ground, unconscious. Bianca spares a moment to stare at her aunt, before shimmering out of the cave. Cut to Outside. Angela has joined Jennifer in her chant and golden orbs appear beside them, depositing Wyatt and Chris.)_

JENNIFER: _(eyes grow wide)_ Oh my God, I can't believe it worked!

_(A glowing Caitlyn hurries forward and jumps into Wyatt's arms, planting a passionate kiss on his lips. She pulls back and Wyatt is staring at her, flustered and wide-eyed.)_

WYATT: I should get lost in dangerous dimensions more often.

_(Caitlyn giggles, her face turning beat red.)_

JENNIFER: Hello, can we save the make-out sessions for later? Wyatt, we need healing. _(gestures toward Justin, Greg and Sam) _

_(Wyatt immediately nears Justin and starts healing him. Bianca shimmers in behind Chris.)_

BIANCA: _(softly, teary-eyed)_ Chris…

_(Chris turns around and pulls Bianca into a tight hug.)_

CHRIS: Oh my God, I'm so sorry I couldn't be here-

BIANCA: _(giggles)_ It doesn't matter, as long as you're here now, hopefully in one piece?

CHRIS: _(smiles)_ Are you kidding? I'm the one who should be asking that.

_(Angela glances at Chris and Bianca worriedly as Wyatt finishes healing up Greg and Sam.)_

TESS: Guys, hate to cut the reunion short, but we do still have a crazy witch on the loose.

CHRIS: Right, where we heading? Catch us up on the way.

_(Cut to Golden Gate Bridge. Caleb and two more officers are trying to calm down an angry crowd, before the bridge. Pete, Henry, Melinda and Kate maneuver themselves through the crowd, making their way to Caleb. They try to move passed him, but he stops them.)_

CALEB: I'm sorry guys, I can't let you through.

PETE: C'mon dude, you know the sitch, we have to get passed.

CALEB: _(softly)_ Look, the others are already curious as to how I knew something was gonna go down here. The last thing I need is to draw more attention to myself.

_(A scream is heard as an empty car suddenly flies into the air. As everyone directs their attention to the car, Pete, Melinda, Henry and Katie hurry passed the cops. Cut to Hex. Hex's arms are raised and her eyes are glowing purple. She drops her arms and the car crashes onto the road, sliding straight toward Ayana. Ayana's eyes grow wide in fear. A blue-purple force field appears before her, knocking the car sideways, off the bridge. Hayley and Skye orb in before Ayana. Hex smiles.)_

SKYE: _(smiles)_ Ever tried picking on someone your own size?

HAYLEY: Cause we're about to knock that smirk right off your dull, pale face.

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. The twins stare at Hex warily and Hex returns their gaze with a smile. She smirks.)**

HEX: Didn't think I'd be running in to you again.

SKYE: Yeah well, it takes a lot more than a simple spell to get rid of us.

_(Hex thrusts a telepathic projectile straight at the twins and they lift their free hands, creating a large telepathic shield, causing the projectile to combust on contact.)_

HEX: _(smiles)_ Mm…you've been busy.

_(Hex launches two telepathic butterflies at the twins and a third projectile immediately after. The twins protect themselves from the butterflies, but fail to account for the projectile. As the projectile nears them, a golden sound wave obstructs its path and deflects it back at Hex. Hex's eyes glow purple as she reabsorbs the telepathic energy. Katie, Melinda, Pete and Henry hurry toward the twins' side.)_

KATIE: _(smiling)_ Can't believe you started the fun without us.

HEX: _(gestures at her army)_ You really think you can stop all of us?

_(Orbs deposit Chris, Wyatt, Angela, Jennifer, Caitlyn, Kendall, Tess and Sam in front of the twins.)_

CHRIS: We can sure as hell try.

_(Hex's smile fades and she shrieks in pain. Bianca shimmers in behind Hex, with her palm thrust into Hex's back. She struggles to keep her hold on Hex. Ayana hurries forward.)_

CAITLYN: No Ayana, wait!

_(Hex's eyes grow violet and she releases a purple energy wave, blasting both Bianca and Ayana backwards.)_

HEX: _(to her army, angrily)_ What are you waiting for? Attack!

_(Hex's army rushes forward at a tremendous speed. Jennifer hurries forward and her eyes glow a shocking white. She creates a large force field, keeping the army at bay. Her head slightly drops as she struggles to maintain the power of the force field.)_

JENNIFER: _(grunts)_ Ugh, I can't hold it much longer.

_(Angela moves beside Jennifer and nods. Jennifer drops the force field and Angela hurls a potion at the arm_y_, creating an explosion that blasts them backward. The group separate into smaller groups as the army regains their balance. Hayley grabs Skye's hand and disappears in a cloud of orbs. Ayana notices this and drops a vial to the ground, disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Cut to Wyatt. A bunch of slaves head straight to Wyatt, but Caitlyn raises her hand, creating a huge energy wave that rips through the cement on the ground and blasts the slaves backward. They smile at each other.)_

WYATT: _(eyes grow wide)_ Watch out!

_(Wyatt pushes Caitlyn out of the way and a dark pulse knocks him to the ground. Cut to Angela. Angela jumps forward and kicks a slave straight on the chest. A bunch of slaves surround her. Katie levitates forward and butterfly kicks the slaves, off their feet.)_

ANGELA: _(worriedly)_ Katie, you have to go home!

KATIE: _(frowns)_ What, you're joking right?

ANGELA: Watch out!

_(A dark pulse heads straight toward them and Angela hurls a potion at the pulse. It causes an explosion that blast Angela and Katie as well as the slaves in opposite directions. Cut to Hex. Orbs deposit the twins before Hex. Ayana appears in a dark cloud next to them.)_

HEX: This is hardly a fare fight.

_(The twins stare at Ayana warily.)_

HEX: What do you say we iron out the kinks?

_(Hex thrusts her hand sideways and Ayana is sent flying off the bridge with powerful force. Skye's jaw drops. Hex starts firing projectile after projectile at the twins. The twins hold their ground, managing to deflect the projectiles at Hex's slaves, disintegrating them on the spot. Hex disappears in a purple glow and reappears behind the twins, blasting a violet force toward them. The twins separate and Hayley disappears in orbs. Hayley reappears behind Hex and wraps her arms around Hex's neck, chocking her. The twins stare at each other and their eyes glow white. A huge purple flare deposits four, levitating astral copies of Skye in front of the original Skye. The astral copies fly forward, blasting Hex off her feet. Hayley orbs back to Skye as Hex regains her balance, fuming. Cut to Chris. Chris' hair is waving rapidly as he uses his telekinesis to levitate a bunch of slaves at once. He starts dropping them, one after the other. As they near the ground, Bianca shimmers in and slices at their guts, with an athame and blasting them back with energy balls. The attacks have seemingly no effect as the slaves quickly regain their balance.)_

CHRIS: This isn't working; our individual power isn't strong enough to affect them!

_(Cut to Melinda. Melinda aims continuous, combustive attacks at a single slave, but as the slave nears it seems as if her attacks have less effect on him. She screams and the demon is blasted off his feet at such force, it crashes into one of the bridge's imposts.) _

KENDALL_ (o/s)_: Henry, no!

_(Melinda spins around and spots Tess and Sam, being cornered by a few slaves, as well as Henry, who is being floated in the air by three slaves. Their eyes grow dark and dark energy starts electrocuting him. Melinda hurries toward them. Henry grunts in pain as he is unable to move. He screams out loud. His eyes start glowing brightly as he receives various flashbacks to his time in the lost dimension. The glow spreads through his entire body. Kendall hurries forward and raises her palms. She closes her eyes and starts collecting energy molecules from the slaves' electrocuting ability. The molecules levitate towards and just as a large sum gathers, Kendall slams her palms together. The molecules catch on fire and blue rockets of flame; soar straight at the slaves, burning them. Henry falls to his knees, still glowing. Melinda hurries to his side.)_

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ Henry, are you okay?_ (pauses)_Henry?

_(Kendall nears Melinda and Henry_'_s side. Melinda moves back reluctantly.)_

MELINDA: Chris! Wyatt! Help!

_(Just as Chris appears in a flurry of orbs, along with Bianca, Angela and Katie, Henry stands up, eyes glowing brightly.)_

CHRIS: _(worriedly)_ Henry…Did something happen to you in the other plane?

_(Henry doesn't reply and instead, scans his surroundings. He spots two slaves attacking Tess and Sam. Wyatt, along with Caitlyn and Jennifer, appears in a cloud of orbs beside Henry.)_

ANGELA: Jennifer, do you think you can create a little back-up while we help him?

_Jennifer nods and raises her hands in the air, creating a force field wall against a hoard of oncoming slave. Henry hurries forward and waves his hand at the slaves attacking Tess and Sam. Nothing seems to happen. A few seconds later, a shower of orbs emanate from Henry's position and starts latching themselves onto the slaves.)_

WYATT: _(stunned)_ Whoa!

_(The orbs slowly fade away and the slaves are shown as two, transparent spirits of the tribe's members, a male and a female.)_

CAITLYN: _(whispering)_ Teyana?

_(Henry's eyes return to normal and the spirit fade away. Tess and Sam rush to Henry's side.)_

KATIE: Henry, what in the world was that?

HENRY: I'll tell just as soon as I figure it out myself.

ANGELA: Did you just lift Hex's curse of those slaves?

CAITLYN: My thoughts exactly…that woman was Ayana's mother, the kind person she used to be before the curse.

CHRIS: Henry, do you think you can do that again?

HENRY: _(hesitantly)_ I don't even know how I did it the first time.

KENDALL: I can help you. I can convert your energy and tap into that ability. All you have to do is focus.

CHRIS: We can help too, with a spell.

HENRY: Guys, I don't know about this.

JENNIFER: _(struggling)_ Well you have about five seconds to figure it out, because this force field is going down.

WYATT: Tess, can you keep them busy?

_(Tess nods and hurries forward. Sam and Melinda follow her. Kendall places her palms, atop one another, on Henry's chest.)_

KENDALL: _(whispering)_ Just focus.

_(Henry nods and closes his eyes. The cousins join hands. Sam hurls two potions in the air and Melinda explodes them, blasting the slaves backward. Tess uses the stormy clouds to create lightning bolts that crash into the crowds of slaves. Melinda hurries to Katie's side and grabs her hand.)_

CHRIS: _(chanting)"_Halliwell witches stand strong beside,

Strengthen our force with the power of more,

Seeking energy in eternal tide,

None greater, than our family force"

_(Chris repeats the spell and Kendall's palms begin to glow. The other cousins join Chris in chanting and the glow between Henry's chest and Kendall's palms grow. Henry gasps and his eyes snap open, glowing hot white. A cloud of orbs create a circle, surrounding Henry and Kendall. The orbs scatter and create giant waves of orbs. The wave crashes into Hex's army and residual orbs scatter in every direction. The orbs slowly fade away, revealing dozens of transparent spirits.)_

KATIE: _(stunned)_ Now that's what I call magic.

_(The spirits direct their attention toward Hex and the twins. Hayley is kneeling on the ground, grabbing at her head and screaming, while Hex is telekinetically chocking Skye. A glowing force knocks Hex off her feet. Skye drops to the ground, taking deep breaths. Hex regains balance and directs her attention at the spirits. Her eyes grow wide as the spirits start launching themselves at her, one after the other, combusting on contact. Hex's eyes glow violet and she creates a shield, protecting herself from the last few passing spirits. She turns back toward a smiling Skye. Hex grimaces and lifts her hand to choke Skye again. This time her power has no effect. Hex frowns. The smiling Skye disappears in a red flare. Skye and Hayley orb in behind Hex.)_

SKYE: _(applauds herself)_ Ten out of ten for style and execution.

_(Hex twists in her spit. The twins grab each other's hands and lift their free hands to conjure to violet, telepathic beams, heading straight toward Hex. As the beams near Hex, they combine, creating a swirling beam off telepathic energy. Hex instinctively creates a telepathic shield, but the force of the attack sends her sliding backward. Hex grunts out loud and creates a similar telepathic beam of her own. The beams collide and create a tug-of-war between the opposing parties as they struggle for control. The telepathic create shard of loose, high-voltage that are released arbitrarily. The twins slowly start to lose control and sliding back as Hex's beam nears them. Skye grunts.) _

HAYLEY: _(breathing heavily)_ We have to hold on.

_(Cut to Katie.)_

KATIE: _(worriedly)_ We have to help them.

CAITLYN: There's nothing we can do.

KATIE: We're witches, we can at least try.

_(Katie hurries toward the battle scene. Caitlyn tries to grab onto Katie, but ends up running after her.)_

ANGELA: Katie, stop!

_(Angela and Jennifer dart after Katie as well. As Katie nears Hex and the twins, she blasts a sound wave at Hex. Hex grunts in pain as the sound wave hit her. Katie turns to Caitlyn.)_

KATIE: Did you see that? We can help!

_(Caitlyn's eyes grow wide.)_

CAITLYN: _(running in front of Katie)_ Watch out!

_(The residual telepathic energy, blasts against Caitlyn's back, burning at her flesh.)_

WYATT: _(shocked)_ Caitlyn!

_(Katie's jaw drops as Caitlyn falls to her knees. Another loose spark flies straight through her stomach. For a moment, her face contorts in pain, but soon all feeling is lost as Katie's eyes flicker closed and she drops to the ground. Screams are heard as Jennifer and Angela reach her side.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT SIX**

**(Scene: Golden Gate Bridge. Melinda and Henry have reached Jennifer's side. Chris and Wyatt are helping Caitlyn up, while Angela is holding the limp Katie in her arms. Tess, Sam and Bianca hurry toward the group as well.)**

ANGELA: _(crying)_ This can't be happening. Katie, wake up…please, wake up!

_(Cut to Caitlyn. Caitlyn's eyes slowly drift open and closed as Wyatt holds her in his hands.)_

WYATT: _(worriedly)_ Caitlyn why can't I heal this?

CAITLYN: _(softly)_ This is all my fault. I should've worked harder… to protect her.

WYATT: _(teary-eyed)_ You did the best you could Caitlyn, don't worry, we'll find a way to save her…we have too.

CAITLYN: Wyatt…I'm not gonna make it.

WYATT: _(crying)_ Don't say that, you will…you will.

_(Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer's cheeks are covered in tears as she leans beside Katie. A glow appears from Jennifer's pocket.)_

MELINDA: _(warily)_ Jennifer?

_(Jennifer frowns and pulls out the crystal she found in the forest dimension. She stares at the glowing crystal and a look off realization crosses over her features.)_

JENNIFER: _(softly)_ The spell's purpose…_ (loudly)_The purpose!

ANGELA: _(frowning)_ Jennifer…

_(Jennifer places the crystal on Katie's chest and the glow grows.)_

JENNIFER: _(to herself, softly)_ This is going to work…it has to work.

_(The crystal disintegrates and the glowing particles are swept away by the wind. Jennifer's hope slowly fades. Katie's eyes snap open and she bolts upward. Jennifer and Angela scream in excitement and embrace their little sister. The rest of the family soon joins. Cut to Wyatt. Wyatt smiles as he stares at his family.)_

WYATT: _(smiling)_ See Caitlyn, I told you we'd find something.

_(Wyatt turns to Caitlyn and his smile disappears. Caitlyn eyes slowly open. Wyatt breathes a sigh of relief.)_

CAITLYN: _(faintly)_ She was right, you know? You can help Hayley and Skye…but you can't save me. It's not meant to be…

WYATT: _(frowning)_ Caitlyn…

CAITLYN: I love you.

_(Caitlyn body slowly turns transparent, before fading away in Wyatt's arms.)_

BIANCA: _(worriedly)_ Wyatt…

WYATT: _(stands up and wipes away a single tear)_ I'm fine.

_(Cut to Twins. Skye drops to the ground, struggling to maintain the strength of her and Hayley's telepathic beam. Various cracks start forming on the ground below the energy. Wyatt moves toward the battle scene.)_

WYATT: Katie, you were right! We can help Hayley and Skye. It's time we kicked this bitch's ass, Halliwell style.

_(Chris, Melinda, Jennifer, Angela, Katie, Henry and Bianca join Wyatt's side.)_

KATIE: I couldn't agree more.

_(Tess, Sam and Kendall also step forward.)_

TESS: Don't forget about us…I enjoy a good beat-down just as much as the next witch.

WYATT: _(smiles)_ Jennifer, do you mind? 

_(Jennifer eyes glow hot white and she creates a force field wall, protecting the group from the lose energy sparks. Wyatt and Bianca start launching energy balls at Hex's back. Tess, Katie and Melinda join in on the attacks by shooting electricity balls, sound waves and combustive attacks at Hex, respectively. He's legs drop under the pressure and she kneels to the ground. The twins regain strength and their beam grows stronger. They slowly start nearing Hex, growing in strength and control. Angela, Chris, Henry and Sam start chanting to strengthen the others' attacks against Hex. Hex screams and releases small telepathic waves as last resort. The waves have no effect and suddenly the colliding beams form two rapiers in the twins' free hands. The twins launch forward and stab Hex with the rapiers. Hex's jaw drops. She starts shrieking, eyes glowing a strong purple and suddenly combusts, creating a telepathic wave that launches every which way.) _

_(The earth shakes for a few seconds. Once the wave has disappeared, all that's left in the spot Hex knelt is a small scorch mark. The twins' jaws are dropped. Soon the excited shrieks of their cousins reach them as they hurry toward the twins. Sam soon joins in on the excitement and starts embracing her family.)_

HAYLEY: _(warily)_ Guys… 

_(Everyone turns to Hayley. Skye nears her, frowning.) _

SKYE: Hayley, what's wrong?

_(Hayley's eyes grow wide and she raises her hands. A purple orb appears around everyone, including Skye, and it forces the backward. The cracks in the middle of the road start growing. The bridge's cables start ripping loose. Hayley's eyes glow a dark-purple. Cut to Skye. Skye's eyes start glowing as well and her family exchange glances between the twins worriedly.)_

SKYE: _(Hayley's)_ I'm sorry, this is the only way…Tell Skye I'm sorry.

_(Suddenly the bridge starts imploding as the purple orb is surrounded in orbs. Hayley tries to control the area of damage off the implosion as the bridge starts collapsing under her feet. She screams. Fade Out.)_

_(Fade In. Ruby's dead body is seen lying in the tomb. Her arm is outstretched under her. A few feet away from her open palm, lays a nearly empty vial with only a few drops of blood left in it. Cracks start appearing in the ground below it as the blood seeps into it. A combustive force blasts open the ground. Fade Out.)_

_(Fade In. A screaming baby is heard as a car pulls up the sidewalk in Magnolia Avenue. A woman in her late twenty's jumps out of the car and hurries into the middle of the road to pick up the screaming baby.)_

WOMAN: _(starts rocking the baby, worriedly staring at her surroundings)_ Oh my God…It's okay honey, everything's going to be okay.

_(The baby soon calms down and she holds him over her shoulder. The baby stares straight ahead and his eyes glow violet.)_

**END**

.


	13. Aftershock

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, unfortunately, due to college, I'll probably updat every two to three weeks instead of my usual weekly updates. Reviews help with inspiration :) Wink Wink. Thanks so much for the all review I've got the last two weeks, you guys are amazeballs! **

**HALLIWELL**

_Starring:_

_Wes Ramsey as Wyatt_

_Drew Fuller as Chris_

_Shiri Appleby as Melinda_

_Vanessa Lengies as Katie_

_Jessica Alba as Jennifer_

_Rachel McAdams as Angela_

_Ian Somerhalder as Henry_

_Autumn Reeser as Hayley_

_Autumn Reeser as Skye_

**2x13 Aftershock**

_Also Starring:_

_Marisol Nicholas as Bianca _

_Rachel Melvin as Kendall_

_Brandon Routh as Caleb_

_Daniel Eric Gold as Justin_

_Tim Urban as Carter _

_Drew Van Acker as Brody_

_Hilary Duff as Tori_

_Hayley Kiyoko as Tia_

_Lucy Liu as Rae Carter_

_Jonathan Bennett as Joe_

_Harry Shum Jr as Mark_

_Trevor Donovan as Casey_

**TEASER**

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Bianca's apartment. Bedroom. Chris and Bianca are staring at their baby boy, sleeping soundly in his crib. Angela is sitting on her knees beside the crib, pouting as she stares at the baby.)**

ANGELA: He's amazing!

BIANCA: _(smiling)_ You can say that again.

_(The baby opens his mouth and yawns.)_

ANGELA: Aawh, too cute!

_(The baby grumbles and Chris' eyes grow wide.)_

CHRIS: _(whispering)_ That's it Angela, out! The baby kept us up half the night and I'm not about to risk the silence so you can ogle.

_(Cut to Kitchen. Angela grabs her bag from the counter and jumps atop it. Chris retrieves orange juice from the fridge and pours Angela a glass.)_

ANGELA: Do me a favor and kiss him a thousand times when he wakes up.

CHRIS: _(jokingly)_ Angela, you are starting to scare me.

ANGELA: You mean more than usual?

CHRIS: _(laughs)_So what's on tap today?

ANGELA: The new editor is coming in, so I'm probably gonna try and be at work on time for a change, what about you?

CHRIS: I've got the day off, so between trying to figure out a name for my son, I'll probably be scouring the stores for baby supplies, in case you haven't heard; babies cost money.

ANGELA: _(frown)_ I can't believe you haven't taken Angelo into consideration? You suck!

CHRIS: Believe me I know, it's just with everything that's happened…it's been the last thing on our minds. We'll have to find one fast though, if we want any chance to fix all the birth certificate stuff. Did I mention how time consuming babies are?

ANGELA: Maybe once or twice.

CHRIS: _(smiles)_ Doesn't mean I don't love it though.

_(Angela smiles as Chris sneaks a glance at the bedroom. Angela shifts uncomfortably.)_

ANGELA: _(hesitantly)_ Chris, I have to tell you something…

_(Chris raises his eyebrows expectantly. Bianca exits the bedroom, closing the door behind her softly.) _

BIANCA: _(sighs)_ I need about a jar of strong, black coffee. Join me, Angie?

ANGELA: _(shakes her head, uncomfortably)_ Can't, duty calls!

_(Angela jumps off the counter and starts towards the exit.)_

CHRIS: _(clears throat)_ Angela, you were saying?

ANGELA: _(shakes head)_ Forget it, it's not important.

CHRIS: _(frowns)_ But-

ANGELA: _(hurriedly)_ I'll see you later.

_(Angela hurries out of the apartment. Cut to Parking Lot. Angela jumps into her car. Leaning backward against the head rest, Angela closes her eyes for a few seconds, before starting the car and pulling out the driveway.)_

**(Cut Across Town. Scene: Bayview High School. Hallway. Katie is leaning against the locker beside Kendall, while she is busy rummaging through her own locker.)  
**

KATIE: You'd think a fortune teller would actually know how to prepare for hectic days like these.

KENDALL: _(rolls eyes)_ First of all, I'm not a fortune teller; I'm a gypsy, second of all-

_(Carter hurries toward Katie and Kendall.)_

CARTER: Hey guys, have you seen Mel?

KATIE: _(frowns)_ Nope, I thought you guys had band practice.

CARTER: We do actually…she didn't show, any idea where she might be? We're playing tonight and we need all the rehearsal we can get.

KATIE: _(shakes head "no")_ Sorry, but I'll let her know the band's super pissed if I see her.

CARTER: _(smiles)_ Thanks. Seeing you there tomorrow?

KATIE: _(smiles)_ I wouldn't miss for the end of the world.

_(Carter smiles and heads down the hallway. Kendall shuts her locker.)  
_

KENDALL: Okay, now that he's gone, how about telling me the truth? She signed us up for extra Algebra and I'm not doing it solo.

KATIE: The very fact that you even considered extra Algebra baffles my mind to no end, but honestly, I have absolutely no clue where Mel is.

_(Casey nears Katie and stretches his arm over Katie's shoulder. Katie frowns and shifts away from Casey, unable to control a slight blush.)_

CASEY: Hey sweetness, will I see you at the game Saturday? Football season may be over but I'm the captain of the basketball team too, you should definitely check me out.

KATIE: _(smiles)_ Thanks, but basketball is really not my thing, I'm sure Tori is free, though.

CASEY: _(snorts)_ Tori who?

_(Kendall and Katie exchange confused glances.)_

CASEY: By the way, if you see Henry, tell him I've got the digits he's been looking for.

_(Casey hurries over towards his fellow teammates as they head to class.)_

KENDALL: _(shakes head)_ All the apocalyptic events in the world won't ever stop that boy from staring at his reflection. Can you say vain?

KATIE: Don't be harsh, he's kinda cute.

KENDALL: _(skeptical)_If you say so… So where's Henry?

KATIE: _(frowns)_ I actually don't know that either.

_(Mark nears Kendall at Katie.)_

MARK: Guys, you won't believe what I just saw, Tori, in sweats and a tank top, a normal one.

KATIE: Ha-ha, I thought we agreed that would only happen when pigs started flying-

_(Mark turns Katie's face in Tori's direction and her jaw drops. A few cheerleaders walk passed Tori, barely acknowledging her existence.)_

KATIE: Where the hell are my cousins? Seriously, they're MIA at this crucial point in time, I swear the sun's about to explode or something, but… before that happens I need to make this viral, ASAP!

**(Scene: Paige's House. Brody hurries up the patio and rings the doorbell a few times. One of the twins opens the door, teary-eyed. Brody sighs out loud.)**

BRODY: Hayley, I'm so sorry to just drop by, this wasn't a planned thing I swear, I just really didn't, and still don't like the way we ended things and I really think we should talk about everything, if only just for closure or-

_(Jennifer appears in the front door.)_

JENNIFER: _(smiles)_ Brody, hi!

_(Brody nods and sneaks a worried glance at the twin behind Jennifer.)_

JENNIFER: _(smile fades, swallows)_ Hayley's not…she's not here at the moment.

BRODY: _(sighs)_ I'm so sorry Skye, I'm such a tool…

_(Skye nods solemnly.)_

BRODY: If you could just forget that I just made a complete idiot of myself less than ten seconds ago, that'd be great.

_(Brody heads down the porch and jumps into his hatchback. Skye heads into the living room and Jennifer quickly follows.)_

SKYE: _(sternly)_ You shouldn't have told him that.

JENNIFER: I'm sorry, I panicked. What else was I gonna say?

SKYE: What you've been saying to me for the past two weeks; "Hayley's dead" remember?

_(Skye hurries into her bedroom and slams the door behind her. Jennifer winces at the loud sound. Jennifer huffs and runs her fingers through her hair.)_

**(Scene: Pier. Alleyway. A young man is screaming out loud as he runs through a series of alleys covered in thick fog. Lightning movement is seen following behind him. He pauses at a crossroads and raises his palm. A silver athame appears in his palm. He twists around to defend himself against his attacker, but he ends up releasing an ear-piercing shriek as his eyes start glowing purple. He starts losing feeling in his hands and soon the athame drops to the ground with a loud clank.)**

**(Opening Credits)**

**ACT ONE**

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while "Dance with me tonight" by Olly Murs plays in the background. Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Bay Mirror. Angela is rushing towards a closing elevator. A young, Korean woman, with dark, wavy hair, holds the door for her and she mouths a "thank you" as she holds her cell phone to her ear. Intercut between Angela and Jennifer.)**

ANGELA: You were saying?

JENNIFER: Angela, I'm really worried about her.

ANGELA: Jennifer, it's been two weeks, I'd be worried if she wasn't acting this way.

JENNIFER: Angela, give me a little credit, I'm a psychology student and what I'm seeing here is way passed bereft.

ANGELA: That's because she doesn't believe Hayley's really…_ (pauses)_That she's really gone.

JENNIFER: _(scoffs)_ And I'm supposed to convince her otherwise? Angela, I'm not even sure if I believe she's gone.

ANGELA: _(sadly)_ Jennifer, you were there, you saw the wreckage… I hate to be the one to say this, but there's no way Hayley made it out alive.

JENNIFER: But we never found a body, so maybe if I could find her-

ANGELA: _(skeptical)_ Jennifer, you're reaching. We've tried everything.

JENNIFER: _(adamantly)_ We had to have missed something, just meet me at the Manor when you're done, with a fresh pair of eyes.

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ Sure, I'm just here to pop in and kiss up to the new boss. I'll sneak out as soon as possible.

_(Angela ends the phone call. The Korean woman turns to Angela with a smile.)_

KOREAN WOMAN: _(smiling)_ Family troubles?

ANGELA: Like no other, add to that my stupid new work schedule and jackpot. I've never had complaints about my articles before, what's the difference between writing it here or at home? Who the hell does this new editor think she is? Obama?

KOREAN WOMAN: Tell me about it. I have to come in everyday too.

ANGELA: _(smiles)_ I haven't seen you around office, what's your name?

KOREAN WOMAN: _(holds out hand)_ Rae…Rae Carter.

_(Angela's eyes grow wide as she shakes Rae's hand.)_

ANGELA: _(stunned)_ Carter…As in my new editor, Carter?

RAE: _(smiling)_ That's what it says on the plaque.

_(A moment of silence passes between the woman, as Angela finds herself searching for words. The silence is broken by the elevator door, sliding open. Rae exits the elevator and Angela pulls herself together, following Rae.)_

ANGELA: What I said back there…that was just a little joke to break the ice, I didn't mean, I mean I don't, I don't mean anything by it-

_(Rae pauses and turns to Angela.)_

RAE: I'm gonna stop you right there Miss Halliwell-

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Call me Angela.

RAE: I hope you don't mind my candidness Miss Halliwell, but I've seen what you can do and what you can do is nothing special. There're about a hundred journalists in San Francisco who can do exactly the same thing, so instead of complaining to complete strangers about doing your job at your actual office, I'd spend more time making myself a better commodity to this newspaper.

ANGELA: I'm so sorry about that-

RAE: You have the rest of the day of Miss Halliwell, I suggest you come back tomorrow with a polished attitude and since you like kissing up to the boss; I drink my morning coffee with four sugars.

_(Rae enters the Bay Mirror, leaving a stunned Angela behind in silence.)_

**(Scene: Paige's House. Living Room. Jennifer hurries over to the ringing telephone and picks it up. Intercut between Jennifer and Katie.)**

JENNIFER: Hello?

KATIE: _(frowns)_ Jennifer?

JENNIFER: _(rolls eyes)_ Yes, captain duh?

KATIE: _(jokingly)_ Oh my God, even over phone your voice sounds irritating.

JENNIFER: Is there an actual reason you called?

KATIE: _(earnestly)_How is she?

JENNIFER: _(sighs)_ Well according to Angela, she's coping, I'm not so sure though. We'll be at the Manor later, so you can meet us there.

KATIE: _(nods)_ Will do, by the way, Henry's not home by any chance, right?

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ Nope, haven't seen him since this morning.

KATIE: _(sighs)_He's been completely AWOL the whole day, where the hell is he?

_(Cut to Henry. "Sexy and I know it" by LMFAO plays in the background as Henry is seen lying naked under satin sheets, planting feverish kisses all over an unknown, blonde girl's neck beside him. Suddenly, she pushes him backward and another brunette girl appears opposite him. Henry smiles playfully, before starting a three-way kiss with both girls.)_

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. P3. Counter. Wyatt is busy at the cash register, sorting through the petty cash. He starts searching for a pen and opens a drawer beside the register. He pauses when he finds a photograph of Caitlyn, with her arms loosely slung over his shoulders. The pair is smiling brightly. Wyatt can't help but smile. He grabs a piece of sticky tape from the drawer and sticks the picture against an overhead shelf, beside a picture of himself and Hayley, as he ruffles Hayley's hair. Wyatt takes a moment to stare at both photographs. Angela enters the club and starts straight to Wyatt.)**

ANGELA: _(smiling)_ Hey there, sweet cousin of mine, what do you say we ditch the stock-take and grab a bite to eat.

WYATT: _(smiles)_ Cousin of mine, I've been ditching this for the last two weeks, there's no time for anymore ditching. Besides, last I heard, my sweet cousin was staying at work to impress her new boss.

ANGELA: Let's just say that the new boss is the devil wearing Prada and our first meeting was nothing like the smooth sailing fashion show I had envisioned, rather quick and painful.

WYATT: _(snorts)_ And so now you've come to keep me out of work too? I don't buy it.

ANGELA: _(rolls eyes)_ Okay fine, I came to check up on you, I'm a worried witch, sue me.

WYATT: Angela, I'm fine, seriously.

ANGELA: That's what you say, but that's not how you feel, I know.

WYATT: Oh really, you do? Good, so explain to me what I'm feeling, since I don't even know what I'm feeling myself.

ANGELA: I can't… but that doesn't mean I don't know.

WYATT: _(frowns)_ You're acting weirder than usual.

ANGELA: _(grimaces)_ Am I? I haven't noticed.

WYATT: Angela, I'm gonna say this slowly so try to follow. Take the day off…relax…and stop worrying…you don't have to take care of this family twenty-four/seven.

ANGELA: _(smiles)_ You sure about that?

WYATT: _(hugs Angela tightly)_ Positive, now get out of here, you worthless ingrate.

ANGELA: _(starts toward the exit)_ You know what Wyatt? Fruit you!

_(Wyatt laughs out loud as Angela exits the club.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Jennifer enters the attic, followed lazily by Skye. Jennifer grabs the scrying crystal and the map, heading over to the potions table in the process. Jennifer starts mixing a few ingredients together in a small cauldron. Skye takes a seat on the couch behind her.)**

SKYE: _(frowns)_ Explain to me again what we're doing here.

JENNIFER: I think…I might've found a way to find Hayley.

_(Skye's eyes grow wide and she immediately nears Jennifer's side.)  
_

SKYE: _(hopeful)_ Does that mean…Do you think she's alive?

JENNIFER: _(pauses actions, earnestly)_ I don't know what to think Skye, but at least this way we'll have some sort of closure.

_(Skye can't help her slight disappointment.)_

SKYE: I guess that's fair.

JENNIFER: _(smiles)_ Give me your hand.

_(Skye stretches out her right arms and covers her eyes with her left hand as Jennifer cuts her finger with an athame and drips a few drops of blood in the cauldron. Jennifer grabs the scrying crystal and drips the edge in the potion mixture. She dangles the crystal over the map in front of her.)_

JENNIFER: _(chanting)_"Powers of the witches rise,

Course unseen across the skies,

Halliwell magic through space and time,

lead us forward, with this rhyme"

_(A few seconds after the chant, the crystal drops near the pier.)_

JENNIFER: I found something.

ANGELA: _(enters attic)_ Great, so where we heading?

_(Cut to Across Town. Pier. A cloud of dark smoke deposits Angela, Skye and Jennifer in an alley filled with fog, similar to the alley the man was running through earlier.)  
_

JENNIFER: _(grimacing)_ This is weird, it's weird right?

ANGELA: _(warily)_ A little creepy too.

JENNIFER: This is a bust; we should head back to the Manor-

_(Skye stumbles as a loud thud rings through her mind. Jennifer notices this.)_

JENNIFER: _(worriedly)_ Skye, are you okay?

SKYE: _(nods)_ We should stay, something's here I can feel it.

JENNIFER: What do you think Angie?

ANGELA: I feel the same way Skye does.

_(Jennifer's eyes grow wide in surprise. After a beat, she starts following Skye and Angela through the dense fog. Skye spots something against the wall, behind the dumpster. She nears the object.)_

SKYE: _(worriedly)_ Guys!

_(Jennifer and Angela hurry towards Skye and Jennifer gasps, her palms flying to her mouth. The young man from before is lying against the wall, blood smeared all over his body and clothing ripped apart. Skye kneels beside him and places her fingers against his neck.)_

SKYE: _(gulps)_ He's still alive.

ANGELA: _(frowns)_ This is all my fault.

JENNIFER: _(turns to Angela, frowning)_ What're you talking about Angela? You weren't even here.

ANGELA: _(tears up)_ It hurts…it hurts so bad.

JENNIFER: _(worriedly)_ Angela?

SKYE: Watch out!

_(Jennifer instinctively ducks, pulling Angela down with her as two energy balls fly over their heads. Skye nears them as they rise and the three stare into the direction of the energy balls. Two dog-like figures appear through the fog, their eyes glow deep purple and spit flows from their mouths.)_

JENNIFER: Please tell me we can go home now.

_(The figures start rushing towards the girls. Jennifer screams and instinctively raises her hands, knocking the hounds back. The girls rush toward the innocent and Skye slams a potion to the ground, creating a grey cloud that swallows the group, transporting them to the Manor.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT TWO**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Skye and Jennifer are paging through the Book of Shadows while Angela is nursing the innocent.)  
**

JENNIFER: You're gonna take forever with that, just call Justin so he can heal the dude!

ANGELA: _(angrily)_ I can do it!

_(Jennifer and Skye exchange glances.)_

JENNIFER: Angela what's wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself.

ANGELA: Please, do not psycho-analyze me too.

JENNIFER: I'm not psycho-analyzing you, I'm worried-

_(Angela's call phone goes off and she retrieves it from her pocket. She sighs as she notes the caller, rolling her eyes. Intercut between Angela and Caleb.)_

ANGELA: _(sarcastically)_ Your timing is impeccable.

CALEB: Did you tell Chris?

ANGELA: _(frustrated)_ No, I did not tell him yet, Caleb, because contrary to popular belief my world does not revolve around you or ruining his life and I've actually got responsibilities of my own as well.

CALEB: Whoa calm down, it was a simple question.

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ I'm sorry, this was not a good day.

CALEB: _(smiles)_ I can tell, there's extra spice in your snaps.

ANGELA: I promise I'll tell him soon.

_(Before Caleb has chance to reply, Angela ends the call.)_

JENNIFER: Tell who what?

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ Nothing, did you find anything?

SKYE: No, I think we should focus on Hayley instead, there's a reason the spell sent us there.

JENNIFER: The reason was to save the innocent.

SKYE: _(adamantly)_ Nope, there's gotta be more. I'm checking back into that alley, who knows maybe I can find some clues to help us identify those things too.

JENNIFER: No, Skye wait!

_(Skye gasps and a red flare washes over her body. Jennifer's shoulders slump, disheartened.)_

JENNIFER: Great, just great.

**(Scene: Bayview High School. Cafeteria. Katie and Kendall take a seat in the corner of the cafeteria. Tori is seated alone in the opposite corner. The people passing are either laughing at her or whispering about her. Tori seems detached from all the negative attention she's receiving.)**

KATIE: _(smiling)_ How the mighty have fallen…

KENDALL: I can't believe you actually sent out pictures of the fallen queen B, all over school.

KATIE: Why not, she deserves it. This is like some sort of divine karmic retribution or something.

KENDALL: _(smiling)_ You're getting way too much pleasure out of this situation.

KATIE: _(laughing)_ It's true, I totally am.

_(Melinda joins Katie and Kendall, slightly out of breath.)_

MELINDA: Hey guys.

KATIE: Hey yourself, we've been looking for you the whole day.

KENDALL: Yeah, we were beginning to think you might've been bitten by a vampire.

MELINDA: _(absentmindedly)_ Sorry, I've been really busy.

KATIE: Well you better have a better excuse than that for your band, because they're pissed.

MELINDA: Oh my God, rehearsal, I completely forgot. I've gotta go.

_(Melinda immediately rushes off. Cut to basement. The band is playing "Full moon crazy" by Honor Society while Carter is singing the lead vocals. Melinda hurries into the basement.)_

TIA: Finally, invisible girl shows herself!

MELINDA: Guys, I'm so sorry, I completely spaced-

ROCKET MAN: Forget about it, Mellie, chilled vibes…

TIA: As long as you don't do it again, off course.

CARTER: Let's take five guys!

_(The band cheers. Carter pulls Melinda to the side.)_

CARTER: _(worriedly)_ Where the hell have you been? I was worried.

MELINDA: I know, I'm sorry-

CARTER: Don't do that, you always do.

MELINDA: _(frowns)_ Do what?

CARTER: Dodge the question with a sincere apology, I care about you Mel, just tell me where you were.

MELINDA: _(stuttering)_ I…I was with…Kendall-

CARTER: For extra algebra? Because I saw Kendall this morning and she decided to ditch the thing because you didn't show.

MELINDA: _(sighs)_ Carter…

CARTER: Just forget it.

_(Carter sighs out loud and turns toward the rest of the band, finding them staring at the heated conversation between the two.)_

**(Scene: Downtown San-Francisco. P3. Parking Lot. Wyatt jumps into the passenger's seat of Chris and Bianca's new SUV excitedly. Bianca is sitting in the backseat, rocking the baby.)**

WYATT: _(excitedly)_ Nice wheels brother, who knew you weren't a cheap skate?

CHRIS: _(smiles and starts the car)_ Douche.

BIANCA: You can say that again.

WYATT: Bianca please, we're having an adult conversation.

_(Bianca scoffs and slaps Wyatt shoulder playfully.)_

WYATT: Hey, I can get you arrested for assault you know?

BIANCA: As if Chris would be your witness.

WYATT: Blood is thicker than Phoenix witches.

BIANCA: Yeah, but this Phoenix witch can give him something you can't… hot sex.

CHRIS: _(laughs out loud)_ Got that right!

WYATT: Great now I'm gonna be stuck with that image for the rest of my life.

BIANCA: _(smiles)_ Good.

**(Scene: Bayside Mall. Roscoe's Music Store. Katie and Mark are walking towards the music store.)**

MARK: Seriously, I still can't believe you sent out that picture.

KATIE: _(laughs)_ I thought we agreed she deserved it.

MARK: Yeah, but that was a little extreme.

KATIE: Mark, evil people don't feel guilt, so why should we?

MARK: _(arches eyebrow)_ Because than we'd be evil too?

KATIE: Bad analogy.

MARK: _(snorts, pauses)_ How are you?

KATIE: _(frowns, stares at the ground)_ I'm good, I guess.

MARK: You don't always have to keep it together, you know? You lost your cousin, you can cry if you want.

KATIE: _(sincerely, teary-eyed))_ I don't have time for crying, literally. I need to be there for Henry and Melinda, thanks for the lift by the way.

MARK: _(jokingly)_ I'd say it's a pleasure, but-

KATIE: _(punches Mark playfully)_ Douchebag!

_(Mark laughs and wraps Katie in a tight, loving hug, before heading into the opposite direction. Katie smiles, staring at Mark's retreating figure. After a few seconds she enters the music store. Upon entry, she frowns as she spots a blonde girl behind the counter.)_

KATIE: _(frowns)_Excuse me, are you new here?

GIRL #1: _(smiles)_ Yeah, just started a week ago, can I help you with something?

KATIE: I'm sorry I thought Henry was on shift.

GIRL #1: Henry? _(eyes grow wide)_Oh you mean that guy? _(points at an "employee of the month" photo of Henry)_

KATIE: That's the one.

GIRL #1: He quit.

KATIE: _(stunned)_ What? When?

GIRL #1: Last week, he's the reason I got this job.

_(Katie nods, frowning. She quickly exits the store and dials Melinda's number. It goes straight to voicemail.)_

KATIE: _(worriedly)_ Mel, call me as soon as you're done with practice, we have to find Henry, like yesterday.

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Jennifer is paging through the Book of Shadow, occasionally glancing at the innocent and Skye, lying on separate couches across her. A cloud of orbs deposit Justin beside her. She jumps backwards, startled, and Justin starts giggling out loud.)  
**

JENNIFER: _(blushes)_ Don't make me regret calling you.

JUSTIN: _(laughing)_ Right, sorry…_ (takes a deep breath)_Control. So what demons are we up against today?

JENNIFER: Some weird, slobbering dog beasts or something with like pentagrams etched out all over their body.

JUSTIN: _(frowns)_ Hellhounds?

JENNIFER: That's what they're called? Naturally… What's with the worried look, we can vanquish them right?

JUSTIN: I think so, it's just, they're supposed to be extinct.

JENNIFER: Well what we saw was no fossil, I can tell you that. _(calls out)_Angela!

JUSTIN: Where is she?

JENNIFER: Bathroom, _(softly)_ that's the other problem, something is wrong with Angela, she's acting a lot weirder than usual.

JUSTIN: _(frowns)_ What do you-

_(Angela enters the attic.)  
_

ANGELA: _(surprised)_ Justin, what're you doing here? _(to Jennifer)_I thought we agreed we didn't need him.

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ I couldn't find anything in the Book, what's the problem?

ANGELA: No problem.

JUSTIN: _(notices innocent)_ Did they get to him?

JENNIFER: Obviously not, he's safe isn't he?

JUSTIN: You don't get it, hellhounds don't kill innocents; they trace telepathic magic and feed on it, turning the magic's vessel evil.

JENNIFER: _(eyes grow wide)_ Oh my God Skye…

JUSTIN: _(frowns)_ Where'd she project to?

_(Jennifer rushes toward Skye's limp body.)_

ANGELA: _(monotonous)_ I can't let you do that.

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ What? Why?

_(The innocent appears behind Justin and thrusts his palm forward, sending Justin flying against the wall. Jennifer starts toward Justin, but Angela grabs her arm. Jennifer turns to Angela, alarmed. Angela slaps Jennifer across the face and Jennifer recoils. Cut to Astral Skye. Skye is walking down the foggy alleyway, staring at her surroundings warily. Movement is heard and she twists in her spot.)  
_

SKYE: _(hopefully)_ Hayley?

_(Skye notices a shadow around the corner. She hurries forward and rounds the corner, which is even more mist-filled. She makes her way through the fog and adjusts her eyes to the mist. She gasps as she finds four dead bodies hanging from iron poles that are thrust into opposing brick walls. She twists in spot and notices a slim figure in the mist before her.)_

SKYE: Hayley?

_(Cut to Attic. Jennifer is protecting herself, Justin and limp Skye, from the innocent and Angela by creating a dome around them. Justin is trying to wake Skye. Angela starts hurling explosive potions against the dome and Skye gasps as a red flare washes over.)_

JENNIFER: Just in time, we have a problem.

SKYE: _(confusedly)_ Apparently.

_(Jennifer thrusts her palms forward, widening the force field's range. It blasts the innocent against a cupboard, knocking him out, and Angela to the ground. Justin and an astral Skye immediately surround the innocent with crystals and join Jennifer's side as she nears Angela. Angela slowly rises from the ground and stares up at Justin.)_

ANGELA: _(worriedly)_What's wrong with me?

**BREAK**

**ACT THREE**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Angela is tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, with her hands on her side. Jennifer and Skye enter the attic warily.)**

ANGELA: _(annoyed)_ Please tell me you're letting me out of this bear trap.

SKYE: That depends, are you, you?

ANGELA: _(arches eyebrow)_ Off course.

JENNIFER: Well I guess not you would say that too, that's why we got you this.

_(Jennifer reveals a vial, filled with transparent liquid, in her palm.)_

JENNIFER: It's a cleansing potion, to get all that bad karma out of your system and make sure you don't try to kill us again.

ANGELA: Guys, I'm fine now, I swear.

SKYE: So you don't have any idea what's wrong with you?

ANGELA: _(annoyed)_ Would I be stuck in a crystal cage if I did?

JENNIFER: _(whispers to Skye)_ She's very testy, this one.

_(Justin orbs into the attic.)_

ANGELA: Thank God, you're here, I was just about to go all Danny Larusso on their asses.

JENNIFER: _(smiles)_ So what's the verdict, should we knock the bitch out?

JUSTIN: Well the good news is you're not being possessed and the better news is your powers are advancing.

JENNIFER: Wait, her powers allow her to turn evil now?

JUSTIN: _(sarcastically)_ Close, but no. You've developed an empathic ability.

SKYE: So why did she attack us?

JUSTIN: She was channeling the innocent's feelings, whose complete mindset's has been changed by the hellhounds.

JENNIFER: So as long as we keep you_ (points to Angela)_ and the innocent separated, you'll be fine.

JUSTIN: That doesn't stop her from channeling you or me for that matter.

JENNIFER: Oddly, Angela invading my personal mind-space isn't our biggest problem at the moment. We should vanquish the hellhound and-

SKYE: What about Hayley?

JENNIFER: _(sincerely)_ Skye…

SKYE: Jennifer, I saw her, I know I did…and I've been feeling telepathic hits ever since the bridge accident.

JUSTIN: _(hesitantly)_ That could've been the hellhounds-

ANGELA: _(angrily)_ I think I know the difference!

JENNIFER: Okay, Angela, you need to control this empathy thing, like yesterday.

ANGELA: It's not that simple.

JENNIFER: _(takes deep breath)_ Let's just cool it for a while and take on one problem at a time, Justin can you orb the innocent downstairs?

_(Justin nods and orbs the innocent out the attic.)_

JENNIFER: We should get started with a vanquishing potion.

_(Skye nods, hesitantly.)_

**(Scene: Forest Hill. Mansion. Driveway. Katie and Melinda are staring at the huge mansion in front of them, jaws dropped in amazement.)**

MELINDA: _(disbelieving)_ You're sure this is where we need to be?

KATIE: Today is not the first time I've picked up a scrying crystal Melinda; this is definitely where Henry is…You've got the teleporting potions ready, right?

MELINDA: Yep, although I don't know why we'd need it.

KATIE: In case we have to drag the kid out here kicking and screaming.

_(Cut to Henry. Henry is licking cream off one of the girls' back, while sharing strawberries with the other girl, in between. The girl starts giggling as Henry starts planting chaste kisses along her neck. The giggling stops and the girl becomes unresponsive to Henry's gestures. He frowns and notices the other girl frozen in time. His eyes grow wide and he turns to the bedroom entrance, finding a stunned Melinda and Katie in the entrance.)_

HENRY: _(panicked, pulls shirt over his body)_ Oh my God, Melinda, Katie! I can explain-

KATIE: _(places a palm over her eyes)_ I think the sight is pretty self-explanatory, thanks.

HENRY: This isn't what it looks like.

KATIE: So you're not having a threesome with these two bimbos from school.

HENRY: _(starts putting on _Okay, it is what it looks like.

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ Henry, what about your vow?

HENRY: _(rolls eyes, while putting on trousers)_ Who cares about a stupid vow?

KATIE: Henry, you're playing with fire here, and not the good kind, if Sarah Hamilton's father finds you in her, like this, you are dead! As in destroyed.

HENRY: _(snorts)_ I'd like to see that happen.

MELINDA: Is this where you've been this whole time, what's going on with you?

HENRY: _(narrows eyes)_ I could ask you the same question Melinda…I lost my sister, what's your excuse?

_(Melinda doesn't answer.)_

HENRY: Right, now can we pleas press fast forward on this?

KATIE: That's it; we're getting you out of here, now!

HENRY: You can't do that.

_(Katie grabs onto Henry's arm and grabs a potion from Melinda's handbag. Melinda's eyes grow wide.)_

KATIE: I'm a witch; I can do whatever I want.

MELINDA: Kati, wait!

_(Katie slams the potion to the ground. A cloud of dark smoke swallows Henry, Katie and Melinda. Cut to Demonic Wasteland. Katie and Henry stare at their surroundings wide-eyed and stunned, before both turn toward Melinda, accusingly.)_

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Grocery Store. Chris and Bianca are studying the baby food isle warily, while Wyatt is leaning over the baby carriage, sighing every few seconds.)**

WYATT: _(sighs)_ Did we really come all this way to mull over baby formula?

CHRIS: _(rolls eyes)_ Dude, give us a break, we're new at this.

WYATT: You're a really indecisive couple, you know that? That's why tiger over here doesn't have a name yet.

BIANCA: You're calling him that? Really?

CHRIS: At least it's a step up from Angela's suggestion.

WYATT: Which was?

CHRIS: Angelo.

WYATT: _(laughs out loud)_ Hilarious.

CHRIS: While we're on the subject has she acted any differently towards you guys…I get the feeling she's trying to tell me something but she can't seem to spit it out.

WYATT: Now that you mention it-

_(Caleb appears beside Wyatt.)_

CALEB: Hi guys!

BIANCA: Hey there, Caleb right?

CALEB: _(nods)_ Yeah.

_(An uncomfortable silence follows as Caleb takes a few seconds to stare at Chris.)_

CALEB: Well it was great seeing you guys.

CHRIS: _(smiles)_ Yeah, you too.

_(Caleb disappears down the aisle as Chris and Wyatt follow him with their eyes.)_

CHRIS: That was sufficiently awkward…Has he passed the warlock test yet?

BIANCA: _(sternly)_ Chris don't…

CHRIS: The dude knows about magic and accidentally bumps into us in the baby isle no less, I say we check him out.

WYATT: I agree, we're doing this for Angela-

BIANCA: Guys-

CHRIS: Team Halliwell, on the hunt!

_(Wyatt and Chris high-five while Bianca shakes her head sideways.)_

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. An explosion bursts out of the cauldron and Jennifer jumps back, waving at the smoke. Justin nears her.)**

JUSTIN: Are you done?

JENNIFER: _(nods)_ That should be enough to destroy a small island.

SKYE: I think I found them.

JENNIFER: _(stares at the map)_ Golden Gate park?

ANGELA: That's surprisingly open and daylighty.

SKYE: It's probably a trap; we'll just have to keep our eyes open.

JENNIFER: _(stops Skye)_ Hold on, maybe you and Angela should stay behind.

ANGELA: _(offended)_ Wait why?

JENNIFER: Angela, no offense, but right now, you're a bipolar basket case and we don't want these pestering poodles getting any stronger by feeding on Skye's power.

SKYE: We'll vanquish them before they even have the chance.

JENNIFER: Let's not take any chances, okay. You guys keep an eye on the innocent, although I'd keep my distance Angela.

_(Angela sticks her tongue at Jennifer, who smiles innocently in return. She grabs onto Justin's hand and the two are engulfed in orbs. Cut to Golden Gate park. The park is completely empty. Orbs appear and deposit Jennifer and Justin near the parking lot.)_

JENNIFER: _(sarcastic)_ Okay…this isn't a trap at all.

JUSTIN: Do you think we should head back.

JENNIFER: Nah, we know it's a trap, we'll be ready.

_(Cut to Manor. Bedroom. Skye is pacing back and forth beside the bed, occasionally glancing at the innocent. Angela is sitting on the floor outside the bedroom, drinking coffee.)_

ANGELA: Everything okay in there?

SKYE: _(pauses)_ Shouldn't you be able to know that, now that you can read minds and all.

ANGELA: Empathy doesn't allow me to read minds, it allows me to feel feelings and either we're my range is very good or your feelings of distractedness is just that powerful. What's up?

SKYE: _(hesitantly)_ I just don't think we should be focusing on these demons, that's all.

ANGELA: _(frowns)_ So then what should we be focusing on?

SKYE: _(sighs)_ Okay, please don't psycho-analyze me or anything, but I think I saw Hayley-

ANGELA: Skye-

SKYE: Just let me finish. Hold off on the pessimism for a second and just think about it. Before Hayley died she had this huge power advancement, isn't it possible that she could've somehow used that to her advantage, to protect herself?

ANGELA: _(sincerely)_ Off course it's possible, anything is possible, but why would she hide from us even if she did?

SKYE: _(frustrated)_ I don't know, okay… I don't know, but-

_(A smash is heard. Skye frowns.)_

SKYE: Angela? _(exits the room)_Angela?

_(Skye finds a broken coffee mug on the floor, drifting between the splashed coffee. Angela is nowhere in sight. She directs her attention toward the stairs and her jaw drops. Hayley is standing before her. She jumps forward with a wild demeanor, grabbing Skye's neck and pushing her against the wall.)_

**BREAK**

**ACT FOUR**

**(Scene: Manor. Attic. Orbs deposit Jennifer and Justin in the middle of the attic.)**

JUSTIN: _(sighs)_ That was a bust.

_(Just as Jennifer is about to reply, her cellphone goes off. She smiles as she picks it up.)_

JENNIFER: _(smiling)_ Hey babe!

_(Justin's shoulders slump.)_

JENNIFER: _(whispers)_ Be right back…How're things in the city of Angels?

_(Jennifer exits the attic, leaving Justin behind. Justin rolls his eyes and sighs as he falls back on the couch. Cut to Second Floor. Jennifer descends from the stairs.)_

JENNIFER: Greg, you really don't have to check up on me, I'm fine…sorta.

_(Jennifer frowns as she notices the broken coffee mug in front of Wyatt's bedroom.)_

JENNIFER: Can I call you back babe?

_(Jennifer ends the call after a few seconds and moves forward warily. She sneaks a glance into Wyatt's bedroom, finding the innocent unconscious inside.)_

JENNIFER: _(worriedly)_ Justin!

_(Justin dashes down the stairs.)_

JUSTIN: What's wrong?

JENNIFER: The house seem a bit quiet to you?

JUSTIN: _(frowns and nods)_ Now that you mention it. Where are Skye and Angela?

**(Scene: Demonic Wasteland. Melinda is moving backwards as Katie and Henry corner her against a rock wall.)**

KATIE: Melinda, you have exactly ten seconds to come clean before we resort to violence.

MELINDA: _(reluctantly)_The potion you used…it was a teleporting potion, yes, only…it doesn't transport you to other places… it transports you to other dimensions…more specifically…the Demonic wasteland.

HENRY & KATIE: _(simultaneously)_ What?

MELINDA: There's more…_ (to Katie)_You just used my last potion-

HENRY: _(dejectedly)_ So we're stuck here? Oh great, just wonderful, like I don't have enough to deal with as it is.

KATIE: _(frowning)_ Melinda, why would you want to travel here in the first place?

_(As Melinda is about to answer, shuffling is heard. After a few seconds, Joe rounds a corner and appears beside Melinda. Henry and Katie's jaws drop. Katie glances between Joe and Melinda.)_

KATIE: _(stunned)_ Joe?

_(Silence.)_

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_ I can explain, I swear.

HENRY: _(alarmed)_ Guys!

_(Henry drops to the ground, grabbing onto his stomach.)_

MELINDA: _(worriedly)_What's wrong?

HENRY: _(through heavy breaths)_ Skye… she's in trouble.

_(Cut to Alleyway. Skye finds herself against the wall in the alleyway she was before. A pentagram is drawn on the wall, inhibiting her movement as she struggles to break free from its magical hold. Hayley appears from the shadows, athame in hand. She licks the edge of the blade and directs her gaze toward Skye, wide-eyed and bestial.)_

SKYE: Hayley, it's me, Skye! I'm your sister, you have to stop this!

_(Angela is telekinetically hurled against the dumpster and Skye gasps, staring at the direction she came from. A dark figure moves behind Hayley, swiftly. Skye's eyes widen as Hayley transforms into a hellhound before her, joining the dark figure of the second hellhound. The beasts jab at Skye, biting into her flesh. Skye shrieks as the beasts feed on her telepathic energy.)_

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Caleb's Apartment. Bedroom. Caleb is fast asleep, lying on his bed. Cut to Kitchen. Orbs deposit Chris in Caleb's kitchen, with a small athame in hand. A few seconds later, Wyatt orbs in behind him. He spins around, waving the knife wildly. Wyatt slaps Chris' hand away in panic.)**

WYATT: _(whispering)_ Watch where you wave that thing!

CHRIS: _(sighs)_ Watch where you orb!

WYATT: I forgot the sleeping potion; untwist your panties, please.

_(Chris rolls his eyes and he and Wyatt stare at the apartment.)_

WYATT: _(nodding approval) _Apparently the government pays well… I should definitely consider a career in law enforcement.

_(Chris points at Caleb's bedroom and the two brothers tip-toe into the bedroom quietly. Cut to Bedroom. Caleb snores out loud and Wyatt grimaces.)_

WYATT: Looks like we won't be needing this._ (shoves the potion into his pocket)_

_(Chris nears Caleb's outstretched palm, while Wyatt checks Caleb's desk. Just as Chris is about to make a cut, Wyatt releases a faint gasp. Chris stares up at Wyatt, who reveals a photograph off Chris in his hands.)_

CHRIS: _(silently)_ What the hell?

_(Wyatt shrugs and gestures at Chris to cut Caleb. Chris shakes his head and makes a small cut on Caleb's hand. In a matter of milliseconds, a small drop of blood appears on Caleb's palm. Caleb darts upward at the sting of pain and stares everywhere, finding an empty apartment and no sign of movement.)_

**(Scene: Demonic Wasteland. Henry is pacing back and forth while Melinda and Joe explain Joe's situation to Katie.)  
**

HENRY: _(impatiently)_ Guys, I'm not trying to be insensitive or anything, but can we please skip the exposition, we have to get back to San Francisco.

KATIE: Are you sure Skye's in trouble.

HENRY: Katie, I can feel it, I'm not sure how, but I can.

_(Katie nods, understandingly.)_

MELINDA: Henry, I don't know what we can do, I've been trying to free Joe from here with every spell I can think of but nothing's worked.

KATIE: But you didn't have us with you, remember Halloween when we created a fractional Power of Three spell, maybe we can make one again.

MELINDA: Will it even work…I mean with Hayley…_ (voice softens)_

_(Henry turns away and Katie stares at him, slightly uncomfortable)_

KATIE: _(gulps)_ We have to try.

_(Katie stretches out her arm and Melinda takes it.)_

KATIE: _(sincerely)_ Henry.

_(Henry sighs and joins Katie and Melinda's hands, creating a circle.)_

**(Scene: Downtown San Francisco. Pier. Alleyway. Jennifer and Justin walk through the alleyway warily.)**

JUSTIN: _(whispering)_ Are you sure this is the place?

JENNIFER: _(nods)_ Positive.

JUSTIN: What about the potion, is it strong enough?

JENNIFER: _(annoyed)_ I wouldn't have come if it wasn't. This potion will kill on contact.

_(Jennifer and Justin round the corner and Jennifer gasps. The two hellhounds are standing before them, growling at them antagonistically, in the ocean of fog. The fog slowly dissipates and Jennifer's eyes widen as she spots Skye's bloody body a few inches behind the hellhounds. Tears well up in Jennifer's eyes.)_

JUSTIN: Jennifer throw the potion!

_(Jennifer shoulders slump and her arm drops in hopelessness. One of the hellhounds fires an energy ball, from its mouth, at Jennifer. She dodges it. Cut to Demonic Wasteland.)_

KATIE, MELINDA & HENRY: _(chanting)_"Forces from the power that be,

Take us where we need to be"

_(The cousins repeat the spell a few times, but nothing happens. Henry sighs and breaks the circle.)_

HENRY: _(frustrated)_This isn't working!

KATIE: _(reaches for Henry's shoulder)_ Henry, we'll figure something out

_(Henry rips his shoulder away and Katie sighs.)_

KATIE: Henry-

_(Henry turns toward Katie and Melinda, his eyes glowing hot white. He receives flashbacks from his time in the Lost dimension. Melinda, Joe and Katie eyes widen. )_

JOE: Is he okay?

MELINDA: Henry?

_(Henry flicks his palm and a combustion of orbs appears between the four. The orbs start latching onto Katie and Melinda's bodies as the glowing blinds them, while spreading through their entire body. Cut to Jennifer. Jennifer rolls sideways as she dodges another energy ball. Justin orbs in beside her.)_

JUSTIN: If you don't vanquish these things right now, I swear to God, I will push you into one of these energy balls myself. Skye's still alive, but she won't be for long, if I don't get to heal her.

_(Jennifer nods and hurries forward. She jumps sideways, dodging an energy ball and hurls a potion at one of the hounds. Suddenly Skye's eyes dart open and she hurries forward, under the hounds' control. She jumps in front of the potion's path.)_

JENNIFER: _(panicked)_ Skye, no!

**BREAK**

**ACT FIVE**

**(Scene: Pier. Alleyway. The potion flies straight towards Skye. Orbs appear before Skye and deposit Justin. The potion crashes into Justin's chest and the explosion blasts him into thousands of orbs. The orbs fly backward and recombine, depositing Justin on the ground, his chest completely burned and unconscious.)**

JENNIFER: This is not good.

_(Jennifer shrieks as Skye, as well as the hellhounds, fire telepathic projectiles and energy balls at her. She raises her hands instinctively and creates a force field wall before her. As the projectiles crash into the force field, the force sends Jennifer sliding back.)_

JENNIFER: _(panicked)_ Wyatt! A little help here!

_(Orbs deposit Wyatt and Chris before Jennifer, facing away from the hellhounds.)_

WYATT: You rang?

JENNIFER: Watch out!

_(Chris twists in spot and telekinetically deflects oncoming energy balls. The energy balls knock the hellhounds off their feet. Skye shrieks and hurls a telepathic butterfly straight at Chris. Wyatt neutralizes the attack with an energy ball of his own.) _

CHRIS: _(confusedly)_She's attacking us, why is she attacking us?

JENNIFER: _(creates protective force field)_ Telepathically controlled.

WYATT: That explains it…We kill the bulldogs, we fix her?

JENNIFER: Hopefully.

WYATT: Great, so let's finish this…Chris.

_(Chris nods and steps forward. Chris flicks his wrist and sends Skye flying backward. Jennifer hurls an energy ball at the recovering hellhounds. The hellhounds aim energy balls at the potion, but Chris telekinetically deflects the balls sideways. As the potion nears the hellhounds, Wyatt sends a low voltage energy ball, flying towards it. The energy ball causes the vial to explode and the explosion burns into the hellhounds flesh, vanquishing them in two rings of blue fire.)_

JENNIFER: _(sighs)_ Woo…thanks.

_(Skye blasts two telepathic projectiles at the group. The group ducks, dodging the projectiles.)_

CHRIS: Apparently that did not work.

JENNIFER: What do we do now?

_(A bright light deposits Melinda, Katie and Henry before the group. Henry's eyes are still glowing hot white. He raises his hands as Skye aims another projectile at the group. The projectile is barely projected, before it flashes brightly and blasts back into Skye. Skye stumbles backward and slowly raises her head.)_

SKYE: What happened?

_(Skye falls to the floor and Wyatt hurries forward to heal her. A few seconds later, Henry drops too. Chris heads over to Angela and Justin. Katie and Melinda near Henry's side.)_

KATIE: We really need to figure out what's wrong with him.

**(Stock shots of San Francisco are shown while Melinda sings "Goodnight My Love" by Honor Society. Scene: Beach Shack. The band is playing on stage. Melinda is beaming, while she sings and occasionally sneaks glances at Carter. She scans the crowd, finding Wyatt, Chris and Katie in the crowd. Her eyes grow wide as she spots Joe, appearing through the cheering crowd. The music continues playing in the background. Shift to Paige's Home. Skye is sitting on her bed, staring at one of Hayley's photo albums. Jennifer knocks on the door playfully before entering.)**

JENNIFER: _(sits beside Skye)_ Heard you were looking for me.

SKYE: I wanted to thank you.

JENNIFER: _(frowns)_ For?

SKYE: Doing what you did today…Your heart told you that Hayley was dead, yet you took the time to go along with my crazy fantasy.

JENNIFER: _(sincerely)_ Hey, it was my fantasy too.

SKYE: _(teary-eyed)_ You were right, Hayley is dead. It may take a while, but I need to accept it._ (snorts)_I almost got you guys killed today because I didn't accept it.

_(Jennifer pulls Skye into a tight hug.)_

JENNIFER: I'm here for you, Skye… always

_(Shift to Living Room. Henry is watching old home movies, lying on the couch. Skye enters and laughs out loud as an eight year old Hayley, is pretending to teach Skye and Henry. Skye falls on top of Henry.)_

SKYE: Mind if I join?

HENRY: _(smiles)_ Nope, just remembering her…

SKYE: As what?

HENRY: As the annoying, protective big sister, who always had our backs.

_(Skye laughs out loud as she and Henry embrace each other.)_

**(Shift to Angela's Apartment. Angela pops two-minute noodles into the microwave and turns on the kettle. Chris and Bianca are sitting in the living room, watching television.)**

ANGELA: Do you want coffee?

CHRIS: _(nears Angela)_ Sure…I almost forgot to tell you, we have a name.

ANGELA: _(smiles)_ Amazing, something along the lines of Ange-

CHRIS: Hayden, after my super amazing cousin.

ANGELA: _(pauses)_ That might be even better than Angelo.

CHRIS: _(pauses)_ Angela, what were you going to tell me this morning?

ANGELA: _(shakes head)_ Forget it, it was nothing.

CHRIS: _(nods)_ Did it have something to do with this?

_(Angela turns to Chris, who has the picture Wyatt found at Caleb's house in his hand.)_

CHRIS: I found it at Caleb's.

_(Angela remains silent.)_

CHRIS: Angela, if you're not gonna say anything, my telekinesis is going to lose it.

ANGELA: _(sighs)_ Fine…the reason he had it was because…he's your brother.

CHRIS: _(snorts)_ You're joking right?_ (pauses)_Right.

ANGELA: If you give me a chance, I can explain everything.

CHRIS: _(laughs)_ Angela, there's nothing to explain, this is crazy…What you are saying is crazy.

_(Slowly zoom out. Angela and Chris start arguing in the kitchen. Bianca soon joins them in the kitchen. Shift to Skye. The music stops playing. Skye shifts in her bed, uncomfortable. Hayley is standing at the foot of her bed, wearing assassin-like clothing and staring at Skye blankly. Skye eyes open and she jumps up.)_

SKYE: _(stunned)_ Hayley?

**END**

**PS: Check out "Goodnight My Love" by Honor Society, I know the song is meant for couples but I really think it could have a universal use and that it fit into the chapter. Amazing tune.**


End file.
